A Fairytale
by Chaimera
Summary: A tale of magic and adventure in a land where, in my experience, anything can happen. R for language and adult situations.
1. December 12th

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it. **

**I'm not going to lie to you guys, This is not a short story, nor is it one of the best I've ever written. It's indulgence pure and simple. Contained herein is what makes me go all warm and fuzzy inside. And occasionally makes me laugh. Hopefully it shall do the same for you guys. Shutting up now. Enjoy. **

**A Fairytale**

**By Chaimera**

**December 12th**

"Oh my god!! It's Tony the Drunk. Run!" The group of shrieking teenagers streaked past Sarah laughing madly. They ran down the steps and disappeared in the crowded cobble street. She could hear some buskers playing a percussion piece down near the square and a group with guitars pushed past her heading for a small outdoor café. To be honest, this was not at all what Sarah had been expecting.

This 'culture corner' was the closest she had seen in this city to something old, with the cobbled streets and old buildings, but the rest of the city had been anything but quaint. She walked under an old archway and stumbled as the shrieking teenagers reappeared. The group ran towards the road and a small blond girl ran ahead. Another with brightly died red hair shouted at her as she neared the roadside.

"Come on Lisa. No playing with the traffic. Don't make us rugby tackle you again!" Lisa just grinned and ran across the road, narrowly missing a collision with a taxi. Sarah watched as the green man lit and the surge of people crossed the road to run up the steps of the bridge that crossed the River Liffey.

The bridge was in an old style and was apparently called the Ha'Penny. As she reached the other side Sarah avoided crossing another busy road and turned on to the boardwalk which ran along the river.

She sat down on a bench to wait for her boyfriend, Steve. The one who had dragged her here in the first place. It wasn't that she didn't like Dublin, in fact she thought that the city was a nice place. Smaller than most of the cities back home, but it had just as much to do. The only problem was that Steve was expecting to find a quaint little white washed, thatched roof cottage settlement; he definitely wasn't going to find it. Ireland seemed to have come along way since the eighteen hundreds thought Sarah sarcastically. She opened her book and began to read.

We all know Sarah Williams of course.

The girl, who selfishly wished her little brother away, traversed the Labyrinth and defeated the Goblin King. Despite her passion for the dramatic arts Sarah Williams did not pursue an acting career. If fact now at the age of twenty six, she is a high school English teacher.

Her boyfriend of a eight months is Steve.

Steve is a rather foolish administrative worker for a security company. Of course it took her awhile to realise just how foolish he was

What first attracted Sarah to Steve was that Steve is a very good-looking man. He also shares her passion for the fantastical. How do you think they met?

He seemed quite enamoured with Sarah. Sarah on the other hand had grown quite bored of him. He could only talk of three things; work, fantasy and Ireland, where he believes all fantasy stemmed from.

This, of course, is utter crap as anyone knows. You can see why Sarah has become a bit bored.

She was afraid to hurt him though.

He was a nice guy. That describes Steven in a word. Nice.

Well nice to people he deemed worthy, anyway.

Nice, safe, utterly dependable, boring.

"Sarah, hunny." Sarah jolted out of her thoughts to see Steve's handsome face floating in front of her.

She smiled warmly at him "Hi. So what did you get up to?"

He sat down beside her and glanced at her book, snorting when he read the cover. "'The Dubliners'? What is that? A guide to the indigenous peoples?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow but inside she wanted to throttle him. "Steve, this is a book by James Joyce, the man who wrote 'Ulysses' arguably the greatest book ever written. He was from this city so I suggest you not insult him while you're here."

At least he had the sense to look mildly ashamed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the bench.

"So, what have you been doing?"

"Well I went to Trinity Collage Library. Its amazing. They have books that date back to the thirteenth century and the book of Kells is beautiful. The collage itself is gorgeous…"

"Yes yes, but guess what I did?"

She sighed but went along any way. "What? What did you do that is so fabulous?" "Were going to Tara."

She looked at him blankly.

"Oh come on Sarah, don't you ever listen to me? The Hill of Tara? Seat of the ancient High Kings of Ireland? Home of the fairies?"

Sarah raised her eyebrow again "Fairies? I hate fairies."

Steve looked at her, surprised. "I thought you liked all that stuff. Like me."

_I am nothing like you!_ She screamed internally but she just shrugged. "Fairies bite. I don't like them. Their like a pest."

Steve looked at her incredulously. "Really Sarah. Where do you get this stuff? Everyone know fairies grant wishes and stuff like that."

"Its not the fairies that grant wishes you idiot. It's the owls." She grinned to herself at her little joke, bad as it was.

Her friends had stopped coming to her a long time ago. Sarah didn't blame them. She had grown up. It became harder and harder for her to reach them and visa versa, but she still had fond memories of her time in the Labyrinth.

She had told Steve the story but he had scoffed. Said it wasn't real fantasy. Where was the dashing hero? The bad guy couldn't be that good looking. It just didn't adhere to the rules of a good story.

He had been right in a way. The Labyrinth wasn't fantasy, it was all to real.

She missed it. All of it and she wasn't afraid to admit it. She even missed Jareth a tiny bit. He may have been a conceited, egotistical, over dressed, megalomaniac bastard, but he wasn't a villain.

Not really. He had just been playing the part. Sarah knew that.

Didn't mean she liked the ass hole no matter how many socks he stuffed in his crotch. She giggled to her self and Steve looked up from packing.

"Something funny?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something that happened when I was younger. So, where is this Tara place anyway?"

He glanced up at her again. "Meath. About an hour and a half from here on the train. I got a really nice hotel. Just you wait."

"Oh I don't think I can." She sighed and flopped back on the bed.

End Chap.

**Ok, so this really isn't great, but it gets better, I swear. This is just an odd little intro. All of the placed described are quite real because I spend my weekends in the city and I do have a small blonde friend who plays with traffic. I had a need to set a story at home and this is what happened. Sheesh. **

**Ahh well. R&R please. Oh and any help with my abysmal and highly unoriginal title would be most apriciated.**

**Slán.**


	2. December 13th

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it.... except thecharcters I made up.**

**Ok, this chapter is…quite long. Once again the whole this gets off to a bit of a creaky start. I hope you all like it. And thanks to Moonjava for reviewing this and my other one shot.**

**December 13th**

Well, Steve had been right. It was a really nice hotel.

Sarah gazed up at the castle. Ivy crawled up the wall around the massive wooden doors that apparently lead to reception. Steve walked straight in leaving the bags outside. Sarah shook her head. This didn't look like a place that had a bellboy. A man opened the door and motioned them to come in.

"Beatha agus Sláinte."

Steve gave him a strange look and pushed past him towards the reception, which was situated, in the huge hallway. Sarah gave the doorman an apologetic look and began to lug the two large suitcases in the door. The man grabbed one and held the door for her.

"Thanks very much."

"Think nothing of it miss." She nodded to him and hurried over to where Steve was standing, impatiently rapping his knuckles on the counter top. A pretty woman with long black hair and striking green eyes hurried out the door and smiled at the couple. "Dia Duit."

Steve leaned over the counter close to the woman and spoke very loudly and slow. "Do. You. Speak. American?"

Sarah caught the anger that flashes through the woman's green eyes. She grabbed Steve's wallet out of his hand.

"Steve, Hunny. Go get the bags would you?" Steve looked angry but turned away sullenly.

"Sorry about that. I'm Sarah Williams." She held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Etáin."

She took Sarah's hand and suddenly they both felt a jolt like lightning run up their spines. Etáin blinked and drew her hand away slowly.

"…myself and my husband Nadír own this place. Your most welcome."

Sarah had an odd feeling in her stomach but felt it best to it…for now. Etáin took a credit card from Sarah and presses a button on an intercom.

"Cian, cá bhfuil tú?"

A crackeling and than voice was heard. "Cistin."

"Well come up here there's a lady that need to be shown to her room."

"Cárb as di?"

"Meiriceánach." A groan was heard. "Tá sí an-deas."

"Ceart go leor. I'll be up in a sec."

Etáin turned. "I'm sorry. That was my son. He does not have a particularly high opinion of Americans."

Sarah smiled. "That alright. He's probably just met some like Steve. That would put me off Americans and I am one."

Etáin raised a sculpted eyebrow. "Then why are you here? With him?"

Sarah opened her mouth to reply when a boy of about eighteen burst through the door that Etáin had come through earlier. Sarah had no doubt that this was Cian. He had his mothers piercing green eyes, but his hair was a golden blond.

"Hey mum. This the chick?"

Etáin smacked the back of his head. "You will refer to our guests with respect." "Aww mum." He rubbed the back of his head. "I could have you done for abuse you know."

"Yeah, and I could have you done for being a no good delinquent. What's your point? Get the bags, anois díreach."

"Ok, ok. Im going." He hopped over the counter top and landed in front of Sarah. He wiped his hands on his flower stained Thin Lizzy t-shirt and held it out.

"Hi, I'm Cian."

"Sarah Williams." She felt the same jolt again but slightly less with Cian. She turned and hurried to where Steve was standing by the stairs with the bags looking decidedly annoyed.

Cian turned to his mother, his eyebrows around his hair line. Etáin shook her head. Cian frowned but nodded and ran over to where Sarah was talking heatedly with Steve.

"What the hell took you so long? You looked pretty chummy. I thought you'd never been to Ireland before!"

Sarah shook her head angrily. "I haven't. Etáin is just a nice person."

They both stopped when Cian came jogging over. "Hey guys. Just follow me." He lead them up the giant staircase and through the maze of corridors. Sarah had one of the bags and Steve trailed behind, complaining of the weight.

"It's really quiet." Commented Sarah as the turned another corner.

Cian nodded. "Yeah. Well, you guys are the only one here at the moment. We have a large group of guests coming over the next few days. It's a reunion of sorts."

"Oh. Are they all Irish?"

"Nope. From everywhere. All over Europe, the Middle East, Asia, Russia, North and South America. Well originally anyway."

Sarah looked puzzled. "What do you mean originally?"

"Oh, well everyone kinda scattered after this big thing happened. You'll see what I mean. You wont even be able to guess where most of them are from. Here we are." Cian opened a large oak door to reveal one of the most beautiful rooms Sarah had ever seen.

Cian walked in and leaned against the four poser bed. "This is the first floor east tower room. Mum must really like you. Bathrooms through that door, phone rings down to main reception for anything you need. Em…oh, and if you just hang a left right outside there's a back stairs that will take you to the Drawing room. Dining room's through the mahogany doors. We eat at about eight. See you there?"

Sarah nodded. "Sure. Thanks Cian."

"Ok, well slán." He ran out the door.

Steve dumped the bags and fell on the bed. "Dinner with the workers. Maybe this isn't such a good hotel. There isn't even a TV."

Sarah pushed the bags into a corner and glared at him. "God Steve. They're the owners. There's no one else to eat with. And I'm guessing there's no TV because they don't want to ruin a Norman castle by getting cable."

Steve got up and rubbed her arms. "I'm sorry Hunny. But tomorrow we'll go and see The Hill of Tara and it'll be great. You'll see. Magic." He kissed the side of her neck. "Hmm, ok." _Yeah, magik. I remember what real magik is. _She thought distractedly as she gazed out the window.

The view was spectacular. It looked over a forest that spread across the land and the gardens of the castle were right below the window. Suddenly Steve spun her around as his kisses became more feverish and he worked his way down her throat.

She pushed at him. "Steve. Not now…" He looked at her. "Why not Sarah? Come on don't spoil the fun."

She gave in. She knew it would take to much energy to try a deter him.

"Oh yeah." Steve groaned as he collapsed on top of her. "That was good baby." He kissed her ear but didn't move.

Sarah pushed him off and got up. He reached out a hand and fondled her breast. "Come on Hunny. Where you going?"

"I'm going to have a shower and get ready for dinner. Its in an hour." She headed for the bathroom and locked the door in case he got the inclination to follow. Though she knew he didn't have the…stamina, it wouldn't stop him trying. Sarah proceeded to finish herself off in the shower. Even sex with Steve was boring. Methodical, straightforward and very short.

Right, that was it. She had to break up with him. Not here. That was just cruel, but as soon as they got home. Sarah towel dried her hair and unlocked the door. Steve pushed past her.

"Hey, I'm going down early. I want to talk to Etáin about something. Just follow on down."

"Yeah sure." She just caught his reply as he slammed the door shut.

Sarah pulled on some jeans and a black silk string top. She slipped her feet into some Chinese flip-flops and hurried out of the room.

Etáin was sitting on a sofa in the Drawing room when Sarah appeared. She looked up from her book as Sarah entered the room.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

The woman smiled and put down her book. "Don't worry about it. I am sorry to report that dinner will be about an hour late due to the fact that Fionn, our wolfhound, ate it." Sarah laughed. "Oops. Well, um…I guess I'll just go back the room an…"

Etáin stopped her. "Sarah. You don't mind me calling you that do you?"

She smiled. "Of course not."

Etáin smiled back. "Well then, Sarah. Would you like to go for a walk? See the gardens?"

"That would be lovely."

The pair walked through the gardens, Sarah looking around in wonder. "These gardens are beautiful. They remind me very much of a place I went as a teenager." They walked into a walled rose garden and Etáin sat down. "Where did you go?" Sarah paused trying to think how to answer. The gardens reminded her forcefully of the Labyrinth but before she even opened her mouth she felt a sharp stinging sensation in her hand.

She let out a cry and looked at her hand. A fairy clung to her, sinking its teeth deeply into her hand.

"Ouch. Bloody pests." She shook her hand and the fairy hit the wall and slid to the ground. It slowly got to its feet again, shaking its tiny fist a Sarah it took off in a whirl of glitter. Sarah sucked the small cut on her hand and turned to Etáin.

"You should really get them exterminated you know. I…hold on. You have fairies. Here, Aboveground." She took a step back, growing suspicious. "Who are you?" Etáin smiled but did not move. "I'm still Etáin."

"What are you?"

"Ahh, now that's a more interesting question. Did you know you have magik in your essence?"

Sarah frowned. "No. How?"

"Well either you were in contact with one of our kind or you were in Tír Na nÓg." "Who are your kind? What or where is Tír Na nÓg?"

Etáin looked at her for a beat and then smiled. "I always forget that things do earn different names. My kind, Nadír's and Cian's kind, are the Tuthá Dé Dánnan or the Fae as you might know them. And Tír Na nÓg is the Underground. Irish mythology has given them different name to what you know but we are all the same. We are the Djinni in the middle east, the Ayah in India and many other things in other places. We are the folklore of the world, in one form or another. Obviously some things get changed in the telling…" She said as she swatted away a fairy "…but it's mostly rooted in truth."

Sarah sat down beside Etáin looking dazed. "Whoa. That's a lot to take in."

"Ahh, you'll be fine."

"So, this reunion thing, is it the Fae?"

Etáin nodded. "I see Cian has been blabbing when I told him to keep his big mouth shut. Yes. It's the anniversary of a war. The war that caused us to leave our homes Aboveground and settle in the Underground. Myself and Nadír only came back here a few hundred years ago."

"What happened?"

"That my friend is a long story for another evening, I think. And besides, you still have to tell me what happened to you to give such a magically inclined aura."

Sarah frowned. "Oh that. I was a spoilt teenager and I wished my brother away. The Goblin King was kind enough to grant my request but not before I realised my folly. I went to the Underground, ran the Labyrinth and got my brother back."

Etáin looked surprised. "So you're the Sarah who defeated Jareth. Your quite famous in our circles missy."

Sarah looked equally surprised. "Really? I didn't think it was that big a deal, honestly."

"Well you should. Only three people in history have ever beaten a Fae at their own game. And your one of them. The other two were Egyptian and Greek I believe. But they both defeated Abrim Abrushiel from where is now Iraq, but he was incompetent so it didn't really count. That was over two thousand years ago. You're fresh gossip." Sarah stood up and headed back to the castle. She looked over her shoulder to Etáin. "Come on, I really need a drink."

Sarah giggled as they sat in front of the enormous fireplace sipping wine. Etáin laughed a refilled her glass.

"God. You beat Jareth. I mean, come on. The man wont even let his own mother into that castle without frisking her. And he's as sharp a tack."

Sarah giggled again. "Oh I don't know. Maybe being around all those idiotic Goblins had dulled his senses some what."

Etáin laughed and pushed the bottle of wine towards Sarah. "Filler up girl. I can't believe you turned him down too. I mean…phew…if I wasn't married I tell you…" Sarah put the bottle down and looked over too her. "Please, if you look close enough you can see the Adidas logo through those tights of his."

There was silence before the two women burst into laughter. Etáin gasped for breath. "Oh, you better not let him hear you say that for sure, or an oubliette is the least of your worries."

Sarah mock frowned. "What? He's coming here is he?"

"Don't know. Sometimes he comes, sometimes he doesn't. Depends on his mood." Sarah grinned. "Ha! His mood. He acts like he's got permanent PMS."

The two burst into bawdy laughter and Sarah began to slide sideways slightly.

"You, my fine friend, are drunk."

Sarah looked at Etáin who also seemed to be loosing her equilibrium. "Well if I am then so are you."

She gave a look of mock horror. "Excuse me. I am a lady of the Fae court. I do not get drunk."

Sarah chuckled. "Neither do I. I am an English teacher. I must give a good example to my students at all times."

Etáin raised her glass to Sarah. "To Jareth. The most good looking and pompous man we have ever met."

Sarah also raised her glass. "To socks, for giving us something nice to look at."

"Hear Hear." They said in unison and proceeded to fall about in hysterics.

A head popped around the large door way that lead to the dining room. It was a very pretty head, noted Sarah. It had large deep brown eyes, long wavy brown hair that reached well past her waist and smooth brown skin.

"Whom are we talking about?"

Etáin looked over her shoulder and stumbled to her feet. "Ionnina! You're early. We weren't expecting you 'till tomorrow."

She woman smiled "Just thought I'd surprise you. So who were you talking about?" Etáin leaned on her as they both made their way back to the sofas. Etáin fell back on the large cushions.

"Sarah, this is Ionnina, my best friend and one of the Djinni I was telling you about. Ionnina, this is Sarah Williams. She was the one who beat Jareth."

Ionnina smiled again as her eyes lit up. Sarah liked her. Her smile reached her eyes. "Ahh. I should have guessed from the sock comment. He does appear to be very well endowed, doesn't he?"

Sarah poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her. "Yes, well if there's anything I learned from Jareth is that appearances can be deceiving."

The three women giggled. Ionnina fixed her skirts as she curled up on the sofa. "It's an honour to meet you Sarah. I knew the last two that defeated Abrushiel and I really don't think they were half as charming as you."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you. Just wait until I'm sober."

Suddenly the stair door slammed open and Steve stalked in. He walked over to her and sat beside her, apparently oblivious to the other two women. Sarah wasn't sure this was because they wished it or because he was being obnoxious.

"I can believe dinner is over two hours late. Really I expected better service from this place."

Sarah frowned. "Steve, it wasn't their fault that Fionn ate all the dinner."

"Fionn?"

"Our Irish Wolf Hound. He has quite an appetite."

He looked around as he noticed Etáin and Ionnina sitting on the other sofa. It was quite obvious to Sarah now, that they had not made themselves invisible. Ionnina broke the uncomfortable silence as she poured another glass of wine.

"So what do you two think. Adidas or Reebok?"

Sarah giggled. "Hmm I don't know. I think we might have to take a closer look." The other two women burst into hysterics and Steve leant into Sarah, peering at her suspiciously.

"Are you drunk? Really Sarah, I expected more of you."

Ionnina looked over at the pair and frowned. "Oh poo. Don't be such a spoil sport."

Steve scowled at her. "Our affairs are none of your…"

But Sarah cut in before he managed to bring the wrath of a Fae down on top of him. "Yeah Steve. Come on. Don't spoil our fun."

Steve opened his mouth to reply but a figure appeared in the door way and announced "Dinner is served."

The girls let out a cheer. "About bloody time Andre. What took you?"

"Well, if you hadn't insisted letting that dog in…"

Ionnina waved a hand in his face as she passed. "Yes yes."

Andre let out a sigh but smiled slyly at Sarah. "The thing I put up with here, eh?" Sarah grinned at him and walked past wobbling slightly as she did. Steve followed, his face dark.

Sarah took the seat that Andre held for her. Etáin stood by the head of the long table in the huge hall. Portraits hung on the stonewalls that looked like they could go back nearly a hundred year. Infact, considering who was inhabiting the castle, they probably went back far longer, mused Sarah. There was a players gallery at the end of the hall behind which there was a huge stained glass window which Sarah could now hear the rain beating upon. A huge iron candle chandelier hung from one of the massive arching beams above them.

Etáin cleared her throat. "I would like to welcome our new guests Sarah Williams and Steve Foster." The people assembled at the table all nodded.

"Sarah, Steve, we'll go clock wise. This," She motioned to a very handsome man sitting in one of the two chairs at the head of the table. "…is my husband Nadír."

He had long blond hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck. His eyes were the clearest blue Sarah had ever seen and he had fabulous bone structure. He smiled kindly at Sarah and she nodded back

"The blonde trouble maker beside him is Cian, our son."

Cian grinned. "We've already met."

Etáin continued. "The walking Irish cliché sitting beside him is Fiona, the hired help." The girl had wild curly red hair and rich brown eyes. Her round face was freckled as she mock scowled at Etáin.

"Hey! Hired? More like enslaved."

"Ignore her. She gets a good salary. Beside her is Seán our doorman and all round fix-it guy."

The man smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you again."

"Then there's Andre, our cook, who you've already met. Then you know Ionnina another guest and…where is you obnoxious husband any way?"

"I'm here." Sarah turned to see a man in the doorway.

_Is it just me, or are all the Fae absolutely gorgeous? _

He had the same air as Jareth, she noted. The air of royalty. His brown skin matched his wife's. His black clothes were loose but still managed to show off a well-toned physique. He took Sarah's hand and touched it lightly to his lips.

"Lady Sarah. It's a pleasure to meet you at last. I am King Cyros of the Lonely Deserts. I have often heard Jareth speak of you."

Sarah gulped softly. "You know Jareth?"

He smiled at her, his teeth a dazzling white against the black of his beard. "I should say. The egotistical bastard wouldn't stop complaining about you for years. 'Me, defeated by a mortal? Unthinkable. Impossible.' You really got his attention."

"So I've been told."

She glanced at Steve to see what his reaction would be to this interesting turn of conversation but he seemed highly fascinated by his plate. Ionnina gave her husband a disapproving look as he took his place at her side.

"Really Cyros, you shouldn't go around playing with ignorant mortals minds like that."

He smiled at his wife. "Oh my love, you would have done the same." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Yes…well…don't do it again while we're her unless its necessary. You know perfectly well that could have waited till later…yes…"

There was a pause and then the whole table with the notable exception of Steve burst out laughing.

Nadír grinned at his friends. "Oh, Cyros. You still have her."

Ionnina smiled good naturedly. "Well, I can still have my way with him if needs be. Don't think he has all the power in this relationship."

There was another laugh before the group began to dig in to the food. Steve leaned into Sarah. "What was so funny?"

Dinner was a good natured affair with many laughs and stories of a perfectly normal variety. When dinner was ended the entire party found themselves in the drawing room once again, a roaring fire in the huge fireplace.

Sarah sat on the rug in front of the fire while Steve chose to sit on the edge of the party on an armchair. Fiona, Cian and Andre took up one sofa, while the two couples took up the other.

Sarah glanced at a side table and gasped. "That board is beautiful." The sliver chess board glinted in the fire light. The pieces were made from white and black marble. Ionnina looked up. "Sarah, do want a match?"

Sarah smiled. "Sure. I'll kick you ass you know."

She smiled back, dazzling the room with her smile. "Hey, I'm not Jareth."

Steve frowned. "Who's Jareth?"

Sarah shrugged as she moved the chess set to the floor. "Just an old friend. It turns out Ionnina knows him too. Small world."

"Right."

Sarah let out a cheer as she knocked over Ionnina's king. "Checkmate."

Ionnina scowled. "Hmm, that shouldn't have happened."

Steve snorted from his chair. "Beginners luck."

Sarah rolled her eyes so far back she was sure she could see her roots. Steve obviously never listened to her or he would have known she had been playing chess since she was a child.

She turned to him. "Oh, you think you could do better?"

"Of course I could. I was a pro as a teenager."

_How fascinating. I take it back. He's not nice. He's an asshole. Still boring as hell though. _She thought acidly.

Nadír looked up from what he was saying to his wife. "I'll play you Steve."

He hesitated slightly but his face was the picture of determination. "Fine. Let's do it." Etáin patted the spot beside her as Sarah got up and Ionnina returned to the arms of her husband.

Etáin leant into Sarah and whispered in her ear as they watched the two men play. "Nadír saved me and brought back my memory by winning a game of chess. I really don't think your boyfriend stands a chance."

Sarah smirked. "I don't think my boyfriend would know strategy if it stripped naked and did a chipmunks dance right there on that table." Etáin giggled and Steve glared at the pair before returning his attention to the game.

The match came to a swift finish with Nadír emerging victorious. Steve stood swiftly and grabbed Sarah away from a conversation she was having with Cyros.

"Thank you. We're going to bed now. We have an early morning. Good night."

Sarah glared at Steve's back as they walked up the stairs. "We have an early morning? What the hell was that about?"

Steve kept walking but glanced over his shoulder. "We do have an early morning. We're going to Tara tomorrow."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what? You were having a good time?"

"As s matter of fact I was."

"Well, I think you were having too much of a good time."

Sarah stopped halfway down the corridor. "Too much of a good time? Excuse me? What? This is your trip so the only fun I'm allowed is with you?"

Steve scowled at her. "…no…yes…no…It's just…who's this Jareth guy anyway?"

Sarah threw her head back in frustration. "I told you, on old mutual friend."

"An old friend or an old boy-friend?"

Sarah stared at him and laughed. "An old b…No. God no. Never."

"You sure?"

Her face hardened again. "For the love of the goddess Steve, what do you want from me? A signed statement?" She threw their door open and stormed into the room as Steve followed sulkily.

"You know, you've really changed since we came to this stupid country." The door closed behind him and the corridor was silent.

"Well, something has to be done. I really don't think he's right for her." Ionnina stepped out from behind a corner and looked speculatively at the closed door. Etáin followed closely and leaned against the wall.

"I don't think he's right for anyone. What do you think?"

Ionnina grinned at her. "What about sock boy?"

Etáin laughed softly. "Yes, she does seem to have a soft spot for him. But I still don't know if he's coming. Jareth never has been the most social person."

"True, but I'm sure there's a way my dear husband can lure him here."

"Yes, just tell him there's going to be a ball and he'll be here in flash."

"Do you have a ball planned?"

"Of course."

"Then there's no need to lie to him then. I'll go talk to Cyros. I'm sure he'll relish the chance to have another male that isn't of the over-stuffed court variety."

"Benefiting everyone then, are we?"

"Etáin, you always were so generous."

She sighed as she watched her friend go. "I do try."

Sarah lay as far away from Steve as she could in the massive bed but she could still hear his soft snoring.

She couldn't sleep.

Too much had happened in the last five hours. Her mind was whirling. There was a chance Jareth might come here. She didn't know what she was going to do. If he came there was a chance she would run screaming from the country or she would throw something large at him and start shouting. Of course there was also a good chance that she would jump on him and try and find out if he really did use socks. Sarah blushed in the darkness.

No, that would never happen.

No way.

_Ok, lets stop thinking about the Goblin King's crotch and go to sleep…_

She groaned as she heard a soft tapping at the door. She grabbed her black robe and stuck her head around the door.

"Etáin…what time is it?"

Etáin raised an eyebrow. "Stop acting. I know you cant sleep."

Sarah sighed and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. "What's up?"

Etáin shrugged. "Just thought we could talk. Come on." She pulled back a tapestry on the wall. "This is a secret staircase that leads to the kitchen. Feel free to use it any time."

Sarah followed her down the winding stair until they came out in a giant stone kitchen. It reminded Sarah of the kind you see in period dramas. There were large copper pots and utensils hanging from the ceiling and there was another giant fireplace. A large Aga stove took up a good part of the far wall.

Etáin sat on the counter and motioned for Sarah to take a seat. They sat in silence for a while before Sarah broke the quiet.

"So tell me more of…um…here. What's this Tír Na nÓg?"

Etáin smiled slightly, a nostalgic look in her eyes. "Well, I should probably correct my earlier statement. Tír Na nÓg was originally a land off the west coast of Ireland. The Land of Many Colours as it was knows to many even though that is not the correct translation. It actually means the Land of the Young."

Sarah nodded. "I think I see the reasoning in that."

Etáin smiled again. "Yes, well the Fae eventually left the Land of Many Colours and settled in Ireland but we had to retreat to the Underground when the Celts invaded the country. It was part of the great war I told you of earlier though its not recorded in any Aboveground history books, though I think there's a dusty old tome somewhere in our library that probably holds some record of it."

Sarah looked up from her mug. "You have a library?"

Etáin laughed. "Hmm, like books do you?"

Sarah looked down at her tea again. "Yes, but one particular on got me in quite a bit of trouble at one stage."

Etáin frowned at her. "You are still beating yourself up about that aren't you?" Sarah said nothing and Etáin sighed.

"Sarah listen to me. Every thing happens for a reason, as cliché as it sounds, its true. You were meant to travel to the Underground one way or another I'm sure. It just happened to pass that you went by way of wishing your brother away."

Sarah looked up at her. "It still puzzles me how I could have been so selfish, so stupid."

Etáin laid a hand on Sarah's shoulder and they both felt another jolt. "Sarah, all teenagers are silly. They make rash choices and do thinks without thinking. It happens. You just happened to make a rather unusual rash decision. That's all."

Sarah seemed to relax at that and she put down her mug. "Etáin, what's that shock I feel when I touch a Fae. I get it with you, Cian, Cyros and Ionnina. What's it mean?" "Ahh I was just coming to that. When you were in the Labyrinth did you make any close ties with any of the inhabitants?"

Sarah nodded "Yes three of them."

Etáin looked thoughtful. "Yes, that might explain it. This might take a while, get comfortable."

Sarah moved on to a cushioned window seat. "Are you going to spring more surprises on me?"

Etáin grinned. "Yup."

"Great."

"Shut up and listen."

"Fine, fine. Start talking'."

"Thank you. Well, when the Fae shared Aboveground with mortals before the war, often the inevitable happened and there were inter marriages. When the war came many of these couples were forced apart with the human partner loosing the immortality that comes with being joined with a Fae. The children who were half-breed for lack of a better term were also forced to stay with their mortal parents. As a result much of the worlds population is now distantly related to a Fae of some variety. This gives them some latent magikal power but in most people this lies dormant, but if you come into contact with some kind of magikal entity it's activated, so to speak. And if you form a bond with a magikal creature of person, well, your own magik becomes even stronger."

Sarah looked at her for a few moments. "Wait, let me guess. I am one of these Fae relations and being in the Labyrinth and making friends with Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus has awakened my magikal powers, hmm?"

"You're a smart girl."

"Spare me."

Etáin scowled. "You don't believe me. Here, give me your hand."

Sarah held out her hand and Etáin took it, turning it palm facing up. "Now, think of the strongest emotion you felt today. Anger, sadness, whatever."

Sarah thought about how angry Steve had made her today. "Ok."

"Now, concentrate really hard on that feeling. Try to give it form."

Sarah's eyes widened as a small flame appeared in her palm, dancing across her hand but not burning her. It felt kind of tingly.

Etáin nodded. "Ok, that's good. Now, think harder about that emotion. Make it stronger."

The flame in Sarah's palm grew, turning a dark red colour. It flickered violently, leaping off her hand before returning to grow even bigger.

"Ok, now before you set my kitchen on fire lets think of something less violent. Think of something happy."

Sarah thought of the fun she had had that evening with Etáin and Ionnina and the flame changed colour to a vibrant purple. The flame smoothed out and waved gracefully along her fingertips.

"Ok, one more. Think of something sad."

Sarah thought of her old dog Merlin, and how devastated she had been when he died. The flame shrank considerably and turned a pale blue colour. It was very still as it stood on Sarah's hand.

She could feel it as it stood there. It was very cold. The curled her fingers into a fist and she felt the flame disappear. "Whoa. Intense."

Etáin grinned and handed Sarah a fresh mug of tea. She nursed it and took it warmth with gratitude. "That was amazing Sarah. You must have some bond with those friends of yours."

She smiled sadly. "I guess I do…did. Hey, talking about my friends. Hoggle's a great fairy exterminator if you want to get rid of your problem."

Etáin looked at her. "I'll think about it. Sarah, for someone who just found out that they had magikal powers, you seem to be rather adept. Do you know why that is?"

Sarah shrugged. "No idea. I've always been one to adapt to things quickly I suppose." "You have a very rare form of magik you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are many forms of magik. The most rare are Smoke, Crystal and Fire. I have Water magik, Nadír has Air, Cyros has Sand, Ionnina has Smoke, Jareth has Crystal and you have Fire. No wonder it's so strong. There's nearly no one else for you to share it with."

"Why are some magiks so rare?"

"Most of the users are dead. You are born with your magik. You cannot choose it. You tap into that element. There is only one Water magik though, only one Fire. We all must share. That is why Jareth and Ionnina are two of the most powerful Fae in existence. They are the only ones to use their element."

Sarah leaned forward. "Is there anyone else that uses Fire?"

Etáin smiled. "You're getting interested now, huh?"

Sarah nodded.

"Yes, there is one other. She was from Tír Na nÓg also, but she was banished some years ago. Fuamnach. Evil woman."

Sarah sat back, curling her legs under her. "What did she do?"

Etáin looked over to her. "Do you really want to hear this story?"

Sarah nodded eagerly.

"Ok. Well, along time ago when I was still living in the Land of Many Colours I first met Nadír and we fell madly in love. Fuamnach was a spoilt and jealous woman. She claimed that she loved Nadír but he chose me. Consumed with rage Fuamnach used her magik and turned me into a golden fly."

"A golden fly?"

"The woman had a flare for the dramatic. Anyway, I was out on the sea at the time and I got trapped by the winds. I was at sea for ten years. One day I was blown to a small cottage in Galway on the west coast. I ended up in some poor woman's mug of milk and she swallowed me."

Sarah opened her mouth to interrupt but Etáin stopped her. "Remember this was long ago and it involved a hell of a lot of magik. Let me finish."

Sarah nodded. "Ok, so anyway, I got swallowed by this poor woman and then she got pregnant. After nine months, she gave birth to me. But of course I had no memory of my previous life. I grew up and I loved to play in the woods and by the sea. I always new my prince lay out on the sea somewhere. I didn't really know how right I was. One day, the high king of Ireland, Ouchí, just came riding by and saw me. Well of course he fell madly in love with me."

Sarah snorted.

"Hey! Anyway, I married Ouchí and he built the most amazing castle for me at Tara. It was incredible. It's gone now of course. Ouchí never was good at looking to the future. One day we were out riding one day and we came across a glade and suddenly a man appeared before us. He had a silver chessboard. When he looked at me my memories come flooding back, but it seemed like a dream. How was I to know what was real and what wasn't. Nadír challenged Ouchí to a game of chess, the looser was to give the winner anything they desired. The first time they played Ouchí won and he demanded fifty snow white horses. He got them. The king won the next two games also and in turn asked that four roads be built from Tara across Ireland, stretching north, south, east and west, and that the planes of Meath be cleared of stones and rocks. He got what he asked for. A fourth time they faced each other and Nadír won. Nadír asked for a kiss from me. Ouchí asked Nadír to return in a month to claim his prize. When that day arrived, the king ringed the castle with ten thousand men but this could not hold Nadír. He kissed me and we both transformed and flew to our home. When we returned we told the court of Fuamnach's treachery and she was banished from any place that the Fae resided in. Who knows where she is, but she has left us in peace ever since."

Sarah sat back. "Whoa, stormy ride. But how long have you guys been together now." A voice came from the doorway. "I stopped counting at fifteen hundred years. Though time has little consequence for us." Nadír put his arms around his wife and smiled.

"So, you are a distant relative Sarah?"

She yawned and looked at the clock. "Looks like it. I think Steve's going to wake me at an indecent hour and it's four am, so I shall leave you two at it."

Etáin nodded. "Ok. Good night Sarah. If you'd like, we can practice again tomorrow night. That Fire will be more useful than pepper spray on a dark night, I'll tell you." Sarah laughed and yawned again. "I believe you. G'night."

End Chap.

**Notes: Most of the Irish is very basic : "How are you?, Welcome, Where are you? She's very nice" and the like. And for any Irish readers out there, my spelling and grammar are atrocious but I did my best to keep it all correct. Feel free to correct me.**

**Etáin and Nadír are taken from the Irish Legend mentioned above, but there are several variations. Cian I just made up, the same with the others.**

**Just about Steve, this is not a shot as Americans as my best friend is from Oklahoma but I have had the misfortune to meet someone like that. Oh, and that drunken conversation was based ona real one I'm sure a few of you must have had as well.**

**Well, R&R. Tell me what you think.**


	3. December 14th

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it. **

**Before I go off on tangents, the reviewers: **

**_Lyn:_ I shall try**

**_Moonjava: _And more you shall have.**

**_Avalon-blackandgreen: _I'm glad you like it. I'll try to update as often as possible but I ask you all to keep in mind, I have exams coming up.**

**_pipersara:_ Ahh depth of plot. Do you know this was meant to be a short story. Shows you how easily I get sucked into things.**

**_Eleanora Rose: _Fascinating, refreshing. I like that. I hope the rest lives up to that.**

**_PinkCrescendo: _Groovy name. Will do**

**_Janine: _I've never actually Irish danced so much that I've broken anything, but I did get motion sickness one time. Luckily my partner was a very nice boy. Here are some guests for you too. **

**Hey there. Another long one for you guys. Sorry for the delay on this one but I was in Cavan for new years. Which, coincidentally is about an half hour drive from Tara. I hope you all enjoy. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are mine as I am Beta-less. **

_**Song Lyrics**_

_Thoughts_

Telepathy

**December 14th**

Sarah groaned as Steve shook her awake. "What the hell, Steve, what time is it?"

"It's six am. Come on. We have a bus to catch at seven."

"Great two hours sleep and I can hear the wind try to blow the castle down." She muttered under her breath. "Hey Steve, what's the point. It's December. It's gonna be dark for the next few hours any way."

Steve grabbed one of her sweaters and pulled her to him. "Just think, what's more romantic than seeing the sun rise in one of the most magical places in the world?"

She forced a smile onto her face. "Your right."

"Of course I am."

Sarah resisted the urge to shout at him and pulled on the sweater he had grabbed as he moved away.

They descended the main staircase at a quarter to seven and Nadír, who was working at reception, gave them a surprised look. Sarah muttered something in Steve's ear. He seemed to object but she ran over anyway.

"I told you he'd have me up at an indecent hour."

"Right. What do you need?"

"I was wondering what time lunch is served."

"Oh. As long as we keep Fionn out of the kitchen it should be around half one."

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you later, as long as I don't freeze first."

Nadír smiled at her kindly. "Hey, you don't want the fire to burn you, it won't. Just be discreet."

She smiled back. "I know, but I really don't think I'm ready to do that alone just yet." "Alright. See you."

She ran back over to Steve who was waiting at the door, staring out at the dark drive way. "What was that about?"

"I was just asking him when lunch was."

"If I didn't know that blonde wasn't your type, I would think you were flirting with him."

She frowned at him. "Please. He's married to a very beautiful woman and has been for a long time."

"They don't look much older than us."

"And how do you know blonde isn't my type?"

"Well the only blond guy you have ever even mentioned isn't even real. You know, that guy you told about from that lame book…the ahh…the Goblin King. Man, that character was lame."

Seán coughed/laughed from the other side of door and Sarah slipped him a glance noting the amused grin on his face.

_Oh boy, I really hope Jareth doesn't come or there'll be a war._

"It's a hill."

"Yes Steve. The Hill of Tara."

"But…but I was sure there would be a castle or a ruin or something."

"That was thousands of years ago. Do you really think a motte and bailey would survive here, with the Vikings and the Normans and the civil war and everything. I mean were pretty near the northern boarder as well. I'd say someone would have tried to blow it up at one point."

"But, it's just a hill. I was sure there was more. I'm gonna go back to the information office. You wait here."

"But its dark and cold why don't we just…"

"Just wait Sarah. Will you? Thanks." And he was gone.

Sarah sighed and looked up at afore mentioned hill. Steve was right about something. This place was magikal. She could feel the place humming, vibrating with energy. There was a large stone at the very top of the hill. A kind of monument to the past. She started up the hill and sat down on the top, facing east.

She cupped her hands in her lap and concentrated. A small, friendly little yellow flame appeared in her hands and radiated warmth through her body. So she sat there and watched the sun rise with only a flame for company.

Eventually a rather disgruntled Steve arrived back. "Why the hell did you come all the way up here?" he asked as she quickly closed her palm, extinguishing her source of warmth.

"I wanted to watch the sunrise like you said."

"Yeah well, I was hoping there'd be more to see but I was sorely disappointed." Sarah smiled up at him, feeling completely at ease on the hill.

"Well, how long are we staying?"

He glanced down at her. "Well, as a Christmas and new years surprise I extended our trip. We're booked into the castle for three weeks."

"Three weeks! That must cost a fortune."

"You know money isn't a problem. It's just this trip isn't really turning out the way I wanted it too. I think maybe well just go home."

Sarah jumped up. "No! …no point in wasting all that money. I could happily stay in the castle for the whole three weeks and never leave. Come on. It's so beautiful and relaxing here. It would be the best Christmas present."

Steve looked sceptical but gave in when Sarah kissed him. "Fine. Come on lets head back. It'll be nearly lunch when we get there."

Ok, so she didn't have a problem misleading him to get her way. What are you going to do?

"Right. Well let's go. Hold on. Lunch? How long have we been here for?"

He looked at her strangely. "Well, we got to the entrance at eight. Took us an hour to walk up here. I got lost for like two hours and then it took me another hour to get back up here. By the time we get back it'll be one. Didn't you notice?" She shook her head. "I guess I just went into a bit of a daze."

Sarah showered and changed for lunch. All in black, she wore a loose neck angora sweater and a floor length cotton skirt with silver embroidery.

With so many beautiful Fae women around and more to come, she had to at least make the effort to look good.

As she exited the bathroom she noticed that Steve had already left for lunch. "Huh, always was lead by his stomach and not his brain." She said to the empty room.

She scooped her hair into a loose bun and applied some light make-up in the huge mahogany mirror. She slipped her feet into some bright pink buffalo runners and grinned. They didn't quite go with the ensemble, but no one would see them, so it was ok.

She left the room and paused out side the door, deciding between the scenic route of the short cut. She decided on the long way round, pondering whether there were any more secret passages.

She turned a corner and slammed in to a warm, hard something.

"Ahh Lady Sarah. I apologise. You look ravishing as ever."

Sarah took a step back and smiled. "Thanks Cyros. You don't look too bad your self, but be careful. I really don't want the wrath of your wife on my head."

He laughed. "No, neither do I." He offered her his arm. "May I escort you to lunch?" She took his arm and grinned. "I've never been treated like this since the Lab…Um, nothing."

Cyros smiled slyly at her. "Since your little trip through the Labyrinth? Yes, Jareth does know how to treat his lady guests."

Sarah looked sadly ahead. "It was a dream. It wasn't real anyway. It wasn't him. But I now have a terminal fear of peaches."

Cyros let out a bark of laughter. "That's Jareth alright. Appearances can be deceiving with him."

"Hmm, so I've learned."

They entered the dining room but only Steve was there. He looked up and spoke while stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes.

"Hey Sarah, heref uoo een?"

Sarah just shook her head in disgust while Cyros shook with silent laughter. Oh Sarah, you do know how to pick them.

Cyros' rich accented voice sounded inside her head and she jumped slightly before scowling at him.

Do you want to warn me before you start doing that! You can read my thoughts can you?

Only the ones you want me to my dear. 

"Hmm." Sarah said out loud before taking her seat on the opposite side of the table from Steve.

Etáin, Nadír, Fiona and Seán came in from the direction of the kitchen.

"Hi guys, sorry were late. We've got at least ten people arriving today and tonight. Your wife…" She looked at Cyros "…has helpfully disappeared so we've been a little busy."

Sarah looked up from her chicken. "Well if you need a hand with anything, just gimme a call. I'm a teacher. I'm used to organising stuff under pressure and I can cook too if Andre needs a hand."

Etáin smiled at her. "I think we're ok for now, but if we need the extra pair of hands I'll call you."

She took her seat at the head of the huge table. "So, how was your trip to Tara?" Sarah smiled. "I loved it. There was such energy about the place."

Steve looked at Sarah in disgust. "I thought it was boring. Just grass and trees. Nothing good to look at."

Sarah frowned at him. "Yes, but the history is incredible and the beauty of nature here is unsurpassed. How can you call that boring?"

Steve snorted. "Well sorry if I don't finds wood and weeds interesting. Im just more sophisticated than that."

He stood quickly, the noise of his chair scraping against the stone floor making Sarah flinch. "Well, I'm going to take a nap. I'll see y'all later."

He left the room in a hurry leaving behind him an uncomfortable silence. Sarah pushed her plate away and got up slowly.

"I'm sorry about him, everyone. I…I seem to have lost my appetite. Which way is that library?"

Nadír pointed to a door. "Just down that corridor. Very last door, you can't miss it." She nodded. "Right. Thanks. Um…Sorry about all that."

She practically ran out of the room. Etáin made to get up and follow her but Nadír held her back.

"Leave her alone. She'll work it off. She's just embarrassed."

"But…"

"Leave her."

Etáin flopped back into her chair. "I hate that. She's such a lovely girl. And very talented."

The rest of the table nodded in agreement.

Cyros poured himself a glass of water. "Yes. I think we can all feel it. And she has a spirit to match her magik."

Fiona scowled at her plate. "How can she go out with an arse like that? He treats her like shit and he's bloody ignorant!"

Seán nodded in agreement. "Yes. We've all seen it."

Etáin shrugged. "Well if Jareth shows up…have you talked to him Cyros?"

He shook his dark head. "I haven't had the time yet. I'll try and contact him tonight." "Well, dig in folks. We still have a lot of work to get done."

Sarah stalked down the corridor angrily.

How dare he?

How dare he humiliate her like that?

Granted he didn't really know who these people were, but that still didn't give him the right to just insult their land without any thought to the people around him. She was fuming and it was only when she noticed that her balled fists were being licked by angry red flames that she forced her self to calm down. _Ok, breath. Deep calming breaths._ _You can kill him when we get home_.

She pushed open the door to the library and stopped. She forced herself to breath as she took in the library. It reached up to the roof of the top most fourth floor. The only thing separating each level were wrought iron catwalks which circled the entire room and had on walk way each crossing the centre of the circular room. A spiral staircase of the same design went up through the centre of the room intersecting with each of the four runways. The roof itself was a giant glass dome with panels of every colour. There wasn't a space on the wall that wasn't filled with books. On the ground there were several comfortable looking sofas and three mahogany fronted desks, one of which faced the door. She was in heaven, or something damn close to it. There were candelabras placed at intervals all the way up the walls. They weren't lit but there was still enough light for Sarah to have a good search of this enormous room. There were two ladders that ran al the way up to the top of the room on each side of the room but they were on rails to allow movement, noted Sarah absently, as she took in the incredible room.

She was still extremely angry but this would definitely distract her for awhile.

The weather seemed to mirror her mood as lightning flashed and thunder rolled across the sky. She smiled up at the large glass dome.

"We need something dark, to match our mood." She said talking to the weather. "I'm thinking something gothic. Something Gormengast-esque."

"Sarah? Sarah are you in here?"

"That you Ionnina?"

"Yeah where are you? Its so dark in here."

"I'm up here. I can see fine. Must be part of my magik huh? I didn't even notice how late it was."

"Well, it makes sense. You have Fire. It would light your way whether you have a flame going or not. But I can't see a thing, so come down."

Ionnina looked up to see a flame ignite by Sarah, separate and fly to each of the lower level candelabras. Sarah slid down the ladder and stood by Ionnina who was looking at her, amazed.

"Well, what can I do ya for?"

Ionnina just gaped at her. "Do you realise what you just did?"

"Um, I just lit some candles. Did I do something wrong?"

Ionnina sat down on one of the sofas. "No. Its just…It takes months, even years to learn to control a power as volatile and powerful as Fire. You've had it less then a day and you'r already using it like its second nature."

Sarah sat down beside her looking puzzled. "Well, it was."

"What do you mean?"

"It was second nature. I mean, you needed to see so you light a candle. It made sense. I did it without thinking."

Ionnina took Sarah's hand in her own. "My dear, I believe there is much more to you than meets the eye."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Are we back to appearances can be deceiving again?"

Ionnina laughed. "I'm afraid so darling."

There was a knock and a dark head appeared at the door. "My love, are you here?"

"We're here Cyros. It appears our dear Sarah has more prowess with her powers than we originally anticipated." She said giving Sarah's hand a squeeze.

"Wonderful. Well, dinner is on time today and we have some new guests to introduce to our charming new friend."

"Oh great. More Fae."

"You make it sound like we're going to humiliate you Sarah."

"Its not you I'm worried about. It's my bloody boyfriend." She looked at Cyros. "I'd like to apologise again, about lunch…"

"No need my lady. It's not your fault that Stephen is an utter prat."

Sarah laughed despite her lingering embarrassment. "Thanks you guys. You've really made me feel welcome."

The couple laughed also. "May this be the beginning of a long friendship."

"Thanks." She repeated sincerely.

"Well, let's go to dinner shall we?"

When the three entered the large dining room there were six new people at the table. There was a beautiful woman with short dark hair dressed in a white flowing dress. She laughed lightly as the man beside her whispered something in her ear. His hair was a shade lighter than hers, loose and curly. Their skin was smooth and olive. Beside them sat a young woman in the same style of dress to the other. Her dark tresses fell down her back in long waves and her brown eyes were deep and dark. Across the table stood a young man who's chestnut hair was in a loose braid and his brown blue eyes sparkled with mischief. He had on a leather tunic over a green shirt and loose black trousers. A young man sat by the third woman. His sleek black hair was tied back in a short ponytail and he had a large spiral tattoo covering one half of his face. At the head of the table stood Etáin, speaking to a regal looking woman with wild black hair. She was dressed in a purple dress and her dark skin had the same style of tattoo on her face as the man.

Andre opened the door from the kitchen and brought out the final tray before taking his place. Etáin looked up as Sarah took her place beside Steve.

"Right, introductions. This is Sarah Williams and Steve Foster."

The six people inclined their heads as did Sarah.

Steve began to serve himself.

"Starting across from Sarah then, this is Lord Orpheus and Lady Eurydice."

Ionnina leaned into her and muttered. "Married, blissfully."

Etáin continued. "Then we have Princess Persephone."

"Single, but we suspect she might have eloped recently so we're not sure."

"Then, the man trying to feed whiskey to the dog is Loki. Please stop that."

"Sorry."

"Engaged, but not happily. Arranged marriage."

"Then we have Prince Maui…"

"Single."

"…and his mother Queen Taranga."

"Widowed. Don't worry about her. She may look formidable but she's really a very sweet woman if she likes you."

"And if she doesn't like you?"

"Best not to think about that."

"Great."

Dinner had not been half as bad as Sarah had anticipated. Steve said barely anything and excused himself as soon as he had finished.

She found Loki quite entertaining when he wasn't trying to play some kind of prank. Persephone was quiet but seemed nice enough. Maui and Taranga were silent all through dinner but Ionnina informed Sarah that this was nothing unusual for them.

And Orpheus and Eurydice?

They were nothing short of charming. Afterwards the group minus Loki and Persephone who had both retired early found them selves in a room off the corridor that led to the library

"Oh dear, it has been a mad week for politics in the Underground. You should all be glad you're not living there at the moment."

Eurydice looked at the group that resided in the castle and her eyes lingered on Sarah for a moment before they swept past.

Etáin laughed from her position on Nadír's lap. "Really, you are such a drama queen Eurydice. Here, why doesn't your charming husband give us some music? It is his own personal magik after all." Orpheus grinned. "I will play, but only if you're equally talented husband joins me."

Nadír grinned back. "Take up your harp old boy, I'll do the flute. I propose a rousing hornpipe. What do you think?"

"I quite agree, what, what."

The two men laughed and took up their instruments. The pair played a hornpipe, a reel, a waltz and then Orpheus played what he called one of his early tunes. Sarah thought it was the most magical thing she had ever heard.

Fiona leaned over to her and whispered "It makes the trees dance, and the rocks up root, it makes the pebbles skip like mice."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "This is that Orpheus. 'Who's magic is music' Orpheus?"

Fiona smiled. "The very same."

"People have to stop surprising me like this."

Suddenly a deep female voice cut through the idle chatter. It was Taranga and she was looking at Sarah. "You, you young American. Can you play anything? Sing?"

Sarah was a little unnerved but she nodded. "I…um…I play piano and guitar. And I sing, a little." "Well, let us hear something. And make it something different from this tripe we've been hearing." "Mother!"

"Don't you mother me Maui. I know what I like."

Sarah gulped nervously but moved slowly towards the piano. The room was deathly silent. She sat on the low stool and struck up the introduction to a favourite song of hers.

_**There's a saying old**_

_**Says that love is blind**_

_**Still we're often told, seek and ye shall find**_

_**So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind**_

_**Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet.**_

He's the big affair I cannot forget 

_**Only man I'd ever think of with regret**_

_**I'd like to add his initial to my monogram**_

_**Tell me where is the sheppard to this lost lamb**_

_**There's a somebody, I'm longing to see**_

_**I hope that he turns out to be **_

_**Someone who'll watch over me**_

_**I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood**_

_**I know I could always be good**_

**To one who'll watch over me**

The room stayed silent for a beat as she finished the song before it burst into applause, led by Taranga. "Ahh Gershwin. They really do pass the test of time, don't they? I knew Ira, lovely man. George did tend to be a bit introverted at times though. Such a pity he left us so young. Delightful rendition."

Sarah let out a breath. She hadn't anticipated having to revert to her old passion during her stay, but somehow among this crowd she didn't mind.

She stood and gave a small bow, grin plastered on her face. "Well, I'm sorry to leave so early, but I got about two hours sleep last night and would really like to catch up. Etáin, do you mind if I borrow a book from the library?"

Etáin shook her head. "Go ahead. Good night Sarah."

"Good night. Thanks for a great evening."

She left the room with a small smile on her face. She was very glad she was spending three weeks here. She entered the library. The candles she had lit were long since cold but she found she could see perfectly well and everything had a soft orange glow as if it were actually being lit by a flame.

_Curious-er and curious-er. I wonder just how far this rabbit hole goes._ She thought gaily to herself. Sarah finally chose a book that she wished to take and hopped off the ladder she was balancing on and glanced at her watch.

"Oh balls." She muttered.

She had taken forty five minutes to choose a bloody book. Ok, that was to be expected from her, but she was meant to be catching up on her beauty sleep. She slipped out the door and headed towards the lobby. She paused in the shadow of the corridor as she saw Nadír talking to what appeared to be a late comer judging from the trunks.

"We really didn't think you we're going to show. This is a pleasant surprise."

"Yes well, I promised my mother that I'd turn up to this thing at least once every century. It's usually not that bad."

Sarah froze and shrank further into the corridor.

"Why thank you Jareth. I can get on with life now that you've given me your approval."

She heard him chuckle. "So, may I have my usual room please?"

"The east tower? Sorry occupied."

"Well move them."

"Sorry, no can do. You can have the second third or fourth floor east tower rooms of you want."

"No, the wind noise is awful up there. Just give me one on that floor."

"West tower?"

"Sunset instead of sunrise? I suppose it will do."

"Picky."

"So, are there any worth while ladies?"

Sarah frowned in her shadow.

"Princess Persephone?"

"No. To spoilt. Anyone else?"

"Taranga?"

"…"

"Right. Well there's a mortal woman staying here."

"Mortal? No thanks. I've hand my fill of mortal girls."

She could hear Nadír sigh. "So you've told us Jareth. Many times. Just try to be civil if you meet her."

"I make no promises."

"The others are in the music room. You remember the way."

Sarah panicked as she heard the all to familiar click of boots coming towards her.

She grabbed onto a book case and suddenly found herself whirled around and in one of the off-chambers of the dining room.

She sighed in relief.

Best leave that confrontation for another time. She walked through the drawing room and up the back stairs, avoiding contact with anyone but Fionn, the huge Irish Wolf Hound who had given her a friendly lick before continuing on his way.

Jareth was here.

In the castle.

The same castle that she was staying in.

With her boyfriend no less.

This was a bad thing!

Then why was she grinning like the Cheshire cat?

Sarah stood looking at the door to her room. The room that Jareth had stayed in. The bed that Jareth had slept in. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Bloody rabbit hole." She said to no one in particular.

She closed her eyes for a moment willing her inner flame to darken. When she opened her eyes the only light source was from a chandelier around the corner. She opened the door quietly and slipped in.

"That you Hunny?"

She cringed. "Yeah Steve, it's me."

"Come here baby, I got something for you."

Sarah shuddered in the darkness. "You know what Steve, I've got a head ache. I think I'm just going to take some aspirin and read for a while. K?" Best just let him fall asleep. She got changed behind a screen and set her book on the window seat with a blanket. She grabbed a candle and looked over to the bed.

"Steve, you got a lighter?"

"Yea, on the dresser by my smokes."

She grabbed it and lit the candle. Sitting on the window seat, she pulled the blanket over herself and opened her book.

"Come on baby. Come to bed."

"Steve just drop it."

She could just see his vague outline in the soft light. "What book'r you reading?"

""One Hundred Years of Solitude" by Gabriel Garcia Marquez."

"Sounds like a load of crap if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you. Go to sleep Steve."

"Fine. What's the deal with you lately anyway?" She heard him roll over and settle.

She took a deep breath and returned her attention to the book.

The group were chatting quietly when Jareth entered with his usual flourish. "Bloody hell you lot are boring. I thought this was supposed to be a party."

Cyros jumped up and crossed the room in long strides. "Jareth." He embraced the tall blonde man. "You scrawny, makeup wearing bastard. How have you been?"

"Not bad at all. And you, you dirty, yurt dwelling cretin. How are you?"

"Good, good. How is your idiot infested weed hole?"

"Thriving. How's your pathetic sand box?"

"The same." The friends laughed and fell in to conversation, catching up.

Etáin slid over to Ionnina. "Did Cyros ask him to come?"

"No he hasn't had time."

"That's it. It must be destiny."

Ionnina scoffed "Destiny. Really Etáin. You do have a flare for the melodramatic."

"No really. I mean, when does he ever some to these things of his own free will. And when she shows up so does he. It's fate."

Ionnina raised an immaculate eyebrow. "We'll see. Jareth?"

Jareth turned his smile on her. "Ionnina. It's been far to long."

She returned his smile with her own. "Indeed. I was just wondering, what induced you to come to our little gathering this year?"

Jareth simply shrugged his shoulders gracefully. "I had an urge I suppose. I came early to procure my favourite room in the east tower but I have been informed that it is currently occupied, by a mortal no less."

Ionnina could hear Etáin's softly spoken "Oops." And she shot her friend a glare.

Taranga stood and approached Jareth. "It is good to see you again Goblin King. Our kingdoms have far too little contact these days. I assure you that this mortal woman is absolutely charming."

Jareth raised her slight hand to his lips. "You are too right about our kingdoms your majesty. And I am sure if this girl has gained your approval, she is nothing short of incredible."

"This is looking better than I thought." Ionnina looked closely at her friend.

"Keep your ideas in check my dear. This is not a match making trip."

"Oh, pfshaw."

"Really Etáin. Be careful. Someone could end up getting hurt, especially with their chequered past." "I'll try to be good."

"Yes. And you have a reunion to organise. Don't get so distracted."

Jareth turned to the two conspiring women. "Etáin. I hear you plan to out do yourself this year."

End Chap.

'**Meras Rambling Authors Notes(MRAN): **

**For anyone who loves folk lore and legend, you'll probably know where most of the guests come from but if you're not: Eurydice, Orpheus and Persephone are from Greek legend. Loki is one of the Viking gods(god of mischief) and Maui and Taranga are from Maori legend. My mum grew up in Auckland.**

"**Someone to Watch Over Me" written by the Gershwin brothers. You can't help but love it. I was listening to Ella while writing this.**

"**One Hundred Years of Solitude" is one of my favourite book and I would suggest it to anyone.**

**I think that's it. Review and ask if I missed anything. Well, did you love it or loath it? R&R people.**

**Slán. **


	4. December 15th

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it. **

**Wow. There were some great reviews and I…**

**Kaz: Hold it right there, Miss I'm-never-going-to-acknowledge-my-muses.**

**C.C: Yeah, what's up with that?**

**What the hell are you doing here?**

**Kaz: Reasserting ourselves.**

**Rayne: Right. Listen, you people gotta stop this. Her ego is getting so huge that..mrmph…**

**Ignore them. The reviewers:**

**_Moonjava: _Thank you very much.**

**_Janine: _Gee thanks. They're probably right about the ego thing with that sort of praise.**

**_Eleanora Rose: _Ok, ok, ok.**

**_Anyana_: Thank you much. I'm glad you enjoy the folk lore aspect. I have always been fascinated by it.**

**_Avalon-blackandgreen: _Do you think that if I had a life outside school and the net I'd have time to write this. In fact I'm not even sure where I do get the time….**

**_Lhiata_****Thank you kindly.**

**Well, here you go guys. On schedule while I still have time.**

**C.C: Oh quit your whining.**

**They're just sore because I've neglected them for the last few months.**

**Kaz: Damn straight!!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

December 15th 

Sarah awoke with a groan. Her neck was uncomfortably stiff. She had fallen asleep on the window seat and Steve, who she could now hear was in the shower, had not deigned it necessary to wake her apparently. She glared accusingly at the blameless bathroom door. She didn't care if she smelled. Any odour could be covered up with a deodorant and a tasteful perfume. She pulled on a comfortable pair of jeans and a red roll neck sweater coupled with the runners from the day before. So she clashed slightly. She didn't care. She also grabbed her leather jacket which was flung over the back of a chair before running out the door while Steve was still whistling tunelessly in the shower.

Sarah paused half way down the stairs when she remembered just who had arrived at a late hour last night. She doubled back and headed down the secret stair that led to the kitchen. She walked in and Andre gave her a cheery smile as he stirred a bubbling pot of porridge.

She gazed into the pot. "Do you have any Frosties?"

He chuckled. "Second cupboard to the left."

She grinned at him as he poured her a cup of coffee. "Thanks Andre. Hey, is the Goblin King up there?" Andre nodded as he headed up the stairs. "You coming up?"

"Nope, and don't you dare tell him I'm down here either."

"Oui."

Sarah sat at the giant scarred table and looked at the selection of newspapers; The Irish Times, The Tribune, The Irish Independent and a host of other nation wide news papers.

_Whoa, I wish we had this many international newspapers at home. Might actually hear what's going on out side America for once._ She thought absently.

After a few minutes Etáin and Ionnina appeared from the dining room.

Etáin frowned. "You are down here. I almost didn't believe him."

Sarah pouted at them. "I told Andre not to tell."

"No you told him not to tell Jareth. Come on. Why aren't you up there? At least say hi."

"Id rather not have our first confrontation in eleven years near anything sharp."

"Oh come on Sarah."

"Etáin, please. Let me do this when I'm ready."

"But…" Ionnina shot her friend a warning look and then smiled encouragingly at Sarah. "Of course. Take all the time you need. But be aware, you can't avoid him forever."

"I know. I'm just trying to figure out how to start the conversation. You know: 'Hi Jareth. We haven't seen each other in eleven years. Sorry about that whole turning you down thing, even though it was only a ploy to beat me. I hope we can be friends.'"

Ionnina grimaced. "Hmm, I see your point."

Sarah sighed. "I'm going to go for a walk in the gardens. I'll see you guys later, k?"

"Alright. We'll talk later. You sort your thoughts out."

They both watched Sarah's retreating back. "I see hope."

"Etáin?"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

Sarah found herself in the walled rose garden where she had first entered her proverbial rabbit hole. She swatted away a fairy as she made her way through garden. There was a slight frost on the branches and grass and her breath drifted in front of her. The roses which had been previously kept alive by what she could only assume was magic had been nearly totally destroyed by last nights storm. Broken petals in a mired of colours littered the ground.

A flash of white caught Sarah's eye and she turned to see one rose which seemed to have survived the battering of the elements. It seemed to be missing a few petals but it was other wise intact. She bent down to take a closer look.

Jareth was walking idly through the gardens. He didn't really know what had motivated him to come to this inane gathering but if he was here he was going to enjoy the break. He hated dealing with the idiots that called themselves politicians. The currant high court judge was a fool and had been having problems in settling a land dispute between Jareth and a neighbouring ruler.

_Humph. Why anyone would actually want the Bog is beyond me but I'm not just going to give it away._ He thought tiredly as he turned in to a walled enclosure.

The intricacies of the Underground hierarchy were unnecessary and ridiculous but there was nothing the small group who actually realised this fact could do. At least until the next election.

Jareth noticed that the magical flowers of this small walled garden had been all but destroyed by the violent weather of the previous night. He turned another corner and saw a woman leaning forward over one of the battered plants. She wore jeans and a mid length leather jacket and her dark hair was in a twist at the nape of her neck.

_This must be that mortal chit. Well, might as well try and be nice. She does have a nice ass._

"I'm sorry for interrupting my lady. I am Jareth. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The woman stood up straight as he spoke.

_Ok. Breath. Just breath. We knew this would happen eventually. We just wanted to avoid it at all costs. Ok, be cool. Don't show weakness. He has no power over you remember?_

Sarah was so tense it was painful. "I know who you are, Goblin King."

This time it was Jareth's turn to freeze as he heard a voice that he had thought he would never hear again.

Sarah turned to face Jareth and she flinched internally as she saw the disgusted look in his face. _Well, there goes that whole let's be friends idea. _

Sarah studied him as they stood facing each other. He hadn't changed much. He still stood tall his wispy blond hair drifting slightly in the wind. His eyes were still the same. One blue, cold as ice. One a warm brown. It's an odd experience looking into those eyes. Like looking at two different people in one. He wore his usual attire of high black boots, grey tights, white poets shirt with black vest and his long brown leather jacket.

He looked good, as always.

She set her face to a mask of indifference and nodded to him. "Jareth."

He sneered slightly. "Sarah. I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here."

"That makes two of us. My boyfriend sprung this on me. We only got here on Monday."

"Oh, so you're here with some fool you've roped in are you?"

Sarah scowled. "I am here with my boyfriend. We have a fabulous room you know." She smirked. "East tower. First floor. Beautiful."

Jareth frowned. "So, you are the one who took my room."

"Oh. Sorry about that." She said sarcastically.

Jareth's lip curled in to a cruel sneer. "I see you are still the spoilt little girl I dropped in an oubliette eleven years ago."

Sarah's face grew dark. "Well I'm not happy to see you either you egotistical, obnoxious, overdressed, oblivious prat." She shouted at him.

Jareth stormed up to her his eyes flashing dangerously. "Well at least I'm not a foolish, selfish, ignorant little girl who doesn't have the sense to grow up and deal with the real world around her."

"Well you've obviously missed out on the last eleven years of my life!" She shouted back.

"And why, prey tell, would I be interested in your dreary life?"

"Because it's more interesting than your pathetic existence in a shit hole of a castle surrounded by jabbering idiots."

With that Sarah turned on her heel and stormed around a corner.

"I do you wish you would refrain from chasing away our guests Jareth."

Jareth spun around to see Nadír and Cyros.

"You." He growled. "You knew she was here. You knew who she was. And you didn't tell me."

Cyros shrugged. "We don't deny it."

"Then why… Forget it. I don't even want to know what's going through your twisted minds." Jareth started towards the castle and Cyros grabbed his arm.

"You're not leaving are you?"

Jareth sighed dejectedly . "Only if she starts throwing things at me." And he continued on.

Etáin and Ionnina appeared from behind the wall. "Well she was right." Said Ionnina quietly as she went to her husband. "Definitely better to have that conversation without sharp implements."

Etáin nodded. "Yes. That could have gone better, couldn't it?"

"That's the understatement of the year my dear. We're lucky they both kept magik out of it."

Cyros nodded. "Especially with their respective elements, it could have been explosive…do you think Jareth knows that Sarah has such power yet?"

Ionnina shook her head. "I doubt he realises the extent of it if he does. She looks and feels like a regular descendant but her control and power is incredible. If she were trained I wouldn't want her as an enemy."

It was late.

Sarah knew it but she couldn't bring herself to start heading back to the castle. It was dark and cold as Sarah sat on the fence that looked over a field at the edge of the woods. She couldn't be bothered to warm herself or light her way. She liked the darkness. It was comforting.

And the cold? Well the cold just kept her awake. She watched her breath drift in front of her just as it had done that morning. She couldn't even think how long she had been out here.

She was depressed.

She was staying with a guy who she hated, a guy who hated her down the hall, and a bunch of magikal royalty in a country completely unfamiliar to her. Maybe she should just go home. It would be easier. She gazed up as the moon appeared briefly from behind some cloud before disappearing again. It was high in the sky making the time well past dinner. Her stomach rumbled in protest and Sarah gave in. She'd stop by the kitchen for something small and just go to bed. Maybe she'd feel better in the morning. She hopped of the fence and headed back in the direction of the castle.

"Really Etáin, your over reacting. You know the girl can take care of herself."

"But what if…"

"Stop it. She'll be fine."

"What's with the meeting and why wasn't I invited?"

Nadír, Etáin and Ionnina were crowded around the reception while Cyros leant against the wall. Cian and Fiona were seated on some stools. They all looked up to see Jareth coming down the main stairs. Etáin frowned and rushed over to him.

"This is all your fault you know. You just had to…" Nadír grabbed his wife and dragged her back to the counter.

Jareth looked understandably confused. "What is going on?"

Cyros looked over to them. "It's your Sarah."

"She is not my Sarah. She ….what's happened to her?"

Ionnina placed a calming hand on Etáin's shoulder before the woman set off again. "Well, she hasn't been back since she stormed off this morning. None of us nor her boyfriend has seen her."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Well I didn't tell her to go off and get lost." He said looking at Etáin. "Where is this boyfriend anyway? If she's been gone so long."

Etáin's face got even darker. "That bastard? He went to bed. Said she'd turn up eventually."

Jareth frowned. "I see she still knows how to pick them."

Etáin scoffed. "Ha. I wish I could punch that idiot every time he sits at my table."

Suddenly Andre appeared at the door. "She's back. She just went to bed after getting something to eat. She apologises and says she'll see you all in the morning."

Etáin growled. "Arrgh. I'm going to kill that girl."

Jareth smirked. "She does tend to have that effect on people. Well crisis averted. I'm going to bed. I've had enough of all this for one day. This was supposed to be a break."

Cyros laughed at his friend. "If you thought that when coming here, you're not as smart as you seem." Jareth smirked again and turned back up the stairs.

He was halfway down the corridor when suddenly Sarah herself appeared from behind a tapestry and slammed into him.

"Ahh, sorry I…Oh. It's you."

Jareth removed her hands from his shirt and set her steady as she had been using him to keep herself upright. "Yes it's me. You had my friends quite worried. Please don't do that again. It becomes quite tiresome."

He was standing very close and Sarah had to tilt her head up slightly to look into his eyes. "I thought you would have been glad to be rid of me."

He took a step back. "If you still think I am that callous, then you really haven't grown up."

This time it was Jareth's turn to stalk away.

Sarah thunked her head of the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Ok, apologise first chance you get. If you're lucky, he'll only dip you in the bog once. Or maybe feed you to the fireys."

Sarah slipped into her room, shutting the door softly. Steve was already asleep. _Oh, nice to know you care 'hunny'._

End Chap.

**Well, are you all happy now? They met. Muahahaha….ahem.**

**C.C: you could have at least gotten her to throw something at him.**

**Kaz: Yeah. You…**

**Shut up!!! Anyway, I don't think I need to ramble for this chapter. Ask me if you're unsure of anything. I get confused with this bloody thing. **

**Love it or hate it, you better review!**

**Slán. **


	5. December 16th

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it. **

**Well, I'm back. Reviewers to be thanked:**

**_Eleanora Rose: _Happily ever after? I ask you; where's the fun in that?**

**_Lhiata: _blush gee thanks, but I don't think the shower thing will happen, though the issue will be resolved.**

**_Gertie:_ No, its not just you. I do introduce millions at a time and there's more for you here. I confuse myself. Honestly, I wouldn't worry about them to much. Their mostly sideline characters.**

**_Jazzy021: _Arigato. Give them time.**

**_something in the air: _Thanks. Glad you're enjoying it.**

**_Anyana: _I have a bag full of twists. I love twists.**

**_PinkCrescendo_: If you insist.**

**Ok. Here we go. Another long one. I own all of the new guests with the possible exception of Cassandra. Any G-Wing fans will notice the uncanny likeness to Relena. I apologise but she just happened. **

**The formatting gets a little funky in the middle somewhere. I'm not sure what happened but I tried to fix it. Just to warn you.**

**December 16th**

Sarah awoke to a strange feeling. There was a hand squeezing her breast and there was a tongue in her mouth. She opened her eyes and pushed Steve off her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back kissing her sloppily. "Come on baby."

She pushed him harder. "No Steve. I'm not in the mood."

He scowled at her. "You're never in the mood these days."

She sighed. "Yeah well. Maybe I'm ill. I don't know. I'm having a shower." She grabbed a towel and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She got into the shower and turned up the temperature. She could hear Steve trying the door before giving up and shouting that he was heading down stairs.

Sarah rubbed her forehead. She was so tired of all this shit. She was just going to apologise to Jareth, see if they could get on without trying to kill each other and spend as much time away from Steve as possible. She pulled on a black top. It looked a bit gothic but she was in a dark mood. It was corset like, plain with a square neck line and loose belled sleeves. She put on her jeans and headed out the door. She sat a few spaces down from Steve and looked to the head of the table.

"Morning. Hey, I just want to apologise for yesterday. I was just upset with…everything."

Etáin smiled kindly at her. "That's ok. We were just worried that's all. I can understand how its all a bit overwhelming."

Sarah smiled back gratefully. "Thanks. It is a bit. Hey, has Jareth been down yet. I want to apologise to him too."

Etáin nodded. "That's good. He's eaten already but you might catch him later. The library is a safe bet I think."

Sarah nodded. "I was planning on spending the morning there anyway. Thanks."

Steve's head shot up. "Jareth? Your old 'friend' Jareth?"

Sarah turned to him. "Yeah. Turns out he's coming to this reunion thing too. Weird huh?"

"Yeah, weird." Steve muttered into his breakfast.

Sarah loved this library.

When the sun hit the dome right the room was filled with colours. Sarah was searching one of the bottom shelves when she heard the door open.

She spun around quickly. "Jar…oh. Hey Steve. What's up?"

Steve walked in and closed the door. "That's what I came to ask you."

Sarah cocked her head and feigned ignorance. "What do you mean?"

"Come on Hunny." He spat out the last word. Sarah hadn't really ever seen him this angry. "You make instant friends with the weirdos that live here, you don't seem to like me anymore and this old 'friend' of yours just turns up and you don't tell me. What's the deal with that? Why do I feel you're hiding something from me?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I have no idea." She threw up a hand and turned to go back to the shelf she was searching but Steve caught her wrist.

"Don't lie to me. What's going on?"

Sarah twisted in his grip but couldn't get free. "Steve let me go. You're hurting me."

"No. Tell me wha…"

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything."

Sarah closed her eyes._ No no no no no no. He's not allowed see this. Show him no weakness, remember?_ She looked over to where Jareth was leaning against the door frame.

"No thank you Jareth. We're fine."

"It really doesn't look like it my dear."

Steve's grip on Sarah's wrist tightened. "Don't call her that you English fag. Stay out of our business." "Steve stop it."

"Shut up Sarah." He shook her slightly and then Jareth was beside them.

"I suggest you let her go."

"Fuck off."

"I think not."

Steve let out a cry and stumbled back clutching his nose. He looked at his hand and when he saw no blood he laughed. "Heh, couldn't even break my nose. Fag. Come on Sarah."

But she stayed where she was. "No. You go calm down. I'll talk to you later."

Steve scowled. "Fine."

The door slammed behind him and Sarah flinched. She sighed and rubbed her neck sitting down on one of the sofas. "Oh god."

She looked up at Jareth who was still standing there. She felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "Why did you do that?"

"Which? Help you or punch him?"

She shrugged "Both."

"He was hurting you. He shouldn't have."

She looked up at him again. She looked sad. It struck Jareth as odd. He had seen her angry, upset, frustrated but never really sad. It didn't look right on her.

"Thank you. I'm…I'm sorry for calling you an egotistical, obnoxious, overdressed, oblivious prat. You're not oblivious."

Jareth laughed. "Hmm, well I'm sorry for calling you a foolish, selfish, ignorant little girl. You're not so little."

Sarah laughed as well. She held out her hand. "Truce?"

He took it. "Truce. And glad of it. I didn't want to spend my whole holiday avoiding you." Jareth felt a small jolt as the others had when he grabbed Sarah's hand but decided not to mention it for now. Sarah pulled him forward.

"Sit down. I'm getting neck strain."

He sat down beside her. "This is odd."

She grinned. "It is a bit. Isn't it. Hey, look what I found."

She threw a slim red volume to him and he caught it. He flipped trough the pages and stopped. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…"

"I have made my way here to the goblin city." She finished making a grand gesture with her hand. "Gods. I was such a fool back then."

Jareth shook his head. "Don't be one now then. We were both playing our parts. You were the head strong heroine who had to save her brother; I was the villain of the piece. It was a game. It's the past. Forget it."

"That's very big of you."

"Well, I always have been generous."

She slapped his shoulder. "Well that settles it. I always knew you were a liar."

"Sarah, you wound me."

"Uh huh. I'm sure. So…how have you been for the last eleven years?"

"I live in a castle filled with mindless goblins. What do you think?"

"Right. Well, had any good contestants recently?"

"Not really. You're a hard act to follow."

Sarah smiled. "Well, I do try. Tell me something."

"Anything, within reason."

"That's a double negative. Do you really turn the children you take into goblins?"

"No it isn't. It depends."

"Well it's highly contradictory then. What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, not everyone who is wished away is a child. Some are annoying relations, spouses, boyfriends, girlfriends. You name it, it's been wished away."

"Well, ok. What happens then?"

"Some unknown power decides. I certainly couldn't be bothered. If the person is particularly vile they become a goblin of some variety. If they are ridiculously pure, they usually become elves. Anyone in between becomes something fitting. If you are really hyper active, I believe you become a firey. Almost everything you came across on your little journey used to be someone that got wished away."

"You mean Ludo, Hoggle, Didymus, the blue worm? Everyone?"

"Even the door knockers. The only original inhabitants are those god forsaken fairies and a few animals. Unicorns, centaurs and such. The Fae came down afterwards and then…well I'm sure there's a history book in here some where."

"Ahh, but finding it is the challenge."

"Indeed."

Sarah pulled back and looked hard at Jareth.

He eyed her uncomfortably. "What?"

"It just strange, that's all. Look at us. Talking like we really are old friends."

He smiled wolfishly at her. "Old acquaintances. New friends perhaps?"

She nodded eagerly. "That works for me."

This is how Jareth and Sarah spent the rest of the day. Fairly amicably.

I said fairly.

"Here, have a peach." He said spitefully Sarah slapped the fruit from his hand. "That is not funny Jareth!"

"Well, you need to learn to forgive and forget."

"Forgive and forget? You kidnapped my brother."

"But not before you asked. I take it back. You are still spoilt and selfish." He bit out.

"You sonuva…wait. We're doing it again."

Jareth who had been heading for the door stopped. "Hmm. It appears that old habits die hard."

"Yeah. I guess." When he turned she saw the wicked grin on his face and rolled her eyes.

"Damn it Jareth. Would you please stop trying to provoke me?"

"Oh but it's so entertaining."

She looked at him incredulously. "I bet you won't think it's so funny when we're standing in a pile of ash." She grabbed a book from a pile she had selected.

"What do you mean?"

She glanced up at him. "Hmm? Oh, this." She flicked her wrist as she had done for Ionnina and the whole room was bathed in the flickering light of nearly fifty candles. Sarah started when she felt Jareth gloved hand close around her wrist which was still held high.

He pulled her closer. "Put them out."

"But…"

"Please."

Sarah waved her free hand and the room was plunged in to darkness which she hadn't noticed earlier. Obviously Jareth hadn't either. She couldn't see him but she could sense him. Hear his breathing and feel the warmth that radiated off him. He hummed with power, the same power she had sensed in Tara. Older than life and powerful beyond belief. His grip on her wrist loosened and his thumb travelled over her palm, tracing the lines it found there. She closed her eyes in the darkness as her breathing slowed. Jareth could hear her relax under his slight touch. He could feel the untapped power within her but he was distracted by the smoothness of her skin and her soft touch.

He reluctantly let her go. "It…appears you are full of surprises."

She gulped softly as she stepped away. "Yes well…"

She turned slammed into a foot stool and cursed loudly in a range of languages. She could hear Jareth laughing quietly behind her. "Stop laughing at my pain you bastard."

"I didn't know you could speak Russian."

"Well you learn something new every day."

"Quite. Well would you be so kind as to light some of the lower candles."

"Anything for you Jareth." She ground out scathingly.

He looked at her when the flames flickered into existence. His eyes still sparkled with laughter. "I shall hold you to that."

"You just try…oh shit. Look at the time."

"That really is pathetic Sarah."

"No, really. Look at the time. We need to go."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door. "Dinner is in fifteen minutes and a girl just has to powder her nose."

Jareth freed himself of her grip and straightened his shirt. "Well, I suppose I should change." She paused and looked him over. He still had his flowing poets shirt on but he wore loose black trousers today which were covered in dust from the books they had dredged up from the darkest corners of the library.

"I don't know. Their not much for the formal here I've noticed."

"Yes but we have more new guests and some of them are…"

"What?"

"Elitist I suppose."

"Oh, I shudder with anticipation."

Jareth laughed. "I assure you, you are not alone. But they were just as much a part of the war as the rest of us."

She headed up a small back stairs and reached a corner. "I guess I'll see you at dinner."

"I will see you then."

"Hey Jareth." He stopped and turned back to her. "I…Thanks. Today was great. I'm glad we got everything settled. Just stop trying to get me angry."

He nodded, his eyes amused and began on down the corridor. "And no more peaches." She could hear his laughter down the corridor though she could no longer see him.

Sarah brushed out her long dark hair. She had decided to wear it loose for once. She kept her jeans but swapped her gothic top for a black silk wrap around kimono type. She tied a silver scarf/sash around her waist and headed out the door. Steve was nowhere in sight so she assumed he had already gone to dinner. Sarah rounded a corner and stopped.

Jareth was leaning against a wall his eyes closed. She looked over him suspiciously. He was back in his usual clothes.

"You were waiting for me."

He cracked an eyelid and his gaze slid to her. "That sounds like an accusation. I was waiting. Whether I was waiting for you or not remains to be seen."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, were you?"

He pushed himself off the wall and turned to her. "Yes. Shall we?"

He motioned in the direction on the main stairs. "Let's."

They walked side by side down the winding corridors. "So tell me about the new arrivals. I get a quick run down from Ionnina but that's usually about their love life."

"What do you think of the others?"

"Loki's nice, when he not playing some prank. Maui is really quiet. The complete opposite of his mother, who I love. She's quirky and she likes Gershwin."

"You're easily won over."

"Took you eleven years. Umm, Persephone is nice when you get her going and Orpheus and Eurydice are kind of like your cool aunt and uncle."

Jareth smirked. "That all sounds about right. I'm afraid your about to meet a quite different bunch."

"Uh oh."

"Hmm. Well, there's Sogoro and his wife Kagero. I doubt they will even talk to you. No offence." "None taken. Id rather have warning. Please go on."

"There is their daughter Yukio. She's pretty wild. She'll like you I think."

"Nice to know."

"Then there's King Akhenaten and his mistress Bentreshyte. They will probably warm to you but what ever you do, don't mention his wife or ask if she's his wife. In fact best to avoid the topic of marriage with them all together."

"Got it. Anyone else?" She asked as they descended the main stairs.

"Oh, I've saved the best for last, there's also…"

"Jareth!"

Sarah could see Jareth slip on his Goblin King 'fight face' as she mentally referred to it when the shrill voice pierced the air. As they reached the bottom of the stairs something the most hideous shade of pink appeared and attached itself to Jareth's side.

"Jareth, dear. It has simply been too long."

"Cassandra."

Sarah could hear the strain in his voice but, what eventually turned out to be a girl behind the haze of pink, seemed quite oblivious to his annoyance. It also seemed that when she began to talk, she didn't stop.

"I mean, we live so close and we never see each other. You are always caught up in affairs of state. Such a pity. This break must be such a relief for you. And now I'm here too. Perfect. I had no idea you would actually be her this year but I am immensely happy about it. We really do need to spend more time together. You shall escort me to dinner wont you? Because I…"

Jareth interrupted her brusquely. "I do apologise Princess but I am already escorting this young lady to dinner."

Cassandra took a step back and looked over Sarah with a sneer on her face. She drew herself up with an imperious look on her face and held out her had. It was also encased in pink.

"Princess Cassandra of the Algarian planes. You are?"

Sarah shook her hand heartily, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Sarah Williams."

Oh, a mortal.

The unguarded mental voice was heard by all in the hall way including Sarah. The disgust it contained was evident and it felt like a slap in the face. She shot a small glance at Jareth but his face remained cold and indifferent. She knew he was just staying diplomatic by not defending her but it still stung somewhat.

Jareth turned towards the dining room and held his arm out to Sarah. "Shall we?" Sarah took his arm and Cassandra threw her a withering look before casting around for another man to latch on to.

"Maui. Darling. You, all alone? Well no longer."

Sarah saw the quiet man grimace and felt sorry for him but somehow, she was willing to make him a sacrifice for her own sanity. The pink monstrosity and her victim moved ahead of herself and Jareth and she suddenly found herself being pulled to a halt.

She looked at Jareth questioningly. "Sorry about that." He was looking at the floor boards and she had to duck under his layer of hair to see his eyes.

"For what? Candyfloss girl over there? No need. I know you're just trying to avoid a confrontation right?" He nodded slowly, standing up straight again.

"Well, that's fine then. Maybe if you used those tactics with me, we'd get on better."

He gave her a small grin and they entered the dining room.

Etáin looked up from her seat and grinned at the pair. "Nice to see you two have made up." She called down the room. "Hope my library is still standing."

There was a ripple of laughter from the residential end of the table. Sarah smiled at her friends as she took her seat between Steve and Ionnina.

"It is. Of course I suggest you remove any sharp or breakable objects from the room. He's still an annoying prick."

Jareth took a seat across from her, as far away from Cassandra as possible. "Yes well she's still a sneaky little liar. I wouldn't trust her if I were you."

"We don't." More laughter.

"Ok, you crazy kids, settle down and dig in."

Ionnina winked at Sarah as they began their meal. Steve scowled at Jareth and placed his hand on Sarah's thigh underneath the table. She sighed and piled steaming pasta onto her plate.

It was going to be a long night.

On the whole, dinner was not as bad as Sarah had anticipated. Her conversation was confined to that circle of people whom she knew liked her. The new arrivals stuck mainly to the other end of the table. Lord Sogoro and Lady Kagero spoke mainly to each other while Yukio sat in the corner like a sulking teenager.

Sarah watched the three with amusement.

She could remember when she acted the same way towards her father and Karen. Not that Karen didn't deserve it though. The two Egyptian Fae, whose names Sarah couldn't for the life of her remember, seemed nice enough but subdued and Cassandra was latching on to anyone she seemed to deem worthy of her stimulating conversation.

So far Maui had managed to escape with the help of his formidable mother and she had cornered Loki. Cassandra's shrill laughter shook Sarah out of her musings just in time to see a few people flinch.

She glanced at Steve, who had been suspiciously quiet all meal. She had attempted remove his hand on several occasions but alas, he was persistent. Jareth grabbed a jug near Sarah's hand and glanced at her. "Sarah?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Why have you drawn a face in your dessert?" Sarah glanced down. It appeared she had absently scrawled a smiley face in her chocolate sauce. She grinned sheepishly. "Its happy to see me. Unlike some people."

Another cackle of laughter.

Cyros frowned. "Ignore her, my dear."

Ionnina nodded and grabbed Sarah's hand. "Yes. She's a fool. She's only here because her mother couldn't be bothered turning up herself. Cassandra believes herself to be far more important than she actually is."

There were a few surreptitious nods around their end of the table. Nadír leaned forward and grabbed a plate from in front of Steve. "Yes. And unfortunately her mother fosters this self importance. She has become insufferable to many."

Etáin took the large plate of fruit from her husband. "Cant we just ask her to leave? Cause an unfortunate accident?"

Sarah and Ionnina giggled as the men smirked at the thought.

Cyros grinned at his friend. "Not that we haven't all fantasised about it, my dear Etáin, but do you really think her mother would appreciate it?"

Etáin looked down the table. "Yes. Do you think she wouldn't?" There was more laughter as the meal ended.

Steve looked at Sarah. "Who are they talking about?"

She sighed at him. "We were talking about…never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Right."

The guests rose and Etáin stood at the door.. "I think we shall go to the music room again. Does everyone agree?" There was a murmur of accent and she opened the great double door. Sarah moved towards the doors and Jareth but Cassandra latched onto him first.

"Jareth, my dear. You simply must sing for us tonight."

Sarah paused beside Andre who was beginning to clear the table. "Andre. Do you need any help?" Andre nodded gratefully. Sarah started to stack some of the plates and she heard Cassandra and Jareth pass by.

"Oh, so she is hired help. Yes, that would explain a lot. How generous of you to escort one of the lower classes to dinner."

There was a clatter as Sarah dropped a knife. _Deep breaths. You will not set the table cloth on fire. You will not set the table cloth on fire. _

Andre frowned at the girl and put a calming hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Um, Sarah?"

"Yes Andre?"

"Your hand." She glanced down to see the angry red flames singing the edge of a napkin. She willed them to die and looked at the cook.

"I am so sorry."

"It's alright. Happens to the best of us."

Sarah sat on the stone counter top as Andre closed the dishwasher door. "Guess the Fae utilise modern technology as well."

"Its cheaper than hiring ten kitchen hands. We all chip in and the work gets done."

"Ahh, if only my students would figure that strategy out."

"What do you teach?"

"English. You can imagine how hard it is to explain verb declensions to fifteen year olds who don't even read."

Andre let out a hearty laugh. "I can imagine. Drink?" He held up a bottle of whiskey.

"Love one."

About an hour later Cian appeared in the kitchen. "Hey. Looks like there's more of a party going on here then there is upstairs. What you two been doing?"

Sarah grinned at the youth and the thought struck her that he was probably older than her by at least a few centuries. "We've just been chatting. What's going on upstairs?"

Cian grimaced. "All you can hear is the bubblegum princess' talking and talking and…"

"Talking?"

"Yeah. She tried to get Jareth to sing but he wasn't having none of it. She wouldn't allow anyone else to though. It's a real drag. My mum sent me to find you. Says we need some controversy. Oh, and also your boyfriend's getting antsy."

Sarah made a face. "Oh yeah. Forgot about him. Well," she hopped off the counter. "Let's go see if we can't stir the shit some."

The music room was relatively quiet when the three entered despite the amount of people that were there. Sarah spied Yukio sulking in a corner when she walked in and grinned slightly. Her parents were talking in hushed tones to Eurydice and Orpheus. Steve was sitting on one of the settees with Fiona who seemed to be the only other person he even remotely got on with. Andre detached himself from the group and went to speak with Etáin and Cian joined Fiona and Steve. Sarah turned and found herself face to face with a very beautiful woman. Her black hair was in smooth braids and wore a white dress of silk, though it wasn't quite period. Sarah recognised her as the Egyptian woman.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Sarah Williams."

The woman smiled softly and took her hand. "Bentreshyte of the planes of thunder. It nice to meet you." Sarah found Bentreshyte to be friendly if not very quiet. Her lover soon joined the conversation and she was amused to find that he had a love of music, particularly Bob Dylan.

It seemed the Fae were not as far removed from Aboveground as many of them would have liked her to think.

She spoke once again to Loki and Persephone who had become more comfortable in their surroundings. Persephone expressed a wish to take them both to her original land of Greece.

"It is truly wondrous there."

Loki pulled a strange face, causing the two women to laugh. "No thank you. All that heat? I like my home up north. After the first snow fall, now that is when you see true magik."

After a while she found herself on a sofa speaking quietly with Maui. It appeared they had more in common then she had previously thought.

"I was head strong and foolish in my youth. It is evident in some of the tales I appear in. The last of which, I attempt to vanquish Death and fail."

Sarah gave him a questioning look. "But, you're immortal."

"True, I believe the story stemmed from when I attempted to take on one of the great enemies in the war single handed. I lost but it was not my life that was sacrificed, it was that of my fathers. I shall never forgive myself for that."

Sarah gave him a small smile. "Well, I've made some pretty stupid mistakes in my life. I was so lucky not to loose my brother."

Maui smiled back. "Yes. You were truly the stronger will in that battle."

"Oh, I don't know."

She glanced over to where Jareth was standing, Cassandra talking at him. "Do you think she has to stop to breath, or is that her magik? Talking?"

Maui gave a small smirk. "I have a feeling she doesn't posses much of any power. Shall we try to save our blonde friend or leave him in his misery?"

"We probably should attempt to rescue him shouldn't we?"

"Not before you sing again my dear." A voice sounded from behind them and Maui rolled his eyes. "Mother, are you determined to make a show of the poor woman?"

Taranga shook her head. "Indeed I am not. She has a gift and besides this room is dead. It needs a spark like one of our budding flame here."

Sarah looked surprised but smiled in agreement. "Alright. Do you have any request you majesty?"

The woman shook her wild head of hair and laughed. "Do call me Taranga my dear. I tire of formalities. No, no requests. Surprise us all."

The room went silent as they heard Taranga's request. Sarah nodded to Etáin. "Do you have a guitar?" Nadír pulled out a case from a cupboard. "It's a little out of tune."

"I wouldn't worry." Sarah sat on a stool by the piano and began to tune the guitar, glancing up to see where everyone was. There were two sofas directly in front of her. One held Etáin, Nadír, Ionnina and Cyros. The other held Cassandra, Jareth, Steve and Fiona while Cian sat on a stool beside them. Taranga sat in an over stuffed arm chair while Maui stood behind her. Everyone else sat on the other sofas and chairs scattered around the room but all attention was focused on Sarah.

She took a deep breath. "Um, this song is by Ani DiFranco, one of my favourite artists. You probably won't recognise it but its about, well, you'll see."

Sarah began to pluck the strings and started to sing.

**You give me that look that's like laughing**

**With liquid in your mouth**

**Like you're choosing between choking **

**And spitting it all out**

**Like your trying to fight gravity on a planet that insists**

**That love is like falling and falling is like this**

Jareth watched as Sarah played, quite mesmerised by her voice and her playing. Her fingers moved expertly over the instrument. Sarah could feel his eyes on her burning into her. She looked up and their eyes locked.

**Feels like reckless driving when we're talking**

**It's fun while it lasts and its faster than walking**

**But no ones going to sympathise when we crash **

**They'll say you hit what you head for and you get what you ask**

**And we'll say we didn't know**

**No we didn't even try**

**One minute there was road beneath us**

**And the next just sky**

Sarah's heart was pounding. She wondered did he hear what she was trying to say. She also wondered whether or not she was crazy. They'd only been friendly for a day.

And what about Steve? Was this fair on any of them?

She didn't know, but she sure as hell knew what she was feeling and she hoped he felt the same. Her eyes were still locked with Jareth's as she continued to play.

**I'm sorry I cant help you**

**I cannot keep you safe**

**Sorry I cant help myself**

**So don't look at me that way**

**We cant fight gravity on planet that insists**

**That love is like falling and falling is like **

**That love is like falling and falling is like this **

**Its like this**

**Its like this.**

Jareth tore his eyes away from hers as the room broke into applause. He hoped she knew what she was saying to him. It was possible she didn't even realise the effect her every action had on him. This was crazy. He knew this. They had known each other, really, less than a day and yet all he wanted to do was to sweep her up and take her somewhere far away where he could have her all to himself. Cassandra moved uncomfortably next to him as much of the room complimented Sarah on her performance.

"Yes well, it was quaint I suppose. For someone as undereducated as a mortal."

Jareth suppressed a growl and turned away from her only to be faced with Steve who had a huge grin on his face. "She was singing that to me. Did you see? Did you see how she was looking over here the whole time? She loves me, I know it."

"You are an imbecile, you do realise that, don't you?" The words had slipped from Jareth's mouth before he had realised he even said them. He regretted it, but he meant it. Steve spun around and glared at him.

"What did you just call me, you makeup wearing freak?"

_Well, you started it, might as well finish the job._

"I said, you are an imbecile. You do no what that is don't you?"

Steve took a step towards him. "Don't you dare insult me you fucker. You're just jealous. I see the way you look at my girlfriend and you better stop or I'll kick your scrawny ass."

"I seriously doubt that you Neanderthal. You couldn't treat Sarah right even if you took a class. You are the most boorish, uncivilised and stupid man I have ever met."

"You son of a bitch."

Steve swung his fist at Jareth's head, who easily ducked it. He rose his hand and was about to send the idiot to the Bog when Sarah appeared between the men, her face dark.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?"

She grabbed Jareth's wrist as he had done hers in the library but not nearly as gently. She glared up at him as she felt the power he was attempting to call up.

"You. You should know better. I don't know what the fuck you are trying to do but you better stop or so help me…"

Steve laughed. "Yeah, you tell him baby."

Sarah turned on him. "And you. Oh…Steve, I actually want to kill you right now. Do you know that? I can't believe you." She took a step back, raking her fingers through her hair. "Either of you."

Steve frowned. "Yeah well he started it. He called me a …"

Sarah held up her hand. "Dear lord do you hear yourself? You sound like one of my kids. Seriously, both of you, I've seen more maturity among twelve year olds."

Steve started to speak again but she stopped him. "Don't, just…just head upstairs. I'll follow you up in a minute. Go." Steve's frown deepened but he left the room slamming the door behind him. She turned to Jareth.

"Jareth I…I can't even speak to you right now. You should know better." She repeated but her voice was calmer. She let go of his wrist and turned to the rest of the room. "Um, I'm very sorry about that everyone. I will see you all in the morning. Enjoy the rest of the evening." She slipped out of the room then quietly.

The room began to hum with chatter as Jareth sighed and leaned against a chair. "Well, you've really done it this time."

"Shut up Cyros."

"I'm going after her, but I seriously suggest you work on an apology. You started it and you humiliated her in an already hostile room."

"I get the idea. It wasn't a smart move."

"Oh, it really wasn't."

"I said, shut up."

"Sarah."

Sarah paused half way up the main stairs and saw Cyros jogging towards her. "Sarah, are you alright?" She smiled at the concern that showed in his dark eyes. "Yeah, I suppose. I'm just embarrassed. By both of them. In all honesty, this is the kind of this I would expect from Steve, but Jareth…" She shook her head in disbelief. "And he was the one who started the whole thing. I'm really beginning to think that staying here is a mistake."

Cyros shook his head. "No. Not a mistake. You just need to tread carefully. Tell me, what do you think of Jareth?"

Sarah looked at him for a long time, wondering how to answer. She sat on one of the steps and he joined her. "I'm not really sure to be honest."

"Honesty is the best policy."

"Yeah well, he infuriates me, especially when he does something like that, and he continually tries to provoke me. I can't really call him on his temper. Mine's just as bad."

"I'm surprised you didn't burn either of them. On purpose or by accident."

Sarah chuckled. "Yeah well then what was I supposed to say to Steve. 'Sorry, forgot to tell you about my magik Fire powers.'"

"Good point. But back to Jareth…"

Sarah looked at him suspiciously. "You're digging."

"I wouldn't call it digging. More like rummaging."

"Uh huh. Well, I don't know. I do like him. He makes me laugh, feel comfortable, challenges me. I can't remember the last time I had a debate about Machiavellian theories with Steve, or anyone for that matter. Except maybe my collage professor."

Cyros smiled. "Well, I would think Jareth has similar sentiments considering he lives with Goblins." "Surely there are other people living in that castle."

"Servants. Goblins, the odd dwarf. That's it. Jareth is a powerful force in the Underground, but it's lonely at the top."

"I never really thought of him that way."

"No one really does."

"I'm still mad at him though."

"And so you should be. Well I should get back."

Sarah stood up and stretched. "I should go take care of Steve. I mean Jareth only insulted him and took a swing at him. Arrgh. I am so embarrassed."

Cyros smiled at her kindly "Sarah, everyone knows you had nothing to do with it, except that you stopped it before Jareth sent you companion to the Underground which would have been a disaster." "Right."

"As for the others, ignore them. They are the last people you should pay attention to."

"Hey Cyros?"

"Yes?"

"What's the deal with Cassandra and Jareth?"

"Ahh. Well, apparently Cassandra's mother has told her that Jareth is the prize pick and so Cassandra is attempting too charm him into getting him to propose to her."

Sarah felt a flash of jealousy. "She's kidding herself! Right?"

Cyros laughed. "Indeed. In case you didn't notice he hates the girl. Cant stand her."

"Oh. Ok. No…no other women in his life at the moment?"

"Not that I'm aware of. And Jareth tells me pretty much everything."

"Oh. Right. G'night Cyros."

"Goodnight Sarah. Good luck with Steve."

Cyros watched Sarah as she walked up the stairs. _Oh Jareth. You're a lucky man. Any other woman would have killed you by now._

"Ok, why did you try to punch Jareth?" Sarah sat on the bed and watched as Steve paced the room.

"He insulted me. He looks at you funny."

"Ok, insulting you, I can understand but you could have walked away. You're the one always preaching about being so civilised and superior. Demonstrate."

Steve shot her a look. "Fine. I'm sorry for trying to punch that fag but don't expect me to like him."

"I would never expect so much of you." Fortunately Steve missed the remarks true meaning. "But, he looks at me funny?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah. I don't like how he looks at you."

"And just how does he look at me?"

"The same way I look at you."

Sarah swallowed. "Right. Well, how about we get some sleep. It's been a long day."

End Chap.

**MRAN: **

**Well, most of the new guests are mine like I already said, but do you see what I meant by the Relena thing?**

**The song is "Falling is like this" by the most fab Ani DiFranco and can be found on the "Out of Range" album.**

**I think that's all for this one. Review if you have any questions. Hell, review anyway.**

**Slán. **


	6. December 17th

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it. **

**Huggles to all my reviewers:**

**_Acantha Mardivey_**** Yay. He did deserve it didn't he? I also have a special gay boy. Not to sound defensive but I would definitely not call Ani DiFranco folk or lesbian. Thanks any way.**

**_Anyana:_ She dose serve to stir up a bit of savoury trouble but I'm afraid I might need to protect her from a lynch mob after this chapter ;)**

**_angelwingz202: _Thank you. Ahh you'll have to wait and find out.**

**_Avalon-blackandgreen: _Unfortunately there isn't much pummelling of Steve but if you all beg enough I might put some in. And life shmife. I'd kick his ass too.**

**_Eleanora Rose: _Thanks much. Maui is pronounced "Mao-ee"**

**_Lhiata: _Relena from Gundam Wing. I LOVE that movie but no. If you were going to quote that you'd have to go "shiver with antici………..pation". Thanks very much.**

**_jazzy021:_ Glad you love it. She is quite. Well she'll try to. Whether she succeeds remains to be seen.**

**_PinkCrescendo: _Aww bless.**

**_janine: _My head is going to explode with all your praise. He will eventually be disposed of, but wont they? Do you really think Steve is enough to get in Jareth's way when he wants something?**

**I'm sorry. All those answers are rather ambiguous aren't they. I also apologise for the update delay. I'm back to school and I have my mock exams in…. two weeks. I should be studying. Damn it. Well, here you go. **

**December 17th **

The next morning was slow and uneventful. Steve informed her that he was travelling into town to buy gifts and would be gone most of the day. She had spent most of the morning helping Etáin and co. set up the place for the coming feasts and a ball. Sarah had gotten an immediate sense of foreboding when she had heard this.

"A ball. You never said there was going to be a ball."

Etáin gave her a strange look. "Yes, well it didn't seem important."

"But…what about a dress. I didn't bring anything ball appropriate."

Ionnina smiled at her. "Oh, relax. We shall get you sorted out for the big night. You do have some formal wear though right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well we're having a sort of dry run tonight."

Sarah paled. "Another ball?"

"Not a ball as such. More a gathering of the currant guests for a night of music and dancing."

"So, a ball then."

"Well, if you want to call it that…"

Sarah mock scowled. "You people have to stop surprising me with everything. I'm going to have a heart attack."

"No, but your right. You might burn the place down."

Sarah set down her mug. "Well, as delightfully illuminating this little luncheon has been, I believe I shall go for a walk. Some thinking time is needed." She smiled at her friends. "I'll see you all a bit later."

Etáin started to clear the kitchen table. "Don't go disappearing on us now."

"I won't. Bye."

Sarah found that the gardens of the castle were much more extensive than she had originally thought. She knew there were acres of land but the actual gardens were immaculate. She also found, to her amusement, that there was a maze of tall hedge rows and sculptures. She wandered through out and though it was quite easy to solve she liked the small groves and 'secret gardens' it held. They were small areas with ponds, benches trees or even just where the stream that ran through the entire thing intersected with a dead end where it created a small haven from the world. It was cold as Sarah sat on a stone bench listening to the soft murmur of the stream as it travelled over the stones. She looked up as a gloved hand appeared before her holding a crystal.

She wanted to smile but schooled her face into an angry expression as she looked up at Jareth. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No. Quite the opposite."

"What? Quite unfunny?"

He sighed. "It's meant to be a peace offering."

Sarah studied his face, trying to figure out whether he was genuine. She grinned at him. "Fine. Your forgiven for now. But don't think you'll get away with it again. No more miss nice guy."

"Miss nice guy?"

"Shut up. So what does it do?"

"Well, it allows you to call me without wishing yourself or anything else away first."

"Hey that's pretty nifty." She watched the crystal as he rolled it over his palm. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"This?" He waved the crystal on his hand and balanced it on his finger tips.

"Yeah."

"This took me years of practice."

"Wow you must have been bored. I'm a quick study. Come on."

He shrugged. "Alright."

Jareth moved behind her, coming in close and placing his hands on her fore arms, handing her the crystal. "Ok, now move your hand like this….good."

"This isn't so hard."

"Ahh, but the proud are first to fall. Try again."

Sarah gasped as the crystal slipped from her grasp and hit the stone bench. Her eyes widened as she bent down to pick up the whole crystal. It wasn't even chipped. "How come it didn't smash?"

"That's the beauty of it. This will only shatter if the thrower intended it to break."

"What so if I do this…" She held the ball over her head and let it drop back on the hard ground. Once again the crystal was unharmed.

"You don't trust me? No, you won't smash it unless you want to and then I'll know when you're really angry at me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure its not just to spy on me?"

"I would never."

"Like hell you would. Hey, I bet I could beat you out of this maze."

"I doubt it."

"I don't. Tell you what. Thirteen minutes. I'll go left you go right, last one out buys the drinks."

"Fine. Prepare to be beaten."

"Ahh, but the proud are the first to fall, such a pity. Go."

She ran around the corner. Sarah arrived at the entrance of the maze twelve minutes later to an empty garden.

_Hmm, seems like I win again._

She shoved her hands into her pockets and waited. She could feel the heavy, smooth, cool glass under her finger tips and it gave her an odd sense of comfort. Suddenly hands clamped over her eyes and she shrieked. She could feel his body pressed up against her back. He radiated heat and she could hear his breathing close by her ear. "You owe me a drink."

"What? No way. You cheated with magik, I know it." She pried his hands from her face and turned to his wicked grin.

"I did no such thing."

"Whatever."

"What is that? 'Whatever'?"

"I dunno. A dumb saying I guess." She walked along side him as they headed back to the castle. "Hey did you hear about the ball? Or two."

"Yes, ominous. And one tonight. No smashing anything this time."

"I'll be good."

"As will I."

"You better. Or I'll beat your sorry ass. Again."

"What is it you say…oh, like hell you will."

"Hey you're good at that."

"Mmm, I do try."

Sarah brushed her hair and gave herself a once over in the full length mirror.

_I don't look that bad…for a mortal. _Sarah grinned at herself.

She wore a white silk dress that hugged her curves nicely, it had a plunging neck line and a drop back. The dress had a silver shimmer to it and though it bore no resemblance to the dress she had worn at her last ball, it still brought the memory to the forefront of her mind. She put a silver drop necklace on and matching earrings.

"Ok, Steve, I'm ready to go. Are you ready?"

"I…em…I…ouch, No. You go ahead Hunny."

Sarah laughed silently. "Ok, I'll see you down there."

Sarah made her way towards the main staircase but not before a pair crossed her path. Yukio looked bored almost to the point of passing out as Cassandra hung on to her arm. "Oh, it is such a shame that we are the only young ladies at this little gathering. I mean, there is that Williams person but we have class and elegance and…"

Yukio's face lit up at the prospect of a rescuer as she saw Sarah approaching. "Sarah. Um…hi!" Cassandra's face grew dark as she saw Sarah draw near.

"Yukio, Cassandra. You both look stunning tonight."

Yukio was dressed in a black flowing gown that did indeed make her look stunning. Even Cassandra didn't look that bad. The pink was subdued and mixed in with lavender. The dress was big and extravagant.

The two looked over Sarah. "My, my Miss Williams, you look…"

"Absolutely gorgeous! Wow. I wish I could pull off a dress like that." Cassandra gave a warning glare to Yukio but she ignored it. "My parents won't let me wear anything that revealing. And you do your makeup great. Hey, do you think you could teach me to play guitar? It looks really cool."

Sarah smiled at the hyper girl. She really wasn't that much different from human teens, in fact, Sarah couldn't really find any differences…besides the immortality thing.

Yukio jumped as a voice called her from down the hall. "Oh, that's my parents. So, will you teach me?" Sarah smiled at the girl. "That's what I do."

"Great. I'll talk to you at the ball."

Yukio ran off down the hall leaving Sarah alone with Cassandra. The princess looked dangerously towards her. "Tell me, how long have you known King Jareth. I myself have known him personally the best part of six years."

Sarah smiled inwardly at the unspoken challenge. "Well, personally I'd say we've known each other nearly twelve years now, I would think."

Cassandra scowled. "Well, I shall ask him also. Have you ever even been to a ball before?"

"Just one. It was an interesting evening. Jareth looked fabulous then, I have to say."

"Jareth was there?" Sarah could hear the edge to her voice. "Well, yes. We were there together." Ok, so she was bending the truth, just a bit.

Cassandra made a distinctly unladylike noise. "You went with…" She paused. "Miss Williams, I feel I should tell you something." Sarah waited for the rest of Cassandra's declaration hoping the obnoxious girl wouldn't provoke her into breaking something. Cassandra continued when she got no reaction. "Well, the fact is that I plan to make the Goblin King my husband, uniting our two great lands and creating the most powerful kingdom in the underground. You seem to be intent on sticking a wrench into my plans. I will get Jareth to propose to me and will be rid of you if needs be. Are we quite understood?"

Sarah growled. "Would you like to summarise that for me?"

Cassandra stepped closer and anyone watching would have been sure there were punches to be thrown. "Stay far away from Jareth tonight and every night or I shall be forced to take action."

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, Jareth is my friend and I'm sure he can make his own decisions. He tells me to leave him alone I'll do that, but unless he tells me face to face, I'm not going anywhere." Cassandra glowered. "You have no idea what you are getting into."

"Right back at you."

"Sarah? Sarah are you…oh."

Ionnina rounded a corner to face the two seething women. "Um…eh…sorry to disturb your…um…conversation but we've already started. Are you coming?"

Cassandra picked up her skirts and pushed past Sarah and towards the stairs. Ionnina looked questioningly towards Sarah who just shook her head.

Why do I feel like I've just averted a disaster?

Sarah started for the stairs and looked back at her friend. "Because you did." Ionnina followed hurriedly. "Well what happened?"

"I'll tell you later. I have to have a little chat with Jareth."

Ionnina rolled her eyes and motioned Sarah towards the ball room. She knew this whole affair would bring trouble.

Jareth's eyes found Sarah the minute she entered the crowded room. She looked ravishing in a white dress and the shimmer that it held made it seem like she was glowing in the candle light. She also looked, he noted with some concern, as if she might murder every person in the room.

Sarah stopped momentarily as she entered the large room. The entire place was lit with candles and she could feel the tiny flames react to her arrival. The room was crowded with people who she had never seen before from what looked like every country imaginable. She couldn't find Jareth in the mass of gowns and colours, but she could find the drinks table. Sarah approached the table grabbing a glass of wine and pretty much downed it, not caring if anyone saw.

"Thirsty?" Sarah turned and glared at the owner of the cool voice. Jareth was looking pretty damn good in all black tonight. He leant against the wall casually and after awhile glaring she moved to lean beside him. They both stood there in silence, in a shadowy corner of the room observing the people and exchanges the went on around them.

After awhile Jareth's eyes slid over to Sarah. "So, is there a reason you're so disagreeable and willing to get pissed tonight?"

Sarah face darkened. "That's what I need to talk to you about."

Jareth looked mildly surprised but nodded slightly, motioning her to go on. "Well, your fabulous pretend girlfriend threatened me just before we came down to you. I am to stay away or she 'shall be forced to take action."

Jareth didn't move a muscle but Sarah could feel the emotions surging through him. "What exactly did she say?"

His voice was tense and she sighed. This wasn't going to be a fun conversation. "She told me her long term plan for you to marry her…" A small shudder ran through the two of them. "…and informed me that I was in the way and to stay away from you. When I said no, she told me I didn't know what I was getting into."

When she finished Jareth closed his eyes. Sarah had a feeling that he was getting ready to storm off somewhere and do…something. Jareth opened his eyes to a glass of wine being shoved in his face. Sarah held another for herself.

"Here. Have a drink."

Jareth gave her a small, resigned smile and raised his glass. She did the same and they both returned to observing what was happening else where. Soon Cyros appeared by the pair. "Are you both going to hide in the shadows all night or will I have to pull you out?"

Sarah grinned at the man. "We are not hiding. We are people watching."

"Ahh and what is the difference?"

"While you hide you watch people."

"I see. And what are we hiding from?" Jareth and Sarah both pointed to the other side of the room and said in unison "That."

Cyros looked over to where Cassandra was standing. "That does explain a lot. What did she do this time?"

Jareth looked at Cyros darkly. "She threatened Sarah."

Cyros looked surprised. "Really? We can probably get her thrown out for that you know?"

Sarah shook her head. "As much as many of us would love it, there's no point in causing more consternation just now."

Jareth frowned. "I'm not sure. She is more powerful than she looks. Don't let her fool you."

Sarah just shrugged. "Well, I'll just hope you lot are there to protect and rescue me."

Cyros laughed. "You can count on that my dear…oh, the music is starting. Will you dance?"

Sarah shook her head. "I don't dance."

Jareth grinned down at her. "That's not what you said last time"

"Careful."

Suddenly a hand grabbed Sarah and she jumped. "Ahh, oh. Steve. Hey. You just get down?"

"Yeah." Steve sent a dangerous look towards Jareth who was carefully studying his wine glass. "Hey baby, you wanna dance?"

"Um…I…Not…"

"Great come on."

Sarah sent a pleading look towards Cyros but he just shook his head, grinning. You will pay for this, you realise.

Cyros laughed as Steve dragged Sarah to where many other couples were dancing.

I don't know about that.

Sarah threw a scowl over her shoulder. Painfully!!

Steve pulled Sarah in front of him as a new song started. Sarah almost laughed when she heard it. This was not the kind of music one expected to hear at an Underground populated ball.

Some enchanted evening 

**You may see a stranger,**

**You may see a stranger, across a crowded room.**

**And somehow you know, you know even then**

**That somewhere you'll see her again and again.**

"Ouch, Steve, you're stepping on my feet."

"No, I'm not."

"Hey, they're my feet and trust me when I tell you, you are."

The pair stumbled. "You know, it's useful to learn how to dance before you attempt it in public."

Steve scowled. "It's not may fault."

"This was your idea." They bumped into a rather regal looking couple moving across the dace floor. Steve swung Sarah around and she caught a glimpse of Jareth watching them intently.

Some enchanted evening 

**Someone maybe laughing**

**You may hear her laughing across a crowded room**

**And night after night, as strange as it seems**

**The sound of her laughter will sing in your dreams**

"Ow, shit. Steve, seriously you are killing my feet. These shoes are not cheap."

"Alright, alright. It must be these shoes."

"Or maybe the fact you can't dance."

"What?"

"Nothing. Why don't you go back to the room and change your shoes."

Steve looked suspiciously at her. "Ok, but don't be dancing with anyone else while I'm gone."

Sarah put on a sweet smile. "Sure sweetie. Go on."

Steve lumbered off in the direction and Sarah limped back towards the drinks, and Jareth.

**Who can explain it?**

**Who can tell you why?**

**Fools give you reasons**

**Wise men never try**

Jareth smirked as Sarah leaned on the table and rubbed her foot. "Sore toes?"

"Understatement. Why do men try to dance when most of them can't even get a basic rhythm?"

Jareth said nothing.

Sarah looked at him. He seemed distracted, deep in thought. "Hey, Jareth? Are you alright?"

Jareth looked up at her, broken from his reverie.

**Some enchanted evening**

**When you find your true love**

**When you hear her call you across a crowded room**

Suddenly Jareth moved forward and swung Sarah into his arms, moving them out on to the dance floor. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

Jareth looked down at her as they moved gracefully across the dance floor. "I'm teaching you that not all men will step on your toes."

"Don't you think this might bring retaliation from our dear Cassandra?"

Jareth pulled her closer. "Sarah, shut up. You're spoiling the moment."

She sighed but stayed quiet, enjoying the feeling of having him so close.

**Then fly to her side and make her your own**

**Or all through your life you may be all alone**

Sarah laid her head on Jareth's shoulder. It was just a moment together, but it would do for now. Jareth's arms tightened around her small form, pulling her as close as possible.

**Once you have found her**

**Never let her go**

**Never let her go.**

The music stopped and Sarah reluctantly pulled away. "Um, thanks."

"For what?"

"Not stepping on my toes."

Jareth smiled at her. His proper smile she noted, not that thin lipped sinister smile. This one was all kindness and it reached his eyes. He didn't use it often. Even in the day they had spent in the library he hadn't used it. Sarah moved away with him towards the side of the room, all the time watching him. He was always so cold and removed from everyone around him with the exception of Cyros and Ionnina. He could be so cruel, as much as she knew he had never been truly cruel to her, it was true. She also knew there was another side to him that very few people got to see. She didn't mean it as in there was a scared little boy inside that just needed to let his feelings out. Far from it. Jareth was multifaceted and if you even wanted to talk to him you needed to accept it. All of it. The cruelness, the kindness, the violent mood swings and penchant for the dramatic. She felt her self rather lucky that she had even seen more than one of his many sides.

Sarah grabbed a seat next to a window and another glass of wine. Jareth was approaching her with his own glass before he was descended upon by Cassandra and what appeared to be clones of her. Sarah shuddered as she got flash backs of the shit she got form the 'popular girls' back in high school. It looked like cliques were back in this season.

She saw Jareth casting about for someone to intervene but unfortunately both Cyros and Nadír were busy seducing their wives on the dance floor. Sarah was about to get up and cause some controversy but Steve was back by her side.

"Ready for another go Hunny?"

Sarah shook her head apologetically and held up her glass in explanation. Steve nodded and took a seat beside her. Her eyes strayed to where Jareth was standing his cold mask firmly in place, one by one picking off the fawning idiots around him with a well placed insult.

_Hmm, somehow I don't mind him being cruel today._ She thought wickedly as she took a sip from her glass.

It was about three am when the ball finally emptied. Sarah stood at the side of the room staring at the drunken passed out pile that was Steve. She shook her head as Etáin appeared at her side. "Hmm, that's …interesting."

"Or disgusting."

"Quite. So did you enjoy the ball?"

Sarah ran her fingers trough her hair. "No offence, but I only enjoyed about five minutes of it."

"None taken. Were these five minutes the five you spent pressed up to one Goblin King?" Sarah blushed and Etáin laughed.

"I knew it. Ionnina you owe me a day of servitude."

Ionnina grinned at the two. "Don't I give that to you anyway? Where is our beloved King anyway?" She turned and gasped slightly "Oh…"

Etáin and Sarah turned. "What is…oh."

Sarah closed her eyes. Cassandra was kissing Jareth with definite passion. It was obvious he was struggling but somehow Sarah was sure he could push her off easily leaving only one alternative. She turned back to Steve.

"Well...Um, Nadír, will you help me with Steve?"

Nadír nodded and helped Sarah lug her boy friend out the door. He looked over Steve's slumped head to Sarah.

"You know, Sarah, I'm sure it wasn't what it looked like."

Sarah gave Nadír a fake smile. "Im sure. But it doesn't matter. I'm here with Steve. Jareth's just a friend." Nadír looked sadly at her.

They dropped Steve on the large bad and Sarah followed Nadír out to the corridor. "Thank you. It was a lovely evening and I didn't have to break my back getting back up here."

Nadír looked at her for a beat before turning to leave. "Talk to him in the morning. Don't jump to any conclusions. Remember what happened last time."

After that he was out of sight. Sarah stared after him.

"Right. He's not really the villain." She murmured to the empty corridor. She jumped as Steve snorted in the room behind her and turned to go inside.

**End Chap.**

**Hmm. Was I too evil with that ending? Muahahahahahcough Hopefully you won't throw anything at me**

**MRAN: The song "Some Enchanted Evening" is from the musical "South Pacific". Not one of my favourite musicals but I love this song and felt it fit the mood of the chapter just right.**

**Well, you know the drill. Any questions, just review and I shall do my best to answer.**

**Did you like it? Please say you did. Feed the starving author by leaving a contribution in the little review box.**

**Slán.**


	7. December 18th

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it. **

**Ducks flying objects Sorry. Thanks (or severe grovelling) are in order:**

**_Eleanora Rose: _Thanks.**

**_Lhiata: _Yeah. Sorry about that. Thanks though.**

**_Enchanted: _Thank you very much. The odd new guest will pop up but not in the numbers that they have previously. Just think how confusing that would get!!**

**_Jazzy021: _Jareth and Cassandra in the same bed? Ewwww!! No, that will definitely not happen. And yes, in my stories, you do need these little twists. Thanks.**

**_Reverie919: _Hee hee, pink whale. I really like that. And yes. A sound ass kicking will be delivered. Thanks very much.**

**_anglewingz202: _You may just be right… thanks for the review.**

**_Pinkcrescendo: _ducks again Sorry!! Didn't mean to down you. I think this chappie will cheer you up though;)**

**_janine: _I'm sorry! I didn't mean to piss you off. Ahh no. More of the head explodey praise. Hehehe, mad thing. That's such an Irish thing to say. Putting "I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair" in is such a good idea. I wish I'd a thought of it.**

**_Anyana: _Thanks, though I now have a really odd picture in my head of Jareth in a coconut bra. There are more songs, as you've probably guessed by now, I think music is a great enhancer of a story, but there are no more musical ones as of yet. You have a great day too.**

**_lyn:_ Will do.**

**_Deedlit50: _Thank you much.**

**_Avalon-blackandgreen: _Please don't be mad. You're one of my best reviewers!! And as for Steve and Cassandra; all things will come with patients my friend.**

**Well, that's that. Now, here is what I think most of you have been waiting for. Enjoy ;)**

**December 18th**

Sarah finished loading the dishwasher and poured herself a cup of coffee. She glanced at Etáin and Fiona who were folding bed clothes.

"Not many people at breakfast today. Too many hangovers?" Cian nodded from the stove where he loaded his bowl from the pot of porridge.

"That's what I hear though apparently The Goblin King is hiding from the Algarian Princess after her little attack last night."

Etáin coughed loudly. "Sarah, didn't you say that you were going to give Yukio guitar lessons today?" Sarah nodded and glanced at her watch.

"Fuck it, I'm late. I'll talk to you all later."

Sarah ran in the direction of the music room but turned a corner and slammed in to Lord Sogoro. She stumbled and caught herself.

"I am so sorry Lord Sogoro. I was just on my way to…"

"You are the mortal who is to teach my daughter how to play this Aboveground instrument?"

Sarah took a step back. The man's face was cold and regal. Sarah could feel him looking over her. "Yes. I am."

He nodded. "You will teach her only music. None of your Aboveground nonsense. You will teach until dinner with a short break for lunch. If you are successful I may perhaps allow you to teach her again." Sarah was taken aback by his abruptness and she was a teacher. She decided that she would comply for now, for Yukio. She liked the girl.

Sarah nodded. "You're the boss."

Sogoro nodded and left his crimson robes billowing out behind him. Sarah entered the music room to find Yukio curled up in one of the large arm chairs, sulking.

She looked up when Sarah entered. "Oh good. He let you come. I'm sorry about him. He can get a bit… you know."

Sarah smiled and sat down, beginning to tune the guitar. "Yeah, I know. My step mother was the same." Yukio cocked her head to one side. "Step mother? What happened to your real mother?"

Sarah paused. "She…she left. To pursue her career. We, myself and my father, we weren't really good enough for her. Then when I was about eighteen, she was killed. I never really knew her. At least Karen, that's my step mother, was there, even if she was an evil cow for most of it."

Yukio hung her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

Sarah shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Now come here. Lets try some scales to exercise your fingers."

The room was lit by the roaring fire and a few candles. Yukio yawned as she went over some chords. "You think they could put some electricity in this damn place."

"Well its in some rooms, like the kitchen, dining room, the bedrooms and drawing room. Some rooms they just didn't bother. That's really good Yukio. Brilliant. You're a quick study. Lets finish up. Dinners soon."

Yukio handed the guitar to Sarah. "Gee, thanks Sarah. Hey can you play a song for me? Its just you have such a nice voice. Please."

She pleaded. Sarah laughed. "God, I'm such a sucker for my good pupils. Fine. Sit. And just one." Yukio nodded eagerly.

**Who would sell their soul for love**

**Or waste one tear on compromise**

**Should be easy now**

**To know a heart ache in disguise**

**But the heart grows alive**

**And the going gets rough**

**Protects the fall**

**When you find that kind of love**

**I cant help feeling like a fool**

**Since I lost that place inside**

**Where my heart knew its way**

**And my soul was ever wise**

**More than innocence was lost **

**There was not faith enough**

**Still my heart held on**

**When it found that kind of love**

**Though beauty is not enough **

**Still we trust somehow we'll find it there **

**With no guarantee it seems to me**

**At least if should be fair**

**That if its only tears and pain**

**Isn't it still worth the cost**

**Like some sweet saving grace**

**Or a river we must cross**

**If we don't understand**

**What this life is made of**

**We learn the truth**

**When we find that kind of love**

'**Cause when innocence is lost**

**There is not faith enough**

**We learn the truth **

**When we find that kind of love**

Yukio sat back. "Wow that was beautiful. Was it about anyone?"

Sarah shook her head. "You go on to dinner. I'll see you there."

Yukio nodded, bounding out the door. "K, thanks Sarah."

Sarah began to pack the guitar away when she felt the flames move, announcing someone's presence. "It was a nice song."

Sarah turned to Jareth. He looked the same as he always did but there was something in his face that made Sarah want to leap into his arms and not leave, but somehow she resisted that impulse. She knew last night was probably not his fault but her voice had a cold edge to it when she spoke. "Jareth. How are you? I haven't seen you since the end of the ball."

Jareth closed the door and moved in further beginning to pace. "Do you know why I feel I need to explain to you, because I don't. I shouldn't have to explain myself or my actions to you."

Sarah watched him pace from her seat feeling more than a little confused. "I don't know. No, you have no obligations to tell me why you were kissing Cassandra last night, but are you going to tell me anyway?" Her voice was a little harder this time.

He stopped and looked at her. "I was not kissing Cassandra, she was kissing me."

She raised an eyebrow incredulously. "What's the difference?"

Jareth moved towards her angrily obviously getting frustrated. "Are you trying to make this difficult for me?"

Sarah said nothing, simply watched as he moved about agitatedly. "She launched herself on me, caught me by surprise. By the time I got her off me you had gone and…"

Sarah got up and put her hands on his arms. "Ok, I'm sorry. I understand." She didn't like seeing him so upset, even if it just manifested itself as anger. "I was being stupid and mean. I don't know what's wrong with me." She shook her head at herself.

Jareth put his head forward, his forehead touching hers. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"You'll see. Here."

He held out his gloved hand. Sarah hesitated for a moment but took it. She was engulfed in a swirl of glitter and then darkness. Darkness and cold.

The wind was cold on her bare arms as it rushed against her, her hair flying about her. She grabbed a tie from her pocket and pulled her hair back. She searched for Jareth as her eyes adjusted to the dark. She could see him faintly in the moon light his hair also moving wildly about him. She moved towards him. "Where are we?"

Sarah could hear waves crashing against rocks near by though there was grass under her feet. Sarah shivered and called on her inner flame to warm her. The heat seeped through her as Jareth turned to her. "We're on one of the smaller uninhabited Aran Islands of the west coast of Ireland. I always come here at least once when I visit."

"Why are we here?"

Jareth moved closer to her. "Look up."

Sarah did so and her mouth formed a small O. She had never seen the stars so clear anywhere. The sky was covered in a blanket of tiny, medium and large jewels. Every inch of the darkness had a star occupying space there. The thick band of the Milky Way making its glittering way across the sky. Sarah jumped as Jareth spoke from directly behind her.

"Tis calm.

So calm that is disturbs and vexes the senses

With its extreme silence."

Time stood still for Sarah as Jareth spoke the those words, but then with a jolt, it began to move again.

"We don't have stars in the Underground. One of the draw backs of living there. It's odd really, we have a sun but no stars. Doesn't make any sense but then…"

"Nothing really does down there."

Jareth nodded silently. Sarah was still transfixed by the perfectly clear sky. She saw a shooting star, the third since she'd been looking skywards and she turned to face Jareth. She caught him shivering slightly. "You're cold?"

He cocked his head. "I may be immortal, but I still feel."

She smiled at him in the dark. "I never doubted you did. Here, take off your glove."

Jareth was the one to hesitate this time but he did as she asked. She took his hand and as their skin touched, warmth flooded through him.

He gazed down at her. "That's useful."

She nodded. "Jareth, I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

Sarah swallowed hard. "I need to know, when you said you loved me, tried to seduce me back in the Labyrinth, were you just trying to win? Or did…was there something more?"

Jareth was silent for what seemed like forever. "I have to be honest."

Sarah hung her head. "Yes, well I hear honesty is the best policy."

"To be honest, I couldn't tell you what I felt back then, because my feelings now are so strong. I wouldn't be able to distinguish between them at this point."

Sarah looked up at his shadowed face. "And what…what do you feel now?"

"Now…now I…" Jareth bent his head and pressed his lips softly to hers. After a minute the both drew back, searching the others face. Jareth was about to speak but before he could say a word Sarah had pressed her lips to his with much more urgency. His arms went around her small form, pulling her flush to him. Her hands went up to tangle in his hair.

Sarah watched the sparks fly from the fire that lit the small grassy area as she sat in Jareth's loose embrace her head resting on his shoulder. Suddenly she turned her face into the crook of his shoulder murmuring "Oh, shit!"

Jareth pulled back looking surprised. "What? Your not regretting this already?"

She looked up at him and touched his face lightly. "No. No, of course not. I'm just worried that's all. I mean what about Steve? He may be an asshole but I don't want to dump him on a trip he paid for. It's just evil."

Jareth nodded and pulled her to him. "Yes, that does pose a problem. Well, I don't have a problem sneaking around if you don't."

Sarah smacked him as she settled back into his arms.

"Well, do you?"

She turned her head and kissed him. "I'll take that as a no then."

Sarah sighed and Jareth tightened his arms around her. "You know what we're doing and what we're planning to do is the lowest of the low, right?"

Jareth nodded. "But somehow, I think its worth it."

"What do you think will happen, if Cassandra finds out?"

"We shall observe the tantrum to end all tantrums but there wont be much she can do."

Sarah turned in his arms. "Ok, just don't let her 'catch you off guard' again."

Jareth smiled and kissed her. "Jealous my dear?"

"Insanely."

"Just so we're both on the same page."

Sarah resumed gazing into the flames and enjoying being in Jareth's arms. She was happy now, but she knew there were going to be complications in the future.

She and Jareth arrived back in the castle at nearly one in the morning. Sarah stepped away from Jareth. "So, do you want to get something to eat, considering you whisked me away before we had a chance to eat dinner."

Jareth gave her a stern look. "You came willingly."

She ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss before heading for the door. "Whatever. I'm going to get a midnight snack. If you want to come, come. If you don't…" she disappeared out the door and Jareth smiled.

Sarah sat on the counter munching a sandwich. Jareth was leaning against the Aga. "How can you eat that stuff?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Really Jareth, it only nuttella. Try some."

"Fine." Jareth came over to her and grabbed her by the hips, dragging her forward and kissed her. "Mmm, not bad. Can I try some more?"

"You are so cheesy, you…"

But he cut her off, kissing her again and her sandwich was forgotten. After a few minutes there was a gasp from the door way.

"Oh, now this is something for the rumour mill."

Sarah put her face to Jareth's shoulder. "Great. We're back not ten minutes and you get us caught. I thought we said subtle?"

Etáin laughed and moved into the kitchen. "Don't worry. I wont even tell Nadír until you want. But I have to say I'm glad. The tension between you two was excruciating."

Sarah hopped of the counter and moved to the door. "Well, I am going to bed. Its been an interesting night."

Etáin looked up from her search of the fridge. "Yeah, I'm sure. Well, off you go and don't you to be trying to a make babies in my hallways. Got it?"

Sarah blushed and Jareth grinned and pushed her towards the door. "Good night Etáin. See you at breakfast."

Sarah paused out side her door. "Well, this is my stop. Wha..."

Jareth cut her off with a kiss. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop reading my mind."

He smiled at her. "I didn't. I just know you."

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

She smiled back at him. "Guess you don't know me so well, hmm? G'night Jareth."

She slipped in her door and he heard it click shut in the darkness. Jareth stood there for a moment. He knew he had a shit eating grin on his face, he also knew that no one would ever see it. Didn't mean he didn't do it. He strolled down the corridor to his room. This was turning out to be quite a productive trip.

**End chap.**

**MRAN:**

**Another song, I know. Is that three in a row now? The song is "That Kind of Love" by the fantabulious Alison Krauss and can be found on the "Radio Sunny Dale" sound track for all you Buffy fans.**

**The quote is from Samuel Talor Coleridges "Frost at Midnight". Lovely isn't it?**

**Its one of the most fab things about Ireland is that in most places there's near to no light pollution and the stars are incredibly clear. The Aran Islands are mostly uninhabited but the larger ones still have towns on them. I myself, have a holiday home on an island in West Cork and the skies are so beautiful on a clear night.**

**Well, I better not get anything thrown at me after that one. R&R.**

**Slán.**


	8. December 19th

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it. **

I knew you guys wouldn't stay too mad at me after that. And you guys are: 

**_Reverie919: _Yeah. It's not to nice to sneak around, as was discussed but it all gets sorted. Don't you worry. Thanks.**

**_lyn:_ Will do.**

**_Bluegirl2751: _Thanks. I will.**

**_Anyana: _Perhaps you wont be so jealous when I tell you that I also live in Ireland. Not quite so exotic when you live were your holiday home is. Anyway, yeah you could call it extreme shock. Just wait.**

**_jazzy021: _Well firstly, good luck with those results. Major good luck vibes are being sent your way. Jareth would never sleep with the pink whale. Its just gross. And yes, Steve is a wanker.**

**_EleanoraRose: _Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**_im his: _Thank you. It's good that you like it.**

**_anglewingz202: _Hurra for clapping. Just read.**

**_janine:_ Fantabulous? Phantom of the Opera quotes? Labyrinth fan? You're my kinda gal. But I digress, you predict such angsty things. And violence. Are you sending me hints?**

**_VividWhiteLove: _Oh no! Stuck in dairyland? That must suck but then you're not stuck on the island of perpetual rain are you? I love the fact you love it. Thanks.**

**_Avalon-blackandgreen: _Sure you're special. I remember back in the "Vacation" days when it was just you and Moonjava. Glad I improved your day.**

**Anyway. Here we are. The next chapter. Sorry this one took so long guys but I have had the flu. Yes the evil one where you can't move. I have rotted my mind on day time TV. Oprah has much of little consequence to say. Well here you go. **

December 19th

Jareth drank his coffee as he looked over some documents that had been sent to him by the Labyrinth overnight. It looked like he wasn't going to be able to get away from his duties that easily. Cyros looked over the top of his paper at Jareth. Finally Jareth got annoyed and put down the paper work.

"What? What has got you so suddenly interested?"

Cyros continued to study his friend. "You don't act any nicer but there's something different about you I can't seem to put my finger on."

Jareth rolled his eyes and looked back at his documents. The door opened and Jareth glanced up but his eyes quickly returned to the paper in front of him when Ionnina walked into the room. Suddenly Cyros put down his paper.

"I've got it. You've…"

He was quickly silenced by a glare from the Goblin King who gestured to the door and rose. Cyros followed him out and as soon as they were alone.

"You old bastard. You got her, didn't you? For a while there it was looking pretty hopeless but I knew you and…"

"For the love of the gods Cyros, would you shut up!"

"But you did didn't you?"

Jareth grinned at his friend who let out a laugh and slapped him on the shoulder. "Well done."

"Yes, thank you. But would you please refrain from mentioning it to anyone. Etáin already walked in on us. I'd rather not have two jealous persons descend on us just yet. I enjoy the peace."

Cyros gave Jareth a devilish grin. "If you're lucky she'll be giving you everything but peace."

Jareth shook his head. "Would you please shut up. If she hears you talk like that she'll think I'm using her."

Cyros' face sobered. "You do care for her don't you? I will not see you hurt the girl."

Jareth frowned. "Of course I do you fool. I grew out of breaking hearts before you got married, before you did."

Cyros frowned back. "Don't be opening old wounds Jareth."

"Then don't question my feelings for her."

Cyros took a step back and studied his friend carefully. "Dear me, you actually love her don't you?" Jareth shook his head again. "I don't know. I've never been in love before. How am I supposed to know what it feels like?"

Cyros smiled. "You'll know. So did you get any.."

"Cyros!"

He held up his hands in defence. "Alright, alright. My lips are sealed. But she's a wild fire, bound to be interesting in the…"

"Cyros!" Ionnina threw open the door and Cyros looked terrified.

Jareth smiled at the woman. "You keep him like that and we'll be safe. Did you hear, or were you just standing at the door for kicks?"

Ionnina nodded, "I'm happy for you. Both of you."

"Thank you. Now, I have actual work to be doing so if you will both excuse me." Jareth bowed to Ionnina and threw a warning look at Cyros before leaving the couple.

Ionnina turned to her husband, an evil smile on her face. "Now, my dear. What is it you were about to say to our dear friend?"

Sarah sat up in bed and stretched. She smiled as she remembered the events of the night and morning. Her face fell as she heard the shower and remembered who was in it. She pulled open her bedside drawer and grabbed the crystal that lay inside. She wasn't going to call Jareth but she like the feel of his magik in her hands. She rolled it about on her palm, practicing as he had shown her and she watched as it fell on to the soft covers of the bed. The shower stopped and Steve emerged from the bathroom with a towel draped around his waist.

"You're up." He began to get dressed and she watched him silently. "So," He pulled on a shirt. "Where were you last night? You disappeared after your lesson with that little Jap chick. She said you were coming but you never showed. You know who else never showed?"

Silence.

"That Jareth freak. Did you go off with him?"

Sarah looked up at him. "Yeah Steve. I did go off with Jareth."

Steve marched up to the bed. "You're my girlfriend, and you go marching off somewhere with some fairy fag? What's up that?"

Sarah just looked at him. "I've known Jareth for a long time. He knows me."

Steve gaped at her. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged. "It means he knows me. You know what Steve? I don't think we should do this any more. We both know we're just kidding our selves. You should go home."

Steve's face turned red. "You don't mean that. That freak is just messing with your head."

Sarah stood up. "No Steve. I really mean it. I'm going to get my own room."

Steve scoffed. "Like you could afford it."

Sarah shook her head. "Then I won't stay as long as planned, but I'm still leaving." She moved away from him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You don't mean that. You'll come around. We were meant for each other. Just stay and you'll see." "No Steve."

He threw her on the bed, not particularly violently but rough enough for tendrils of panic to begin to rise within her. She reached for the crystal but he got there first.

"And what the fuck is this? Some piece of shit he gave you? I know it's from him. Well fuck him."

Sarah watched helpless as the crystal shattered against the hard stone wall. Sarah stood up. She grabbed a pair of trousers and pulled them on, putting on a shirt and shoes quickly. She zipped up her suitcase and turned to Steve.

"If this is what you think you should do to make me stay, you are sorely mistaken."

She turned and opened the door.

Steve ran up to her. "No Hunny, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I'll try harder."

She walked resolutely down the corridor.

"Just you wait Sarah. You'll come back to me."

Sarah slipped down the back staircase with those words echoing in her ears. Etáin and Nadír looked up as Sarah came through the door.

"Oh, hey….Sarah, what's wrong?" Sarah swiped roughly at her tear stained cheeks as she put down her bag.

"It's nothing. Um, is there a single room free? Far away from the east tower?"

Etáin came forward. "Oh. I'm sorry." Etáin hugged the woman and pulled back, examining a cut on her palm where a shard of crystal had sliced into the soft flesh. Sarah had barely noticed until now, such was her haste to get away from Steve.

She looked up, her face hard. "Did he hurt you?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. Not really. He just smashed something of mine. I don't think he's gonna give up easily."

Etáin hugged her friend. "Don't worry. We'll make sure he doesn't get out of control."

Nadír came up behind his wife. "And if he ever hurts you…"

"If who ever hurts who?" Ionnina asked from the door before seeing Sarah.

She hurried over and embraced Sarah too. Sarah could get the faint sent of sandalwood and an assortment of other spices from the dark woman's thick hair. "So you told him? I was sure it was going to be a bad break up."

Etáin gave her a tired look. "You think every thing is going to be a disaster. Sarah.." She took Sarah's hand and waved her own over it. The deep cut didn't heal and she frowned.

Ionnina looked over Etáin's shoulder. "Sarah, did something magikal make this cut?"

She nodded mutely.

"Well then, it either heals naturally or the owner of the magik heals it."

Sarah wiped her face. "I think the owner is going to be a bit mad at me." Another tear rolled down her cheek. "God, I'm being stupid."

The others shook their heads. "Not at all. With everything you've found out over the last week I'd have had good cry ages ago. This just pushed you over. It's good for you. Get's it all out of the system." Ionnina rolled her eyes. "That's Irish logic."

Sarah laughed. "Um, listen. I can only afford another three or so nights here. Just to tell you I won't be staying so long."

Nadír pushed forward. "Are you crazy? Sarah you are free to stay for as long as you like. Right Etáin?" Etáin nodded. "Well, until we get sick of you anyway."

The group laughed.

"Ok, come on. Lets get you settled."

Sarah looked around the room. It was as big as the last one but it had an darker look to it. "So this room can only be reached…"

"By those who know where it is. Yup. You are safe from Steve and Cassandra."

"But not you?"

"Oy, I can throw you out when ever I want. I live here." Etáin continued. "The bathroom's a little primitive but the tub's huge and unfortunately, no electricity. But I think you won't have any trouble with that."

Sarah smiled at her and suddenly all the candles in the room came to life and a fire erupted in the grate. Etáin looked at her surprised. "How the hell are you mastering that so fast? It amazing."

Sarah shook her head as they sat on her bed. "Like I said. I've always been a quick study."

Etáin looked at her incredulously. "Really Sarah. This just isn't natural. Not among mortals anyway." Sarah just shrugged. "I honestly don't know. It just happens. Feels perfectly natural. I have something to take care of. Do you know where Jareth is?"

Etáin got off the bed and followed Sarah to the door. "In his room doing paper work last I heard. An over night emergency. I'll be in the back office if you need me."

"Well, I'll be in to help Andre with dinner, so I'll see you then any way."

"Yeah, but if you need me…"

Sarah smiled. "I'll call."

Etáin nodded and walked away. Sarah found herself on a second floor corridor. It seemed her mystery room moved.

_No wonder they couldn't get electricity in it. They'd have to reinstall the wiring every day._

Sarah moved down the corridor but was intercepted by a head of bouncing dishwater blond curls. "Cassandra. How are we this lovely morning?"

"Delightful. I believe I'm making progress with my soon to be fiancé."

Sarah felt her blood boil with jealousy but kept her face calm. "Well, if you'll excuse me."

Sarah moved past her but Cassandra called after her. "I do hope your staying away from him like I asked. I saw your little dance the other night but luckily I managed to make him forget all about you." Sarah turned. She was going to rip that bitches head off, but as she whirled around Cassandra was no where to be seen.

Sarah stood outside Jareth's door staring at the dark wood. She hesitantly raised her hand and knocked. She heard a muffled word from inside and took it as an affirmative. She opened the door slowly and peeked around the door.

Jareth looked up from what he was reading, regarding her coldly. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Hi." She got no response as he continued to read. She moved forward. "I…I need to talk to you about something."

His head snapped up. "You want to tell me sorry right? That you made a mistake and that's why you broke my crystal."

Sarah scowled. "There you go again. Making assumptions." She threw her hands up in defeat. "I've moved rooms. Etáin will tell you where I am when you're ready to talk." She turned on her heal and headed for the door but Jareth caught her hand in his and pulled her back. She was reminded of Steve's actions a few hours earlier. Jareth drew her to him gently and turned her hand palm upwards as he had in the Library a few days ago.

So much had happened since then, she thought distractedly.

He ran his thumb over the deep gash that marred the smooth skin and it disappeared. He brought her palm up and kissed where the cut had been, looking up into her eyes.

"Did he break it?"

She nodded silently.

"Sorry. I was angry."

She let slip a small smile. "I shouldn't let you get away so easily you know."

"I know. But you will anyway."

He drew her into his arms and she laid her head on his chest and he propped his chin on top of her head, breathing in her scent.

"So, you told him. How did he take it?"

"Not to well. He thinks that I'll come back. He is not going to let this go easily."

"Well, he has to get through me first."

"You're really sappy like this you know."

"Don't tell. I have an image to keep."

"Your secret is safe with me. I know I've broken up with Steve but I still think we should keep quiet. I don't want another punch up on my hands, and I ran in to Cassandra again."

She could feel him tense. She pulled back and motioned him to sit. She sat on his lap, settling against him as his arms went loosely around her.

"Relax. All she really did was make me mad. Same old, same old."

He shifted against her. "If it wasn't going to start a war, I would gladly tell her where exactly I would like to see her and her aspirations."

"The Bog or an oubliette?"

"Somewhere worse."

"I don't want to know."

Sarah opened her eyes and yawned. Something moved underneath her and she realised that she had fallen asleep on top of Jareth. She looked up at him from her position against his chest.

He glanced down at her from what he was reading and then looked back but she could detect the faint hint of a smile at the upturned edges of his lips.

"Sorry. Turns out ending a relationship and starting one all in the space of twenty four hours can be kinda tiring."

He shrugged slightly. "Are you still doing paperwork? What the hell happened?"

She moved up to see what he was reading but it was written in a language she had never seen. He looked down at her again. "It seems the Labyrinth has become a bit upset in my absence and is currently terrorizing the natives."

Sarah looked surprised. "What do you mean 'upset'? You talk like it's alive."

Jareth moved so that Sarah was level with him. "Really Sarah, do you think something as magikally complex as the Labyrinth can exist without some kind of consciousness?"

"Well I always thought it was just you."

Jareth laughed shortly. "No. The Labyrinth is a very intelligent entity. It's why my position is very hard to both fill and usurp. It took me years to gain its trust. In fact most of the things you experienced in the Labyrinth were its doing not mine. I just prompted."

She raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Like the oubliette?"

"No, that was me."

She dug an elbow into his ribs. "Be nice. Hey, what time is it? How long have I been asleep?"

"Its five to four. Why?"

She jumped up, suddenly feeling a chill without his body near. "Oh fuck."

"Language Sarah."

"Shut up. I'm going to be late for Yukio's lesson and her father already doesn't like me."

"That old bastard doesn't like anybody."

She looked down at where he was sitting. "Language Jareth. How long is this Labyrinth thing going to take you?"

He shrugged elegantly. "From here? Who knows."

She bent down to face him. "Well, why don't you go back, sort it out and then come back her for dinner, hmm?"

"Fine. But if I'm not back for a week it's your fault."

"Fine." She kissed him quickly. "I'll see you at dinner." She turned and headed for the door. "I need to get back to my room and change qui…" She opened the door and where she expected to find corridor she found her room. She looked back at Jareth, who was looking amused at her confusion. "This is just weird."

Sarah looked over to Andre as he came down the stairs to the kitchen. "So are you sure we're all finished? Nothing else to be done? Absolutely nothing?"

Andre shook his head for the millionth time. "No Sarah, there is nothing more to be done."

Sarah looked nervously around, glancing at Fiona and Cian who were talking in a corner and Etáin who had brought up a few bottles of wine from the cellar. "Maybe I'll just have dinner down here tonight." Etáin shook her head and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the door. "Its time you got out there and faced them Sarah."

Sarah dug her heels in. "I'd hardly call ten hours sufficient time to recover. I'm in for further humiliation. Please don't do this to me."

Etáin rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't give me that shite. You spent the entire day in Jareth's room. I'd call that recovering."

"Nothing happened."

"Not the point."

"Entirely the point. Now let me stay down here. If I cant sit near Steve I have to sit near Cassandra. It's a loose loose situation."

Etáin paused. "You have a point there…nope. You haven't swayed me. Come on."

"But I don't want to." Sarah whined as she clung to the counter.

"You sound like a child."

Sarah sat stiffly between Lady Kagero and an empty seat across from which sat Cassandra. Etáin had threatened her with telling Steve that she wanted to get back together if she didn't come up to dinner. Towards the end of the second course Jareth arrived in looking slightly stressed. Cassandra perked up and pulled out a seat beside her.

"Jareth I saved a seat for you."

He simply ignored her and took the one beside Sarah, earning her a death glare. Sarah assumed he just couldn't be bothered with diplomacy at this point. Cassandra continued to glare at Sarah until the end of the meal and she could also feel Steve's gaze on her from the other end of the table. The meal was quieter and more tense than any of the others she had experienced here understandable, but she still felt acutely uncomfortable. When Nadír finally stood and asked everyone to move to the drawing room she let out a breath.

She moved quickly over to Fiona. "Hey, could you just tell Etáin that I've gone to the library. And no dragging me around this time."

Fiona nodded and smiled. "Yeah, sure. That was pretty bad."

Sarah slipped down the corridor that led to the library but paused outside the door when she heard raised voices. She recognised Cyros and Ionnina who had been conspicuously missing from dinner.

"I don't want him here and that's that!"

"What you think you can just order him and me around? How dare you?"

Sarah could hear the dangerous edge to Ionnina's voice.

"I don't want you near him. Is that unjust of me?"

"Yes. You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot see!"

"He loved you!"

"So what? He no longer does."

"I wouldn't say that by the way he looks at you."

"What are you afraid of Cyros? That I'll stray? That's your trick, not mine. And I forgave you."

Cyros sounded wounded. "That was along time ago Ionnina. A mistake."

She gave a harsh laugh. "A mistake that lasted for six months. I don't do that Cyros, and I can't believe you think I would after all we've been through. I thought we had passed all that when…"

There was a silence then the sound of feet on the stone floor.

"Ionnina, wait. I'm…"

"No, Cyros. I can't even look at you. I can believe you…I need to get away."

The door slammed open and Ionnina stalked past, not even noticing Sarah as she stormed past. Suddenly she was gone in a whirl of smoke.

"Sarah?"

Sarah looked in at Cyros, who's usually proud handsome face seemed aged almost. The sadness on his face struck her deeply. "Cyros, I'm sorry. I was just coming up and I heard…"

He waved a hand to silence her. "No. It was my fault. The words should not have been spoken to be heard in the first place."

Sarah moved into the large room as Cyros slumped into an armchair. "Where has she gone?"

"The hell if I know. That woman knows more places to hide than there are oubliettes in the Labyrinth." Sarah nodded. "Do you know what we both need?"

Cyros looked up expectantly. "A stiff drink."

Cyros nodded slowly and pulled a bottle of whiskey from a near by cupboard. "The best in Ireland. Best in the world I'd say."

Sarah took a seat. "Fill 'er up then."

They drank in silence before Cyros began to speak. "I suppose you want to know what happened then?" He didn't give her a chance to reply before he continued.

"Myself and Ionnina were married less then a decade. That's like a week to you Aboveground. I didn't realise how lucky I was. She was beautiful, powerful, rich and she loved me to boot. I mean you really cant ask for anything else. And I loved her for that matter, I was just to idiotic to realise it. So then I cheated. I had a mistress for six months and Ionnina found out. But not before she got pregnant. My child. No doubt. She was…is…better than me in every way. She ran off. Disappeared like she just did now, and she was right to, after what I did. But something happened. Don't know what still. Nearly killed her. Killed the baby. I didn't realise how much I needed her until I nearly lost her. And now I've gone and fucked it up again just because I was too jealous to have an old admirer in the castle. Gods, she should go off with him. Be better for her."

Sarah shook her head. "She'll be back. She loves you, that is obvious."

He leaned forward. "But she shouldn't. She should go off with someone who'll treat her right."

Cyros lurched to the side drunkenly and Sarah moved towards him, concerned.

"I didn't realise Fae got drunk so easily."

Cyros dropped his glass but Sarah had quick reflexes.

"We don't. We have a very quick metabolism."

Sarah looked over him carefully. "How much have you had?"

"Including or not including those over there?"

She looked to the table to which he had indicated which was hidden in shadow. It had four empty whiskey bottles on it. Sarah rolled her eyes and attempted to call Jareth mentally but it appeared that even with her advancement she had not developed long distance telepathy yet. She crouched down beside Cyros.

"I'll be back in a minute. Will you stay here?" He nodded. "You promise you won't move?"

"Anything for you dear Sarah. Not a muscle shall twitch."

"Good, I'll be back in a moment."

Sarah hurried into the drawing room and over to Jareth who appeared to be trapped by the Princess of Obnoxiousness. Sarah butted in rudely much to Jareth's relief and Cassandra's annoyance.

"Sorry. I have to borrow the Goblin King." She began to drag him away but Cassandra grabbed his other arm.

"No, I was talking to King Jareth you cretin."

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is a little more important than what kind of canopy your going to have in you fictional wedding."

"Fictional..? You little bitch, give him back."

Sarah was at the end of her tether. "Oh, just give me a reason princess, I'll blast you in to the fourth dimension."

Cassandra gave a nasty laugh. "I'd like to see you try."

Suddenly Sarah quite literally burst into flames. The angry red flames surrounded her like some furious avenging angle, her hair moving about her ominously. "That's it, I'm going to tear you apart." She launched herself at Cassandra but fortunately Jareth decided to give up his passive role in this odd tug of war and intercepted Sarah as Cassandra let out a shriek. He grabbed her and hauled her back towards the door but she was still fighting to get to her enemy.

"Ok, calm down, come on." Jareth was uncomfortably aware that Sarah's whole body was beginning to burn him but he held on to the struggling woman.

"No, let me at her. I'll burn all that pretty hair off."

He managed to transport them both out to the field at the back of the gardens where nothing could get burnt. He quickly let her go and attempted to heal his hands, futile a gesture as it was. Sarah turned still flaming literally but they disappeared as soon as she realised she had injured Jareth.

"Oh, god. Jareth I'm sorry. Here let me see."

He jerked his hand away from hers and she looked hurt but she grabbed one anyway, examining it. She waved her hand over the hand she had clutched in hers and Jareth felt the pain ebb away. She repeated the action with his other hand and then stepped back looking at the ground. Jareth looked at his healed hands and then up to Sarah in wonder.

He suddenly realised that she thought he was angry at her for burning him.

He moved her face up so that their eyes met. "You know you shouldn't be able to do that?" he asked softly.

She averted her eyes. "Which part?"

He forced her to look at him. "Any of it, the flames, the strength, the healing. All of it. You should be proud."

She looked surprised. "Proud? I hurt you, nearly burnt down the castle, exposed myself to all those fae. What is there to be proud of?"

He took her hand. "Most of the Fae in that room couldn't even dream of the power you have and you've only been to the Underground once. So you need some lessons in self control. I don't blame you for loosing your temper at Cassandra after she's been at you since she's been her."

"But I hurt you."

Jareth laughed. "Trust me. I've had much worse and you healed me didn't you."

She nodded. "Well, then. No harm done."

She looked up at him and then started. "Oh shit. Cyros. Take us to the library."

Jareth did so and when they arrived Sarah was dismayed at Cyros' lack of presence. The both whirled around when they heard a clinking behind them and Sarah groaned.

She ran over to where Cyros was sitting against the wall and removed the bottle from his hand. She smoothed back some damp hair from his face. "Hey, you said you wouldn't move a muscle. You promised."

He blinked at her. "Deepest apologies Mademoiselle. It's just, you were gone for so long."

"And I'm sorry for that. Look who I brought along."

She looked over to Jareth. "I think we need to get down to the kitchen. Give him some water and coffee."

Jareth nodded and moved over and helped Sarah lift Cyros of the ground. "Jareth old boy, good to see you."

Jareth transported them to the kitchen and put Cyros in one of the big chairs while Sarah put on the kettle.

"What the hell happened to get him in this state? Where's Ionnina?"

"She's scarpered mate. She's buggered off….again!"

"Oh."

Sarah turned and handed a mug of coffee to Cyros who took it in shaky hands. "Yeah. They had a fight and she disappeared in a poof of smoke."

Jareth nodded and stood across the table from Cyros. "Sounds like her style alright."

Sarah leaned against the counter as Cyros drank his coffee quietly. She glanced at Jareth, who was looking extremely tired, she noted. "Oh gods Jareth, I'm sorry about all of this. I know you've been stressed enough with that Underground business. Did you get it all sorted?"

He nodded wearily. "It seems some new residents were abusing some of the land so it decided to fight back. It was better that I dealt with it in person."

She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and he rested his head on hers. "I'm sorry again. It''s been a hectic day, huh?"

She could hear his low laugh rumble in his chest. "So to speak, yes."

Sarah could sense how tired he was. She pulled back and looked him in the face. "Go to bed. Get some rest. I'll make sure Cyros gets where he needs to be and I'll see you in the morning. Ok?"

He nodded slowly. "Fine, but try to avoid the attempted murder of any aristocracy, ok?"

She gave him a frown. "I'm sorry ok. I just couldn't restrain myself. Just the knowledge that I could give her a permanent bad hair day was too much."

Jareth laughed again and drew her to him. "I know. You need to realise when I'm joking."

She gave him a mock glare. "I'm getting better. You're just lucky you already have permanent bad hair." He laughed again and headed for the door. "If I see Nadír or Etáin I shall send them down to help you." She smiled and kissed him lightly. "Thanks. The joys of not being the host, eh?"

He kissed her back and disappeared out the door.

Sarah moved to sit by Cyros. "How are you feeling?"

He blinked at her. "Slightly more coherent, I think. I thought you couldn't get a hangover until after you slept."

Sarah gave him a small grin. "Ahh, a mistake many have made. No, you can talk through the process too."

"Had experience have you?"

"I had my wild years."

"That I don't doubt."

Cyros placed his face in his hands. "I can't believe I've done it again. I really am a major fuck up."

The door swung open and Etáin marched in. "You got that right. How you manage to rule a kingdom on a day to day basis I will never go."

Cyros flinched at her loud voice as it echoed of the cold stone walls. "Ahh, Etáin. Ever a pleasure to have your input. I assume you have been talking to Ionnina."

Etáin came up to the table brusquely and slammed her hands down on the top. "You're damn right I have. What on earth, or the Underground were you thinking? Ionnina hasn't even so much as talked to Lorkán in a hundred years and you get jealous?"

Cyros averted his face from her accusing gaze. "He still loves her."

"And how do you know that? Gut instinct?"

Cyros looked back to her angrily.

"Because he told me so. That's how. Told me I didn't deserve her and that he'd be waiting when she came around. Said it was only a matter of time."

Etáin suddenly looked conflicted. "Gahh, I'm not sure who to be more angry at, him or you. How dare he?"

"That's what I said."

Etáin slumped into one of the chairs and looked over to Cyros. They exchanged melancholy glances. "Well, I don't know what's to be done. I understand why you reacted to him coming here but there's been too much damage to be repaired by a simple explanation. You know her. She'll be back when she's ready."

Cyros looked at Etáin forlornly. "I don't think she'll come back this time."

Etáin stood again and went over to his side of the table and began to get him to stand. "Don't be stupid." She said shortly. "You love her, she loves you. It'll all work out in the end. It'll be grand. Now what you need is sleep. Come on."

Sarah helped Etáin get Cyros to his room and they both left, shutting the door quietly. Sarah turned to Etáin, a serious look on her face.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about earlier, with Cassandra. I just couldn't control myself."

Etáin shook her head tiredly and swept her long dark hair back from her face. "It's alright. I'm not too happy about it and neither are some of the others, but then it was bound to happen sooner or later. A power like yours… Better that it happened here than in some completely Aboveground place. Can you imagine spontaneously bursting into flames on the metro because some bastard kept pushing you."

Sarah gave her a weak smile. "All the same, it shouldn't have happened at all and I am sorry. This is just going to cause more trouble, isn't it?"

Etáin nodded wearily. "You've made a powerful enemy tonight. Do not underestimate her Bitchyness. She has some even more powerful friends."

Sarah sighed as the two began to walk along the corridor. "Leaving that cow aside, what about the others? How will they take the news that I can do that?"

Etáin gave her a calculating look. "Sarah, I am not going to lie to you. Some of them will not be happy. Some of them may even move to have you magik stripped by the courts."

Sarah sucked in a breath but let her continue.

"Some will try to use you to their own advantage. You would be a powerful asset to any kingdom, there is doubt of that after your little display. Many will be jealous that you, a mortal born, have been given this and they may try to take it from you."

Sarah looked at her strangely.

"But I thought you said the magik chooses the person."

Etáin nodded. "True, but none of us anticipated that you had this much power. Enough power that people will want it for themselves. It is very difficult and fatal to you but it can be claimed by another." Sarah paled. "Maybe I should just leave. I've caused nothing but trouble for everyone here."

Etáin caught her arm. "Are you kidding? You have to stay here where we can keep an eye on you until the court acknowledges you. Until that time you are fair game. I won't let that happen."

"What do you mean about the court?"

Etáin opened a door that led to Sarah's room (this time.) She sat down on the window seat and motioned Sarah to sit beside her. Sarah felt the unease rise in the pit of her stomach. Etáin took Sarah's hand in her own.

"Sarah, this kind of power, it's never been seen in a mortal born. It carries with it some baggage."

"Like what?" Sarah was apprehensive.

"For one thing, you are no longer mortal. You are like the Fae. Immortal, it is doubtful you will physically age beyond this point. This may sound fine but you will have to.."

"…I'll have to watch my family age and die in front of me. Along with everyone else I ever knew." Etáin nodded. "Yes. You will be able to live out your life with them as you can make them think you are aging but eventually they will all be gone."

Sarah gave her a sad look. "What else?"

"Well, obviously you will carry certain responsibilities. If the court deems you worthy, you may even be given a kingdom. Many were left in a state of limbo after the war and are simply run by the court." Sarah sighed again and sat back. "My own kingdom, great. Just what I need. What does being acknowledged by the court mean?"

"They will call you before them and interview you. They will decide whether you are fit to join our society. I doubt you will have any problems there. The majority of the court are fair."

Sarah gazed out the window as Etáin spoke. It seemed her rabbit hole was spiralling downwards at an alarming rate.

"…on Cassandra's side."

"Right."

"Are you even listening?"

"Of course. What about this people asking for the court to strip me of my magik?"

Etáin shook her head. "You won't have a problem there. The only ground they have is that you are mortal and have no mastery of your powers. You have already mastered more that the basics without prompting so with a few lessons you'll be a pro but we should get started because I have no doubt you will be called up."

"Great. And the other person claiming my magik thing?"

Etáin's face darkened in the fire light. "That…" She said in disgust. "Is highly illegal and punishable by death among the Fae but unfortunately it is still a concern."

She saw the scared look on Sarah's face and laid a hand on Sarah's arm. "We will do everything in our power to keep you safe until you have fully bonded with your magik and are able to protect yourself. Don't worry. That will not take long. I have a feeling you would not be fun to attack in a dark ally. Third degree burns don't cover the damage you could do."

"Gee thanks for reminding me."

Etáin laughed softly. "Sarah, fire can be a constructive force, not just destructive. You can…but we'll start the lessons tomorrow. You have had a phenomenally long day. Get some rest."

"Best thing I've heard all day."

Etáin left Sarah alone with her very confused and full thoughts. This was not what she had expected when she came on this trip.

Sarah lay in bed and tossed the covers off. She had been lying there for over an hour and she still couldn't get to sleep. She grabbed her dressing gown and headed for the door. A walk would help clear her head. She stepped out the door, but opposed to finding herself in a corridor she found her self in Jareth's bedroom. She could make out his sleeping form in the dark, his blond hair catching the light from a sliver of moon light that made its way through the curtains.

She shrugged as she made her way to the bed. The door obviously knew things she didn't.

Who was she to object.

She slipped under the covers slowly, trying not to wake Jareth. Once she had settled an arm slid around her middle and she was pulled against Jareth's hard chest. She put her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"You know this is highly improper?" he murmured sleepily against the back of her neck.

"Oh stop complaining. I couldn't sleep."

"You thought this was the way to _get_ sleep? Are you sure you weren't the one drinking tonight?"

"Ha ha. Now just shut up and go to sleep."

End Chap.

**Well? Any reason for complaint there?**


	9. December 20th

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it. **

**Now, for those of you fab enough to review:**

**_jazzy021: _Woohoo, you go uni girl. CongratsFor your going to uni present I present you with this Jareth clone. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it but I don't think Cassandra and Steve would get together just because she's so prejudiced against mortals.**

**_EleanoraRose: _Why thank you.**

**_Moonjava: _I'm very glad you do.**

**_angelwingz202: _Thank you very much. **

**_janine: _Hehe, I'm glad you like it. Fantabulous is also one of my favourite words to along with Vocabulation! Which was invented on a hyper train ride into town. It's what you say on those days when you can't speak properly and all your words come out a jumble. And the Phantom rawks.**

**_Reverie919: _Glad you enjoyed. I would have let Sarah burn her but that would have caused some major problems. And Cyros. Cyros, Cyros, Cyros. Sigh. What can you say?**

**_Avalon-blackandgreen: _ Yeah, this fic can get a bit confusing in places even for me. If you ever need any explanations just ask and I'll e-mail a more detailed one. I don't plan ahead much, but I do have a chart to keep track of people. And as for the writing and reviewing thing; it's a deal. **

**_theshadowcat: _Yes this is rated R for many things including language and sexual content. I'm sorry if that was unclear. I hope you're enjoying the story anyway.**

**_VividWhiteLove: _That's what I aim for. Fuzzy and Warm.**

**_Anyana: _Yeah, and that's where he should stay, huh? Glad you like it.**

**_lyn: _Will do.**

**_Felt-Tip-Pen101: _I will check out your stories. It's the least I can do for such a nice reviewer.**

**Ok, sorry about the late update guys, but I have exams for two weeks and a show to rehearse for and it's all Ahhhh so there might be some larger delays for awhile. Here's the next chapter: **

**December 20th **

Jareth awoke to the feeling of a warm body pressed up against him. It was a feeling he had not experienced in quite a while and he was quite delighted to realise just whose form was pressed up against him. Sarah was already awake and was staring at a painting over the large stone fireplace across from the bed. He could see the deep thought and confusion on her face.

"Did I let you into my bed last night or is this all just a strange yet highly enjoyable dream?"

She turned and gave him a small smile. "Sorry." She said quietly. He drew her close and she laid her head on his chest.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed deeply. "I was talking to Etáin last night. She gave me the full deal on what my powers meant."

Jareth looked down at her. "Yes. None of us had foreseen this."

She nodded. "I know. It's just with the immortality and the court and the enemies and the people possibly trying to kill me…I guess I'm just overwhelmed…and let's not forget scared out of my wits."

Jareth tightened his arms around her. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise. What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Seven? I'm going back to sleep."

"Yeah, more sleep sounds good."

When Sarah awoke again it was eleven. Jareth was missing from the bed but there was a hastily scrawled note informing her to have breakfast in the kitchen where they would sort everything out. It seemed that Cyros had gone on an early morning binge and Jareth's assistance was needed. Sarah left Jareth's room and returned to her room, showering and changing into a loose long black cotton skirt and a black cashmere wrap sweater. When she left her room she found herself on the east wing corridor near the back kitchen stairs which she headed for when a voice stopped her.

"Sarah?" She turned to see Steve hurrying toward her. "Sarah. We need to talk."

Sarah shook her head. "No, Steve. We have nothing left to talk about. Look, I am truly sorry to have put you through this, especially here, but I can't help what I feel."

Steve moved forward so that she was backed up into a corner. "And how do you feel Sarah?" he asked angrily. "We love each other."

She shook her head again, sadly. "No Steve. Maybe you love me, but I do not love you. I'm sorry but I can't change that."

Steve leaned into her. "I can change it if you'll let me."

He pressed his lips against hers roughly. She struggled against him and pushed him off her. "God Steve, what the hell do you think you are doing? No means no."

Sarah struggled to keep the power she felt welling within her subdued as she pushed past Steve. "You don't know how to make me love you. Even if you did I wouldn't."

He turned quickly and grabbed her shoulder. "Why? Are you in love with some one else? Are you?" Sarah raised her chin once again fighting back the urge to burst into flame. "You know what Steve? I think I might just be. I'm not sure yet, but it's closer to love than anything I've ever felt for you. Now leave me alone."

She wrenched herself free from his grasp and marched down the stairs to the kitchen.

When she opened the door Jareth, Etáin, Nadír, Cian, Fiona, Andre and Cyros were sitting around the large kitchen table. The all looked up as Sarah slammed closed the large wooden door and stormed to the table. She took a seat next to Jareth and picked up a newspaper but put it down as the edges began to smoulder and curl up. Nadír raised an eyebrow and Jareth gave her a questioning look. Etáin passed her a cup of coffee.

"Sarah, Hunny, what's wrong?" She asked gently to the fuming woman.

Sarah opened her mouth to explain but then shook her head. "…You know what? It's not even worth mentioning. There are more important things to deal with. How are you?" Sarah looked over to Cyros who shook his head.

"I feel like I got dragged trough a field of rocks by my feet."

What happened? Why are you so upset? I can feel it.

Sarah heard Jareth's stern voice in her head. His tone called for no negotiation but she didn't want to tell him with everyone around. I'll tell you later, I promise.

Sarah… His said, warning her.

Please Jareth. I will tell you, I promise. Just not here, ok? 

She looked at him and he gave the tiniest of nods but he did not look happy. It looked like old stern Jareth was back with a vengeance.

Nadír stood at the head of the table and looked over the people gathered. "Well," He started. "This is certainly most unlike any of the other reunions we have hosted. First of all, we will all do our best to see the Ionnina returns so that she and Cyros can talk. If anyone sees her, ask her to come back. Everyone knows the story, feel free to explain it to her every chance you get. We all know how stubborn she can be."

There were a few small laughs around the table and even Cyros smiled a little at the reference to his wife.

"Now, the other matter. One that has never really come up before."

He looked at Sarah who looked at the table top with great interest. She felt a little comforted when she felt Jareth's gloved hand squeeze her leg slightly under the table.

Nadír nodded to her. "First of all Sarah, we would all like to assure you, that none of this is your fault. You had absolutely no control over the events of late where your powers are concerned."

Sarah looked up and smiled at the occupants of the table gratefully. "But, even though we had no control, we do now. Sarah beginning today you will take lessons from each of us on how to control you powers and you temper. You will learn the full extent of your powers so that you don't end up burning anything down by accident."

Sarah nodded. "Thank you. That would be useful."

"You're going to start with Jareth today. Also, you are not to go beyond the gardens alone. We will not have you disappear under our noses when it can be easily avoided."

Etáin poked Sarah in the side. "That means no going off in a strop when you get angry."

Sarah was distinctly unhappy about this but she wasn't going to complain. These people had done too much for her.

"In fact, try to be with someone most of the time. The last thing is I want everyone to keep an eye on Cassandra and Sogoro. They are the most likely to take action against Sarah. Sogoro will probably only go through the courts but I'm worried about Cassandra calling in a few of her friends. I know it's horrible, but try to spend as much time as possible with them, or at least in the same room. Don't give them a chance to call anybody."

The group then began to leave, each attending to what ever they had to do. Sarah looked at Jareth. "So, training huh?"

He nodded. "In the library." He said shortly and got up.

She frowned and followed.

Jareth shut the door to the library and turned to Sarah. "Well?"

"Well what?"

He walked up to her and suddenly she was acutely aware of how tall he was and how menacing he could be. She felt as if she was fifteen again, facing the Goblin King, the villain who stole her brother not Jareth, the man who's bed she just spent the night in. It was a sharp reminder of how changeable his moods were.

"Well, why did you nearly reduced the Irish Times to a pile of ash when you came in. Why won't you tell me?"

Sarah shook her head and took a step back. "I just didn't want to tell you there. It was just Steve."

Jareth glowered. "What about him?"

"He just cornered me in the corridor by the back stairs. Some thing about us loving each other. He kissed me; I had to fight him off. It was stupid and I…where are you going?"

Jareth was stalking towards the door. "I'm going to hang him over the Bog by his balls."

She jumped and moved in front of him. She placed her hands on his chest. "This is why I didn't tell you down in the kitchen. Now, you will not do anything to Steve, you will help me control my powers so that the next time he tries anything like that I'll burn him to a crisp on purpose and not just by accident. Ok?"

He nodded but she could tell he was still angry. "Jareth listen, Steve will eventually stop, and besides after he goes home we won't be anywhere near each other so it won't matter. No point in doing anything." He sighed and took her hands in his. "Since when did you become the rational mind and I the impulsive one?"

She laughed. "I always had a rational mind. I just didn't use it. As for you becoming impulsive, perhaps you've just regressed."

"Ha, you should be a comedian."

"I'm not going to give up my day job."

"Good choice. Anyway, on to this training."

"Yeah, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to work on your teleportation. It helps with focus and control."

"…Cool."

Cassandra opened the door to the library loudly and glared at the woman sitting behind one of the desks with a large book open in front of her, her eyes closed. "You…"

Sarah cracked an eye and moaned, shifting slightly in the large chair. "….Cassandra. What do you want?"

Cassandra frowned as Sarah closed her eyes again. "I was looking for Jareth. Where is he?"

"I…ahh…I really don't know." Sarah leaned forward and placed her face in her hands. "I have a headache. Could you please leave."

Cassandra scowled as she heard the muffled words but turned to the door. It was obvious Sarah was not in a talkative mood. Sarah moaned again and glanced up to see Steve coming towards them and throwing a look back at a retreating Cassandra.

He looked at Sarah who sat back again. "Sarah, I…"

She held up her hand. "Stop. I'm not in the mood. I have a headache. Leave me alone."

Steve looked forlorn but he also turned and began to leave. "Close the door behind you."

He did as she asked.

Jareth appeared from under the desk with a devilish grin on his face. "A headache my dear? How original."

Sarah buried a hand in his blond hair. "Gods Jareth. Don't stop now."

He grinned again. "As you command my lady."

His head disappeared underneath Sarah's long skirt and she cried out in pleasure.

Sarah appeared in a swirl of bright flame and shrieked. She began to fall but opened her eyes when she felt Jareth's strong arms catch her.

"I nearly made it that time."

Jareth set her on her feet and looked at her incredulously. "You were five meters from the catwalk." "Ahh, but I was on the same level as the cat walk. I have my vertical sorted."

"Now you just need to work on basic direction."

She whacked his arm. "Hey be nice. You've been doing this for centuries, I've been doing it about five hours."

"Minus the time we spent…"

She cut him off and blushed. "Ahem…yes, well, minus that."

He grinned at her embarrassment but said nothing. Sarah flopped down onto a couch. "Do you think there's any point in going to Yukio's lesson to day? After my little display yesterday, I doubt Sogoro will be keen on my teaching his daughter."

Jareth shrugged as he studied the book shelves. "You might as well try."

"I suppose."

Jareth turned at her dejected tone. "What?"

She sighed. "I can't help feeling as if I've fucked up somehow. I've efficiently managed to make everything more difficult for everyone."

Jareth shook his head as he turned back to the shelf. "You can be quite stupid sometimes Sarah. Trust me, if people didn't want you to be here or were angry at you, you'd know it."

Sarah scowled at his back and stood up. "Charming, you are."

"I know."

"I'm going to the music room to see if the lesson's still on. I'll see you around." Sarah left shutting the door loudly behind her.

Tact was never Jareth's middle name but that didn't mean she was going to put up with him like that all the time.

Sarah opened the door of the music room to be confronted with a rather angry looking Sogoro and Yukio. Yukio was gesturing violently at her father behind his back as Sogoro sent a disapproving look to Sarah.

"Ahh, Miss Williams. I would like to inform you that you are no longer allowed to teach my daughter. I will not have your unstable personality influence her."

Sarah sighed and nodded not really feeling like a fight. "I thought you might."

"I would also like to inform you that as soon as possible, myself and my wife shall be putting forward a motion to the court to have you stripped of any power that you have had the fortune to inherit."

Sarah frowned. "May I ask what you grounds for this motion are?"

Sogoro looked taken aback slightly at her calm demeanour. "Well, we believe that you are unstable of mind and unable to control the powers endowed to you."

Sarah pulled herself up to her full height which, though not much, gave her an air of power that very few people could muster.

It seemed spending time with Jareth had added side effects. "To be quite honest Lord Sogoro," She spoke his name with distain. "you do not know me and therefore cannot be fit to judge my state of mind. Also, you have no idea how long I have had these powers because I assure you,"

A flame erupted quite violently in the fireplace beside the trio and Sogoro jumped. The fire quieted down to a friendly glow as Sarah moved closer to the man in front of her.

"I am very much in control of my powers. Now I would rather not have any conflict with you, but if you take me to that court I will win and I am sure you don't want to suffer that humiliation."

Sarah took a step back and surveyed Sogoro with a cold eye. "I hope I have made my position crystal clear to you my lord?"

Sogoro nodded. "Indeed you have but believe me when I tell you this is not the end."

With that the tall man grabbed his daughter and left the room in a flourish. Sarah sighed and glanced at the fireplace as she willed the flame she had conjured to flicker out of existence.

She needed a walk.

Sarah wandered aimlessly through the gardens of the castle. She was glad she managed to get away before anyone had realised the lesson was off. She appreciated that they were all trying to protect her, she really did, but she was a big girl now and she need time to herself outside of her room. One thing Sarah could never tolerate was being cooped up, whether it was for her own good or not. Sarah was acutely aware that there was probably an argument to end all arguments waiting for her back at the castle, but somehow the calm she felt being outside by herself was worth it. Sarah paused by a tall brick wall. She heard an annoyingly familiar voice coming from beyond.

"I don't care, do what ever you need to do. You know I have enough to pay you."

Another voice came in. It was a deep female voice which chilled Sarah. There was a cruel, cold edge to the voice that Sarah had never heard.

"I'm sorry princess, but I cannot force someone to fall in love with you. A push is one thing but feelings must exist first. The only spell simply helps that person realise those feelings. And besides, even I would not dare take on him. He would have no qualms killing me on the spot."

Sarah heard Cassandra huff and stomp her foot.

"Fine, what if you remove his currant distraction? Would that let out his true feelings for me?"

The voice laughed and Sarah shivered. "Do you really think that he loves you?"

Cassandra sounded insulted. "Of course he does, that little bitch is just a distraction for him. He's simply using her."

"Then why not wait?"

"Because, if I don't secure him by the third month of the next year my mother will marry me to someone else. I will not have anyone else. Besides, killing her will be beneficial to you too."

"Really? Do tell."

"She is the one who has been sapping your magik. Stealing your fire."

The other woman sucked in a breath. "Her. She must die. I will claim her stake for my own. Her bond with the flame is more than I have ever heard of."

Cassandra yawned. "So you'll kill her?"

"With pleasure."

"Good, you better go now."

Sarah felt the fire magik swell behind the wall and then dissipate. She ducked behind another wall as Cassandra walked by, a pleased smile on her face. Sarah fumed. There was no doubt they had been talking about her.

_I'll wipe that stupid smile off your face, you bitch. Plot to kill me will you?_

Sarah walked to the back gardens where the conversation had taken place. She could still feel the lingering aura of the flames where the woman had disappeared. She could only assume that this woman was Fuamnach, the person Etáin had told her about.

Sarah sat on a stone bench.

It looked like the rabbit hole just took another twist.

An hour later Sarah was jolted from her thoughts by a voice calling her name. Sarah got of the stone bench and looked over the small stone wall. Nadír was walking through one of the smaller flower gardens scanning the area for his quarry.

Suddenly he let out a yell and Sarah heard a sharp slap. "Fucking fairies!!"

Sarah laughed lightly. "I'm over here Nadír."

He frowned and headed over to her. "What did I tell you about going off on your own?"

Sarah sighed. "I know. Are people very angry?"

Nadír looked disapprovingly at her. "Well, their not dancing."

Sarah eyed him. "Oh gods. Jareth is going to kill me isn't he?"

"He's not the only one."  
"Don't I know it."

Nadír raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sarah sat back on the bench and motioned him to sit. "Can I show you my memories or something like it?"

Nadír nodded slowly. "If you bring them to the forefront I can just read your mind."

"You do realise how creepy that sounds?"

"I got over it about a thousand years ago."

She nodded. "Right, well have a look at this."

Sarah could feel Nadír enter her mind. It wasn't a particularly pleasant experience but she knew Nadír would go no further that he was allowed.

He pulled back with a dark look on his face. "Do you realise how serious this is?"

Sarah sighed. "I realise this will be my last solo excursion for a while."

Nadír stood up quickly. "You've got that right. Do you have any idea who that was?"

"I think it was Fuamnach."

Nadír nodded angrily. "We have to tell everyone to be on the look out. We have to…"

Sarah jumped up suddenly. "No!"

Nadír frowned at her. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"You can't tell Jareth. At least not everything."

"Why not? Out of everyone, I would have thought he should definitely know."

"Yes you would think that but think about it. Jareth will fly off the handle. He'll probably go off and try to take Fuamnach on by himself and he'll also probably swoop me off to some obscure Underground holiday spot and leave me there until everything has been sorted."

"Did you ever think that that might be best?"

Sarah glared at him. "No. Jareth has a volatile temper as it is. At least leave it a day or two."

Nadír nodded. "I see your point there. He will be very angry at you after he finds out."

Sarah shrugged. "Hey, if it keeps him safe I think I'll risk it. I don't want him done for murder by the court. Oh and by the way Sogoro told me he was taking me there for being…how did he put it? Oh yeah, unbalanced of mind."

Nadír laughed. "He was accusing you of that? He's a well known eccentric."

Sarah smiled. "Let's head back before they send out a search party, its already dark."

Sarah winced as Jareth brought his hands down on the table top, hard. "What the hell were you thinking? You know what's happening. You've been threatened by two powerful Fae in the last week and you still insist on waltzing around as if there's absolutely nothing wrong."

Sarah ran her hands trough her hair. "We've been trough this. I said I'm sorry, I just needed to organise my thoughts. The others have forgiven me, why can't you just get over it?"

"Why can't I…" Jareth shook his head in disbelief.

Sarah could see the cold set to his face but she kept reminding herself this was because he cared. Right? "Sarah, you ran off without telling anyone. What if…"

Sarah stood up and walked over to him. "What if what Jareth? I would hardly call going for a walk in the gardens 'running off'. Now please tell me what the hell is eating at you so we can move on!"

Jareth looked at her harshly. "What if someone had come for you? What if someone who wanted the power you possess had come and killed you for it?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Ok, I get it. I was stupid but…"

"Yes you were stupid. You could have been killed."

Her eyes closed as his shout echoed around the empty kitchen. It was late and the others had long since left the arguing couple. Sarah turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

She paused. "Jareth, this has been one of the most stressful days I have ever had the displeasure to experience and that includes my delightful romp through your Labyrinth which is saying a lot, don't you think? And I…I just….I cant deal with all the shouting and the fighting right now." She closed her eyes again, wiping away a stray tear.

"You're staying here."

"Did you just not hear me, or are you reverting to your old asshole self, because I'm not appreciating it right now."

Jareth gave her a dangerous look. "Don't defy me Sarah."

She shook her head. "I can't take this." And she was gone.

Jareth ran a hand over his face. He never had been the best with words when it came to Sarah. It had been a long day!

Sarah wiped more tears from her face. They were tears of stress more than anything but Jareth's little return to form had not helped. She ran up to reception to see Seán at the desk. She gave the quiet man a small smile.

"Hey, do you have a phone I could use? My room is sans electricity."

He smiled back at her. "Sure, here you go." He handed her a cordless and she sat on a small sofa off the main lobby.

"….Hey kiddo. How are you?….Really, that's brill. And dad? Yeah, well my trips been….Hello….Oh, hi Karen. How are you? Can I talk to Toby some more….. Oh, he does. But….ok. Em, is Dad there?…. What do you mean he doesn't want to speak to me?….But I…. No. We broke up. Listen I really want to talk to Toby for just a sec. It won't take long, I promise….. Please Kare…"

Sarah looked sadly at the handset as the disconnected tone rang out. It seemed very loud to her. Almost shattering.

She didn't really see her family much anymore. Karen had made sure of that. When Sarah had returned from the Labyrinth, she had thought that maybe Karen wasn't as bad as she had thought. Simply the evil step mother invented by a spoiled and spurned young girl, but it turned out that Karen continued to be vile to her. Sarah didn't try prevent the tears from falling this time. She felt as if she was at the end of her tether and she knew there was more to come. The court, Cassandra, Steve, not to mention telling Jareth what she had heard in the garden. She was not looking forward to that conversation. Sarah placed the phone back at reception before she made her way up the huge staircase.

She paused on the corridor when she realised she was heading back to her old room. Steve's room. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself.

She moved to the door for the back stairs, praying that it would open up to her mysterious room. She sighed when the door opened to reveal nothing but a dark staircase. It was times like this when she wished she didn't have a magik room. She turned and walked down the corridor, not quite sure where she was going to go. She heard the door open behind her. It could only be one person and she quickened her steps. She heard him coming up behind her, or could feel him rather, and moved faster as she realise she was still crying.

"Sarah."

She stopped when he called her. His voice was so sad that she felt she had to, she didn't turn to face him though. He gently turned her round and his heart nearly shattered when he saw her face. He pulled her into a tight embrace and the flood gates opened. A torrent of emotion was let out against his shoulder. Her tears soaked through his shirt as he held her close, one hand resting on the small of her back while the other stroked her hair.

He kissed the top of her head. "Shh, I'm sorry."

She shook her head slightly, though her face was still buried in his shoulder. "It's not just you. Though if you ever say shit like that to me again I'm gonna kill you."

He smiled as he heard her muffled words.

"It's just everything, and then you, and then I tried to call my family…" She looked up at him and sniffed. "I can't even talk to Toby anymore. Karen snatched the phone away from him when I called, she says my Dad doesn't want to talk to me. He probably doesn't want to for all the effort he puts into contacting me. After every thing I can't even see my baby brother because of that cow!"

More tears of rage slipped down her cheeks and she buried her face back in Jareth's shoulder. He kissed her hair again.

"It isn't fair."

He could hear her small laugh just barely.

Suddenly she pulled away and ran her hand through her hair. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "Sarah?" He asked cautiously.

She took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm going to tell you something that I said I wouldn't but I want to avoid future arguments. But first you have to promise not to get really angry and storm off to do something stupid. Do you promise me?"

He nodded.

"Ok, and you better keep that. Here." She held out her hand and he removed one of his gloves and took it. Her memories of the conversation she had overheard in the garden and the one with Nadír all flashed through his mind, but clearer still were Sarah's own feelings. The reason why she had thought it best not to tell him. He let go of her hand and closed his eyes, sighing. He was angry, Sarah could tell, but not at her.

He looked at her through his lowered eyelashes. "When I get my hands on that bitch…"

Sarah jumped forward. "You promised."

He sighed again. "I did. And I will keep my word."

He pulled her to him again. "I have to admit, if you had told me a few hours ago, you would be currently residing in one of the more comfortable oubliettes for the duration of this affair."

She glanced up at his shadowed face. "And now?"

"You are among some of the few people I trust completely. We are probably better off here."

She grabbed his hand and headed towards his room. "Come on. I'm wreaked. It's been a really long day." He nodded in agreement and followed her down the corridor.

**End Chap.**

**Ahh, the confusion escalates, hmmm? You people better review, any question don't hesitate.**

**Slán.**


	10. December 21st

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it.**

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed "Regrets of the Past". I got some mightily encouraging words from people. Thank you all much.**

**_Mesopatamia: _Ahh, sure who doesn't love a bit of the old web spinning, eh? I'm glad you like the characters and the thing about Cassandra is, that she's just so fun to hate.**

**_EleanoraRose: _Thanks, for both. Exams are fun as always. The show is a kind of Pop Idol thing except on stage, without t.v or Simon Cowel. Ahh ya get the idea. A singing comp.**

**_angelwingz202: _You have too bare him for just a little longer. Sorry about that line, I fixed it. Thanks for pointing it out. Thanks for the luck also.**

**_theshadowcat: _Thank you kindly. I hope this is soon enough for you.**

**_DestinyHunter: _OK!**

**_Anyana: _Thank you. Yes, she is in for a shock. I refer you below. As for Jareth's temper; for me, in this fic anyway, though he has a wicked temper he can control it when he wants to. The larege explosions are mostly for show and intimidation really. If you notice in the movie he rarely gets angry. He shouts a few orders and what not but that's about it. 'Sides, we all know he's a softie at heart.**

**_lyn: _Will do.**

**_jazzy012: _Gotta do the raunchy. And there is more to come. Unfortunately you will have to wait quite a bit for the full wrath to be unleashed. Thanks, if I ever do get a Labyrinth 2 deal I shall tell you immediately ;)**

**_janine: _Ahh, ya mad thing, I love that word! We don't get boston leagal over this side of the pond but I got the idea from a comedy on Channel 4 called Green Wing. I doubt you get it over there. It's very british humour. Strange, since I'm not british, but I still love it.**

**_Avalon-blackandgreen: _Yeahy, no confussion. That's good. Fic's get irritating when you don't have a bulls notion of whats going on. I also smell fish, we are having cod for dinner. And there's an extra Alice reference in here just for you. Tell me when you spot it.**

**Well, that was….long. Thanks to all of you anyway. Your review are what keep me going. That and the super coffee that my friend invented that keeps you up alllllll night. Heehee. **

**December 21st **

Sarah groaned as she felt someone shake her awake. She opened one eye and glared sleepily at Jareth. "What the hell do you think your doing? It's not even light yet. What time is it?"

She could hear his low chuckle in the darkness. "It's nearly half six. Come on. We need to be somewhere."

She rolled over. "Where? Where could we possibly need to be at this hour on a dark morning?"

"Just get up. We don't have long."

"But I need time too get dressed and…" Sarah felt a slight tingling. "Did you just dress me with magik?" "Yes."

"Ah, I forgot, you are the master of subtlety."

Jareth dragged her out of the bed and pulled her towards the door. "Well, my queen of sarcasm, hurry up or we're going to be late."

"Late? Late for what? Why are you in Aboveground clothes? Jareth what's going on?"

He stopped suddenly and pulled her flush to him. He grinned down at her wickedly. "Oh just you wait." With that the couple disappeared from the corridor leaving nothing but darkness in their wake.

Sarah looked around her. A gigantic stone passage tomb stood atop of the hill in front of her. The top was covered in grass and standing stones nearly three meters tall stood in front of the entrance. Like Tara, Sarah could feel the place hum with a magikal energy that almost sang. She looked up at Jareth who was standing beside her.

"Where are we?"

"Newgrange. You are about to witness the 'thousand second miracle' as the locals like to call it."

"It's massive."

"About eighty-six meters across I believe, give or take. It was built about 3000BC. Quite impressive really."

"Really impressive. What's this miracle thing?"

"You'll see. Come on."

He took her hand and began to lead her up to the huge structure. When they reached the entrance she saw a huge stone positioned in front of it. The stone was carved with intricate spiral patterns, the like of which she had only seen in books. As Jareth led up some steps and down again around the entrance stone she noted a small box over the entrance which also seemed to lead into the passage. He let go of her hand and they both ducked into the long, narrow passage. There were lights along the wall and Sarah could make out more of the abstract art that she had seen on the entrance stone. Quickly they reached the main chamber. It was small, considering the size of the entire structure. It had three recess chambers to the left, right and back, two of which held giant clay bowls with bones in them. One was smashed. As the moved further in there was more art work on the ceiling and various other stones. The ceiling was corballed with the flat stones layered on top of each other in a circle, jutting inwards. They stopped and Jareth turned her to where they had just come in.

He noticed her looking at the ceiling. "Just think, no matter what the weather in this dratted country this place has been dry ever since it was built."

"Wow."

Suddenly the lights and torches went out and the chamber was pitch black. There was a large crowd in with them and everyone was deathly silent.

Why is everyone so quiet? Why is it so dark?

Jareth wound his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close. No natural light can get in here on a normal day. Their all waiting. Just watch the entrance.

Sarah fixed her eyes on the point that she thought they had come in by. They all stood there for a minute or so then suddenly Sarah could see a small line of sunlight begin to creep its way up the passage way. It got faster and suddenly the entire chamber was illuminated with the blinding sunrise. It flooded through the roof-box lighting up the observers very souls.

Everyone watched in quiet awe as the sun rose higher and the light passed from the chamber, retreated back down the passage and left them all in the darkness once more.

Sarah emerged from the tomb and wandered down onto the grass to the front, watching the sun continue to rise. She felt Jareth come up behind her and she turned and smiled. "What was that? It was incredible."

He nodded. "I knew you'd like it. That only happens once a year on the longest day of the year, winter solstice. The only time that chamber is ever touched by natural light. I think they were smarter than the mortals now."

She laughed softly. "That is easy to believe. Thank you so much."

She leaned up and kissed him softly. "That was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

She turned back around and looked over the land that fell before them. The rolling hills were a soft green and she could see a river winding gently through them. "You know, despite all the crap that's happened and that's still to come, I'm glad I came here."

"I quite pleased with the trip my self."

He turned her head slightly so that he could kiss her again. She smiled against his lips and pulled back. "Now, lets get back before they think I've run off again."

"I thought you 'went for a walk'?"

"You know what I mean. Now get us back or I'll do it. And you know how accurate my transporting skills are."

He held up his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine."

Sarah took a moment to look over Jareth in normal clothing. His hair was considerably flattened and pulled back into a loose pony tail. He wore cream chinos and a black cashmere sweater with a leather jacket over that.

He looked quite good really. Maybe she should get him to venture out publicly more often.

His voice broke her chain of thought and she looked up to see his grin. "Like something?"

"Hmm, I'd say so."

"Right, lets go." He grabbed her hand and they both disappeared.

Sarah found herself in a corridor off the dining room. "Breakfast?"

Sarah nodded. "Well, I did miss dinner."

"Your own fault."

"I know, I know. Come on." The pair walked into room to be met by a small group. Etáin smiled up at them. "Nice to know you two have made up. That was one vicious….ow. Nadír, what the hell?"

Nadír smiled at his friends. "How was Newgrange?"

Jareth gave him a grateful nod. "It was spectacular, as usual."

Nadír looked towards Sarah who had taken a seat next to Maui. "And you Sarah? Did you enjoy it?" Sarah smiled as she loaded up her plate. "It was amazing. This country sure has some well kept secrets." Etáin laughed. "Secret? Thousands of people world wide enter a draw just to be there at winter solstice. I'd hardly call it a secret."

Sarah shook her head. "Just another example of Steve's ineptitude."

Taranga made a face from across the table. "Forget about him my dear. You've bagged a good one." She winked at Jareth and Sarah pulled a face of her own.

"Does everyone know?"

All of the heads around the table nodded. Cian took a bite from a sausage and looked up. "With the exceptions of Cassandra, who I think is delusional, Steve, who's in denial and Sogoro and his wife, who are just plain unobservant. Of course your argument last night didn't exactly keep your profile low. I think you kept most of the castle up."

Sarah placed head on the table while Jareth placed a soothing hand on the small of her back. "Great, just great."

There were a few small laughs around the table and Persephone leaned in. "Sarah, you have nothing to worry about. We will say nothing and we would also like you to know that nearly everyone is willing to talk on your behalf when you go before the court."

Sarah smiled at the people around the table. "You are all ridiculously kind and I probably don't deserve it. Thank you."

Taranga leaned over and took her hand. "Oh pish posh dear. If they even think of stripping you of your highly entertaining powers they shall have to deal with me, and I can assure you, that is something they do not want to do." There was a dangerous glint in the wild woman's eyes as she spoke and Sarah smiled.

"Well, that makes me feel more secure definitely. Thank you again."

Etáin laughed from the head of table. "You're lucky Sarah. You have a charm we Fae can't seem to resist." "Indeed." Murmured Jareth beside her, in a voice that made her shiver.

Sarah flopped onto a bench in the garden and looked up at Cyros who was frowning at her. "It's no use. I can't do it."

Cyros shook his head and dragged her back up. "Don't be stupid. You're just not concentrating. Now do it."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I have a few other things on my mind other than this."

Cyros sighed and shook her slightly. "Sarah, if you can manage this you will be able to do most things with your magik. This is learning to manipulate the world around you. Create things from nothing, bend existing matter to your will. It will be rather useful." This last part was said rather light heartedly.

"Fine. If you really want, I'll turn a baby into a pig!"

Cyros gave her an odd look. "Why would you want to do that?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Never mind. Now, shush. I'm concentrating."

Cyros chuckled and took a step back to observe her.

A firey glow surrounded Sarah for a moment and then her clothes changed from jeans and a coat to a long green dress and a fur cloak.

Cyros raised an eyebrow. "A little dramatic don't you think?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "Be polite." Cyros felt a rush of heat and then shivered as he suddenly stood in nothing but trousers. Sarah took a bite from the apple she was now holding and grinned. "You're lucky I'm feeling kind."

Cyros frowned at her again and changed back into more appropriate clothing. "How the hell did you do that?"

Sarah threw her arms up in frustration. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I just do what they tell me to. I concentrate, I focus on something in particular and it just happens. I know less about this whole thing than any of you do. I'm just doing what comes naturally."

Cyros caught one of her wildly gesturing hands. "Whoa, it's ok. We're not blaming you. It's just…this is really incredible Sarah. You act like you've had these powers a life time."

Sarah took a deep breath. "I know. It's weird. I'm just a little stressed. If it makes you feel any better, I'm having a little trouble with my teleporting."

Cyros laughed and began to walk towards the castle. "That gives me a little hope that the universe isn't collapsing."

"Speaking of collapsing universes, how are you doing?" He gave her a strained look. "I'm coping. Currently I'm stuck between self loathing and regular depression. It's best to just keep my mind off things."

Sarah gave him a smile and squeezed his hand. He nodded his thanks. "You know, considering we've only known each other a little over a week you've taken a great deal of care of me."

She smiled again. "Well, I am quite the good Samaritan."

Cyros laughed at her and took her arm in his.

They chatted amicably on their walk back to the castle and Sarah spent the majority of the afternoon in kitchen, chatting, helping, gossiping.

Sarah placed the last of the shopping in the fridge and ran up the stairs from the dungeon/cellar. Etáin was washing up when she came in the door. "Well, I'll be seeing you all at dinner."

Fiona grinned. "That's not for a few hours. You got a date?"

Sarah shook her finger in the girl's direction. "That is none of your business."

Sarah left the kitchen and headed for the reception area when suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her back into one of the side passages. She was about to struggle when she felt soft, familiar lips kiss her neck gently, making their way down to her collar bone. She pried the hand from her face and turn around to glare at a grinning Jareth.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "I could have burned you to a crisp!"

Jareth flipped them so that Sarah was backed up against the wall and his lips descended on hers. "Mmm, yes but you didn't so what's your point?"

She arched against him as his hand slid under her top to caress her breast, his gloved fingers teasing her nipple gently.

"Ahh, that's not fair."

"Who ever said I played fair."

Sarah's own hands, which were positioned against his chest, wandered lower and Jareth gasped into her mouth.

"Turnabout's fair play."

He pressed her against the wall roughly, making her gasp as well and nipped the side of her neck.

"What did I say about playing fair?"

The couple jumped as a loud shriek echoed down the stone corridor. Sarah groaned and buried her face the crook of Jareth's shoulder. "Tell me that isn't who I think it is." She mumbled. She looked up and stepped back from Jareth, who was glaring coldly at the young woman marching down the corridor towards them. Cassandra was obviously livid as she reached the pair. She grabbed Sarah by the arm and dragged her towards the reception area.

"You little bitch. I'll show you who's in charge around here. I won't have you tramping around like a common whore with my man." Sarah jerked her arm from Cassandra's grip as the emerged in the hall way.

"Excuse me? Whore? …" Sarah was struggling to control herself as she gaped at the young princess. She threw a look at Jareth who was standing a few meters behind Cassandra. Sarah clenched her fists, desperately trying to keep her fire in check. She could feel the magik inside her, straining to escape. It was literally painful to keep the force contained as she stood there. What was almost more painful though, was the fact that even now Jareth seemed to be doing nothing to help her. Damn politics. Cassandra turned to Jareth with a flourish and hurried over to him. Most of the staff were looking on from reception where they seemed to have hurried up from the kitchen. Cyros stood at the entrance of the drawing room and a few of the guests including Persephone, Loki, Yukio and another Asian looking woman stood at the top of the stairs looking down on the scene. Cassandra was looking up at Jareth with a mixture of lust and greed on her face as she attached herself to his side.

"Oh Jareth, I don't know how she managed to lure you in but I do know you are done with her now. You don't need her…" Cassandra let her eyes rake over Sarah, who was bent over in pain both physical and emotional, in disgust. "… attributes any longer."

A tear streaked down Sarah's face as the others watched the scene with baited breath. Cyros frowned when his friend did not move immediately. He knew that to have bad diplomatic relations with Algaria at this moment was not wise but this was unacceptable. He was also worried about Sarah, not only from the obvious but he could see the sweat that had broken out on her forehead and she seemed to be in pain but he could not imagine what was causing it, unless she was ill.

Jareth made his first move of the play when he turned his head to look directly at Sarah. The audience to this extraordinary scene was holding its breath, waiting for the next. He then looked at the girl who was clinging to his side.

"Cassandra, I would appreciate it if you would remove yourself from me this instant. You will no longer make any advances towards me, as they are most unwelcome. You will also never speak to Sarah like that again or you will answer to me."

Cassandra didn't move as Jareth pulled away from her, glaring down at her menacingly. Suddenly she whipped around and marched over to where Sarah was standing. The sound of the slap resounded sharply through the large hallway. Suddenly both Jareth and Cyros were standing beside Sarah looking menacingly at Cassandra. The girl in question looked at them both with murder in her eyes.

"I can't believe you. Taking a mortal whore like her as opposed to a princess like me. I don't know what she's done to you, but she's caught you all in her web."

Jareth took a step forward forcing Cassandra back. "I assure you that both my feelings for Sarah and Sarah herself are more genuine than you could ever be. You disgust me. Your lust for power is shameful."

As Cassandra took another step back she bumped into Etáin. Her green eyes were narrowed in anger as she faced down the princess. Cassandra was trapped between the two. Etáin's voice was low and dangerous as she spoke. "Never, in all my years hosting this event, have I encountered such disrespect for others or such cruelness of character. You are no longer welcome in our home. I expect you to be gone in the next hour."

Cassandra let out a small cry and began to run for the stairway but Nadír's booming voice stopped her. "Cassandra, we know of your contact with Fuamnach and your subsequent plans. Count yourself lucky that we are not going to report you to the Court… this time."

Cassandra let out another pathetic sob as she fled up the stairs. Jareth nodded to Nadír and Etáin in thanks but they were all distracted by Sarah's cry of pain as her legs collapsed under her. Cyros caught her and sank with her to the ground. Jareth and Etáin darted to their side. Jareth stroked her face lightly. "Sarah what's wrong?"

She shook her head for a second. "It's nothing, just …ahh." She cried out again as she tried to move. Etáin rolled her eyes and felt her forehead.

"For loves sake woman, you could have a hole in your chest and you'd say you were grand. Gods, she's burning up. Pick her up, come on."

Jareth scooped her up and followed Etáin up the stairs as the assembled crowd parted to let them pass. Etáin marched into Jareth's bedroom and through to the bathroom and with a wave of her hand the bath was filled ice cold water.

"Put her in." Jareth hesitated. "Do you know how high her temperature is? She could die! Do as I say!" Jareth began to lower Sarah into the bath and Etáin moved to the other side of it. "Be ready to hold her down, she's going to start thrashing around like a mad thing."

Jareth nodded as he put her body into the water. Sarah let out a yell and Etáin grabbed her arm as it lashed out. Jareth grabbed her as well and they both held the struggling woman until she began to quiet down. Sarah began to shiver violently and Etáin moved to the door.

"Right, get her out of there and into dry clothes and put her in the bed, I'll be back in a sec."

Jareth did as he was asked and placed Sarah gently on his bed. He brushed some now dry hair back from her face. How did this happen so quickly. Less than half an hour ago she was the picture of good health and then…

He sighed. This was not how this holiday was supposed to go. He was supposed to visit his friends, relax. He certainly wasn't expecting to fall in love.

He paused as he looked at her. Was he really in love? It wasn't a Goblin King's place to love. Lust after and seduce maybe, but love was rather new and frightening territory. Etáin burst in the door with a pile of towels in her arms. She dumped them on the bed and looked at Jareth.

"What do you think your doing? This is not relax time. She's still seriously sick. Get her under those covers."

Etáin piled the blankets on top of Sarah and then stood back. "Right." She said with a sigh. "That's all we can do for now until a healer gets here. I'm going to go make sure that little slapper gets out of my house then were going to investigate what made Sarah so sick."

Jareth nodded and moved to the door.

"Where do you think your going? You're staying right here with your lady. Don't argue, just listen. Stay here, keep an eye on her. If she starts to shiver more get in there with her, share your body heat and pray that fever breaks soon. I know you want to come help investigate but being here is best for both of you. Think about how she'll feel if she wakes up in pain, all alone. And after every thing down there. I know you're not particularly adept at looking after people but you have to now. You'll do fine and I'll call you when we hear anything."

Jareth was at a loss for words after Etáin's little speech and before he could reply she was gone. Jareth took a seat beside the bed and looked at Sarah sleeping fitfully. This was certainly not meant to happen.

A few hours later Cyros slipped quietly into the room. He patted Jareth's shoulder gently as he came up beside the man. "How's she doing?"

Jareth sighed. "Well she hasn't got worse, but she isn't any better. Do you know what it is?"

"Yes. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Good news."

"Well, that is that by tomorrow morning, it'll be like she was never sick. She'll be as fit as she was this morning."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "How is that possible?"

Cyros frowned at his friend. "That brings us on to the bad news. This was Fuamnach's first attempt." Jareth's face darkened.

"Sarah's magik was being pulled in three ways at once. That's why she's like this. It was ripping her apart, magikally. She desperately wanted to fry Cassandra and lets face it, who doesn't, but she was also using all her might to keep the fire down, to control it. That added to Fuamnach's spell pulling it away from her completely it was more strain than her body could take."

Jareth closed his eyes and ran his hand down his face. "So let me get this straight. If she had attacked Cassandra, let her magik out, it would have been ripped from her and she would have died. As it is she tried to keep her magik in check like we told her too and it nearly killed her anyway which would have worked to Fuamnach's advantage anyway just not giving her as big a power boost as she wanted."

"That pretty much sums it up."

If there had been something to smash, Jareth would have done so. Cyros looked at his friend sadly. "Right lot we are huh? So, are you going to tell her?"

"No choice really. She has a right to know. This could happen again at anytime. She needs to be ready." Cyros nodded silently and left. Jareth climbed on to the bed his arms wrapping protectively around Sarah. He was not going to fuck this up.

**End chap.**

**MRAN:**

**Newgrange: Is about an hours drive from Dublin. If you are ever here I strongly recommend you go take a look. It's absolutely beautiful in that area! All the facts are right, thank god for art history notes. Also, I apologise if this fic occasionally reads like a tourist brochure for Ireland. I just love my home, except for the rubbish, the crappy weather and some of the people. Other than that…..**

**slaps self Stop talking Gad damn it! Please review!**

**Slán. **


	11. December 22nd

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it.**

**Kaz: Finally, we are freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Aww crap!**

**C.C: You could have at least put some air holes in the box!**

**I didn't want you guys interrupting me in exams. Do you know how hard it is to do an Irish exam when you're thinking about Jareth?drool**

**C.C:…. No!**

**Anyway, you fabulous people:**

**_Ancantha Mardivey: _Thank you so much. To be told you've done something different, especially in the world of fan fic, is really great.**

**_theshadowcat: _You are right. My mistake. One of these days, I'll fix it. Glad you're enjoying it and thanks for pointing it out.**

**_Nickel: _I like it when I get long reviews. It feels like more of a dialogue. Much more informative. Anyway, glad you like it, especially half way through.**

**_cherokelady: _Hey thanks. Glad you like it. Well, I am actually in Ireland so really I'm just inflicting my situation on the rest of you ;)**

**_jazzy021: _I'm excited too, especially 'cause I'm still not sure what's going to happen. And thanks for the praise.**

**Rayne: Yes watch her head expand as she takes our credit.**

**_anglewingz202: _Gee thanks but… hey. Don't throw her away, I still need her! And Happy Birthday!**

**_Moonjava: _Thanks.**

**_janine:_ Emerald Isle? I live in Dublin so I don't get much of that, but whatever you say, ya mad thing ya! Heehee, glad you like it, but don't hyperventilate or anything.**

**_Eleanora Rose: _Thank you and I will.**

**_Anyana:_ And wouldn't we all like to have Jareth taking care of us? sigh Thanks.**

**_Avalon-blackandgreen: _The book is the best. Have you read? I love Jabberwocky. Yup, that's what I love.**

**_lyn: _Will do.**

**_VividWhiteLove: _Hey we have cows! In Cork, cow tipping is pretty much the only past time. And it's fun until the demon sheep comes after you! Damn that sheep….**

**_Felt-tip-pen 101: _Hugs thank you sooo much.**

**C.C: What is wrong with you people? You'll be able to see her head from the States soon.**

**Quiet!**

**Kaz: You see how she represses us? Vive la Revelu..rumph.**

**Anyway, on with the fic. **

**December 22nd **

Sarah awoke to sunlight streaming through the window of Jareth's room. Her head was pounding and she couldn't quite remember how she got there from the day before. She remembered Cassandra. Sarah frowned as the events from the previous day came back to her. She remembered up until the slap. She also remembered pain. Lots and lots of pain. She was enfolded in Jareth's arms and she could tell by his even breathing that he was still asleep. She attempted to extract her self from his hold but his arms tightened around her. She smirked but slid out of his grasp and headed to the bathroom. When she emerged again he was sitting up in bed looking slightly the worse for wear. He still wore his clothes from the day before, which were rumpled and his hair was even more disarrayed than usual. She gave him a small smile as she joined him on the bed.

"Morning."

He had a strange look in his eyes which Sarah could not quite identify but it was gone as suddenly as it had arrived. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Sore head but fine other than that. What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I asked first."

"Sarah."

She scowled at him. He was in a ratty mood. "I remember up to when Cassandra slapped me. After that everything's just grey."

"You don't remember collapsing, being put in the bath?"

"No. I collapsed? Why did you put me in a bath?"

Jareth dragged his fingers through his unruly hair. "You had an almost life threatening fever. We had no choice."

Sarah flopped back on the bed. "If that was only yesterday, how the hell can I walk today?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

"Uh oh."

"Good news first; Cassandra was ordered out of the castle. She has also been reported to the council for her plotting. They won't do anything but it was just to get our point across."

Sarah looked up at him. The sunlight caught strands of his messy hair. He looked tired and worried. She reached up a hand and ran a finger along the contours of his face. He closed his eyes momentarily. "Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?"

"For telling Cassandra what's what. I know this is going to be a lot of trouble when you get back."

"You are a lot of trouble full stop."

She sighed sadly and looked away. "I know."

He dragged her up to face him and took her by the shoulders. "Sarah, you are worth most of the trouble you cause and all of the trouble you don't. None of this is your fault."

"But…"

"No buts. I should have made my position clear to Cassandra along time ago. I surely would have prevented a lot. I did what I needed to and the way she treated you…" His fingers trailed over her cheek where Cassandra had slapped her. "… I couldn't let that happen now could I?"

Sarah smiled softly. "Like I said; Thanks." He drew her into his arms and they lay there in silence for several minutes before Sarah glanced up at Jareth's shadowed face. "What was the bad news?"

He proceeded to tell her that this was Fuamnach's first attempt at stealing her powers, the details and that it could happen again at any time. It hurt Jareth to see the pain and fear in Sarah's eyes and know there was little he could do at this time to protect her.

"The others tried to find her with no success. Right now there's nothing we can do except keep training you and hope…"

"and hope she doesn't try to rip my powers from me while I'm doing that."

Jareth frowned at her. "Well I was going to say hope we find her soon but if you want to be cynical." Sarah just smirked at him and began to get dressed. She glanced over at him as she pulled on a top. "Jareth, could you make me one of those crystals? Like the one Steve smashed." He nodded and with a wave of his hand the clear orb rolled on the bed.

She picked it up and looked him in the eye. "I am going out for a walk in the gardens. I know you don't want me to, but I really need to sort my head again. I will keep this with me at all times. Please let me do this without a giant fight."

This was all spoken very fast so that he would not have an opportunity to object and to Sarah's surprise he didn't. He simply nodded his head and kissed her deeply.

She wandered through the garden aimlessly. This new information was not what she had been hoping for. She stopped in the middle of the ruined rose garden. She was angry beyond belief, sad, frightened and a mired of other emotions. She really wasn't sure what to be feeling at this moment. She was full of conflicting feelings. She was so angry at Cassandra, at Fuamnach, at herself yet she was grateful and glad of the new friends that she had made since she arrived. She was also joyful beyond at her relationship with Jareth along with another emotion which she had a sneaking suspicion was love, but she wasn't quite ready to say that she loved him just yet.

She decided to practice. She waved her hand and managed to change dying branched into floating targets which she then willed to move. When they began to do so she closed her eyes and attempted to move herself a few meters back. When she opened her eyes again she was pleased to find that she was only a few feet away form where she wanted to be. Before she began to shoot bolts of fire at her moving targets she shoved her hand in her pocket, feeling the comforting weight of Jareth's crystal. An hour or so later a voice distracted her from her practice.

"Moving targets, vaporising balls of fire, fairly accurate teleporting. What have you been up to since I've been gone?"

Sarah spun around and smiled. "Ionnina!" She sprang forwards and gave the woman a hug.

"Oh its great to see you. I'm so glad you're back."

"Whoa. I had no idea I was so loved. So what has been going on? What's with the war games?"

Sarah looked surprised. "Has Etáin not been telling you? Well I suppose she didn't want to make you come back until you were ready."

Ionnina frowned. "Sarah, what has been happening?"

"It's a long story. Here, it'll make it quicker."

Ionnina nodded and took Sarah's hand in her own, opening her mind to receive information. She saw everything through Sarah's eyes. She saw herself storm out of the library and disappear and she watched as Sarah took care of a drunk Cyros. She felt her anger as Jareth held her back from Cassandra and her remorse when she realised that she had burnt him. Her disgust as Steve forced himself on her, her feeling of being totally overwhelmed as Etáin explained her situation. Her anger and fear as she overheard the conversation in the garden, her heart break during her argument with Jareth. She felt the awe that Sarah had felt as she witnessed sunrise at Newgrange. The blinding pain as her magik nearly ripped her apart. Her confusion and trepidation of what was to come. The two pulled apart. Sarah blinked.

"Whoa. Was that supposed to happen?"

Ionnina nodded her head. "That was… informative."

"Right. Well, I think you're pretty up to date now."

"I would think so. Sarah, I knew you to cared for each other but I didn't know you loved Jareth."

Sarah froze. "That turned up did it?"

Ionnina nodded. "Seems like you have for a long time."

Sarah shook her head in disbelief. "Wow, this is worse than I though."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not to sure if Jareth loves me. The last thing he needs is a love sick mortal on his back."

Ionnina smiled at the young woman's doubts. "I don't think you have to worry about that. And you seem to forget, you are no longer mortal."

The two returned to the castle to announce Ionnina's return and after searching a few places they located the group in the drawing room. Sarah went in first. There was a roaring fire in the grate and she smiled at the enthusiastic welcome that she got from both the flames and the people. Jareth rose from his seat and kissed her lightly.

"Nice walk?"

"Very. Guess who I found on my travels too?"

Ionnina stepped into the room and suddenly everyone was quiet. Cyros crossed the room quickly but she held up her hand before he reached her.

"Before anything Cyros, there are two things I need to say."

Cyros nodded but Sarah could see the nervousness in his handsome face.

"Firstly, the reason I left, that fight… It was stupid. We've been together too long for something so trivial to rip us apart. I love you and that's what matters."

Cyros smiled but she stopped him again. "There is one other thing, I only found out yesterday. I'm pregnant." Cyros rushed to his wife and engulfed her in his arms. She laughed as he swung her around. The rest of the company laughed and came forward to offer their congratulations to the couple and to welcome back Ionnina. Later they all sat around the fire, relaxed for now, the troubles forgotten even if it only is for a brief moment.

Jareth and Sarah walked back towards his room late that night. His arm was slung around her waist and she sighed contentedly. "Well, that was certainly an enjoyable evening considering the circumstances." "Hmm." She smiled at his distracted reply as he was obviously deep in thought. A shout from behind them caught her attention and she looked over her shoulder to see Steve coming down the corridor towards them, a scowl on his face.

"Oh no."

She stopped and Jareth looked down at her. She glanced up at him as she turned to her ex.

"You go. I'll take care of this."

He shook his head, his goblin king mask firmly in place. "After last time, you must be joking."

Sarah wasn't about to argue. To tell the truth she felt more comfortably with Jareth there. Steve marched up to the couple. "What the fuck is going on here? Are you doing my girl?" He addressed Jareth who simply looked on him as he might a piece of dirt.

"I assure you I am not 'doing' Sarah and she is not your girl."

Steve curled his lip but Jareth frowned. "She's more mine than she is yours."

"Oh really. Sarah, baby, I've given you loads of time and space, it's time to come back."

Sarah looked at him in disbelief. "Did I not make myself clear last time Steve? I do not want to be with you. I no longer want anything to do with you."

"What? You'd rather be with this freak?"

"Yeah, I really would."

Steve darted forward and grabbed her hand. "Well tough, you're coming back with me."

Jareth grabbed her other hand. "I beg to differ. She is staying where she is."

Sarah now knew how Jareth felt back when she and Cassandra had fought over him. She was jerked in one way then the other when suddenly she broke free of both grips. "Stop it. Jareth if you even attempt what I think your going to do you better be ready to pay."

She heard Steve chucked and turned on him. "And you. You listen, I don't want anything to do with you ever again. You even try to touch me and I will have thrown out of this hotel on your ass. Do you understand me?"

Steve nodded sullenly. "It isn't fucking fair."

Jareth sneered. "I wonder what your basis for comparison is." Then both he and Sarah walked away. Sarah glanced up at Jareth who was wearing an evil smirk.

"That wasn't funny you know."

"Yes it was."

**End Chap.**

**Shorter than usual I know, but I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**C.C: Do they look stupid?**

**Shut up!**

**Kaz: You were the one who locked us up.**

**I know. I'm sorry 'cause now you're even more of a pain in the ass!**

**All: Hmph.**

**Whatever, I'm never going to hear the end of this. Well, Rate and Review people, I want honest opinions… Please ;**

**So, review, comments, questions, compaints: feed the author.**

**Slán**


	12. December 23rd

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it.**

**Do the Over 100 Reviews dance. All together now:**

**_Acantha Mardivey: _Bleach home work. I feel your pain. Thanks.**

**_theshadowcat: _Thank you.**

**_Eleanora Rose: _Enjoyable? Well that's what I was aiming for. Thanks.**

**_Avalon-blackandgreen: _Well that's why he was around, but I'm sure we can find someone else to bash. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**_Jill: _You are the 100th reviewer, I present you with this Jareth clone. Thank you so much.**

**_jazzy021:_ Heehee, I'll see what I can fit in, but I must tell you, after today, it's gonna get a bit hectic.**

**_janine: _We are all happy for them and I'm glad you thought it was funny. We need those laughs now.**

**_anglewingz202: _Oh we're gonna get deep. Don't you worry.**

**_lyn: _The day that I get more than those two words from you, I'll throw a party, but until then, thank you for reviewing every time. You rock!**

**_whateveryoulike: _Mmmm, meatiness. Anyway, thank you. It's not so much history as legend and folklore, but I still love it. Irish history is…. A bit more violent.**

**_Felt-tip-pen101: _I write such long chapters because I have no life. Anyway, thank you and yes, it's a word if you want it to be!**

**Warning This chapter comes with two thing, Sex and Schmaltz. Neither are important t to the overall plot, and so, you may skip them if you so wish. Do not say I didn't warn you.**

**Kaz: Yup, we warned you. **

**December 23rd **

Sarah walked through the wood glancing about uneasily. A biting wind whipped through the bare trees which were covered in snow. She wrapped her arms around herself and attempted to call on her power to warm herself but nothing happened. She wandered aimlessly for a while until she reached a circle of trees. She searched about but could not find any one. Sarah felt very strange. She wasn't even sure of why she was there. Her memory seemed to be blurred only a few select scenes coming through with any clarity. She remembered her mother, when her mother died. She remembered reading a book, the maze, no, the Labyrinth. That was it. She recalled a small man with a winkled face, a foul temperament and a love of jewellery. This memory brought a smile to her face and she thought even harder, desperately trying to dredge up more of her life from her mind. She got a flash of a class room, collage, discussing the imagery in Keats poetry, another class room where she stood in front of twenty bored looking teenagers, a birthday, a few other random moments from her life. She felt like she was forgetting something important. Or someone. And this power that she knew she possessed. She didn't know how, but she knew and now it wasn't working.

"Some how I thought you'd be taller."

Sarah turned to see a tall woman with wild red hair standing opposite to her. She automatically took a step back, immediately distrusting this woman. "Who are you?"

The woman gave her a kind smile but Sarah noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. "Don't be afraid Sarah, please. I'm Fuamnach. I'm here to help you." Her deep voice sounded familiar to Sarah but she couldn't place it. A flash behind Fuamnach suddenly caught Sarah's eye. She saw a single flame dancing in the air in the centre of the circle of trees. She could feel that this was hers. Her power. She moved towards it but Fuamnach stopped her.

"No Sarah. Don't do that, it's a trap. That's what I'm here to warn you about."

Sarah frowned at her. "What are you talking about? Why should I trust you anyway?"

"Because. Think about it Sarah. Don't you remember? You are running the Labyrinth. You wished your baby brother away and now you have to get him back. The evil Goblin King is trying to trick you by getting you to take that flame. Your dreams. He did it before."

Sarah started and looked at Fuamnach who nodded solemnly. "Think back Sarah. The ball, the dress, the song. All to get you to forget where your going and who your looking for."

Sarah rubbed her head. "I remember the ball and the Labyrinth but…but that was years ago. I've been in collage, Toby is older now. I defeated Jareth."

_Jareth… why should that mean more to me?_

Fuamnach shook her head in frustration. "That's what he wants you to think. He wants you to take that flame and you will be trapped here forever and Toby will be turned into a goblin."

"Ok, well how do I get out?"

Fuamnach smiled. "That's the easy part. Just let me take it. Give me the flame and you will be free." Sarah nodded slowly. Fuamnach smiled again and turned but before she could take a step she was thrown across the circle and crashed into some trees. She lay still as a man appeared before Sarah in a swirl of glitter. He looked formidable in black armour and a dark billowing cloak which whipped around him. His wild gold hair moved about in the strong wind. His features were handsome but cold and cruel as he looked at the woman he had just injured. His eyes fell upon Sarah who was confused and shivering.

"Your him. Your the Goblin King."

He raised an eyebrow. "You know very well who I am."

"Is this another one of your tricks."

He shook his regal head. "No Sarah. Take the flame. You know its yours."

"But why should I trust you, who just threw a woman in to a tree? A man who took my little brother." "You wished for him to be taken, I simply did as you wished."

"I didn't mean it."

"What's said is said."

Jareth noticed Fuamnach beginning to stir and he jumped forward grabbing Sarah by the shoulders. "For gods sake woman, wake up if you don't want to die!"

* * *

Sarah gasped and awoke with a start. She sat up slowly as the dream rushed back to her. She looked at Jareth who was sitting beside her. He had his eyes covered with his hand. "Um… Jareth?" He grabbed her and pulled her into a crushing embrace as he kissed her harshly. They both fell back on the bed. Sarah responded initially to his fevered kisses but soon pulled back. Jareth pressed his forehead to hers. "You have to stop doing that."

"Doing what? What just happened? I am really confused."

"Fuamnach just tried to kill you again."

"Through my dreams? Isn't that a little "Nightmare on Elm Street"?"

"This is no joking matter. If you had let her take that flame…"

Sarah rolled on to her back and stared at the to of the canopy bed. "Arrgh. Im so sick of this. I hate having to be rescued all the time. I assume that was actually you in my head and not some random manifestation."

"Yes. When I couldn't wake you up I had to go in."

"My knight in not so shiny armour. Still, at this point it would probably be better to leave me in an oubliette. Then everyone would forget about me, including her."

"Don't be stupid."

"Hey next time someone tries to kill you in your dreams try being nice in the morning." She spat out angrily rolling over to face away from him.

"Sarah…" She turned her back to him. "I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can take much more of this. I mean what if next time I go to sleep she comes after me with hedge trimmers on her hand and a Freddy Krueger mask on."

He looked at her strangely.

"Never mind." She said as she turned back to face him. "My point is that at any time I could keel over from her trying to take my powers and now she's trying to get at me through my dreams. I just… I feel like giving up."

Jareth grabbed her. "You will not even think such nonsense. We're already trying to put up wards and we are all here to make sure you get through this."

Sarah shook her head. "How much pressure is this putting all you guys? Etáin and Nadír are hosting this big thing, Cyros and Ionnina are expecting a kid, I'm sure you have some thing more important to be doing."

Jareth leaned in and kissed her. It was soft and deep and filled with emotion. "Sarah, I can assure you, you are very important."

He kissed her again and they began to get more heated. They rolled over so that Jareth was on top of Sarah. One of his hands had slid under the tank top she slept in and she groaned into his mouth as her caressed her breast. Her hands were hurriedly working at the buttons on his shirt which she was quickly rid of. She flipped them and began kiss her way down his chest, pausing to tease a nipple and he growled as she blew lightly on the wet patches she left there. She trailed wet kisses down his stomach as she worked down the loose trousers he slept in and he groaned loudly as she took him into her mouth. Sarah brought Jareth to the brink and then slid back up to kiss him. He pulled back her head.

"You are the devil woman."

She smirked at him. "No, but I can be if you want."

He growled again and flipped them over. He pinned her hands over her head with one hand as he kissed her roughly. She cried out into his mouth as two fingers slid into her and his thumb massaged her. He smiled as her muscles tightened around his fingers. She screamed as she crossed over into oblivion. She was breathless as she came back down from the heights of pleasure but she had no time to recover as Jareth kissed her again, continually massaging the apex between her thighs. She soon found her self nearing the edge again and she stopped him.

"…I need you…now!"

He throbbed at the breathless command and he positioned himself at her opening. They both gasped in pleasure as he entered her swiftly. They were both still for a moment as they savoured the feeling of being joined so fully. After a beat Jareth began to move with in her and soon they were both moving at a frenzied pace, Sarah matching each of his thrusts. He changed his angle ever so slightly and smiled at her shout of pleasure when he hit that spot. Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist, try to pull him as deep as possible as they moved together. Soon Jareth felt her tighten around him and hear her scream of release and he followed almost instantly. He collapsed beside her and pulled her naked body to him, glistening with the sheen of sweat. He pulled the sheets over them and he listened as her breathing returned to normal.

"I love you." The words were softly spoken but Jareth heard them none the less. It was the first time he had been rendered speechless in a long time. Sarah felt his arms tighten around her but she got no other response to her declaration. She sighed quietly as she settled down. Jareth just needed time or maybe….no. He just needed time.

* * *

Etáin smiled at Sarah as she came through the kitchen door. "Good morning. You're up late today. Get distracted?"

Sarah blushed as she poured herself some coffee but said nothing.

Ionnina grinned. "Well get over it for now. It's my turn to work with you today. I hear you're a difficult pupil."

Sarah shrugged. "I guess it's like doctors. Teachers make the worst pupils."

She glanced over to Nadír. "Jareth wants to talk to you and Cyros soon."

He nodded and left the room. Sarah picked up a paper and began to read the head lines. She smiled as she heard Etáin's fingernails clicking against the stone counter top. She glanced over the top of her paper to see the two women looking impatiently at her.

"Yes?" Her tone was playful.

"Enough young lady. You will tell us what is going on now."

Sarah smirked and put her paper down. "Ok, ok. I'm just teasing. Jareth just wanted to talk to the guys about the wards. We need to get them up quickly."

Etáin looked at her curiously. "What caused the urgency?"

"Fuamnach tried to get to me through my dreams last night."

Ionnina looked shocked "What?" but Etáin simply refilled her cup. "Your dreams? Just like that bitch to be melodramatic. A little 'Nightmare on Elm Street' isn't it?"

"That's what I said. I expect to see a guy in a scream mask next."

"Wouldn't put it past her. Do you think she might try a hockey mask too?"

"Maybe. I'd like to see her in a leather face outfit."

The two women laughed but stopped at the sound if Ionnina's cup slamming down. The dark woman looked livid. "How can you two act like this? This is very serious! You should be more responsible." She looked at Etáin then turned to Sarah. "And you. This is the second time you've nearly died in as many days. I'd think you'd be taking this a bit more seriously. You're both being very childish."

Etáin rolled her eyes. "And you're being hormonal. You go to the gardens with Sarah and calm down. I'll see you both later."

Ionnina stalked down the garden path and Sarah jogged to keep up with her. Suddenly Ionnina turned, her dark hair whipping around in the wind. "Why? Why were you taking your near death experience so lightly?"

Sarah sighed and leant against a near by wall. "You have to understand, it's very tiring. I did enough stressing and worrying when Jareth woke me up. Don't let the joviality fool you. I am very, very frightened, but if I can't try to make this situation seem slightly better, at least some of the time…" She paused and looked at Ionnina who was surprised at how tired and wan she looked. "…I'm going to go insane. I'm already well on my way."

Ionnina smiled softly at her. "I'm sorry. I should have known you were just trying to lighten the situation. My bad."

Sarah shook her head. "Nope. It doesn't even matter. So what are we doing?"

"Defence and more teleportation. I hear you're having a problem."

"Don't listen to Jareth, he knows not of what he speaks."

"Yeah right. Get over here."

"Ouch. Sarah, get off me."

"Oops. Sorry. I was close though."

"If you call nearly killing me close."

"Stop being so over dramatic."

"Just what I like to see. Another beautiful woman lying on top of my wife."

The pair looked up to see Cyros grinning at them. He held up his hands. "Please. Don't let me stop you. I'll just watch."

Sarah dragged herself to her feet. "I don't think so. What's the time?" Cyros moved forward and helped Ionnina up.

"Just past four. You two have been training for hours."

Sarah stretched. "Yeah. I can feel it. Well, why don't you two stay here and catch some alone time and I'll head in."

Ionnina began to speak but Sarah stopped her. "No. I do not need an escort. I will be fine. I can take care of myself."

Ionnina sighed. "Fine, but if you need anything…"

"You will here a very loud telepathic shout. You heard me earlier."

Cyros smiled. "I think most of the country heard you earlier."

"That loud huh?"

"There were some ringing ears."

"Great. Something else I need to learn how to control."

Sarah entered the entrance hall quietly. There was no one at the desk and Sean was not at his usual post. The large space was silent with the exception of a young man who was standing near the foot of the stairs. His blond hair was short and his eyes were cold and blue. He was dressed strikingly in black and red and Sarah began to feel distinctly uneasy as she got closer to him. It did not help as the flames on a nearby candelabra began to flicker madly with an urgency she could feel. Suddenly the mans head snapped around to face her as he noticed her coming towards him. He turned fully and looked her up and down. Sarah shivered as his eyes raked down her body. He took a step towards her and bowed. "My lady. May I have the pleasure of knowing the name of such an entrancing beauty?"

Sarah frowned. "I don't give my name to strangers."

The man smirked at her. "Well, in that case,"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I am Prince Lorkán and you are?"

Sarah took a step back pulling her hand with her. "Lorkán? You were the one who spoke to Cyros. You caused all that trouble?"

The sickly smile that had been plastered on Lorkán's face disappeared to be replaced with a look of grim amusement. "I see my reputation precedes me. And you, you must be Sarah Williams."

Sarah raised her head with a steely look in her eyes. Lorkán looked her up and down again. "Yes. Jareth's little mortal whore. I can see why he might have chosen you."

Sarah began to walk towards the drawing room and she heard Lorkán's laugh. It was a laugh without warmth or feeling.

_I guess that's what a loveless life will do to you._

"That's right little girl. Run away from the truth. You've done it before. Everyone in the underground knows about you and you're brother. You're life. Not even you're family loves you. You're pathetic." Suddenly pain ripped through Sarah. It was the same as when Cassandra had been shouting at her. The conflicting struggle between trying to control her power and having and outside force try to draw it out was unmistakable. She clung to the banister, desperately trying to keep upright. Lorkán laughed as he saw her stumble.

"The truth hurts doesn't it? Jareth will never love you. He's just using you. You could never match up to the kind of woman Cassandra is."

He would have continued but at that moment Sarah's deafening telepathic scream echoed through out the castle.

Jareth! 

The doors to the library corridor slammed open and there was the man himself. He was across the hall in a flash and he swept Sarah up in his arms. He threw an angry glance at Lorkán.

"I will deal with you later. I'm sure you know by now, you are not welcome here." And once again Lorkán was the only person in the hall.

* * *

Sarah blinked in pain as she opened her eyes and cast a glance around the dark room. Jareth was sitting in a chair beside the bed and though he was awake, he was obviously deep in thought. She closed her eyes again in attempt to rid her head of the blinding pain and let out a small sound. She heard Jareth get up and move towards the bed.

"Sarah?" His voice was laced with a concern rarely heard as it was usually masked with anger or frustration.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hey. So, how long was I out this time?"

He smiled a little at her and lay down beside her. "Not as long and you didn't have a fever this time. You're getting stronger."

"And the wards must be working."

"They aren't up yet. It's definitely you."

Sarah grimaced in pain. Jareth looked at her silently as a tear of pain worked it's way down her cheek and stained the pillow.

"Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"It hurts."

Jareth took Sarah in his arms and kissed the top of her head. There was nothing he could do to take the pain from her and, though he knew it would leave her fairly soon, it was killing him. Sarah clung to him tightly as the pain, like lightning, raced through her skull and concentrated on his low voice as he began to speak.

"_En mi cielo al crepú eres como una nube_

_y tu color y forma son como yo los quiero_

_Eres mía, eres mía, mujer de labios dulces,_

_Y viven en tu vida mis infinitos suenos_."

Sarah smiled as he spoke despite her pain. She knew this poem well. And she knew what it meant.

"_La lámpara de mi alma to sonnrosa los pies,_

_el agrio vino mío es más dulce en tus labios,_

_oh segadora de mi cancíon de atardecer,_

_cómo to sienten mía suenos solitarios_!"

Jareth paused and Sarah continued, her concentration distracting her from the pain shooting throughout her body.

"_Eres mía, eres mía, voy gritando en la brisa_

_de la tarde, y el viento arrastra mi voz viuda._

_Cazadora del fondo do mis ojo, tu robo_

_Estanca como el agua tu mirada nocturna._

_"En la red de mi música estás presa, amor mío,_

_y mis redes do música son anchas como el cielo._

_Mi alma nace a la orilla de tus ojos de luto._

_En tus ojos de luto comienza el país del sueno_."

Jareth held her close as Sarah finished and he kissed her softly. "I love you, you do know that?" he murmured against her lips.

Sarah's heart nearly exploded with joy and she kissed him back. "I do now."

Sarah sat up in bed reading as Jareth took a shower. She smiled as she recalled just a few hours ago. Suddenly Etáin came bustling through the door with a tray and frowned at Sarah.

"And just what do you think you're doing? Up and reading, really. Just this afternoon you were unconscious."

Sarah rolled her eyes at her friends. "Well I'm feeling much better and it's not like I'm out running a marathon or anything."

This time it was Etáin's turn to roll her eyes. "I suppose you're right. Here's dinner."

Sarah put down her book and looked over the meal for two. "It looks delicious. Send my thanks to Andre."

Etáin smiled. "Will do." And turned to the door.

"Wait. Stay and talk for a while."

Etáin grinned. "Jareth driving you insane already is he?"

Sarah giggled and shook her head. "Not quite but variety is the spice of life."

Etáin sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hmm, I though Jareth was providing enough spice for the both of you."

Sarah blushed a deep red and Etáin laughed at her. Sarah began her meal and looked up at the dark haired woman. "So, what about Lorkán? What's going on there? Has Cyros killed him yet?"

Etáin grimaced. "No, but we've warned both of them to stay away from each other. Unfortunately Ferdia, who is one of the court council, asked Lorkán to attend so we can't turn him away but I'd stay away from him Sarah. He used to be a nice guy but a lifetime of bitterness has turned him cold."

"So I observed."

Suddenly Jareth appeared from the bathroom and sat in the chair by the bed, picking up a plate.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Hungry?"

Jareth nodded and glanced at Etáin. "You tell Lorkán to stay away from us if he wants to keep his head?"

Etáin sighed. "Yes Jareth, but eventually you are going to have to be in the same room as him. Like all meals tomorrow and every day until one of you leaves."

Jareth pulled a face and Sarah smirked. Jareth glowered at her. "This isn't funny Sarah."

"Don't I know it."

Etáin sighed and left the bickering couple.

End Chap.

**MRAN:**

**Well, there. Any complaints, compliments, death threats? The poems translation is below and therin lies the schmaltz.**

In My Sky At Twilight

_This poem is a paraphrase of the 30th poem in_

_Rabindranath Tagore's _The Gardener.

In may sky at twilight you are like a cloud

And your form and colour are the way I love them.

You are mine, mine, woman with sweet lips

And in your life my infinite dreams live.

The lamp of my soul dyes at your feet,

My sour wine is sweeter on your lips:

Oh reaper of my evening song,

How solitary dreams believe you to be mine!

You are mine, mine, I go shouting it to the afternoon's

Wind, and the wind hauls on my widowed voice.

Huntress of the depths of my eyes, your plunder

Stills your nocturnal regard as though it were water.

You are taken in the net of my music, my love,

And my nets of music are wide as the sky.

My soul is born on the shore of your eyes of mourning.

In your eyes of mourning the land of my dreams begins.

-Pablo Neruda

_Twenty love poems and a song of dispair._

**Ok, well, you people better review if you know what's good for you.**

**Rayne: Oh, threaten them. That'll work.**

**C.C: Always worked for me.**

**That's because you have an arsenal.**

**Slán. **


	13. December 24th

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it.**

**Ahh, we have returned.**

**Kaz: And not a moment too soon. I was bored! All that studying.**

**Which is what I should have been doing instead of entertaining your wishes and writing.**

**Rayne: Pshaw.**

**To the reviewers, I give my thanks:**

**_theshadowcat: _Unfortunately, I'm not very good at bedroom scenes. This is my peak in that department. Sorry and thanks.**

**_Avalon-blackandgreen: _Heehee, I'm sorry. I put more Alice references in this one, thinking of you.**

**_angelwingz202: _Interestingly, I first came upon Pablo Neruda in a Harry Potter fan fic. That is one of my favourites. **

**_Acantha Mardivey: _Well she doesn't end up unconscious in this one. I've seen the show twice, once in New York and once in Dublin but I still haven't seen the movie.**

**_lyn: _Will do.**

**_jazzy021: _Yeah, we all need cold showers. Hehehe, thanx hun.**

**_Eleanora Rose: _Thank you. The language is Spanish. Pablo Neruda was a Chilean poet.**

**_Relyan: _Thank you, thank you and thank you. Gee thanks.**

**_LadyLuck312: _Thanks. It's not so tough with three really. They all just represent different aspects. They help me keep perspective and balance. Thanks for the hugs and kisses, they work. I'm familiar with Connor. All muses seem to be alike in that respect.**

**_janine:_ Peeps? Cool. Glad you like it darling.**

**_Felt-tip-pen101: _Heehee, thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**_VividWhiteLove: _Uhh oh. Your gonna throw things at me after this.**

**Anyway, here's where it starts to get interesting folks.**

**C.C: Yea, my kind of interesting.**

**Rayne: So the bad way then.**

**Shut up all of you. Go avail of LadyLuck's e-hugs and kisses. Any way, if any of you get the Rocky Horror Picture Show reference I'll give you a Jareth clone and a cookie. **

December 24th

When Jareth woke up, the first thing he noticed was the conspicuous lack of Sarah. He glanced quickly around the room and heaved an internal sigh of relief when he located her. Gloriously nude, he noted happily, she was standing by the large ornate mirror staring out over the gardens as the sun rose. Jareth came up behind her and they both watched as the shadow of the castle grew and stretched out before them. Sarah gave a languorous stretch and smiled slightly as Jareth's hands came up from behind her to cup her breasts. She turned slightly in his grasp and he caught her lips in a searing kiss. She smiled against his mouth. "I'm trying to think. You're distracting me."

"Well my dear, you are rather distracting yourself. Lucky me."

"Lecherous old man."

"You know, I'm quite young for a fae love."

Sarah shivered as he kissed his way down to her collar bone, nipping and sucking on the way. "What does that make me? A foetus?"

He growled as Sarah's own hands wandered lower. "Enough talking."

She gasped in pleasure and braced herself against the windowsill as he filled her and soon they were both immersed in pleasure.

Sarah banged on the door again and sighed. For a man, Jareth spent an absurd amount of time in the bathroom. Finally he opened the door and eyed Sarah in amusement as she slumped in a chair. She raised an eyebrow as he wrapped a towel around his lower half and opened the wardrobe.

"You know, you were free to join me anytime you wanted." He commented as she made for the bathroom.

"Not if you locked the door."

"Do you have magik or not? By the gods woman, all you had to do is wave your hand."

She frowned at him. "And risk burning down the room at the same time? No thank you."

Jareth, for lack of better word, pouted. "Well, if that's how you want to play."

Sarah grinned wickedly, reached over and removed his towel, dancing out of reach. "Game's not over Jareth." She disappeared behind the door and giggled slightly as she heard him grumble something. When she finally emerged from the bathroom, Jareth was gone but had left some clothes suggestions. Sarah grinned and threw aside the skimpy dress as she glanced out the window. She preferred warmth, thank you very much. The weather had changed quickly from blue skies to high winds and angry dark clouds. She could see the haze of heavy rain in the distance. It wouldn't be long until it reached here, so she decided to take her walk before breakfast. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a warm sweater before grabbing her jacket and heading down stairs.

Ionnina laughed softly at something her husband had whispered and Sarah smiled at the scene that was presented to her from the door. Etáin was standing at the sink, speaking low to Nadír and blushing as his hand wandered over her back, Cian was leering comically at Fiona as she laughed and slapped him playfully. Andre and Jareth were engrossed in what seemed like serious conversation, but Sarah could see the silent laughter in both men's eyes. It seemed odd to here that, what a few days ago would have been a room in turmoil, was now full of relatively happy and, if a bit stressed, content people. How quickly things change. She smiled again as she observed from the shadows. _Who ever said change takes time was talking bull._

Suddenly Andre noticed her and called her over. "Ahh, my dear. Myself and the most esteemed Goblin King here," Sarah snorted and Jareth glared. "Were just discussing whether or not to keep the fairies in the garden around or not. What do you think?"

Sarah leaned over and plucked a piece of fruit from the bowl in front of Jareth and he glared again. He shook her head internally. _He may be all poetry and love confessions in private, but he's good old Goblin King in public. _

"No contest really. Those things drive me nuts. Why would you entertain keeping them around?"

Andre grinned at her and got up, heading for the stove. "Jareth here thinks they're good for keeping mortals away."

Sarah feigned offence and shook a finger at him. "Really Jareth. Just a week ago and that would have been an insult to me."

Jareth simply rolled his eyes and looked at the paper in front of him. Sarah smiled a little and looked up. "I'm heading out for a walk now. Does anyone want to volunteer as babysitter?"

They all looked at her and she sighed. "Rain's coming." She said by way of explanation.

Nadír looked over at her. "I'll go with you. I need some air."

Sarah nodded and trailed her fingers over Jareth's shoulder as she left by way of farewell. She could feel his eyes on her back the whole what to the door and smiled softly.

Sarah and Nadír walked in amicable silence for a long time before either of them spoke. Sarah paused and looked around her. "Oh, it seems we've gone further than anticipated."

They were at the edge of the woods. The one Sarah had gone far into the first time she'd run off. Run away from Jareth. Yes how things had changed.

The rabbit hole had tapered out and she now found herself in wonderland, full fledged. She suddenly expected the Mock Turtle to turn up, telling her stories more fantastical than what she was experiencing and personally, she thought Etáin might be the Cheshire Cat in disguise. She was fond of telling her odd bits of information, smiling, then disappearing.

Nadír's voice suddenly jolted her from her thoughts. She smiled at him. "Sorry. I was in another world." He grinned at her. "That's ok, do it myself."

She tilted her head slightly as she looked at him and he eyed her. "What?"

"It's just, ever since I've been here, I've never seen you smile like that."

"Oh. Well, it takes a while for me to trust a person, even if I know they're fully trust worthy. Etáin accuses me of being anti-social."

Sarah shrugged. "Some call it internal, I call it private."

"Exactly. You know, I've been trying to explain it to Etáin for years, she just can't seem to understand it. Maybe you could explain it to her. She listens to you more than she listens to me."

"Ahh, yes. The ancient and unbreakable bond of girl talk. We have a club you know."

"And what do I need to gain entrance, if it'll make her listen to me."

"Oestrogen."

"You can keep it. I don't want anything to do with it. She can ignore me all she wants."

Sarah laughed and sat on a felled tree stump. She sighed as she looked back over the fields, towards the castle. "Even on a grey day like this, it really is beautiful here."

Nadír nodded and sat beside her. "Yes, but this is Irelands unique beauty. Everywhere has it. You just have to look. You go anywhere, where nature is still prominent and you will find beauty. India, America, Japan, Russia, Chile. Everywhere."

"That's a good way of putting it. Though, I feel that since I got my magik, I've been able to appreciate it, feel it, more."

"That makes sense. You are now bonded with nature in a way no one else is. Even Fae. Some Fae even believe that they are above nature which is transient. But you, you are, for lack of a better phrase, born of the earth. You have experienced the passage of time and you are about to experience timelessness. You will have a unique perspective on things."

"I think it might take a while to find that perspective. At the moment all I see are colours, blurry shapes. It's like a painting. You stand to far back there's no detail. Right now, I'm standing a little to close to see the entire picture."

Nadír placed a hand on her shoulder. "For someone so young, you are very wise."

Sarah grinned and shook her head. "No. I'm just looking at things from a different perspective."

She looked out over the fields again. "Can we stay here for a while?"

Nadír nodded. Sarah settled herself against a tree and made a fire from some dry wood to keep them warm. After an hour the rain came but they erected a small shield. They sat in silence as the rain fell in torrents around them. Sarah liked to watch it fall through the trees. Going in a million different directions before it hit the ground, in stark contrast to the rain in the fields, which fell in hard sheets, driven by the wind.

After a while Nadír broke the silence again. "Sarah, how are things going with Jareth?"

She looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Enquiring minds…"

"Oh, well, I said I love him, he's said he loves me."

"So, it's all going well then."

"Well, yes but it's still such a young relationship that even though we do love each other, have no doubt, it's still fragile."

"Ahh."

They once again fell into silence. Nadír stretched his hands to the fire from his stump while the both watched a small robin that had hopped into their small circle. It looked at the pair for a moment the shook itself off and settled beside the fire, waiting for the rain to pass. They continued to watch the rain until Jareth suddenly appeared beside them. Nadír swallowed a laugh and Sarah looked him over. "You're wet."

"Yes. It's raining."

Nadír stood up and expanded the shield slightly to accommodate the soaked Goblin King. He glared down at Sarah. "You know you've been gone for over three hours?"

"We were watching the rain and observing nature."

"Yes." Chimed in Nadír. "From several perspectives."

Sarah giggled at the expression on Jareth's face. "How did you find us?"

He reached forward and removed his crystal from Sarah's coat pocket. "Oh yeah. Join us Jareth. Just for a few more minutes."

"Very well."

"Oh, don't be so annoyed about it. It has quite a Zen effect, doesn't it Sarah?"

Sarah nodded but objected as Jareth sat down beside her. "You're wet!"

"Well dry me."

Sarah held out her hand, but hesitated.

"Really Sarah, if you cant even trust yourself enough to perform a simple task like that you will never be confident enough to convince the court you are able to hold your powers well, which we all know you are."

She waved her hand and Jareth was once again dry. He pulled her against him and she rested her head against his shoulder. "There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"Stop being such a patronising git."

"As you wish."

Nearly an hour later they left, all disappearing in whirls of glitter, fire and wind. The little robin was suddenly subjected to the harsh rains again and hurried into the safety of his wood.

Etáin frowned at the three as the entered the drawing room. "And just where have you two been? And you, you were supposed to bring them back, not keep them for another hour. Do you know how much work there is to be done? Nadír, guest list. Jareth, security. Sarah, music programme."

She handed Jareth and Nadír their respective to-do lists and hurried them out the door. She turned to Sarah.

"Here. This is a list of all the music appropriate to play. It's all mortal, don't worry. If you haven't figured it out yet, we have a soft spot for it. We have a Fae performer coming in for the war ceremony so don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Work up a programme of both vocal and instrumental to fill a few hours at least. Check the library for the music, if it's not there order it off the internet. There's a computer in my office which you can get to by pulling Z in the Encyclopaedia Britannica section."

This was all said in such a rush, Sarah was having trouble keeping up. Suddenly Taranga, who was sitting with Eurydice and Persephone across the room, spoke up.

"We better hear a performance from you my dear."

Etáin whipped around and glared at the three woman. "Did I say you could talk? If I don't see a theme and decoration schemes by the end of today there's going to be hell to pay."

She turned back and hurried Sarah out the door. "Come on. Lot's of work to be done."

"Oh joy." Muttered Sarah as she made her way to the library.

It was going to be a long day.

A few hours later Sarah sat in the music room, surrounded by towers of sheet music and books. She had the list narrowed down but with a good selection, but enough music to fill almost six hours, it was still a hell of a lot. Etáin had occasionally checked in on her, passing through in a whirlwind of orders, guest lists and menus. She liked Etáin, especially after everything the woman had done for her, but there was no denying it, the woman was frightening. She hadn't seen Ionnina or Cyros since the morning and had been informed that they had been sent on errands. Though, the low voice Fiona had used made these 'errands' sound more like dangerous quests. It was already getting dark out and Sarah had surrounded herself with candles, more for company than light. A sheet of music fell from the top of one of the piles and she smiled at the title. She sat at the piano and began to play. It was the theme to the movie "Merry Christmas Mr Lawrence." As she finished the room was extremely still, even the flames didn't move. "You are talented, I suppose. For a mortal."

The candles flared and Sarah frowned as she observed Lorkán, who was leaning against one of the settees. "What do you want?"

He grinned at her. "Just thought I'd drop by, see how you were feeling."

"Like you care." Sarah grabbed a stack of music sheets and moved them to a table. "Would you please leave. Etáin wanted me to sort this and I think she wouldn't appreciate you distracting me."

"I'm sure I can find other ways of distracting you." He leered at her.

The flames flickered angrily but Sarah remained calm. She marched over to him. "I seriously suggest you leave, before I loose my temper."

"Or what? Can't I spend sometime with my favourite mortal whore?"

Sarah growled and the candles flared but then suddenly went out completely. The two were plunged into the grey light of evening. Sarah could barely make out the expression on Lorkán's face. She attempted to call on her inner flames light but found she couldn't.

"Aww, can't use your new powers? Sorry. Little trick I learned about three centuries ago."

"Fine. You've made your point, what ever it was. Now get out."

He gave a sinister laugh. "I don't think so." And then he was on her.

Sarah found herself bent back over a sofa, his lips on hers. She struggled but he held her wrists in an iron grip. He protests were muffled under his mouth. He was much stronger than her and he obviously was using his magic as she found herself unable to fight back with any real effect.

"Sarah? Where are you?"

Sarah heard Jareth's voice and closed her eyes. She could feel Lorkán smile against her mouth. This is what he wanted, the bastard. The lights were flicked on and Sarah struggled against Lorkán again but he held her still. She heard the door slam and suddenly he was off her. Sarah sank to weak knees and looked up at the laughing Lorkán.

"Well, that was worth it, I must say. I can see why Jareth uses you."

She got to her feet and ran out the door. She had to explain. She found him in the corridor, heading for their… his room.

"Jareth." He stopped but did not turn around. "Jareth. That was not what it looked like. Lorkán…"

"He what?" Sarah shivered at his low, cold voice. She stayed silent. "He what Sarah? Charmed you like I did? Or was it the other way around?"

"No. You have to understand. He… he was using magic. I didn't want to…"

Sarah was vaguely aware that some people had paused in the corridor to witness the argument, though it was far from screaming and shouting. Jareth turned to face Sarah and she blanched at the steely look in his mismatched eyes. Suddenly he was in front of her and she flinched as he grabbed her wrists, where bruises had formed from where Lorkán had held her down.

"You know Sarah, in the Underground, women are imprisoned for false accusations of rape and they are outcasts if they lie over love."

"But, I didn't lie. I really meant it."

"Well, your actions have proved otherwise I think."

"I didn't lie."

"Well maybe I did."

Sarah sucked in a breath but couldn't prevent the tears from falling.

Jareth gave her a disgusted look. "You are a manipulative, cruel creature. I can't believe I ever…" He looked her up and down and stepped back.

"Sarah, I do not love you."

She let out a choked sob as he disappeared in a whirl of glitter. Yes, how quickly things can change. Sarah leant against the wall, sobbing softly.

Suddenly Ionnina was at her side. "Oh, Sarah. Here come with me. Come on."

Ionnina led Sarah to her old room. All the things that she had left in Jareth's room had been thrown on the bed. Ionnina moved some things aside and sat her down.

"Ok, I'll be back in one second with some tea. Ok? Don't move."

Sarah looked up at her. "Where would I go?"

Ionnina shuddered at the look of desolation in the young woman's eyes.

Sarah's tears increased once she had been left alone. A fire sprang up of it's own violation and all of the rooms candles lit. Sarah could feel the comforting warmth and sympathy of the fire but it was of little consolation. She stared absently at her hands and she gasped slightly in surprise when she saw that the bruises on her wrists were gone.

_Jareth? Did he…_

She looked on the bed for her jacket. When she located it she reached over and removed Jareth's crystal from the pocket. She watched as it began to float. She reached out and was devastated when it disappeared just as it had when she reached out for it at the end of her original adventure. She waved her hand and her things vanished, put back in their proper place.

All of a sudden Ionnina swept back into the room with a trey of tea four people in her wake. Sarah was swept up into the oddly motherly embrace of Taranga.

"Oh, my dear. I saw everything. It's so terrible." She pulled back and gave her a soft smile. "Haven't you been through enough. And now this."

She shook her wild head and took Ionnina's proffered cup of tea.

Cyros sat in a chair, fingers steepled, deep in thought. "I just can't think what might have made Jareth act in this fashion. It's very unlike him."

Sarah sighed and took a sip of tea. "Well, he did see Lorkán making out with me."

Ionnina dropped a cup and everyone looked at her, shocked. "Don't look at me like that. It wasn't voluntary."

Taranga was outraged. "You mean he forced himself on you?"

Sarah nodded. "He managed to negate my Fire some how. Held me down, used his magik to stop me fighting back. What is his magik?"

"Gravity."

"Oh. Well, that explains it."

They all jumped when they heard a crash. Nadír had smashed his cup. He apologised quietly and repaired it. "Do we have to keep that fucker in our castle?"

Etáin sighed and nodded. "He's here on official order from Ferdia. That's on of the court council members." She added for Sarah's benefit.

Cyros nodded. "Lord knows he means well, but the old fool is not what you might call a good judge of character."

"Indeed."

They spent a hour or so in Sarah's bed room before she managed to get them all out.

"Etáin, you have a ball to plan. Really, I'll survive. Just go. I'll be back down to help soon. The music programme is on the piano."

"But…"

"Go!"

She sat on the bed and cried quietly. In the space of two weeks her whole life had been torn apart and put back together again. And now, well now the sky was falling and she didn't have an umbrella.

She wandered down to dinner later that evening to a quiet reception. Etáin glanced up from some list or another.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Sarah chanced a weak smile. "As well as can be expected, I suppose. How're the preparations coming? Do you need help?"

Etáin shook her head and raked a hand through her loose dark hair. "No. I think we've all done enough today. Do you want to stay down here for dinner?"

"Is Jareth back yet?"

"Haven't seen him. Cyros went after him but neither of them have turned up since."

"Well, up we go then."

"Over the trench tops."

Ionnina glanced up at the two with a grim smile. "Into battle we charge."

The three women arrived to the dinner table which was engaged in vibrant debate about Underground politics and they went unnoticed. Afterwards Sarah helped clean up but was distracted as Lorkán entered the room. He had been absent from dinner and Sarah growled as the others looked up. Etáin stepped forward, no doubt about to shove the bottle she was holding firmly where the sun don't shine but Sarah stopped her.

She walked slowly up to Lorkán who had a sickly grin on his face. "You have some balls coming near me after today." She said in a low, dangerous voice.

He sneered at her, reminding her of the Goblin King's trademark scorn. "You have no king to protect you now. Do you really think you can frighten me?"

Sarah laughed slightly, Lorkán raised an eyebrow and she burst in to towering flame. Etáin noted with satisfaction that, even though the angry fire licked her walls and ceiling, not even a soot mark was left. Lorkán took a step back from the violent heat that emanated from the young woman in front of him who stood before him with an overwhelming surge of power.

"I am warning you now, you ever come near me or anyone I care about ever again, council or no council, they won't even find your ashes after I'm done with you! Now. Get. Out."

Lorkán retreated from the room and Sarah turned back to her friends, brushing some imaginary lint from her sweater. "So, are we all done here?"

Ionnina let out a kind of shocked laugh. "So, uh, you've got the hang of your fire then?"

Sarah glanced at her. "Yeah. I think so. No more lessons needed."

Etáin nodded. "Yea. I'd agree with you there."

Sarah looked out the window. "I'm going to bed, ok? It's… It's been a long day."

"Sure. G'night."

"Good night Sarah. Sleep well."

"Can't make any promises there."

End chap.

**Kaz: Oh lord.**

**Rayne: She keeps managing to do that.**

**C.C: Heehee, here's the mob.**

**I'm gonna run away now. Rate and review…..please**

**Slán. **


	14. December 25th

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it.**

**Ok, I wrote more. You lot are demanding, aren't you?**

**_Acantha Mardivey: _Sorry, that wasn't the reference. No Jareth clone, but ya get a cookie anyway 'cause I like you. I read the Leroux's book last summer. It's soo cool and a totally healthy obsession. ;)**

**_Relyan:_ Ahh, she can take 'em but your right. He needs to shape up. It doesn't make much sense dose it? I actually based his reaction on a former friend who cut ties with me on bad information from a source he knew didn't like me. Took him three years to apologise. A fun time in my life. Guys are smelly!**

**_anglewingz202: _Ahh, I must leave you in suspense for awhile I am afraid. Wait and see what happens.**

**_theshadowcat: _Well, here you go. Don't worry, Jareth will get something heavy thrown at him soon. Hee hee, cranial rectal inversion…**

**Jareth: Hey!**

**Rayne: Serves you right! **

**_LadyLuck321: _Wow, chocolate covered goblin king shaped cookies are my favourite kind of cookies! Thank you so much.**

**_Eleanora Rose: _Yeah, I'll say it again, guys are smelly.**

**_jazzy021: _Mmm, fried Lorkán. Served with spinage and ricotta. Tasty… oops, dinner smells affect my brain. Anyway, I haven't seen that movie yet, is it good?**

**_janine:_ Ahh, we all Heart him. We really do. drool Anyway, sorry your disconsolate. Hopefully the next few chapters will cheer thee.**

**_katyagorm:_ Less happy, more triumphant really.**

**_VividWhiteLove: _I'm not MEAN, I'm just… no. Your right, I'm mean. Sorry.**

**_Avalon-blackandgreen: _Screw life. This is more interesting! **

**_lyn: _Will do.**

**_Izumi Kimamoto: _I am keeping going. And you can say fuck on my reviews. People should leave them the fuck alone.**

**_Anyana: _shrugs I dunno. Christmasy stuff? I'm just the auth… oh. Aww crap.**

**Anyway, this chapter is quite short and you'll all throw goblins and whatnot at me if I leave it there, so there's another MUCH longer chapter being posted straight away.**

**Kaz: Wont stop us throwing whatnot at you!**

**C.C: Nope. **

December 25th

Sarah awoke from barely two hours sleep as the sun dawned. It shone directly through her window so, she assumed, she was currently on the east side of the castle. She could see the rays of the sun bouncing off the glass dome of the library as she lay in bed. She was, understandably, in a rather lethargic mood. She felt like staying there forever, and not because it was comfortable. Facing the world today felt like more like waltzing in to a roman arena with noting but a stick for protections. And the lions were hungry. Eventually, she dragged herself from bed and got dressed. A black skirt and top looked elegant but firmly depressed. She refused to look bad just because she had been publicly humiliated… again. Her long hair she wore loose and she swept out the door.

Sure enough, she found herself in the east tower corridor, right outside the room where she and Steve had stayed. Not many happy memories here either. Nadír stood at reception as she descended the stairs and nodded to her.

"Good morning."

"Well that is a matter of opinion."

"Sorry."

"No, it's just… I'm…" Sarah sighed and shook her head. Nadír placed a comforting hand on hers but stayed silent. "Sorry, could I use the phone."

"Sure." He handed her the cordless set and she moved to a quiet corner of the already bustling lobby. She could hear Etáin's yelling over the intercom and guests were meeting before breakfast. The phone rang and the groggy voice of her father answered.

"Hey dad… Yeah, sorry to call so early but I don't think that I'm gonna be free later, so I wanted to wish you a happy Christmas… Uh huh, yeah we did… No it was my idea. I… What? No. I don't love him dad. I didn't want to be with him any more. …No but… Dad….Just say merry Christmas to Toby for me will you? Thanks… Yeah. Bye dad."

Sarah hung up with a sigh. Ever since Karen had gotten her claws into that man, he had never been the same. Sarah had always hopes it was the imagination of a scorned teenager but the older she had gotten, the less interest her father had taken in her. She wandered through lobby saying hello to the few guests she knew and was friendly with. She caught a glance of Lorkán on the other side of the main hall and wisely, he stayed away from her. She snuck down to the kitchen where Etáin was shouting commands and Ionnina was pouring over some list or another.

"Morning. Anything I can do?"

Etáin gave her a quick hug before continuing on up the stairs. Sarah looked to Ionnina in confusion, who shook her head. "Don't ask. She's in her own little world at this point. Here you can help me with this." "What is it?"

"Making sure that everyone on this list is on that list, and everyone on this list is not on that list." "That's a lot of lists."

"It's only three."

The two women worked in silence for quite a while before Ionnina's curiosity got the best of her. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Sarah shrugged. "I suppose I'll wait and see what the court has to say."

"The court, oh shit!"

Sarah looked at her. "What?"

"The hearing, your hearing…"

"What about it?"

"It's tomorrow."

"Shit."

"Yeah." Ionnina looked at her. "You'll be fine though. You have exemplary control of your fire and plenty of important people to speak for you."

"Still…"

"Nervous?"

"You could say that."

Sarah spent the next few hours doing random jobs and errands for Etáin and, though it was hard work most of the time, it kept her mind of situations at hand. Unfortunately these situations came crashing back to the forefront just before lunch. Sarah was sorting through more lists at the front desk when Cyros arrived in the main hall in a whirl of sand that made her splutter. He looked livid.

"Of all the evil, treacherous, wenches from the very depths of the Snake Swamps… oh. Good afternoon Sarah."

"Not so good, and it sounds as if you've had a similar one. What's wrong? Who were you just cursing?" "You really don't want to know." He glanced at the clock behind the desk and frowned. "In fact, perhaps you should go down to the kitchens…"

A horrifyingly familiar shrill laugh echoed throughout the hall. Sarah flinched and glared at Cyros. "How the hell did she get back in?"

"Managed to get in via Lorkán. Etáin can't kick her out."

Sarah closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Yes, just to make her day worse, the pink whale wench had crawled out of where ever her overly perfumed cave was and managed to make it back, just in time for Christmas. When Sarah opened her eyes again, she blanched and clutched the side of the desk so hard that her knuckles turned pure white. The pink whale was attached to the arm of none other that the Goblin King. He seemed to pay her no attention in particular but he didn't push her away.

Cyros leant forward. "From what I could gather, she came to him. He had nothing to do with it."

"He's still with her though. Isn't he?"

Sarah ran down the back passage and barely made it to a bathroom before she emptied the content of her stomach. She heaved a sob and made her way down to the kitchen. She found it empty and proceeded to procure herself a bottle of port before opening the door to the back stairs. She was relieved to find it led straight to her room.

Sarah curled up in a large chair and a large fire sprang up in the grate as she poured herself a glass. She raised her glass to the flames in mock toast and swiped angrily at her face. "Merry Christmas to all." She muttered grimly as she took a swig.

It took nearly an hour for the others to get into her room and when they did, they were not happy. Etáin burst in the door with a look of murder on her face. "What the hell do you think your doing woman? Locking yourself away? Do you know how much danger your in? How dare you put up private wards in my home."

Sarah glanced at her and returned her gaze to the fire. "Look, Etáin, I really appreciate everything you have done for me. More than you will ever know, but I really no longer care."

"What do you mean?"

Sarah sighed angrily. "What do you think I mean? I no longer care what happens to me. I'm tired and I can't take it any more. The powers, Fuamnach, Jareth, Cassandra, the Court. I might as well throw myself out that window."

"Window's magik. Can't be broken."

Sarah surprised herself by actually laughing and Etáin's anger eased a little. "Figures." She snorted. "Just another thing to ruin my day. A failed suicide attempt."

"Now don't you go and do anything stupid. I won't have you messing up my big ball."

Sarah laughed again but a stray tear slipped down her cheek. "I just can't do it Etáin. It's too much." Etáin silenced her. "Shh now. Don't be stupid. You've just been through a lot."

"A lot? The man I love told me he hated me yesterday, I have a Fire witch trying to kill me and the man I love is currently downstairs, probably having a toung war with the pink whale."

The two women shudder and Etáin nodded. "Ok, so maybe you've been through more than a lot but after tomorrow the fire witch won't be a problem so that leaves the man you love, who should be easily won back."

"Once the arrogant, stubborn git can be made see sense."

"Once that happens of course. And who knows. Tomorrow evening, you might have your own country."

"Great just what I need."

"Sure. Being a queen will be a great confidence booster. Come down for something to eat. Lunch table's pretty empty at this stage."

"Fine."

Etáin smiled and pulled her up from the chair. The two women left the room and the fire slowly flickered out. The lunch table was indeed nearly empty except for three occupants. One was Maui, who gave Sarah a friendly smile as she entered. Unfortunately, the other two diners were the last two people she wanted to see.

Cassandra smirked at her and grabbed Jareth's hand on the table top. "Oh look. It's the mortal wench. Come to beg for him back?"

Sarah moved around the table. "Oh Cassandra, I see you're little stint away from the castle hasn't improved your intelligence. In case you forgot, I am no longer mortal and I've no problem roasting you. Just say the word."

The candle beside Cassandra burst into flame and she jumped a little.

Jareth looked over at her, eyes cold. "Be careful Sarah. You always did take things for granted."

Sarah's expression changed from heartbroken to steely indifference in second and her eyes flashed. "You are one to talk Goblin King. Don't underestimate me."

"Don't defy me."

"Don't pull that shit on me Jareth. We both know I can take you."

"I'd like to see you try. This time, I wouldn't go easy on you. No pulling down the moon this time Sarah. There is nothing in your eyes."

Cassandra became uneasy as she witnessed the passionate exchange and tugged on Jareth's sleeve and he jerked it away from her, growling.

"Come Jareth. Don't socialise with that. Just finish your food and we can go for a walk."

Sarah stared at Jareth hard. "There's nothing in your eyes either. Except cruelty. No part you were playing I guess."

_Your eyes can be so cruel…_

"You can be so cruel Sarah. Never forget that."

"Jareth…" whined Cassandra and this time Sarah growled.

"I'll go. God, I hope you can deal with an eternity of that sound in your ear. I…" She stopped abruptly. Cassandra smiled cruelly. "Oh. Looks like someone's calling."

Maui looked at her, concerned. "Sarah, what is…"

"Go tell Etá…" And she disappeared.

* * *

Sarah threw up her arms at the violent wind that now battered her body. She looked around. She was on the edge of a cliff. A very high, steep cliff. 

"At last we meet in person."

The deep voice was familiar and Sarah looked at the tall red haired woman in alight alarm. The wind had stopped howling in her ears, but she could still feel it. Fuamnach circled Sarah with a predatory smile on her face.

"You really are so small. Do you think you can take me? Or shall we make that death wish of yours come true and send you sailing off the Cliffs of Moher?"

Sarah moved away from the sheer drop and faced Fuamnach. "I think I'll take my chances with you." "You'll lose."

"Don't count on it."

"Cocky little thing, aren't we?"

Sarah smiled. "Oh, I learned from the best."

"Do you really think I brought you here with out making preparations." She waved her hand and suddenly Sarah doubled over in pain. Fuamnach resumed circling Sarah, each time moving slightly closer. Sarah fell to her knees.

"You really thought that you might beat me, didn't you? You actually thought that you could beat a fae that has been in existence for near a millennia. It makes you think about the state of the world, doesn't it? That a lowly peasant mortal could think so highly of themselves." She shrugged as she approached Sarah. "That little twit Cassandra was of some help but of course it was me that had to do the work, but then I got the better deal. I got the power, she only got the man. An impressive man of course, but still, just a man." She knelt before Sarah and took her chin, forcing her pain filled face up. "Oh, your power. Your man."

Suddenly Fuamnach gasped and choked slightly as Sarah's hand grasped her neck and she was lifted from the ground.

Sarah looked at her scornfully. "Did you really think that I let myself come here? That I was so naive that I didn't put up personal wards to stop this happening? Really, what do you take me for? I have been around Fae long enough to be wise to your little tricks. Your flourish and penchant for the dramatic. Your problem is, you have been around to long. There's a new Fire bitch around and she's pissed off." Fuamnach choked again. "But… the spell… pulling it out…"

"Ahh yes." Said Sarah moving towards the cliff edge. "The spell. The spell worked. Is still working in fact, it's quite painful, but you see, you forgot one vital fact. The Fire."

"The Fire?" Her eyes widened. "You talk…"

"Yeah, I talk to it. And do you know what it told me? That it doesn't like you." Fuamnach flew from Sarah's grasp and out over the roaring sea. She paused for a moment and Sarah's eyes flashed. Fuamnach was engulfed in a tower of flame, leaving nothing but ash, which was carried out over the sea on the wind.

A small flame floated in the place where Fuamnach had been, suspended high above the ocean, flickering madly in the strong wind. Sarah held out her hand and the tiny light moved towards her, moving this way and that, struggling to stay on course. Eventually it reached her and she took hold of it. It disappeared and Sarah nodded as a resounding thank you echoed in her ears. She suddenly realised she should get back to the castle.

She arrived in a burst of flame in the dining room and landed in a heap on the floor. Cyros crouched down and took her arm. "Sarah. Where did you go? Are you all right?"

Etáin dashed around the table, closely followed by Cian and Ionnina. "Um…I …" Her hand flew to her abdomen where blood had soaked through the top which she was wearing.

Etáin lifted up the material gently. "Ahh, oh. That looks… ouch."

Sarah began to cry softly and Ionnina wiped the tears from her face. "You'll be fine. Don't worry." Sarah shook her head. "It's not that."

"Then what?"

"I killed her."

The room went silent.

"What?" Cassandra shrieked.

Etáin spun around. "You two, out of here. Now!"

Sarah looked up to see Jareth's retreating back and her tears flowed a little harder. Cyros scooped her up in his arms and turned for the door. "Well, let's get you cleaned up and you can tell us what happened."

Taranga replaced the bandage a shook her head. "It'll heal, in a day or two. But I can't do it. It'll leave a hell of a scar too. Nasty curse that one. Lucky you survived. I knew you were a feisty one."

Sarah smiled weakly and looked at the gash that run diagonally across her stomach. Etáin sat on the edge of her bed and handed her some tea.

"So, tell us what happened."

Sarah launched into her story and by the end, all around her sat with slightly shell shocked looks.

Nadír sat forward. "Your Fire actually holds proper conversations with you?"

Sarah nodded. Taranga looked intrigued. "How long have you been hearing it?"

"Since I was first aware of it. It started as just words but now it's the best conversationalist. Do you mean that none of your magiks talk to you?"

They all shook their heads. "That's funny, mine wont shut up." The fire in the grate flared slightly, but only Sarah noticed.

"You just keep getting more interesting. I suppose this is how you mastered the whole thing so quickly. Natural ability and such a close relationship with your magik." Mused Ionnina. "I wonder why our magiks don't talk to us?"

Sarah shrugged. "Well, did you every try and speak with them?" She received blank looks. "I have always talked to everything. My pets, my plants, the sky, trees, random household appliances. I just do. It seemed natural to talk to my Fire and it just… talked back."

Nadír stood. "Don't tell me we could have spared ourselves years of training, if we'd just talked?" Ionnina opened her eyes and sat up, smiling. "Looks like it. Our Sarah here has hit on something remarkable."

Sarah shook her head. "I cant believe it. After the lecture I got from… the lecture I got about magikal things having consciousness and you never even thought to talk to your own magiks?"

Etáin stood up and looked around the room, all of the occupants looking slightly sheepish. "I think she need her rest now."

The rest of the room agreed and they began to file out.

Cyros lingered a moment and she looked up at him, confused. "How do I deal with this?"

"Killing someone?"

She nodded.

"You don't. You grieve. For her, for your lost innocence. You'll get by and it'll become easier, but it won't go away. It shouldn't go away."

"Thanks." She said in a small voice.

"No problem. I'm always around if you need to talk." She nodded again and she was alone with her thoughts. A dreamless sleep soon over took her and she was grateful on this night.

**End Chap.**

**Well, that that cleared up. Wattcha think? I know some of Sarah's talk during her fight with Fuamnach was a bit cliché and tacky but the scene seemed to call for it. "Make me Cheesy!" it said, "With a big Chee!" So I obeyed. And if you really want to blame someone, blame C.C. He's cheesy battle mad!**

**C.C: Alas, it's true.**

**Slán lads.**


	15. December 26th

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it.**

**Ok, this is to make up for the last few un-long chapters and is especially for _Avalon-blackandgreen. _To the rabbit hole m'dear.  
**

**December 26th**

Sarah was awoken by someone shaking her.

"Sarah, come on! You have to get up."

"I don't want to."

"You have your appearance in front of the court today."

"Screw the court, I want to sleep." She buried further underneath the covers and heard another voice laugh.

"She's going to go down well with the court."

"Oh shut up and help me get her up."

The covers were suddenly removed and Sarah yelped as she had a small amount of ice cold water dumped on her. She glared accusingly at Etáin as she dried herself. "What the hell? No dumping water on injured people. I could have gone into shock."

Etáin grinned at her. "Well you didn't and now you're up, so it's all ok."

Sarah turned her glare on Ionnina. "And you let her do that why?"

Ionnina shrugged. "You've got a big day ahead of you."

Sarah rolled her eyes and fell back against her pillows. "I don't care. I've had enough big days. Get them to reschedule."

Ionnina smiled and she and Etáin proceeded to drag Sarah out of bed. "The court don't reschedule. It's just not done. When the court says jump you say how high."

"Well I say get a ladder."

"Ha ha. Seriously Sarah, if you want to keep your powers you have to play ball with the court. At least for the first century or so."

"Oh that's all is it." Said Sarah sarcastically as she dragged herself towards the wardrobe.

Ionnina stepped forward. "Um Sarah, what do you plan to wear?" She shrugged. Ionnina nodded. "I thought so. Here what about this."

She gestured to a beautiful green medieval style dress handing on the back of the door. Sarah gasped. "It's beautiful but…"

The two women frowned. "But?"

"It's Underground clothing."

"Well yes. That is where you are going. If you want to gain the respect of the court you're going to have to look the part."

Sarah shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't wear that. Not today."

Ionnina sighed impatiently. "Why ever not?"

"If this were another occasion I probably wouldn't mind but these people are going to be deciding whether I'm fit to live among them. I'm not going to pretend to be more suitable than I am. If I do get a kingdom to rule and they suddenly dropped by I'd probably be running around in jeans and a string top. I'm not going to pretend to be someone I'm not."

The two women paused and then nodded. Etáin put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "I can respect that, but you have to look presentable. What about that black skirt with the silver and the angora sweater. That looked nice."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks. Now I'm going to have a shower and then I'll be down, ok?"

Etáin and Ionnina left her alone with her thoughts. Sarah grimaced as the hot water hit her curse wound. It was healing extremely quickly, she noted, but the injury still stung. She closed her eyes as she let the water run in rivulets down her body. So much had happened in the last few days, let alone the time she had been in Ireland. Sarah thought back to that moment when it had all started.

_I wish the goblins would come and take you away…right now! _

The mere memory of the words made her shiver. When he had first appeared before her, all her dreams given form, though she had not quite realised it at the time. Her journey through the Labyrinth, the bonds she had made with her friends, all leading up to this day really. The possibility of ruling a magikal kingdom lay before her, of actually becoming a queen. It was her every fantasy realised but with one missing detail. Her king had run off with the princess of pink, leaving her alone.

She sighed and shut off the water, drying herself as she walked. She got dressed slowly and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark hair curled slightly at the tips and her deep brown eyes shone with a sadness and the knowledge of the previous day.

Sarah had never thought herself capable of killing and creature intentionally let alone actually killing another person, Fae or not. The thought clutched at her heart and she could feel a hardness begin to set in. A barrier against the pain of the truth. She knew that she was not truly at fault but in the end she had killed and it left a scar even deeper than the one on her abdomen. One that would never be erased.

Sarah left her room and found herself on a corridor some where on the top floor. She had never need to go anywhere above the first floor and so decided to take a quick look around before joining the others for breakfast and most likely, a rather intensive pep talk. Sarah found the stairs up to one of the turret roofs and decided to take a look. As she pushed open the door out on to the turret she gasped.

The view was certainly breathtaking. She could see over the many fields that surrounded the castle and to the woods beyond. The newly risen sun was reflected in the glass domed roof of the library and the sky was a clear, crisp blue, even though her breath clouded in front of her. All of this no matter how beautiful, was not what made her gasp.

Jareth stood there, look out over the lands. His blond hair drifted about him in the breeze and he had his back to the door. Sarah tried to make her escape but he had already heard her gasp. Her turned on her, his gaze cold, though Sarah thought she saw some other emotion behind the stony mask.

"Sarah."

She nodded, her arm wrapping unconsciously around her wound. "Jareth."

"I hear you killed Fuamnach."

Sarah was hurt by the off handed way that he made the comment. He knew her well enough to know how much the event would have affected her. She looked up at him, not bothering to hide the distress she felt. She saw more emotion flash across Jareth's expression but it was so subtle that she was sure, had anyone else been there they wouldn't have noticed it. "What would like to know Jareth? Do you want a play by play account so you can report back to Cassandra? See if she can think of another way to kill me?"

"Are you all right?"

The words took Sarah aback but they were cold. "No. No, Jareth, I am incredibly far from alright."

"You have your meeting with the court council today."

"Yes."

"I wont be there."

"I'm… That doesn't surprise me." Sarah turned and left fighting back another torrent of tears that threatened to flow. The walk back down stairs served to calm her slightly but she felt her nerves begin to mount about the court.

Everybody was busy downstairs with preparations for the ball in two days. Seán looked up from reception and smiled as she descended the stairs. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you." She lied.

"Everybody that is gong to speak for you are in the drawing room. Breakfast too."

"Thanks."

"Good luck. You'll charm 'em I've no doubt."

"Thanks again"

"You there, reception man." The two flinched as Cassandra's high pitched wailing cut through the bustling noise of the preparations.

"Yes princess, can I help you?"

"I need to know where King Jareth is. He is not in his room."

Sean looked about him. "Well he's not here."

"Well, I demand to know where he is!"

"I'm afraid I don't know. We don't keep constant tabs on our guests."

"That is… unacceptable. I must know where he is!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh stop acting like a petulant child. He'll turn up."

Cassandra turned on Sarah and eyed her suspiciously. "You know where he is!"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. If you'll excuse me…"

"I'll be speaking against you at the court today, I hope you know."

Sarah turned and fixed her with a dangerous look. "Oh, I look forward to it."

Sarah entered the drawing room and look about. Cyros looked up from some document he was reading and smiled at her. "Ahh Sarah, welcome to command central. Toast?"

Before she had a chance to answer Sarah was swept up in a frenzy of instructions and suggestions about her up coming appearance.

"…you do, don't use slang or back talk, that just pisses them off!"

"Yes, but don't be afraid to stand up to anyone, they respect that."

"…and be careful not to voice to many Aboveground views though, they won't like that."

After nearly half an hour of being intensively tutored on what the council would and would not like Sarah flopped down on the sofa beside Cyros.

He smiled at her. "Toast?"

"Yes please. Are they always like this?" She gestured to the large group of women that were arguing about some thing.

Cyros laughed and handed her a plate. "Well in our long lives, nothing exciting happens that often so yes. When something like this happens they tend to go a bit…"

"Insane?"

"Yes."

"Jareth said he wasn't coming today."

Cyros sighed. "I do not know what is wrong with him. As stubborn as he can be, I've never seen him act this idiotic before. Jumping to conclusions."

Sarah shook her head. "I don't know. It probably looked like I didn't want to fight back. I just… I couldn't."

She shuddered at the memory and Cyros growled. "I swear, if we could get him for that… I want to see that bastard out of all our hair."

Sarah nodded. "But the only witness we have thinks it was all voluntary and until we can convince him otherwise…"

"I know, I know. I really, really hate him."

Sarah gave his hand a quick squeeze. "I know."

Ionnina looked up and shouted across the room. "Sarah, if you've finished flirting with my husband we're going to leave in about twenty minutes, get ready."

She took a deep breath and Cyros squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"So says you. I'm going to go into the music room, get some quiet before this whole thing starts."

"Ok, I'll come and get you in a few."

"Thanks. For everything."

"My extreme pleasure."

Sarah entered the music room and breathed a sigh of relief. The silence was a relief after the constant noise of the morning. She sat at the piano, playing random chords and melodies as a distraction. After a while, she began to sing.

I dreamed of you on my farm 

_**I dreamed of you in my arms,**_

_**The dreams were always wrong.**_

_**I never dreamed I'd hurt you,**_

_**I never dreamed I'd loose you,**_

_**In my dreams I'm always strong.**_

_**And now the creek is rising**_

_**And all my bridges burned.**_

_**I always dreamed of big crowds**_

_**Plumes of smoke and high clouds.**_

_**The dreams don't last for long.**_

_**I have my suspicions,**_

_**That when the stars are in position**_

_**All will be revealed.**_

_**But I knew that until then**_

_**Unless the stars surrender,**_

_**All will be concealed.**_

_**And now the snow is falling**_

_**And all my fences torn.**_

_**I know you need someone**_

_**And I can hear someone**_

_**Somewhere in this song.**_

Sarah looked up from the keys and she stopped breathing. Jareth stood at the door, quietly observing her. He didn't move when their eyes locked and Sarah continued her song, the haunting melody drifting through the room.

I dreamed that that I was walking And the two of us were talking 

_**Of all life's mysteries.**_

_**The words that flow between friends**_

_**Winding streams without ends**_

_**I wanted you to see.**_

_**It cant seem surprising**_

_**When you find yourself alone**_

_**And now the dark is rising**_

_**And brand new moon is full.**_

_**I always dreamed I'd love you**_

_**I never dreamed I'd loose you.**_

_**In my dreams I'm always strong.**_

Sarah finished quietly and glanced up towards the door. She saw sadly that Jareth was gone. She looked out the window and noted with grim amusement, that ithad begun to snow.

Cyros stuck his head around the door and held up her coat. "Time to go Sarah. You ready?"

"No, but I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Sorry. Don't worry. We'll all be there."

_Not all of you!_ Sarah kept the thought guarded and took the coat from Cyros gratefully. He led her to the entrance hall where the party, quite large now, had assembled. They all looked at her as she entered.

"Oh, wow! Um, thank you all so much. Can't fail to loose now can I? With so many of you. Um, I am truly honoured that you're doing this for me because I'm nothing special."

Eurydice stepped forward. "We all beg to differ Sarah. You are a remarkable woman. Even if you cannot see that, we can. We all believe you would be a welcome new addition to the Underground. We need new blood."

"A fresh perspective" Called Nadír from the back of the crowd.

Sarah smiled at him and thanked the group once again. "Well, I believe we're expected."

They all nodded and began to disappear. Sarah watched as swirls of sand, water, air, light, earth and what looked like darkness enveloped their users and took them to the Underground.

Ionnina stood beside Sarah and held out her hand. "Here. You don't know where your going."

Sarah nodded and took her hand. She felt the tingle of being teleported and then her feet touched unfamiliar ground. At first Sarah was too overwhelmed by the magikal aura that surrounded her that she didn't take in her surroundings, but once she got used to the feeling she looked around in wonder.

She stood in the midst of a dazzling city. The place looked like it had been made from every material imaginable. There were towering trees with levels of building and doors in the trunks. An entire cliff had balconies hewn from the rock, she could see precious stones glinting from the walls and the massive main doors were made from shining quartzite with amber and rose quartz inlays. There were buildings obviously made from sand and mud, but reaching to incredible heights. These were no mud huts. Buildings made from warped metals, bone, even ones that looked suspiciously like water but that, Sarah could see, were solid.

The group appeared to be standing in a square. There were many people milling around, bartering, having lunch. I use the term people loosely because the range of creatures saw was immense. There were dwarves scuttling about the place, elves, fae, wood nymphs, dryads and water dwellers, reptilian looking creatures that walked about like people. Sarah saw a giant insect conversing with two fae and a girl who looked like she was made of wood. She smiled as she saw a man arguing with his hat and watched as an elf swatted away a fairy and bent down to listen to a dwarf more closely.

She felt a tug on her sleeve and Sarah turned back to Ionnina. "Sarah, I'd like to introduce you to Theodore. A good friend of ours."

Sarah gazed up as Theodore came forward. He took her proffered hand and kissed it gently. "A true pleasure I assure you. It is too long since I have conversed with a person from Aboveground. Tell me, have the colonised the Americas yet?"

"A pleasure indeed. Yes they have. I'm from the east coast."

"Well, Miss Williams I have heard so much about you."

"Call me Sarah please."

He smiled and his near black eyes sparkled in pleasure. "Of course and you must call me Theo."

He shook his head back and his grey/blue hair fell down his back. His tanned chest was bare, bar a leather strap that carried a bow and quiver. His body was grey and his coat shone in the winter sun. "I've never met a centaur before."

He laughed. "Well, I am glad I had the pleasure of being the first you did meet."

She smiled back at him. "Well, I hope you are all this nice."

Ionnina smiled and led them across the square. "Ahh Sarah, like everything, you have the good ones and the bad ones but Theo here is one of the best."

"You flatter me 'Nina. You are lucky Sarah, to have made such good friends."

"I know." She looked at Ionnina. "So, 'Nina, where are we going?"

Ionnina pointed down a long road. "There."

Sarah paused and stared at the spiralling tower. She was amazed that she had missed it because it seemed to stretch over everything into the sky. The high winter sun glinted off the tower which appeared to be made of diamond. Though the main part of the tower went straight up many twisting turrets and branches snaked out of the body, forming a structure that looked like a diamond vine climbing up into the sky.

"Wow. Guess I'm off to see the wizard huh?"

Theo raised an eyebrow and Etáin giggled. "Sarah, no ones going to understand you down here."

She shrugged as she continued to stare at the tower. "That's not going to stop me."

"I thought not. Well, watch out for the lions and tigers and bears."

"Oh my."

Theo looked at the two women. "What's a Tiger?"

Sarah smiled at him. "I'll take you on a private safari sometime maybe."

Etáin grinned. "That would be interesting. 'Underground natives get to grips with Aboveground wild life.'"

The group moved down the long road and Sarah took in her surrounding, memorising every detail, just in case she wouldn't be allowed come back. She saw that just like any city this one had alleys and side streets, shops, restaurants, offices and public transport. A coach that contained several people inside and sitting on the roof passed by the group, driven by a doonie. The horses neighed as the passed and Sarah almost felt as if they had been taken back in time.

She looked over at Nadír. "Where are we exactly?"

"The very centre of the Underground. This isn't even in a country. I suppose it's sort of like the Vatican. A self contained city state. The seat of the court and council it's were everyday business for many people occurs but only about a quarter of the people live here. Most commute. It's very cramped."

Sarah looked about her, observing the large stretches of grass between some buildings, the wide streets and different shaped buildings. "This is pretty roomy compared to the Goblin City."

"Yes, but goblins like their habitats close and bad smelling. The Labyrinth is large but there's a lot in there. On the outskirts of the kingdom there are some farms and pastoral land but most other countries vary. Cyros has miles and miles of desert, some are rolling planes, some mostly forest, some mountainous. You can imagine a creature used to living on a mountain or in a forest coming here. It would be practically claustrophobic where as a goblin would give out about how much space there is. It's not the ideal habitat for most of the inhabitants of the Underground."

"I see."

The group entered another square and the tower stood at the centre. More people were standing around this square but there were no shops or stalls. They all stood, most of them talking animatedly about something.

Sarah sighed. "I suppose you all forgot to mention that this was a public court."

They all looked around guiltily and Sarah smirked. "Really, did you not think I'd guess? I'm not a idiot."

"We know but we didn't want to…"

"SAWAH!"

Sarah yelped as she was swept up in a strong, orange embrace. The thick fur tickled her face and she sneezed.

"Ludo!" She put her arms as far around the orange beast as she could. "It's so good to see you. Are the others here?"

"Without a doubt, fair maiden. We would never miss this occasion."

Ludo put her down and she bent down on one knee to talk to the well spoken fox. "Sir Didymus, how are you? Where's Ambrosias?"

The fox took his cap off and looked up at her sadly. "Alas my lady, my faithful steed fell in battle, brave to the last."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"'Tis of the past my lady. It is indeed a pleasure to see you again. How myself and my dear brother have missed you."

She smiled kindly at the two of them. "I've missed you too. But where's Hoggle?" "Hello Sarah."

She turned and her smile grew as she saw the small dwarf. "Oh Hoggle. I've missed you so much."

He stopped her hugging him though. "I's just wantin' to says that I'm sorry first. I's a coward and I don expect you to forgive me."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Honestly Hoggle, what are you don't about now?"

The dwarf frowned, his bushy grey eyebrows moving closer together. "You mean, you don't know what I did?"

She shook her head.

"You sees, I helped someone get through the Labyrinth but he was a bad person, I wasn't supposed to help him and Jareth punished me by stopping us seeing you anymore. I's sorry."

"Oh Hoggle don't be. We all make mistakes. I'm sure you thought you were doing the right thing. But why weren't you allowed help him?"

"He was an evil man. He beat his wife and his little baby's and they wished themselves away. He told me that they didn't mean it and that he was a good man." Sarah frowned. "Did he win?"

Hoggle shook his head. "Naw, Jareth got me away and put him off before we gots there."

"Well then it's ok. I'm here now Hoggle and with any luck I'll be able to see you a lot from now on."

Cyros tapped her on the shoulder. "Come on Sarah. We have to be going."

She nodded and turned back to her friends. "Well, wish me luck." "Good luck, Sawah."

"We shall be seated in the gallery my lady. All the luck in the Underground."

"I's got somethin' for ya Sarah." The dwarf held out a long sliver chain with an amethyst pendant hanging from it. "It's for luck."

"Thank you Hoggle, it's beautiful. May I kiss you this time?" Hoggle nodded and blushed as she placed a kiss on the end of his nose.

She stood up straight and, waving goodbye to her friends, headed towards the tower with a knot in her stomach. The giant sparkling doors opened into an immense hall. Sarah saw Lord Sogoro and his wife, along with Cassandra and a woman she could only assume to be her mother standing to one side of the room. There was a large circle of sapphire set into the floor in the centre of the room and the group that Sarah was with stood across from the others and began to talk quietly among themselves. Taranga stood next to Sarah. "Now remember dear, just move to the red circle and do what they tell you to do. Don't be afraid to speak your mind but be respectful and try not to talk over anyone. You'll want to when that rabble speak but that's to be expected."

Sarah nodded then kept silent. Blurry figured moved across the large clear wall to the right of the group, like a movie screen out of focus. She assumed that the people in this room would watch the court from there since they were speaking and could not sit in the galleries.

Suddenly a voice echoed around the room. "Sarah Williams, step forward."

Taranga gave her a small push and she moved into the centre of the blue circle. Just before she disappeared she saw the shapes on the wall begin to focus.

Sarah found herself standing in what appeared to be a large circular room except at the top of the walls rows and rows of seats ran up as far as thirty rows. They were all crammed to the rafters with creatures of all kinds. Sarah did as she was instructed by Taranga and moved to the ruby circle, just large enough for one person to stand within and waited. There was a dais in front of her with five large seats forming part of the diamond. Infact, with the exception of the inlays of the large blue circle in the centre of the room, one red one on the left and three purple on the right for speakers, everything seemed to be part of the building. The crowd got louder as she walked over to the ruby circle and stood waiting.

She immediately picked her friends out from the crowd by the large orange mass that was Ludo. She scanned the rest of the crowd and spotted Theo who waved and gesture to an assortment of creatures beside him and mouthed "Supporters" at her. The entire group waved and she smiled but did not wave back. She continued to look about the crowd and received both smiled and glares and even what looked like rude gestures but most of the faces in the crowd were neutral, there simply to find out what was going to happen. It appeared she was fresh scandal in the Underground.

She blinked in surprise when she fixed her gaze on Jareth but when she looked again she saw that it was simply another blond fae talking to his companion.

Suddenly the crowd hushed and the five council members appeared on the dais and took their seats. Sarah took them in, going from left to right. Taranga and Ionnina, regular attendees of the court had described each to her.

The first was Akiko, whose long straight black hair swung well past her waist. The tiny woman wore a blood red dress with a black corset. Her black eyes were sharp and calculating.

The next was a woman with nearly black hair but her hair, eyes and even skin were all tinted with green. She wore a dress of royal blue and Sarah noted her webbed fingers. From what she had been told Bairbre was a mermaid and one of the two council members that represented the non-fae population of the underground.

The next was a tall man with long, slightly greying black hair. He had a kindly face. This was Ferdia. The others had told her that his heart was in the right place but he was too easily manipulated.

The next was another woman, Keara whose bright strawberry blond hair and sparkling blue eyes gave her an innocent air, but the intelligence and wisdom were obvious in her expression.

The last on the council was Elvin. His long blond hair was pulled back in a braid and his pointed ears were evident. He wore a green tunic and looked like he had experienced much.

The five sat and the room went deathly quiet.

Ferdia stood and looked at Sarah. "You are Sarah Williams, originally of Aboveground, Boston, America?"

"I am."

"And do you know why you are here?"

"I do."

"And are you aware that charges have been brought against you by several parties?" "I am aware that they are indeed being put forward but I am unaware of the nature of these charges."

Ferdia nodded. "Very good. Well then, lets get this started. Lord Sogoro of the kingdom of Varn, step forward."

Lord Sogoro appeared in the blue circle and moved to the first purple circle. "Princess Cassandra of the Algarian Planes, step forward." Cassandra appeared and sent a superior look towards Sarah before moving to the second purple circle. "Finally, Queen Angela of the Algarian Planes, step forward." A woman who looked like Cassandra but with several more wrinkles (and they were not smile lines) appeared and moved to the final circle.

Ferdia sat down and Thian spoke in a commanding voice. "Queen Angela, we shall address your charge first."

The woman nodded and stepped forward. "This young… woman…" she said with disgust. "conspired to take a suitor from my beautiful and much more deserving daughter. A suitor whom she had declared her intentions for long before hand and…" Keara held her hand up, blue eyes flashing. "Your Majesty this council is not willing to entertain your frivolous attempt at a claim just because a young woman challenged your daughter for a mans attention. This is not a court for personal matters. Your charge is dismissed."

"But…"

"Dismissed. Step back."

Sarah assumed that the council communicated telepathically because the other had nothing to say to the queen as she stepped within the blue circle and disappeared. Thian spoke again. "Lord Sogoro, what charge have you to make."

The tall tanned man stood forward. "I have observed that this woman is not of sound mind to have control of a magik and that she is unable and unworthy for the honour of becoming a resident of the Underground. I witnessed her loose control of her powers once. It could easily happen again."

The council nodded. "Princess Cassandra. I trust your claim is more substantial than your mothers?"

Cassandra stepped forward. "Indeed it is." Her voice was sickly sweet and Sarah cringed as she spoke. "That woman threatened to kill me, twice and I also believe she is unable to wield a magik. The first time she threatened to kill me she lost control of her powers and nearly did!"

Thian nodded and turned to Sarah. "What do you have to say?"

Sarah stepped forward and the crowed buzzed. "The time that both Lord Sogoro and Princess Cassandra refer to, I did indeed loose control of my magik but I have gained greater mastery of my Fire since then. I am in full control now and can prove it if needs be. On both occasions that Princess Cassandra charges me with threatening to kill me, I was provoked and I propose to counter charge with the fact that she plotted to kill me on more than one occasion though it was an accomplice that committed the act."

Cassandra spluttered but said nothing.

The council nodded and Thian stood again. "First, we propose to test your control." He turned to Cassandra and Sogoro. "A temporary bind has been put on both your magiks."

The two looked outraged but before they could voice their objections Ferdia, Thian, and Keara fired bolts of energy at them.

Sarah shot forward and raised a shield in time to prevent the pair from harm. She suddenly realised that Bairbre and Aikiko had also fired energy and she managed to deflect both at the last minute but the closer one grazed her shoulder and she staggered backwards.

The crowd hissed and murmured.

Sarah lowered the shield in front of the Cassandra and Sogoro and returned to her circle clutching her shoulder. The council looked at each other and Bairbre stood. She waved her hand and Sarah felt the pain ebb away from her shoulder. She nodded her thanks to the green skinned woman who then turned to the others.

"Lord Sogoro, obviously the girl has both control of her magik but also good reflexes. Your charge is dismissed. Step back."

Sogoro scowled and disappeared.

Aikiko sat forward, staring intently at Sarah. "We have another issue to deal with, I'm sure you're aware. Yesterday, you killed Fuamnach."

Sarah stepped forward. "Yes I did."

The crowd's buzzing grew louder and there were a few unintelligible shouts but they were silenced by Akiko's wave.

Sarah continued. "I did kill her, but not before she tried to kill me four times using an illegal curse and it was in self defence."

Akiko nodded. "Would you be willing to submit your memories for scrutiny on both this matter and Princess Cassandra's charge?"

"I would."

"Very well."

The tall dark haired woman stood and moved to Sarah, taking her hand in her own. Sarah let her memories flow, letting the council see every emotion, feeling and sense that she had experienced in those moments. She heard Akiko gasp softly as she thought about when that final curse had hit her on the cliff. The ripping pain was transferred to the other woman with such clarity that Sarah had the urge to protect her wound again.

Akiko let go of her hand and moved back to her seat. "Princess Cassandra, we find that Sarah Williams was indeed provoked and that there were deeper personal feelings involved. Your charge is dismissed."

"But…"

"It is dismissed. You now have a chance to speak against her one last time." Cassandra stepped forward. "This woman, this former mortal should not be given a kingdom let alone the power she wields now. She is only twenty six. She has lived her whole life above ground. Even look at what she wears. She has already killed one person. She is entirely erratic, who knows what effect she could have on the Underground were she given a ruling position."

There was a mixture of clapping and boos as Cassandra finished her speech. The council looked to Sarah then.

She stepped forward. "Some of what Cassandra says is true, I am only twenty six, I have lived nearly all my life Aboveground with the exception of a rather eventful thirteen hours. I wear my Aboveground clothes because I did not wish to appear to be something I am not. I am not from the Underground nor will I ever be, but I would like to become part of it. As for being given a ruling position or not, I am unconcerned. It is a choice you have to make not me. I have a bond with my Fire that I do not wish to be broken and if I must rule a kingdom to keep it I would gladly take on the responsibility."

Sarah stood back amidst more clapping and booing.

Aikiko nodded and spoke. "Princess Cassandra, step back."

There was a small pause as the council conversed silently. Ferdia stood again. "Queen Taranga of Cuthel, step forward. King Cyros of the Lonely Deserts, step forward. Princess Persephone of the Gale Coast, step forward."

The three appeared and took their places.

Keara looked down at Taranga. "You majesty, do you really believe this woman should be allowed keep her Fire let alone be given a kingdom?"

Taranga shook her wild mane of hair. "Of course I do. Do you think I'd be here if I didn't? You know me better than that."

The crowd laughed but fell silent again with a sharp look from the council.

"I've seen this young woman go through hell and back in the last few weeks and she has taken it all with grace, dignity and total control over her emotions and Fire. I don't know many fae who could have done it, let alone a mortal girl of twenty six."

Keara nodded. "King Cyros, a girl of twenty six getting control of a kingdom. Would you be willing to have this girl at the same level as you?"

"She is already on my level. Don't let the looks fool you, she's a smart girl. Highly talented and quick to adapt. She's make a wonderful leader."

"Princess, as the lest personally connected to Miss Williams, what have you observed?"

"A kind, helpful and resourceful woman with the ability to handle massive stress with admirable poise and calmness. I hope to increase our acquaintance at some point though I know she's been rather busy."

She smiled at Sarah who smiled back. Bairbre nodded. "Very well. You are the only three who will speak in her favour and you have spoken well. Step back and we shall make our decision."

The three nodded and Cyros gave her a wink before he disappeared.

Aikiko looked up. "I have one more question." Sarah nodded. "Before you came in here, I observed you socialising with a dwarf, a talking dog and a large beast. Creatures well below your station even now. If we give you a kingdom, will you still socialise with them?"

Sarah stepped forward. "Indeed I would. You see, those are my friends. They helped me when they didn't have to. Why would I ever abandon them no matter what station I was at? They would never abandon me. I would prefer to socialise with them, than with people who only speak with me because I control a kingdom."

She nodded and the council fell back into deliberation. Suddenly the ruby circle turned jade and a cheer rose from some of the crowd. Sarah smiled and bowed in thanks to the council.

Bairbre smiled at her. "You will be given the kingdom of Val Alorn, currently under council rule. Step back and we shall speak with you afterwards." Sarah bowed again and stepped back to the blue circle.

Sarah reappeared in the room below and was swept up in many hugs. Etáin kissed her cheek.

"Would you look at you! A queen straight off, I thought at least they might have given you a province to try out. They must have seen some stuff in those memories of yours."

Cian gave a whoop and swung her around. She shrieked slightly and he set her on her feet letting the others come forward to offer their congratulations.

Queen Angela came forward with her daughter at her heels. For a short moment it seemed as if she might attempt a truce but her lip curled and she spat at Sarah's feet. "Our kingdoms shall never have contact. Of that you can be assured."

The queen turned on her heel and stormed off. Cassandra paused and glared at Sarah. "If I ever see you anywhere near my Jareth I'll…"

Sarah raised a sceptical eyebrow. "You'll what Cassandra? I may not be with Jareth but I very much doubt he's yours."

The princess stomped her foot. "Well he's more mine than he is yours!"

Sarah nearly laughed at the absurd gesture. "What are you, five? Please, leave me alone. This counts as contact between our kingdoms."

"You will never have a kingdom as far as I'm concerned."

Ionnina glared at her. "Well, as far as laws, the council and land rights are concerned, she does."

Cassandra let out an impatient wail and stomped away.

Sarah laughed refusing to let the display of mother or daughter ruin her mood. "I swear, that girl's going to burst a blood vessel if she doesn't loosen up."

The others laughed and then grew silent. Sarah looked around curiously and saw the reason. Bairbre was walking towards the group. They all bowed and she approached Sarah.

"I am sorry to tear you from your celebrations but there are some things to be finalised."

Sarah nodded and turned to her friends. Nadír pointed to the door. "We'll wait for you in the square. Just out the main doors when you're done."

She nodded and followed Bairbre to a small anti-chamber where they were transported to yet another level. From what Sarah could see they were in one of the spiralling turrets. The view from the window was spectacular.

She could see great rolling planes of grass with small villages dotted around it, wreathed of smoke curled far up into the sky, locating each house or small settlement. Bordering these gently curving seas of green was a vast desert. The white sand was bright in the late afternoon sun and Sarah could just see a train of what looked like camels reaching the top of a far dune. Beyond that, she could just make out the shape of a city.

Bairbre smiled at her. "I believe you've already opened relations with that particular kingdom."

"That's the Lonely Deserts, huh? I'm guessing it doesn't have a coast."

"That would be correct. It has an irrigation system that allows for limited farming but the country relies much on trade. The sand of the desert is rich in a certain magikal mineral of medicinal benefit to all creatures here, and as you can see, they have plenty of that."

"I can see."

Sarah looked about the room. Like the other rooms in the tower, everything seemed to grow from the tower itself, the chairs and large circular table all made out of diamond. Sarah took a seat across from the five councillors. "So…"

Akiko raised a thin eyebrow. "Indeed. The country we are awarding you is that of Val Alorn. It is currently under council rule…"

"So to speak." Cut in Thian. Akiko gave him a dangerous look but he continued. "Let's not dance about the issue Akiko. The reason the country has been under council rule is that no one else can get in."

Sarah looked surprised. "And what makes you think I can get in?"

Akiko spoke again. "You seem to have an affinity with both natural and magikal things that we think will help with this issue."

"And the issue being?"

Keara waved her hand over the table top and an image appeared on the glassy surface. It was of a country. Presumably Val Alorn.

"As you can see, with the exception of the southern coast line and the centre the entire country is thick forest."

Sarah did indeed see this. The southern coast seemed to have white sandy beaches and at the centre of this massive forest was a ring of tall mountains with two passes. Within this ring seemed to be a small city and a large lake.

"Ok, so I can see that with the city inside the mountains and no roads that transport would be difficult but I don't see why that would be a problem here, with the teleporting and everything."

Ferdia shook his head. "You don't seem to see my dear, the Forest wont let us in. Not even teleport. The only one of us who has managed to even step foot ,or fin as it might be, on Val Alorn is Bairbre, because she swam."

"So the forest is magikal, like the Labyrinth and it doesn't want to ruled over, so it wont let you in?"

Keara nodded, blue eyes shining. "That is why we though you might be able to rule. You understand the position already. Most Fae aren't quite as to grips with a forest telling them what to do."

"I see. Well, how do I get there?"

Bairbre stood up and walked to the window. "I just went there and convinced it to let you in, at least to talk. We'll work from there. If you don't succeed today, you can come back here and take up residence in the city until we organise something."

Sarah nodded. "Well, I suppose I just need a map. So I know where to go."

Ferdia nodded and handed her a page of parchment. She unrolled it and looked over it. "Oh, so it only borders two countries. What are they?"

Akiko leaned over the table and tapped the paper. "That one to the east and north is Moranium, my kingdom. I hope we shall have happy relations, and possibly a quicker way to travel west."

Sarah nodded. "I'm sure you will have something to supply us in return."

The stern woman smiled for the first time. "Thinking like a leader already. I'm glad we chose you."

Sarah grinned at her. "What about this country to the west and north?"

"That is Goblin Kingdom."

"I should have known there was a catch."

Ferdia frowned. "Will you still accept in light of this new information?"

She sighed and sat back. "Yes. May the Gods help me but I'm gonna have Jareth for a neighbour."

Keara laughed. "Don't worry. My kingdom neighbours my ex-husbands and we only war occasionally and there's never any serious casualties. Mostly it's the live stock that suffer."

Sarah swallowed a nervous giggle and stood. "Well, I should go see my friends before I leave. Thank you all for this opportunity. I hope we will meet again soon under slightly less tense circumstances."

They all bowed and Sarah left the room.

She blinked in the bright winter sun as she left the building and smiled as she heard a

few cheer from across the square. She walked over to her friends and grinned as Ludo gave her a crushing hug. She was introduced to many new people and creatures and the large group left for a nearby tavern.

They took up nearly the entire premises as they all filed in and a man that looked about forty came up to the main table.

"Ahh, Sarah isn't it? I'm Joe." Sarah took the mans hand and he shook it heartily. She smiled. He had the familiarity of a person from Aboveground.

"From Boston I hear? London myself. Went over a few times though, lovely city." This time Sarah was truly surprised and it obviously showed because Joe laughed. "Alright love? Hehe, I'm a halfling I am. Swapped for a human kid when I was younger. Damn sprites. Anyway, what'll it be?"

The group all ordered drinks and soon enough Sarah was hearing various stories and anecdotes of the many kingdoms of the Underground.

Sarah saw that the sun was beginning to get low in the sky. She stood and looked around the room. "I'd like to thank you all for your support and it was lovely to meet most you. The rest, I already knew."

"I which case it was terrible to meet them!"

Came a shout from somewhere in the back. Sarah grinned. "I must be going now. Terribly important things to be doing, but I'll meet you all back here this time next year!"

There was a half drunken roar from the crowd and they all fell back into conversation. Sarah looked at her friends. "I have to go."

Etáin nodded and hugged her. "You miss my big masked ball and I'll kill you. I've gotten used to you running around the castle causing havoc."

Sarah laughed. "I'll be there. I promise. But you know how I feel about ball, especially masked ones."

"I don't care."

"I know. Goodbye everyone. You all must get in touch if I don't because I have a feeling I'll be a bit busy. Getting used to things."

They all nodded.

"No kidding." Said Orpheus. "Val Alorn, the man eating forest. Good luck getting used to that. Ouch!"

He looked at his wife who glared at him. "Don't scare her."

Sarah smiled. "Don't worry. Well bye."

Sarah concentrated on the beach on the map and disappeared from the tavern.

* * *

Sarah sat on the beach and gazed out to sea as the sun set. It certainly was beautiful here, but getting past the damn forest was certainly proving to be a problem. Every time she had attempted to enter the trees the trunks and branches bent in, knitting together to form an impenetrable wall. Sarah was unwilling to blast her way through and the one time she had been fast enough to get through, thorny vines had snapped forward and cut her. So she sat on the beach listening to the ocean and waiting for the forest to make contact. After it got dark she gathered some drift wood and lit a small fire. She sat next to the flames listening to them chatter amongst themselves. Though the fire was one entire entity, it took on many voices. One for each flame created. She wondered idly if the fire was technically insane as it was really just talking to itself.

"It is a beautiful view, isn't it?"

Sarah jumped and looked across her small fire. The man frowned at her. His dark brown hair was wavy and reached well beyond his shoulders. His eyes were extraordinary. They seemed to change colour constantly.

Sarah lay back and looked at him, resting her weight on her elbows. "Don't you know not to scare people like that?"

"Don't you know you're trespassing?"

"I was sent here."

The man's eyebrows shot up. "You? You're the new leader?"

"You were expecting…?"

"Someone male."

"Oh great, a sexist forest. Just what I need."

The man shook his head. "No, it's just they've always sent men before."

His face hardened again. "So, are you to be my new 'queen'? To rule over me?"

Sarah shrugged. "Well, I was rather hoping to rule with you, or maybe do as little ruling as possible, but whatever suits you."

The man looked surprised again. "Are you serious?"

Sarah glanced over at him. "Deathly. I didn't ask for a kingdom. I just wanted to keep my magik."

"Oh…"

Sarah looked out to sea again and watched the rippling water. Jareth had been right. They had no stars in the Underground. Just blackness.

"So, what am I supposed to call you? Forest? Val Alorn?"

"Dara."

"Oh, ok. I'm Sarah by the way."

He looked at her carefully. "Not the Sarah that ran the Labyrinth eleven years ago by any chance?"

She eyed him. "Yea, why?"

He rolled his eyes. "That could saved us time is that silly mermaid had just told me that. She's told me all about you!"

Sarah looked at him curiously. "Who?"

"The Labyrinth!"

Sarah grinned. "She? Don't tell me, you two are magikal landscape lovers."

"Well, if you want to put it so crudely, myself and Cellan have been… entangled now, for nearly a millennia."

"Wow. So, how did you get your names?"

"We just kind of, made them up."

Sarah nodded. "So, can I go into what is supposed to me my country now?"

He frowned again. "A few rules first."

She threw her hands up. "Fine. I've already said I don't mind not having any control." "You can be queen in name and appearance to the outside world, you'll really be an ambassador."

"Great, I get the dirty work."

"Anyway, you will negotiate with other countries. My population is small cut being cut off from the rest of the Underground for so long has taken it's toll. We have plenty of food and water. Fertile soils and good crop and livestock but the soil is lacking minerals for the growing of most of the basic plants for medical needs. Besides a few herbs and limited magikal healing…"

"So I take it disease and illness is a serious problem."

He nodded. "Yes. The forest is inhabited by mostly magical creatures, centaurs, unicorns, dryads, nymphs etc, and they have tried to help but their needs are different to the humans that live within the mountain ring. That's were they all live. No fae live here so we've had little to no magikal healing."

Sarah nodded. "Ok, I think that I can probably help with that. Would you like to tell me why you let no one in?"

He gestured to the beach. "This is a very attractive country with a favourable climate. Many fae wish to come here and rest."

Sarah laughed. "You mean they want to use it as a holiday resort?"

"If that's what you call it, yes. You must understand Sarah, what we have within my borders is very rare. Humans, dwarves, and a host of magical live in relative harmony and seclusion. None of us want that peace disturbed and all were agreed that the sacrifice was worth it."

Sarah sat back, taking in all the information. "I can understand that. What about someone who would like to live here? Immigrants and the like?"

"We have plenty of room. If they convince me that they will not cause any trouble I usually let them in. Getting out is the problem for most people. They get struck by wanderlust occasionally."

She nodded again and pulled out the map Ferdia had given her. "Look here." She drew her finger across the north of the country between the Goblin Kingdom and Moranium. "If you could create a track here. It would allow traffic to pass and you could keep an eye on who's around. Connected to the north pass and residents are able to leave and trade from other countries is available as well as deliveries. I know for a fact that Moranium wants quicker passage west. In return for medicines and their word that they don't leave the track or the town…"

"I suppose, but you would have to speak to the towns people first. Be sure they wouldn't mind the strangers."

"Well, lets go then."

Dara nodded and stood. Sarah put out her fire and stood also. She had to tip her head back to look into the tall mans eyes as he stood nearly two feet taller than her. "You're tall!"

He grinned down at her. "And your small. I'm not real of course, I'm just a manifestation. I can look as I please."

Sarah smiled wickedly. "I bet this is the form the Labyrinth likes best, am I right?" Dara smiled down at her and they walked up the beach towards line of trees. Nothing stopped her this time as Sarah stepped into the dark forest. The grass was soft underfoot and Sarah could hear animals in the trees and brush as well a birds overhead.

Sarah turned when she heard a voice and Dara laughed quietly. "Looks like you've caught someone's attention!"

"I tend to do that a lot."

The voice grew clearer. "Oh, what's this now? Over here? No, over here. Yes, yes." The muttering grew louder and Sarah could hear snuffling in the undergrowth. "What is that? Some thing new! Smells nice though!"

Sarah looked down as a purple warthog came rambling though a bush. His tufty hair stood up and his beady eyes glowed neon green in the dark. He squinted at her and then looked up at Dara.

"Who's this now? Who's this? Smells spicy she does."

"Um, I'm Sarah."

The warthogs eyes grew wider. "Oh, the new queen it is. Well, my lovely, welcome, welcome. If you ever need any truffles, do not hesitate to find me. I am Ruffunius the third."

Sarah smiled at the odd creature. "Thank you. I'll keep you in mind."

The warthog turned his flat snout in another direction and began to wander off. "What's this now? What' this? Ahhh, mushrooms."

Sarah laughed. "Are all your inhabitants like him?"

"They vary."

"Something to look forward to."

The pair walked for several more hours encountering many more forms of life including the head of the centaur population, who, while not quite as outgoing as Theodore, was willing to try the proposed arrangement of the pass and Sarah.

"I do not like the idea of you representing our country…"

"You don't like the idea of your country representing your country." Cut in Dara and received a glare for his troubles.

"… I don't like it, but I am willing to attempt the arrangement if it will be of benefit to my friends in the town."

The encounter had left Sarah slightly ruffled.

* * *

Sarah could see the bluish light of dawn filter through the tall trees as they continued to walk. She glanced up at Dara who strode ahead.

"At the risk of sounding like a child, are we nearly there yet?" Dara just laughed. "Don't you know it'll take over three days to walk there. I just want you to meet someone else before we teleport."

Sarah mumbled something vaguely violent in Russian and Dara gave her an odd look. They arrived in a clearing where a small stone house stood. Smoke rose gently up from the chimney and it reminded Sarah of a witches house from a fairytale. Something that Snow White had come across perhaps or like something Baba Yaga might have lived in.

"Ohh, so this is her is it? Give me a look then." An old woman who certainly looked the part came hobbling around the corner. Her brown dress was shabby and homemade and her long grey hair made her look haggard though when Sarah looked into her face she saw the withered remains of an incredible beauty. Her dark skin was like wrinkled leather and she gave Sarah a crooked smile. Purple eyes shone mischievously.

"Pretty, yes. Looks tasty."

The woman licked her lips and Sarah took a step back. Both Dara and the woman laughed.

"I'm just kidding you dearie. I'm a vegetarian me. If I wasn't half me friends would be lunch meat. Plenty of fruit and nuts here. Even got me own veggie patch out back. I'm Agnes."

Sarah took her hand. "Nice to meet you. Why do you live away out here?"

The woman shrugged and began to spread seed on the ground. "I've always been here. People want me, they know where to find me. That counts for you to dearie. I'm smarter than I look me."

Sarah smiled. "I'll probably need all the help I can get."

"Don't you be worrying, you. I've seen it. You'll be fine."

Dara looked at the confused Sarah. "Agnes here can see the future. Hasn't ever been wrong."

Agnes frowned. "Of course not. I'm never wrong. Now you run along. The town's just getting news of you now. They're anxious to meet you."

Sarah nodded and looked up at Dara. The two disappeared and Agnes continued to spread the seeds, watching contentedly as the small birds, comfortable with her presence, came to feed.

**End Chap.**

**MRAN: **

**Ok, so, the song is by Mercury Rev and is called "The Dark is Rising". It's really pretty. **

**All of the council members and assorted others that are new to the chapter are mine.**

**What did you think? Tell me truly. Spare me no detail however harsh!**

**And now, onward to December 27th!**

**Slán lads.**


	16. December 27th

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it.**

**Muaha, thought you all would like the double helping:**

**_LadyLuck321: _Coincidence? What coincidence? Where? I do apologise for that, but I'm a sucker for the old clichés. Hence the CHEESE. Mmm, cheese.**

**_theshadowcat:_ 62 yrs rocks. I only hope I find someone who can stand me for that long . Glad you liked it all.**

**_jazzy021:_ Hey. takes away frying pan I need him! He's rather important. No bashing the main characters. Here, have Lorkán. Anyway, no more patients needed.**

**_Eleanora Rose:_ I'm glad you like it. I know the fight scene was really short but I wrote a longer one and it was just overcooked so I had a choice. I'd rather have it shorter than people just thinking it was boring. Thanks for that. I'll fix it… there.**

**_Relyan: _Like I said before, I'm a fan of clichés. They amuse me but I'm glad you liked it anyway. I would never forget a plot line. Or if I did, I'd at least address it in a sequel. And as for the pink poodle, I hear tell that you can buy a spray. They're an awful pest.l**

**_lyn: _Whoa. I am in total shock! Thank you, will do, will do.**

**_Heather:_ I'm not going to leave this story, not a chance. I love writing the character too much. Have no fear.**

**_anglewingz202_: Oh yes, it just had too. Glad you liked it .**

**_janine: _Aww bless. That makes me feel so happy. Have a clone.**

**_rain:_ And you just gotta love the craic. Bit a craic agus ceol, that's what I like but alas, I am rambling. Thanks much, glad you like it all.**

**_Avalon-blackandgreen:_ Well, this is what happens next.**

**_Felt-tip-pen 101: _Sure, take him. I don't want him. People around here just keep trying to hurt him.**

**Lorkán: …ouch. Please, take me away! Please!**

**Rayne:throws rock Take that. Tear apart their love will you?**

**_VividWhiteLove: _Patients my dear, patients. All will come in time.**

**_Lhiata: _Well, here you go. Glad you're enjoying the whole thing.**

**_Moonjava: _Thanks much.**

**_shadow: _Don't worry, this is my tidy up those odd loose ends chapter, and I always keep my muses fed.**

**Kaz: That is such a lie!**

**Quiet. Anyway, as I said above, this chapter is really just to tidy up all those odds and ends like Sarah's job, family etc. Enjoy.**

**December 27th**

Sarah and Dara appeared in the town just as the sun rose over the eastern mountains. A small group of a few hundred awaited their arrival and when they did one man about fifty stepped forward. He took off his flat cap and smiled toothily at the pair.

"My Lady Sarah I presume?"

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Yes. How did you know?"

The man smiled again. "New travels fast here though there rarely is any. A little bird told me." A small blue bird a lighted on the mans shoulder.

"That would be me." It piped.

Sarah cocked her head. "I always wondered where that saying came from."

The man smiled again. "I am Seranus my lady…"

"Please call me Sarah. I hate all that ceremony."

"Very well. As I say I am Seranus. I run the tavern and inn in our town here. Though it hasn't served as an inn for some time now. I also act as mayor for our population. Ella here…"

He gestured to the blue bird on his shoulder, "Tells me you have plans to let outsiders in. If you don't mind, we'd like to hear 'em. Hope we're not presuming too much but…"

Sarah shook her head. "No, of course. I was going to discuss it with you anyway. I wouldn't dream of just taking over. It'll be a voter on all parts. Dara will be stopping people leaving the track so you will be the only ones affected."

Seranus smiled again as the towns people seemed to agree with her sentiments. "Well, shall we all move to my tavern and discuss this now. Get it out of the way and then you can open relations with Moranium."

Sarah nodded and they all moved Seranus' tavern. The place was a huge wood and stone structure with high ceilings well able to hold the entire town and more. When Sarah finished giving her initial proposals of trade and passage from a small stage area she opened up the floor for questions. A burly man stood up.

"Wot 'appens wen some outsiders with lots of weapons and such like come storming in 'ere demanding our land? Watchoo gonna do wen that 'appens?"

"The council would not have given me this post if they thought I couldn't protect you. I assure you I am well able for that type. And If by some misfortune I am unable I have many friends with damn big armies."

The man still stood. "Wat? You all by your little self, protect us? I don't fink so."

Sarah sighed. She sent an arc of fire over the crowd. It surrounded the man and he panicked for a moment but soon realised that he was not being burnt. "As I said, I am well able to take a few big guys with weapons and I doubt Dara would let them in, in the first place. You have little to worry about. We will make it clear that upon entry they will be subject to the laws of the land and any crimes shall be punishable as such."

Dara stood in a corner and stood forward. "Sarah, your pretty good at this."

She raised her eye brow. "What's your point?"

"I've been talking to some of the forest inhabitants. How would you like to be an elected Queen?"

Sarah looked surprised. "What about no total control?"

"That why you're elected and you'll have a committee of advisors. So that when we don't like you, we can get rid of you."

"Gee thanks."

"Look, with people coming in and out, there will be some crime, we need someone to rule on these things. Land ownership. What happens if a war breaks out again. None of us want to seal up the country again."

Sarah looked out at the townspeople. "Well, I guess it's your vote. All in favour of me raise your hand." Nearly every hand went up.

"Well, I'm flattered."

Seranus smiled and stepped forward. "Well, its settled. As payment for your services you get room and board."

"Fine but no servants. I can cook fine. I like living alone."

He laughed and nodded.

She looked over at Dara. "I'm beat. Can I leave the assembling of the advisory board in your capable hands?"

He nodded and disappeared.

Seranus took her arm and led her outside.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Your new home my dear."

They walked through the town. It was less a town though, thought Sarah. There was a square and main street where the tavern and several other shops and such were located. There was a large stone building which Seranus explained was the town hall and former government offices.

"They'll be open again now because of you."

After the end of the main street though there were just large wooden building with several acres of farmed land between each. It looked like buildings were large and few and families the same. Seranus led her down a grass track towards the lake and from behind a patch of trees a beautiful house appeared. It reminded Sarah of an eighteenth century manor. It had three floors and faced out over the lake. Pastures stretched out behind with several out buildings and stables.

"Wow. A perk of the job I guess."

Seranus smiled. "Called Kings House it is. Queens House now I suppose. No ones lived in it for hundreds of years but the place hasn't even come near to ruin. Must be a spell or some such. None of us want it. Only fair you should have it, dealing with all those unpleasant people and issues."

"Um, thanks."

"Not at all love. Though you might get awful lonely in there all alone."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just tell me when to be at work in the morning and when I can pick up my food. A light snow began to fall and Sarah realised how much colder it was in the town.

He laughed when she voiced her realisation. "Well we are farther north. We get light snow here. You just wait. You'll have a waterfall by your house in the morning. All that snow coming off the mountains."

Sarah smiled and looked about her. The area was blocked from the view of the town by the shock of trees but behind the house and stables there were huge fields reaching upwards until they met the rocky cliff face of one of the mountains. The house had been empty for along time, Sarah surmised from the overgrown state of the gardens. They were wild and green. Sarah didn't think she'd change them. At least not any time soon.

Seranus handed her a large iron key and turned to her. "Well, I should be getting back. I'll trust you'll get some rest and then come see what our good forest has put together for you?"

She nodded at him.

"And, we'll be having a celebration tonight. In your honour and in honour of a new chapter of our country's history. We've had a severe lack of anything for such a long time."

Sarah smiled at the kindly man and turned to survey the lake. A small waterfall plunged into the water on the opposite side and the sun caught the spray in a rainbow. "Everything's so extraordinary here and up there for that matter. I've been so lucky, seen so much. I cant ever imagine not much happening here."

Seranus smiled also as he looked out over the water. "That's the problem, monotony is the mind killer. Especially for us that have lived in the Underground. It'll be good to have new people come in. Maybe, after awhile, the others will let outsiders see the rest of our beautiful country."

Sarah turned to him. "You don't like the country being sealed off? Like the others."

He shook his head. "I understand it. Before the forest closed up there was a war. A lot of trees were burned, a lot of lives were lost, but cutting ourselves off was not the answer. Their finally beginning to see that. We shouldn't deprive others of the beauty of this land, as most would not hesitate to share theirs with us, even if only too look at."

Sarah smiled softly. "I understand how you feel. No one should be denied the beauty of the world. Any world for that matter." Sarah paused. "I would be honoured if you'd be on the advisory board. I could use someone with your open out look on the world."

Seranus nodded. "It would be a pleasure Sarah. I believe we have been blind and deaf here for far to long. Well, I shall leave you with your new house. It may have a few ghosties in it mind you. Don't hesitate to call if you have a problem."

"I wont. Thank you, so much."

Seranus left her at the gate to her house and she looked up at the face of the old stone building. Ivy crept up one side and even in through a few windows but as she approached she saw it retreat from the windows and doors. Neatening up itself as the new resident arrived. Sarah jumped as the upstairs windows flew open and saw as dust was swept from the room by an invisible force.

"Huh. 'Ghosties' indeed. I wonder if everything down here comes with a catch?" she grumbled to herself as she approached the door.

She turned the large key in the rusted lock and heard the latch click and the heavy wooden door swung open. She found herself in a large hall way with a huge curving staircase. Everywhere was dark as the shutters had not yet been opened. There were pictures hung on the walls, tables and hall dressers decorating the room but all the furniture was covered in billowing white sheets and the pictures were coated in a thick dust. Off to the right of the hall were a dining room and two reception rooms, all very formal and also covered in sheet and dust. In one of the drawing rooms there was a large mirror hung over the fireplace.

Sarah approached it and wiped some dust from the glass. She nearly screamed when she saw a young girl of about fourteen in the reflection behind her. Sarah spun around but she was alone in the room. She turned back and looked at the girl who remained in the mirror. She had curly blond hair and grey eyes. She was dressed simply and she seemed quite pale. The girl grinned and winked at Sarah then moved out of sight. Suddenly the room flooded with light as the shutters were thrown open and the windows were unlatched, letting in the crisp, fresh winter air. Sarah smiled a little and moved back into the hall. To the left of the hall there was just one long, small ball room. Well, thought Sarah, small in comparison to Etáin's formidable abode. She would never be able to beat the woman at giving a party. The room had a large bay window and the room ran right to the back of the house and huge glass doors opened out onto a veranda. There was a small paved area and another area of overgrown area dotted with choked sculptures and water features. As Sarah moved back through the hall the dust sheets were removed with a flourish by invisible hands. At the back of the staircase there was a small wooden door which led down a few steps to a huge stone kitchen. Bronze pots and pans hung from rails along the ceiling and a large wood burning range stood against one wall next to the fire place which still had a kettle suspended above old ash. There was a giant scarred wooden table in the middle of the room and beyond that Sarah saw a divided farm house door leading out onto what she assumed used to be a vegetable patch of some kind. There was a note on the table that caught Sarah's attention.

She picked up the yellowed paper. It read:

"There's no food just yet. Pipes have to be fixed, so you will have to get water from the well until Denis does that. It's out behind the stables. You wont have to worry about anything else. Leave that up to us.

With regards, your new household staff and friends, Miranda, Julie, Denis and Jack."

Sarah wandered out the back door and looked around. There was a bucket next to the door so she decided to go get the water, since she was without. She walked up the mossy path towards the stables. She crossed the small court yard that was formed by the square of stables and out buildings.

On her return journey with the bucket full of fresh spring water weighing down her water she paused as she heard the clop of hooves on cobbles. Indeed, when she looked up there was a beautiful chestnut mare standing in the middle of the yard. She put down her bucket and approached the horse carefully. The brown eyes flashed and Sarah smiled. The horse reminded her of one she had ridden as a teen. She had always been difficult. The horse had already been saddled and had a pack attached to it. Sarah noticed another note. She reached out and stroked the silky coat of the mare gently. Soon the horse seemed to relax in her presence and Sarah reached around to read the note.

"Sarah,

Here's some food to get you though the afternoon and morning. The horse doesn't have a name or an owner. She doesn't seem to like many people. Perhaps you can make friends?

See you tonight, Seranus."

Sarah smiled and looked at the mare. "I'm guessing you wont want to live in the stables, huh?"

She shook her mane defiantly.

"Thought not. Well, how about you let me ride you from time to time and help me carry this lot down to the house and in return, you can live in my fields and use the stables in bad weather."

The horse began to trot in the direction of the house and Sarah grinned and picked up her bucket of water.

"So…" she mused as she walked behind along side the horse. "What shall we call you I wonder? You're feisty. How about Etáin?"

The horse neighed in disapproval and Sarah laughed. "Fine, how about Aoibh? Sound ok?"

She simply continued walking so Sarah assumed it was acceptable.

Sarah set the water and pack on the large table and looked over to the back door where the horse was looking at her expectantly, it's head coming through the top half. She sighed. "Fine."

She rummaged around in the bag Seranus had sent her.

"Here, have a carrot. Now go gallop, go eat the weeds off my statues. I'll talk to you later."

Aoibh snorted and left, beginning to explore her new home.

Sarah sneezed as some dust, shook from the hall chandeliers came down on her head.

_Sorry…_

The whisper unnerved Sarah but she assumed it was her new household staff, so to speak. She made her way up the sweeping staircase that dominated the hall and found herself on the first floor. She kept going up, deciding to start at the top and work her way down.

The attic was rather fascinating, she found. It was full of old bits of furniture, children's toys, pictures, though it felt as if she were encroaching on someone else's life. She left the attic untouched, deciding to leave it that way.

The second floor was mostly guest bed rooms though there were one or two rooms which seemed to have no discernable purpose and reminded Sarah that a fae did indeed used to live here.

One of the rooms appeared to be a conference room, only that all the furniture was fixed to the ceiling although, it seemed that she was standing on the ceiling. The room made Sarah's head hurt.

Or the room which had a large ornamental gold fish pool set into the floor of the room and nothing else and all the gold fish very much alive.

Or the room where the door was in fact one of the wooden wall panels and had several fake doors set into the walls. It took her fifteen minuets to get out again.

Sarah found the first floor more to her liking. There were two bedrooms on this floor, both with their own massive bathrooms. Sarah jumped with glee when she saw her small swimming pool of a bath. The main bedroom also had a door connecting to a cosy living room which felt much more informal and personal than any of the downstairs rooms. This in turn led into a private study and then, Sarah nearly squealed when she saw the library. Though it was not nearly as massive as Etáin and Nadír's it was big and Sarah saw room for magikal expansion. The library was at the back of the room and had door similar to the ball room and led out onto a balcony that overlooked the fields that stretched out behind the house.

Sarah returned to the room she had claimed as her own, her exhaustion finally taking it's toll. Her rooms balcony windows that overlooked the lake had been opened and the long muslin curtains were billowing slightly in the breeze. Sarah lay down on the massive bad and noted tiredly that the fresh linen was cool under her skin. She was instantly asleep.

* * *

When Sarah awoke the large sun was beginning to dip below the mountains. The open balcony doors now let in the chilly evening air. She got up and closed the double doors, pulling back the curtains. She sky was a water colour, dozens of different colours blending into each other. Sarah sighed and hummed to herself. "I could get used to this."

She turned to find her suit cases stacked in a corner of her room. There was another note lying on top of them.

"Dear Sarah,

Hope you like your new kingdom and we all expect an invitation really soon. I just tracked these to you. The ball is a masked one so be prepared. You better show up woman.

Lots of love, Etáin and everyone at the castle.

P.S: Persephone and Loki eloped, can you believe it? Her parents are going ape. Tell you about it tomorrow, from Ionnina."

Sarah grinned and began to unpack, placing her clothes in the massive wardrobe and dresser. There was a large dark wood vanity across the room and Sarah went over to it. There was a photo of herself and Toby which she stuck into the mirror frame. She looked at the photo and sighed. She was going to have to sort that out really soon. Sarah nodded to herself and disappeared from the room in a swirl of fire.

She appeared back in her own apartment in Boston. She looked around the small space. She hadn't really amassed much 'stuff' in her lifer time. All her childhood toys had either been given to Toby or sold with the exception of a few treasured possessions. She still kept the music box, the Hoggle book ends, a few other odds and ends which had provided her fond reminders of her time in the Labyrinth. She began to stack what she wanted into boxes and placed them in the centre of her sitting room. There was little she wanted of the furniture though she decided to take her coffee maker and C.D player. She'd work out how to power them later. Once all that she wanted was collected in one space she waved her hand and sent it to her new house. The apartment didn't even look that much more empty with the exception of the book shelves, wardrobe and the few pictures that she had. She then turned to her phone. Time to start cutting ties.

The phone call to her school had been short and sweet.

"Hello, Brian? Yes it's Sarah… Sarah Williams, the English teacher… Yes. I just have to tell you that I'm resigning effective immediately… I'm moving to… Ireland… Yes, I just loved it there so much… Yes, I'll come in next week to pick up my stuff and say goodbye to my kids… O.k, thank you. Alright, goodbye."

She hung up. The principle of the school hadn't been that upset by her sudden departure and she doubted anyone else would either. While Sarah had never been truly alone in this world she had never had anyone she could call a best friend or even a close friend. She simply had acquaintances.

Sarah quickly disappeared from her apartment and reappeared beside the bridge in the park of her old neighbourhood. It was an overcast day and Sarah could tell it was about to lash rain. Like the day she first encountered the world she was now irreversible linked with. Sarah paused by the bridge. In the whirl wind of events in the last two days she hadn't even thought of Jareth and their currant situation. She hadn't had time. Now that she was forcible reminded of the first time she had met him a shaft of melancholy struck her.

She missed him, she loved him.

She didn't have him.

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment as she willed the tears to pass. She would address that issue at another time. Right now she had to go tell her family that she was moving to 'Ireland'. Sarah decided to knock instead of just waltzing in.

Karen opened the door and the relatively good natured smile that had been on her face was wiped away in an instant. "Oh, Sarah. I thought you were still away."

Sarah was about to say something when a blonde bundle of energy hit her full force, causing her to stumble back slightly. "Omigod Sarah. You're back. This is so great. I loved my Christmas present. It's like my favourite book ever."

Sarah laughed and hugged her little brother, kneeling down to speak to him. "I thought the one I got you on your birthday was your favourite?"

"Well, this one is my favourite. Its so cool."

Karen made a derisive sound. "I don't know why you keep giving him those things. He spends more time reading than he does playing video games like a normal child."

Sarah straightened up. "I would have thought you'd be happy Karen. Barely a quarter of kids Toby's age are even literate let alone read. Besides, all those video games, while entertaining in a short term, violent way, are just bad for him."

Karen looked at her darkly. "Don't you presume to tell me how to raise my child. He's going to be more popular, have more friends, be better than you ever were or will be."

Sarah simply raised an eyebrow. Little did Karen know… How Sarah wished she could tell her that she was a queen now.

"Is dad here?"

"He's watching a game."

Sarah nodded and went into the house. She heard Karen slam the door behind her and rolled her eyes. The woman was impossible. Toby trotted along beside Sarah.

He looked up at her with big eyes. "Is mom going to make me play sports and stuff? 'Cause I like running or whatever but I don't want to play football or anything like that."

Sarah smiled at him. "You never have to do anything you don't want to. Always remember that. Hey dad."

Sarah's father looked up from the TV and smiled. "Hey Hunny. It's good to see you. I thought you were still away?"

Sarah smiled and hugged her father. "Yeah. That's what I'm here to tell you all. Could you turn off the TV for a sec?"

"Sure."

The TV fell silent and they all looked at her. "Well, I came to tell you that I'm moving to Ireland. I was offered a post in a private school where I was staying and it paid real good, so I took it."

Her dad nodded slowly. "So, you'll be thousands of miles away?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

Karen stepped forward. "No problem Sarah. So, when will you be leaving?"

Sarah just sighed. "You're not even going to pretend to be sad to see me go?"

Toby grabbed her hand and Karen frowned. "I'm sad Sarah. I don't want you to go."

"I know kiddo. Hay go sit on the porch and I'll go talk to you in a sec. Kay?"

Toby nodded and sniffed as he left the room.

She turned to her father who gave her a small smile. "I'll miss you Sarah. I'm sorry I never called before. I guess I always knew you weren't that far away. Now…"

Sarah smiled and hugged him. "Don't worry about it. I'll call loads and I'll even drop back occasionally when I can make it."

She then turned to Karen. "Well Karen, you've never been anything but unpleasant to me. If I ever hear that you've made Toby unhappy I'll be right back here. Never doubt that." Karen sneered at her.

She gave her dad a last hug and went out to speak to Toby.

She sat beside him on the porch steps and he hugged her, swiping roughly at his red eyes. "I don't want you to go." He wailed, his words muffled in her sweater.

"I know, but I have to and…"

Suddenly Toby pulled back and looked at her strangely. "Sarah, you smell like magik."

She looked at him, surprised. "What do you mean Toby?"

"You smell like magik. Like the Goblin King."

Sarah sucked in a breath. "You remember that?"

Toby shrugged. "'Course I do. I know I was only little but wouldn't you remember being kidnapped by an evil King and rescued by your big sister."

Sarah stared at him. He didn't seem to have all the fine detail but Toby definitely remembered the Labyrinth. Sarah sighed. "Yeah, I suppose I would remember all that ok. But he wasn't evil."

Toby cocked his head to one side. "Huh?"

"Jareth, he isn't…wasn't evil."

"But he kidnapped me."

"Toby, I wished you away by accident. He was just doing what I asked him to do."

Toby was silent and Sarah held her breath. "Oh. Ok, well you got me back so it's ok. So why do you smell like magik? Are you going to live in the Labyrinth?"

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "No. A different country Underground. That what that world is called." She explained as he looked at her strangely.

"Wow. Can I come see sometime."

She smiled at his wide eyed enthusiasm. "One day, I'm sure you can. Listen I have to go, but you ever need me for anything. To talk, if your in trouble, if you need help with your home work, anything, just light a candle or find a flame of some kind and call me. I'll hear you."

"With fire?"

"With fire. Just try not to burn anything down in the process, ok kiddo?"

Toby nodded and hugged his sister again. "Come visit often."

She hugged him back. "I will. Bye."

After giving her father instructions to her father to sell the apartment and its furniture, she left her family home.

* * *

When Sarah returned to her new home in Val Alorn it was nearly dark, only the blue fading to black showing that the sun had set not long ago. Sarah looked out over the lake. The lack of stars in the sky still unnerved her. There wasn't even a moon, no source of light at all. She could hear the sound of Aoibh moving around in the field by the main gate but could see very little. She didn't really want to see anything either. The all encompassing darkness was rather peaceful. She could hear the water lapping quietly against the lake shore and she paused for a moment. She was reminded of when Jareth had taken her to the Aran islands such a short time ago. She hated what had happened between them and she damned him for jumping to conclusions so quickly. It was nonsensical that they should be torn apart for something she didn't even do.

She shook her head and started up the track to the town. Sarah smiled a bit as the main square came into view. All the people from the town seemed to have come to this celebration and many from the forest too it seemed. Sarah could see centaurs, nymphs, dryads and a variety of other creatures and magikal animals all milling around, apparently enjoying themselves.

Seranus came forward, smiling. "Ahh, our lovely queen. Care to join us your majesty."

Everybody looked to Sarah who scowled. "If I ever catch any of you calling me that, I'll quit there and then. Bleach. It really doesn't suit me."

Seranus grinned at her. "Just Sarah then?"

She smiled at him. "Just Sarah."

"Well, Just Sarah. Come, eat, drink, dance and forget of your troubles."

Sarah gave him an odd look. "How do you know I have troubles?"

Seranus gave her a sad smile. "I've had my heart broken two lass. Once you've had it done to yourself, you can spot another a mile away, no matter how big a smile they have on your face."

Sarah nodded, her face forlorn.

Seranus put an arm around her shoulders. "But come now, I trust when you're over this young rogue, you'll be at my door step."

He wiggled his eyebrows and she giggled. "You at the top of my list."

"Ay, and a long list it'll be I'll wager. Many a fae prince will be after you soon enough."

Sarah grinned and Seranus handed her a glass of wine. The rest of the evening passed enjoyably, with Sarah meeting more species than she could remember, let alone the names of the people. She ended up dancing with a young man named Eric. His long black hair was tied back and he had a slightly forlorn look about him. It was well past two in the morning when the celebrations finished and the various participants began to return to their homes.

Eric looked down at her. "Shall I walk you home? I'm heading that way anyway."

Sarah glanced at him curiously. "I thought that only my house was out that way."

"I live in the lake."

Sarah looked at him surprised. "Well, that explains the slightly drowned look. So, what are you exactly?"

"I'm a nymph."

"You don't look very… nymph like. But then, I used to think it was fairies that granted wishes so…" Eric laughed. "Well, we generally look pretty normal except for the 'slightly drowned look' and we're a bit blue."

Sarah nodded. "So, what's it like living in a lake?"

"Pretty regular for me, but we have a bit of a kelpie problem. Watch out for them by the way."

Sarah nodded. "I will. I don't want to be eaten."

Eric laughed again. "No one really does. Well, I'll leave you here. I own a supplies store on main street. Drop in some time."

Sarah waved goodbye to him. "I will. Good night."

She walked up to her house in the dark and murmured a "Thank you." As the door swung open, seemingly of its own volition but Sarah knew better.

As she entered some side candles ignited and Sarah smiled as the flame whispered their welcome. She noticed that the place looked clean and lived in now. A picture of her family had been placed in the hall and there were fresh flowers in the vases. In her room her clothes had been put away and there was another note telling her boxes and suitcases were in the attic. All her possessions had been put in the appropriate places with the exception of her C.D's, C.D player and coffee maker which she doubted her 'staff' knew what to do with. Sarah changed into sweat pants and a tank top and crawled into her wide bed.

She felt alone in the large bed and another wave of sadness swept over her as she remembered the feeling of Jareth's lean form pressed against hers, his strong arms encircling her less than four days ago. She missed him.

**End Chap.**

**Well, that's that. Like I said, simply to clear unwanted loose ends away and add a bit of longing into the mix. Oh and I realise there's more cliches in there with the Toby thing and all.**

**Rayne: I miss Jareth!**

**See? Anyway, the ball is tomorrow. Ohh, are we excited?**

**All: nod**

**Of course you are. Oh, my Art teacher gave us an Art Appreciation Essay to do on "A film that relies heavily on special effects. Make reference to two scenes in particular and suggest how they were achieved." **

**Write 5 pages on 'Labyrinth' with sketches? No problem. **

**Enough of my homework, review you crazy kids!**

**Slán. **


	17. December 28th

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it.**

**So, I take it you guys are ready to see our get back together, huh? Well, not today! Well, sort of, but not. I am devious.Muahaha!**

**Kaz: Stop babbling.**

**Fine... :**

**_Theshadowcat: _I didn't think it would, but it nearly did kill me. It's hell trying to draw the Escher Room. Gah. Took me three hours to do the whole thing.**

**_Jazzy021: _I kinda want to live there to. Damn my imagination. Anyway's, yes they…patch, so to speak.**

**_Relyan: _Oh he's here.**

**_LadyLuck321: _Diversity is the spice of fan fic. That's what I always say and as for Jareth, he's just being an ass.**

**_Phobos:_ I'm working on removing Jareth's head from his ass, as for a chapter from his perspective, perhaps I shall do a stand alone on that. I don't really want to break the flow in this where it always follows Sarah with a few minor exceptions. (Also, I've alredy started the last chappie)**

**_Anglewingz202: _Dancing is always good. Glad your excited, hope I didn't leave you hanging too long.**

**_Janine: _Glad your enjoying it. Aoibh is pronounced 'A-uv' Another Irish name. I couldn't help myself.**

**_RilkaGreenRider: _Tut, tut. No skipping class. Stay in school you fool. You keep that up and I'll just never finish… Glad you like anyway. Thanks.**

**_Lyn: _I might just do it.**

**_Avalon-blackandgreen: _It's kinda the point that you don't see them much. They're dead. I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long.**

**_Shadow: _A kingdom meeting might just work. Hmmm…**

**Kaz: Play date? Do I look three to you?**

**C.C: Yeah, we're big kids now**

**Aww, they're just kranky.**

**_Felt-tip-pen 101: _Some More? You want some More?... Ok.**

**_Izumi Kimamoto: _Keep dancing and reviewing. And monkey hunting.**

**_Elenora Rose: _Fascinating. I will.**

**_Moonjava: _Thanks.**

**_DreamChild912: _tugs on story Hey, that's mine. Oh a sight indeed. Read on.**

**_Kitty:_ Well, here's what happens next.**

**_Anyana: _Well that's what you get. You gotta keep your eye on the prize sister. Keep your finger on the pulse, keep your…. I'm gonna shut up now. **

**I have one word for you fine folks: BALL!**

**December 28th**

Sarah stretched languorously as she awoke, the early morning sun casting the shadows of the mountains across the house. She shivered as she got out of bed and looked out the window. There was a thick blanketing of snow covering the ground. She slipped her feet into her fuzzy red slippers and dragged herself down stairs. She wandered into the kitchen where a fire sprang up under the kettle which was already filled with water, she noted thankfully. She rummaged through the boxes of food and the cooler bag she had brought from her old apartment, pulling out some cereal and milk. She glanced at her coffee maker which was sitting on the counter top and sighed, grabbing the instant.

_I have to get the others help me wire the kitchen at least._

She was going to be wanting a fridge most definitely. She glanced out the back window and saw Aoibh munching on grass beyond the out buildings. After finishing her coffee she ran back upstairs and washed quickly. She got dressed with a quick thought and ran a brush through her long hair, pulling it back into a pony tail. She was dressed in jeans and a sweater, not bothering looking the part in the cold, and grabbed her jacket before heading out.

She trudged up towards the town and headed for the town hall. She pushed the door open and saw that there were ten people sitting at the main table, chatting.

"Sorry, am I late. No one told me when to be here."

Dara appeared beside her and she jumped, scowling at him. "Your not late. We're early. This is advisory board. I think you know Seranus and Gerard."

Seranus winked at her and Gerard, the chief centaur inclined his head slightly. Dara proceeded to go around the table introducing her to the various members, most representing a certain sector of the population.

Suddenly there was a strong wind that blew through the room and Akiko appeared before Sarah.

She smiled slightly. "It's nice to be able to get in. Sarah, how are you doing. I trust progress has been made considering I was able to get here."

She nodded. "If you will excuse me for a moment."

She turned to the collection of people, nine of whom were muttering uncomfortably. "This…" she gestured to Akiko, who looked at the collection of creatures curiously. "..Is what will happen from now on. Magikal creatures will be able to come and go, people will travel into town, do business. They might even want to stay. After a while, I would urge you to consider letting the country become completely accessible. But for now, a passage and the town."

She turned to Akiko. "We have decided that a passage from east to west with access to the town for trade be opened, for now, in return for medical supplies."

Akiko looked at her. "I would find that acceptable. I have many trades people who would be interested in trading produce and other goods with your people. I will send a healer to set up in your town. If you can provide him with some where to set up practice he will receive and administer the supplies sent and train another in apothecary."

Sarah nodded. "I believe that would be appropriate."

She looked to the board who all nodded their accent. "Very well, I hope people from Moranium will feel free to visit the town."

Akiko nodded. Sarah glanced at the clock on the wall and then at the board. "I'm really sorry but I have to leave. Is there anything else pressing to be seen to today."

They all shook their heads. "No. Nothing to do yet anyway."

Sarah smiled and then looked to Akiko. "Would you care to take a walk before we both leave."

Akiko nodded again and the two women left the main hall. Sarah led her down towards the lake and Akiko drew her cloak around her. "It is quite beautiful here."

Sarah nodded. "It's my hope that one day, they'll open the rest of the country. It's quite extraordinary." Akiko looked sideways at Sarah. "You seem to look to the others for a lot of decisions."

"Yes. It's not my country. Not really. I have no right to make decisions and not consult them. I think something happened, though I'm not sure yet, that made them afraid of the rest of the Underground. They're quite an insular group of people, but there is no racial discomfort. They all live together peacefully, they don't want to jeopardise that and I certainly don't have any right to without first asking."

Akiko nodded. "I think I understand. A long time ago, before I was in power in Moranium, there was a war. The then King of Moranium was power hungry and would do anything to expand his kingdom. He slaughtered many of Val Alorn's inhabitants, burnt great tracts of forest. Not many here would really remember it, but I'm sure they have been brought up to fear what is beyond the forest."

Sarah stared at her. "That's terrible. Do you know the tall brown haired man that was standing in the corner?"

She nodded. "That was Dara. He's the personification of the forest. He is the forest. No wonder he wouldn't let anyone in."

Akiko raised her brows. "The forest can project another image of itself? Fascinating."

Sarah grinned. "Well, if you're really nice, I'll get him to give you an interview."

Akiko smiled a little at her. "Will I see you tonight at the ball?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Speaking of, I have to go soon. I promised Etáin to help her with the finishing touches."

"Well then, it's been a pleasure doing business with you. Perhaps one day, you may give me a more extensive tour."

Sarah nodded. "One day perhaps."

Akiko disappeared in gust of wind and Sarah followed suit in fire.

* * *

When Sarah arrived in the drive way she quickly walked up to the door but paused when she spied a black cat stretched out against the wall in the winter sun. It cracked a green eye at her any yawned, stretching its back.

"Getting away from it all?" she asked the cat which proceeded changed into Etáin who continued to stretch and yawn.

"I'm just so tired though. It's so much work putting on this damn ball and by this point everyone's screaming at you."

Sarah smiled at her friend and linked her arm in hers. "Never fear, I'll help you. What needs doing?" Etáin smiled back at her. "How's everything sound?"

"Like too much. What else?"

They entered the entrance hall and Cyros and Nadír looked up from reception and waved. "Sarah. How's the new kingdom?"

"Internal. Damn closed up bunch they are."

She walked over and kissed both the men on the cheek. "Oh, Cyros. My people are in need of medicine, badly."

He flashed his perfect smile at her. "Need some sand?"

"Exactly. I can give you fruit and grain?"

"We get a lot of that from the neighbouring kingdom. What else have you got?"

"Really good beer."

"See, now some of that I could use. How about I come and taste it next week and we can negotiate." "It's a date. Well, gotta go." She said as she was dragged off by Etáin.

She deposited Sarah in the ball room where Ionnina was sitting on the floor surrounded by sheet music. She glanced up. "Oh Sarah, thank the gods, I am terrible at music. Help!"

Sarah smiled and sat down across from her and grabbed the pile of music that she was holding. "Nice to see you too. What happened? I left these in perfect order."

"Nadír went a bit crazy at Lorkán for causing a stir and they got all mixed up."

"Ok, well, what's organised."

"Um, nothing. Everything's unorganised."

Sarah sighed and began to sort the music while Ionnina recalled for her the latest scandal of the castle. After awhile Sarah looked over her pile of music. "So… um… what's Jareth been doing?"

Ionnina rolled her eyes. "Trying to fight off Cassandra mostly. Stupid girl won't get the point and he won't just straighten up and tell her to fuck off."

Sarah giggled. "Language Ionnina. I don't know what's wrong with him. And her? She's such a child." "I know. Well, who knows what goes on in the minds of men. I doubt even men."

Sarah laughed and then fell silent. "I really miss him Ionnina. I mean really, really."

Ionnina reached over and squeezed her hand. "I know Hunny. It'll all work out, you'll see. He'll come to his senses. Cyros has already given him a verbal beating about the whole incident."

"Ha, he deserves it."

"Yeah, I suppose you miss his stellar company, hmm?"

Sarah smiled wickedly. "Well, lets just say I know for a fact that he doesn't use socks."

Ionnina burst out laughing. "Well there goes the Reebok theory."

"Yup."

Sarah stood and shook out her legs, numb from sitting cross legged so long, and looked at her watch. "Ohh, lunch time. You coming?"

Ionnina nodded and, organising a stack of papers, rose to join her friend. The two women walked into the kitchen to be confronted by a small army. Sarah craned her neck over the mass of cooks, all shouting manically at each other.

She glanced at Ionnina. "Well, if Andre's in here, I can see him and I don't think we're going to get near food until tonight. Come on." She grabbed Ionnina's arm and began to drag her out the door.

The other woman dug her heels in. "But, it all smells so good. I really feel like a sandwich."

Sarah laughed. "I suppose I should let you two get some food."

Ionnina looked puzzled. "We two…? Oh!"

Sarah laughed at her again. "You actually forgot you're pregnant?"

Ionnina smirked. "It's just there's been so much going on. Well, I haven't been drinking but I can't help smoking."

Sarah grimaced. "Ohh, do not quit your day job. Comedienne doesn't suit you."

"Ha, like you can talk."

Sarah waved goodbye to her as she headed for the gardens. Sarah walked through the gardens and noticed that they seemed to have been magikally restored for the nights festivities. She wandered into the rose garden and bent over to smell a white rose. "Painting the roses red…" She hummed to herself as she went. Moving through out the gardens and began to walk towards the woods beyond. She soon found herself at the edge of the woods and she sat down against the tree again, looking out over the fields.

"So, you return. It's a relaxing spot."

Sarah jumped and saw Nadír walking towards her from the field.

She smiled at him as he took his place sitting on the tree stump. "The day is come when I again repose, Here, under this dark sycamore… Yes, it is very lovely here. I'm guessing you like it too?"

He nodded, his eyes fixed on the castle in the distance.

"Etáin transforms and hides away somewhere, I come out here. It's hard for people to find you."

"Unless you've got a crystal in your pocket."

He laughed. "Yeah, except for that. Have you seen him since before the court?"

She shook her head. "I don't even know if he knows I'm here."

Nadír shrugged. "He knows your supposed to be here. He's probably hiding from Cassandra somewhere. Insufferable girl."

Sarah grinned. "Does she have any friends?"

"Only the ones that benefit from her friendship."

The pair sat in a friendly silence for sometime before Nadír broke the silence. "So, how is your new kingdom?"

Sarah sighed. "Damaged goods. It's beautiful and the people are kind, unaffected by the outside world, but that's its flaw. I'm afraid outside influences will damage their way of life but at the same time, they can just hide from the world. Some will be hostile to outsiders, some may be badly effected by the new ideas and people. It's impossible to predict and I'm afraid I'm going to fuck up."

Nadír sat forward. "From what I hear, your starting them off slowly. You're right, they cant stay holed up forever. It's the better thing to do. And hey, you'll prevent inbreeding."

Sarah pulled a face. "Eww, it wasn't that bad yet." Nadír laughed and they lapsed back into silence. After awhile the pair walked back to the castle to be faced with…

"Wow."

"Yes, really wow."

Etáin came rushing around the side of the kitchen, dodging a chef who was brandishing a meat cleaver at another. "There you two are. I need help with this!" She waved her arms wildly.

"I can see that. Where'd the ten foot cake come from Etáin?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ionnina's all hormonal and a spell went a little wrong. Instead of doubling the size of the cake she quadrupled it."

"It's NOT my fault!"

Her shout was heard from somewhere out of sight and Sarah but her lip in an attempt not to laugh. "What do you need us to do?"

Etáin looked down her list and spoke distractedly. "Just, try to make it smaller. Don't eat it, don't fuck up."

Nadír smirked at Sarah. "No pressure then."

"None at all. Promise me you wont let her do this next year?"

"I promise!" He said earnestly and they got to work.

* * *

Many hours of work later Sarah grabbed Etáin by her collar and dragged her towards the stairs.

"Come on. There is nothing else you can do here unless you want to cook for over four hundred people. We've got to get ready."

"It can't be that hard to do all that cooking."

"Come. On." Sarah hauled her friend up the back stairs and they made their way to Ionnina's room. Ionnina was already there, along with Persephone, Eurydice, Fiona and Yukio, who was looking a bit nervous.

She smiled shyly at Sarah when she entered. "Hi Sarah. Sorry about my dad."

Sarah grinned at the girl. "No problem. Drop in to see me any time. I guess he doesn't know your in here with us rebel girls."

The other women and Eurydice placed a hand on Yukio's shoulder. "Yes, I'm sure we're all a terrible influence on your young mind. Especially Sarah and Persephone here."

Sarah laughed and Persephone blushed. "Yeah, one former mortal and one eloper."

Persephone blushed again and they all laughed.

She brushed her long dark hair out of her face. "I guess news really does travel fast here."

Sarah examined some of the jewellery that had been laid out. "When you've got that…" She gestured to Ionnina "Listening on every word, it's bound to move fast."

Ionnina put on a look of mock out rage. "Do you dare call me a gossip… I see you got my note then." Sarah smirked. "See? Impossible. So, what's everybody wearing?"

There was jewellery laid on the bed for the taking, Fiona was doing Yukio's hair and everybody else was comparing outfits and making sure there were no overlaps. It rather reminded Sarah of a girls dressing room before a show. Everybody was rushing around madly, but there was still time for exited chatter between friends and the feeling of anticipation was huge.

There were already people arriving, according to Nadír, who had stuck his head in to inform Etáin before getting a shoe thrown at him.

Sarah was still dressed in jeans and a baggy t-shirt when she had finished her hair and make-up. Her eyes were dark and smoky against her pale skin and her lips a glossy dark red. Her hair was softly curled, not as absolutely massive as the 'bubble ball' but it still had that bounce, with black crystals laced through it.

Etáin wandered over to her. She was dressed in sweats and a tank top and still managed to look ravishing. Her hair was in an elegant knot behind her head with soft curls framing her face. Her make-up was light, with silver and gold highlights around her eyes and a bronze tint to her lips.

"Wow Sarah. You look… hot."

Sarah looked at Etáin's reflection in front of her. "You don't look so shabby yourself."

"Jareth won't be able to keep his eyes or his hands off you."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder. "I don't know about that. You know what he said."

Etáin shook her head. "You know he was just talking shit. Typical man. Never speaks his feelings. Took me years to beat it out of Nadír really. I mean before the whole fly debacle. He'll come to his senses. You'll see."

Ionnina looked up from where she was adjusting her dress. "You guys talking about Jareth?"

They both nodded.

She shook out her long black hair. " Just you wait Sarah. Sock boy wont know what hit him once he sees you, I'm sure."

There was a murmur of agreement from around the wall and Sarah shook her head, smiling. "Ok, away from my lack of love life. Persephone, I never would have figured you and Loki. Don't the constant pranks drive you insane?"

The rest of the room looked at the young woman who fingered her plait nervously. "He's really very sweet. You know, ever since Hades was killed, I didn't laugh much. He was the first one that made me. And he has a serious side too."

All the women smiled. "I'm sure he does. And if he makes you happy, who are we to judge?" said Eurydice.

They all nodded again. "Yeah, I married an oaf who lives in a sandcastle."

"My man hates me."

"Mine cant stand children."

Yukio sighed. "I wish I had a boy friend."

They all looked at her. "No you don't." was said in unison.

Sarah giggled. "Trust us, it's more trouble than it's worth."

Fiona smiled wickedly. "Ahh, but it has it's perks."

Etáin raised her eyebrow. "Just who have you been getting perks from?"

Fiona blushed. "No one."

"Have you been hiding in broom closets with my son again. Don't think I don't notice you two. You've been all over each other for years."

There was an abrupt silence and Fiona looked like a deer caught in the head lights before Etáin smiled and Ionnina burst out laughing. "Oh, you should see your face. We've known for years Hunny."

Etáin laughed as well. "Yes. Did you actually think we'd mind? Really, you two know us better than that."

Sarah smiled at the three. It was kind of like finding a new family.

She stood. "Ok, time to see the dresses."

Ionnina was already changed. Her white dress looked fabulous against her dark skin and hair. The one strap swept over her shoulder and the low just back brushed the base of her spine.

Etáin waved her hand and was instantly changed into a deep red strapless gown. The dress fitted to the wait, began to flare out and swept the floor, where Sarah saw gold sandals peeking out.

Etáin looked at her friend expectantly. "Well?" she said impatiently.

Sarah stuck her tongue out and waved her hand. The black satin dress clung to her every curve right to the floor. Both the neck line and the back were draped and the front stopped between her breasts.

Etáin grinned. "Hmm, defying gravity much?"

Sarah laughed. "Your all talk. I can see that dress isn't staying up on it's own."

Etáin grinned back and threw a mask in her direction. "This really does defy gravity. No strings, no sticks, just all night identity protection."

Sarah studied the black mask in her hands. It was plain back with swirling silver patterns painted on to the silk surface, black jewels bordering the outline and serving as highlights to the design.

"This will hardly hide my identity." She held up the mask.

Etáin shrugged. "Maybe not, but a masque is a masque. It must be worn."

She placed a similar red mask on her own face and smiled. "You can take it off after a while. Just wait for the first hour or so."

She looked over to Yukio, who was sitting at the vanity. "What time is it?"

"Nearly nine."

"That means show time ladies. Ready to wow the men folk?"

They all laughed and began to filter out of the room.

Sarah lingered for a moment. Ionnina looked at her kindly. "Sarah, don't worry. If he doesn't come crawling back, he's not worth another thought."

"Many things aren't worth any thought, but mostly, I cant help it. I love him."

"I know, but we cant always have what we want. Or what we deserve."

Sarah looked at her sadly. "You think he meant what he said, don't you?"

Ionnina clasped her hand in hers. "I know we've all been hoping, but I've known Jareth for many years and if only one thing can be said for him…"

"It's that he doesn't lie." Sarah finished for her. Ionnina nodded and squeezed her hand gently.

She glanced up at the dark woman. "I know you were just trying to make me feel better before, but don't bother next time. I prefer honesty."

Ionnina nodded. "Come on."

The pair descended the main staircase into the throng of people who were pouring into the hall and onwards into the ball room. At the bottom of the stairs Ionnina left Sarah to find her husband and she was alone for a moment until a voice caught her attention. She turned to see Maui and Taranga waving at her from across the entrance hall. She smiled and made her way through the crowd. Taranga pulled her into an embrace and kissed her cheek.

"You look ravishing my dear." Sarah blushed and Maui murmured something in agreement.

Taranga scanned the crowd. "Hmm, a fairly good crowd I suppose. A few people that really annoy me, but I suppose I must endure."

Maui gave a long suffering sigh. "Yes, mother. You must."

"Don't you sigh at me young man. You know how I cannot stand ignorance of any variety, but this event always attracts it in droves. People who think they knew what happened…"

Taranga stopped her rant. "Anyway, Sarah my dear. Your kingdom bears the most delicious summer fruits. Perhaps we can broker a trade agreement of some variety?"

Sarah smiled at the flighty woman. "If you don't mind Taranga, I'd like to leave business for another evening."

She shook her wild head of hair. "No, no. Of course not. I understand you've been very busy."

Sarah smiled graciously and took Maui's arm, grateful for the reprieve. Sarah left the mother and son arguing over whether the elderly queen should drink or not and began to navigate the huge ball room. There were already a few hundred people milling about the room yet there still seemed to be plenty of space to fill, though it did not seem empty. Sarah froze as she spotted Jareth standing, as was customary, by the drinks table. There was something pink hanging off him, which she could only assume was Cassandra because feathers were blocking any recognisable features. He looked bored, irritated, murderous and a host of other emotions that bubbled behind his black mask. He was dressed mostly in black, once again, with bits of royal blue thrown in.

There was a group of Cassandra's twittering groupies surrounding them and Sarah took great pleasure in the thought that Jareth might have murdered all of them by midnight.

Not going to shirk alcohol for the night just because her ex liked to haunt the table, Sarah sashayed her way up, making sure her dress turned any nearby male heads.

She was pleased when indeed, quite a few turned in her direction, including the one she was consciously not looking at. A young fae with a handsome face and dark features approached her and handed her a glass of wine. She accepted and, watching Jareth out of the corner of her eye, flashed him her most winning smile.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure." The mans low voice brought her attention back to him.

She held out her hand. "Sarah Williams of Val Alorn."

The man brought her hand to his lips. "King Damien of West Way."

Sarah smiled again. "May I be so bold as to claim the first dance with you?"

Sarah nodded. "You may."

"That is very gracious of you my lady. Would you…Oh, excuse me for just a moment."

A tall, stern looking women was gesturing for Damien and he left her with her wine.

She shivered suddenly, when a familiar voice sounded beside her ear. "I see you're already moving on from Lorkán. You do move quickly."

His voice was spiteful, but Sarah could hear something else behind that. She turned to face him and her brown eyes locked with his mismatched ones. "As always Jareth, you jump to conclusions far before you have all the facts. King Damien simply asked for a dance. I accepted."

He was silent and they simply stared at each other until a noise was heard behind him. "Oh.." the voice was annoyed and disgusted. "You're back again. I wish you'd stop trying."

Cassandra's fan club cackled irritatingly and Sarah could see Jareth's eye twitch. He didn't break eye contact with her, but he spoke to Cassandra.

"Princess, I have already told you that I do not wish to be with you. Please leave me alone."

Cassandra laughed shrilly. "Jareth, I know your only annoyed because of her."

He leant forward and spoke quietly to Sarah. "Just because I don't want to be with her doesn't mean my feelings have changed. Don't get your hopes up."

Sarah showed no emotion but her soul was crying. She looked into his cold eyes. "Still as cruel as ever I see." She turned and left him with the Cassandra fan club closing in on him.

She danced the first two dances with Damien who seemed like a perfectly nice man, but unfortunately Sarah's thoughts were far from the dance floor. She danced a few more with Maui, Nadír and Cyros and declined the offer to dance with several other young fae unfamiliar to her. She stood to one side with a glass of wine, observing the ball with an almost perfect air of nonchalance.

Cyros wandered up to her. "You are the bell of the ball, why are you playing wall flower? I've spoken to many men who are fighting for the chance to get to dance with you."

She glanced sideways at him. "You'll forgive me Cyros, but I'm not really in the dancing mood tonight. I've done my share."

He rolled his eyes at her. "If it's about that stupid friend of mine, I can beat him up for you if you want." Sarah laughed. "No, but thank you. Something about being told by the love of your life that he hates you, again, kinda puts a dampener on the evening."

He shook his head. "You two are both too stubborn for your own good. If you just told him what…" "Not going to happen."

"You see? And why not exactly?"

"Because I'm terrified of rejection."

"…oh. Well that was honest."

"As I've said before, it's the best policy."

"And driving back to my first point, not everything is as it appears. Especially not with Jareth."

"You think he was lying?"

"…"

"Thought so."

"You two are impossible!"

Cyros left her alone again and she sighed. She'd apologise in the morning but she really wasn't in the mood.

Etáin's voice began to echo over the crowd and it began to hush. "Ahh yes. Time for most peoples favourite part of the evening. The compulsory dance."

There was a groan and Sarah listened in trepidation.

"Well it's a tradition. For the next three songs if there is someone not dancing they will get a lot of cold water dumped on them, it's a promise. And don't forget to change partners every half a minuet or so."

A musical introduction started and everyone began to move out on to the floor. An tall man with red hair asked Sarah for the dance and she accepted, knowing Etáin well enough that she'd hold true to the cold water promise.

During the first song she danced with three unfamiliar faces who didn't talk much and Orpheus who smiled charmingly as they moved over the floor.

"Congratulations on your court victory."

"Thank you. I was grateful you attended."

"It was a pleasure and some interesting entertainment. Nothing much happens down here anymore."

"Not that that's a bad thing."

"Indeed."

The first song ended and Orpheus went in search of his wife. When the next song began she danced with Loki who regaled her with a tale of his marriage day and the problems they encountered. She then found herself dancing with another unknown mask before being swept up into different arms.

"I knew you'd be back in my arms eventually."

Sarah glared up at Lorkán. "Ok, I'm going to say this as calmly as possible, as long as you make sure that hand doesn't go any lower and you'll make it through the next minute unharmed."

Lorkán's hand roamed down her back and began to move further south when he yelped as Sarah drove her stiletto into his foot.

"Keep those in check or so help me.."

"Ohh, I'm so scared."

Sarah's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You should be."

"What? Are you going to singe me?"

She tilted her head slightly. "Well there's that, and them." She nodded to over his shoulder where Cyros and Nadír were dancing with two random women, and sending deathly looks in his direction.

"Well, my job was done anyway, and done well. Cassandra was happy."

"Well why don't you go and force yourself on her then."

"She's not interested in anyone but that goblin fool."

Sarah laughed. "Oh my god. You like Cassandra and that's why you were so happy to help her. But breaking me and Jareth up only ruined your chances you idiot."

His grip on her hand and waist tightened painfully. "Be careful what you say my lady." He hissed.

The song ended but Lorkán didn't release her.

She glared at him as he kept his tight hold on her. "You better let go of me…"

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Or what?" Another song began and he yelled, jumping back and glaring at her hand which held a flame which she quickly extinguished.

"Or I'll burn you."

He started towards her but stopped himself. "This is not over."

Sarah felt someone else take her hand and she closed her eyes, moving with her new partner and listening to the music.

**Some enchanted evening**

**You may see a stranger,**

**You may see a stranger, across a crowded room.**

**And somehow you know, you know even then**

**That somewhere you'll see her again and again.**

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into mismatched ones. She could see the storm behind the emotional mask he always donned in public. His grip on her tightened when she opened her eyes.

"Jareth."

"Sarah."

"I thought your feelings hadn't changed?"

"We're dancing, not having sex." He replied scornfully.

She closed her eyes again. "Don't mock me Jareth. Not tonight. Not now."

"Why ever not?"

"Just let me listen to the damn song. It brings back a happy memory."

**Some enchanted evening**

**Someone maybe laughing**

**You may hear her laughing across a crowded room**

**And night after night, as strange as it seems**

**The sound of her laughter will sing in your dreams**

He looked at her. "Why ever is that? Our time meant nothing to you."

Sarah laughed humourlessly. "Don't presume to know my thoughts unless I show them to you. Everything you have said to me in the last few days just goes to prove that you do not know me as well as either of us thought."

He dipped her suddenly, holding her there for a moment. "So you aren't as cruel as all that then?" he asked coldly.

"You would make me out to be a monster."

He pulled her up again and pulled her against him roughly. "It's you who thought I was the monster once. I'm just returning the favour."

**Who can explain it?**

**Who can tell you why?**

**Fools give you reasons**

**Wise men never try**

Sarah sighed in exasperation. "I never thought you were a monster Jareth."

He swung her around gracefully. "Are you quite sure about that?"

"Quite."

"And there I thought you were out to wound a monster."

**Some enchanted evening, **

**When you find your true love,**

**When you feel her call you, across a crowded room**

Her eyes flashed angrily. "Must you always jump to conclusions? Do you not even want to know what really happened?"

"I saw everything. I don't need to be told."

"That's just it. You missed the beginning and the end. Kind of important to the plot."

"There didn't seem to be much interpretation in the matter."

Sarah growled impatiently. "Will you shut up and listen to me for a moment?"

He said nothing, just looked at her as they moved across the floor.

"Thank you. If you had just talked to me, or Cyros or anyone, they would have told you that I wasn't exactly a willing participant in those particular activities. Lorkán's magik is gravity and he managed to bind mine somehow…" She stopped, shuddering slightly at the memory.

**Then fly to her side, and make her your own.**

**Or all through your life you may dream all alone**

An unidentifiable emotion flashed across Jareth's face. "Are you saying…"

"Yes Jareth, that is exactly what I am saying."

"But you looked like you were making no objections."

"What am I just after explaining to you? Don't be a fool Jareth. That's what he wanted you to think."

"I don't believe you."

Sarah sighed and looked at him sadly. "Well, I guess that's that then." She tried to pull away but he stopped her.

**Once you have found her**

**Never let her go**

**Never let her go**

She glanced up at him. "Jareth?"

"I…"

Sarah was pushed out of the way by the pink feather duster. "Oh, you poor thing, having to dance with that."

Sarah stumbled as she fell back a bit. She desperately wanted to know what Jareth was going to say but knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere near her any time soon. She grabbed another glass of wine and headed out the large French door which led into the gardens. She moved further away from the noise of the ball and into the gardens. She had found a lot of peace here in the past few weeks but somehow the quiet solitude of the walled gardens gave her little comfort this night. Even in the revealing dress she was wearing, Sarah didn't feel the cold, probably due to a spell, because she had not called upon her fire to warm her. She removed her mask and sat down on a stone bench.

The stone bench, in fact.

The same one she'd had several important and revealing conversations on. It had never occurred to her that she'd kept coming back to this spot, in the rose garden, roses of red, white, yellow, pink, orange. They were all restored since the storm. She sipped her wine and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and the stars twinkled down at her. She would miss the stars. She knew she could return to Aboveground to look at them when she wished but, just knowing that they weren't outside her window made her sad. They were a permanent in her life until now. Your life may be torn asunder and all you love could disappear but there were some constants. The sun rose in the morning, it was replaced by the moon at night and too keep it company were the stars. Millions of far off flames. Even when she was a child, Sarah liked to think that, if you just stayed quiet long enough, you could hear them talking. To who, she could never decide. She stayed there for a very long time, not really paying attention to much, just loosing herself in the sky.

A noise brought her quickly back to earth and she looked away from the sky above to see a shadow of a person walk slowly into the garden. She knew who it was. Jareth approached her slowly. She couldn't see his face in the dark, but a shiver ran up and down her spine as he came closer.

She looked up at him. He had also removed his mask and she raised an eyebrow, her face a carefully schooled neutral.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged elegantly. "I have no idea."

"That seems to run in your theme lately. Not knowing anything."

He frowned at her. "Don't mock me Sarah."

"Why ever not?"

He growled and stalked up to her. He backed her against a wall, pinning her there. "Because, you have no right."

"Oh, and you do?"

"I have never betrayed another. Never lied about the most sacred of things. You are not capable of love."

"How fucking dare you." She raised a hand to slap him but he caught her wrist in his gloved grasp. "How dare I?" He hissed. "After what you did."

Sarah wrenched her arm from his grip. "Are you being obtuse on purpose or is it a flaw you've had from birth? I explained what happened that night. I can assure you that I neither started nor enjoyed the activities then."

"Is that so? Why do I think you're lying?" He moved away from her, beginning to walk back to the ball. "Jareth." She called out. He paused but did not turn.

"Is it true you never lie? It's what I've been told."

He looked back at her. "I rarely lie. No one can never lie."

"Why do you think I lied to you?"

"Because that's what mortal whores do."

Sarah sucked in a breath. She had never thought he would ever go that far when speaking to her, whether she had cheated or not. She fought back angry tears and glared at him.

"I hate you! I hate you for putting me through this."

He spun around and stormed back to her, backing her up against the wall again. "I hate you also."

His voice was low and dangerous.

She looked up at him defiantly. "Well I…"

She was cut off suddenly as his lips descended on hers. His mouth plundered hers harshly, almost violently and she fought back with the same furious passion. He pushed her back against the wall and she felt his erection pressing into her stomach. His mouth moved down her neck and she cried out as he bit down painfully.

He pulled back for a breathless moment. "Do you still hate me?"

"I loath you."

She grabbed his head and pulled him back down for another harsh kiss. His hands roamed over her body, squeezing her breasts through the thin fabric. Her hands were tangled painfully in his hair but neither cared. Their tongues fought as they kissed and his hands grasped her hips bruisingly as he hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist so that she was held between the wall and Jareth. She ground her hips against him and he growled into her mouth. She felt him hike up her skirt and he reached underneath. She cried out, muffled by his kiss, as he pushed aside the fabric of her underwear and drove into her. They both paused for a moment.

She looked at him. "Do you still hate me?"

"I despise you."

He began to slam into her. They both cried out with each thrust, lost in excruciating pleasure. She was wrapped around him, legs, arms, everything, but one hand found its way down to entwine itself in his sweaty palm and suddenly, both their heads were filled with blinding lights. He continued to pound into her as they entered each others minds.

He felt her pleasure from his ministrations, the pain of the rock wall against her back, the pain of every word he's said to her, the fear when Lorkán pinned her down, her love for him.

In turn Sarah felt his feelings and emotions; his pleasure at being inside her, the pain of her clenched fist pulling at his hair, his disgust at Cassandra's advances, his pain when he saw Sarah and Lorkán, his heart break when he told her that he didn't love her.

He pulled his hand away from hers and they both stopped moving. "Do you still hate me?" He asked, opening his eyes.

Sarah's tears were falling thick and fast. "No." She began to move against him. "No… I love you, so desperately."

He matched her movements and soon they were both crying out as they came. When he released her, they fell to their knees against the wall.

She pressed her forehead to his. "Do you still despise me?"

He said nothing, then pulled away. As he got up he pulled her with him, waving his hand as he did. She was surprised when she felt suddenly fresh again, no more tears in her dress, her hair and make up as well done as they had been hours ago. Silently, Jareth turned to leave, then turned back to her. He brushed her face softly with the back of his hand and she closed her eyes at the tender contact. When she opened them again, he was gone. She let a few more tears drip down her chin as she walked back towards the castle.

When she got there she was looking fresh again, though…

"Gee Sarah, you're walking a little stiff. Are you ok?"

"Yes Etáin, I'm just fine."

"We're you talking to Jareth. You have that 'I've just had a big fight with my ex' look."

"Yeah, I was talking to him . I wouldn't have called it a fight per say, more a war."

Etáin's face lit up in realisation. "Oh Cerci, why didn't I see it before. You fu..murmph."

Sarah clamped her hand on her friends mouth and dragged her out a nearby door. "Keep it down, would you?"

She removed her hand from the excited woman's mouth and was bombarded with questions. "Did you to make up? Was he good? Where did you do it? I thought he said he hated you? What do you think Cassandra will say?"

Sarah sighed. "No. Yes. Against the wall in the rose garden. I don't know anymore and I have no clue, probably throw a hissy fit. In that order."

Etáin grinned. "Up against a garden wall, no wonder your walking stiff."

Sarah rolled her eyes at the older woman but said nothing.

"So, if you didn't make up, how did you end up having sex?"

"It was the 'I'm angry but aroused' kind of violent sex, you know?"

Etáin smiled nostalgically. "Yeah. But I'll tell you, that's a good sign. What did he say after wards?" "Nothing. He just left."

"Less good sign."

"Gee, thanks."

"What's going on? Who had sex now?" Ionnina stuck her head around a corner.

"Sarah had rough argument sex with Jareth up against a wall in the garden. Ouch, Sarah, what was that for?"

Ionnina's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously? What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. Just left. Ow! Sarah!"

"Hmm, that's interesting."

"Well, as much as I'd love to stand around discussing my cursed love life…"

"But blessed sex life. Man, I can't even remember the last time I had spontaneous sex."

"Yeah, whatever. You have to be hostess-ing."

The three entered the ball room again and the two women that flanked Sarah suddenly grimace. "Look out Sarah, here comes…"

"My Lady Sarah. I have never seen a beauty such as yours for an age. I am King Louis of the Ice Wastes. Don't let the name fool you, I rule over no waste lands. A beautiful country I assure you. But I digress. I approached you, I confess, to see if you would perhaps give the pleasure of a courtship with you. For I know you are new to our world and could use a guide and a husband to help you rule such a magnificent country like Val Alorn. You are indeed fortune us. To have been given such a land and, I flatter myself, to have been approached by a generous person such as myself who would be willing to marry you."

Sarah stared at the man. She sent a guarded thought to her companions. I can't believe it. He talks more than Cassandra. Does he do this often?

Ionnina giggled. Not as often as he used to. He proposed to both me and Etáin at one stage.

Sarah looked at the man and smiled kindly. "I thank you very much."

He bowed his head slightly, a sickly benevolent smile on his face.

"I am… flattered by your offer but I'm afraid that I must decline."

"But… surely you are aware of the sensibility of my offer, your situation within our society… I am a King. You cannot reject me."

"Yes well,.." Sarah looked about her. "You see. I'm a lesbian. I'm attracted to women. In fact I've fallen madly in love with Ionnina here, who's pregnant with her husbands child so you can see the predicament I'm in already."

Ionnina schooled her expression in to that of seriousness and grabbed Sarah's hand. "Yes. In fact we're thinking of moving Aboveground. Perhaps London, where we will open a Gay and Lesbian interest book store and we can raise my child without prejudice."

Louis looked shocked. "Yes… well… um… oh, is that person calling me?" He hurried off in the direction of the imaginary person.

When he was out of ear shot, the three burst out laughing. "Sarah, if you keep that up, you're never going to make any trade agreements." Choked out Etáin.

Suddenly, they were once again accosted.

"You." The voice screeched.

They heaved a collective sigh and looked at Cassandra, whose feathers seemed to be slightly ruffled. (A/N: Sorry 'bout the pun. Couldn't help myself.) Sarah stepped back from the woman who was flailing her arms wildly. "Cassandra. What can I do for you this fine evening?"

"Jareth."

"What about him?"

"Where is he? I saw you two dancing. I know you've done something with him. I want you to tell me where he is. Now!"

"There is no need to shout princess. The last time I saw him tonight…"

"Yes?"

"…Was just after we had mad, amazing, rough sex up against a wall in the garden. After that I don't know where he's gone."

Cassandra let out a sort of strangled screech. "I don't believe you. You're trying to trick me, you little mortal whore. You don't even deserve to be in the presence of Jareth. You deserve to be back on the streets where you came from."

Sarah stepped forward. "Back on the streets? Do you even know what I did before I came here?"

"A whore or a servant or another such low position, I suspect."

"You really are an ignorant little girl Cassandra. I was a teacher of literature and poetry. Not something I suppose you'd know much about. Now if you'll excuse me…"

She turned to Etáin and Ionnina. "I'm going to jet. I don't think I can take any more of this, ok?"

Etáin nodded and gave her friend a hug. "Don't worry about it Hunny. Come visit soon."

"I will. Thanks for everything. Ionnina you too. Don't drink now, you hear?"

Ionnina smiled and hugged her as well.

Sarah arrived back in her home. It was pitch black in the hallway and she called on her Fire to light the way. She didn't know the house well enough to walk around in the dark yet. She glanced in a mirror and saw a slightly dishevelled woman looking back at her.

"Sorry it's so late. You shouldn't have gotten up."

The woman smiled and wandered out of the mirror. Sarah dragged herself up the stairs and fell into her large bed. It had been an extraordinarily long day.

**End chap**

**MRAN: Hello, more ramblings, anyway:**

**The quote "The day is come when I again repose, here under this dark sycamore" is from Wordsworth's Tintern Abby**

**As for the song "Some Enchanted Evening" as you know is from South Pacific, sorry about the lack of coconut bikinis. It's become Sarah and Jareth's theme in my head. Also, I felt it deserved another appearance because it came on the radio a few weeks ago and I was suddenly inspired as how to end the whole thing. Magic. I also thought, "This fic would have a messed up overture."**

**There are two blatant homage's to the novel Pride and Prejudice. Cookies and a Jareth if you spot them.**

**Well, that's the ball. Aren't you just gagging to find out what happens: _Will Jareth ever remove his head from his ass? _**

**_Will Sarah elope with Lorkán? _**

**_Will Etáin achieve her dream of eating the worlds biggest cream éclair? _**

**_Is Cassandra actually a cockroach in an android body?_**

**_All this and more on the next instalment of "A Fairytale."_**

**If you haven't noticed, I'm a little hyper.**

**Slán.**


	18. December 29th

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it.**

**Ok folks, nearly there. A few thank yous first though:**

**_Eleanora Rose: _It does fit them quite nicely I thought. Also I couldn't think if anything else but shh. Thanks very much.**

**_theshadowcat:_ Hey, I like the cookies. The cookies give me energy I shouldn't have at 4am. A good kick might work. Hehe.**

**_LadyLuck321: _Eww, but thanks anyway.**

**_Relyan: _She was covered in pink feathers, it seemed appropriate. And hurrah! Presents Relyan with cookies and a Jareth The Mr. Collins thing just kinda happened. I wanted some random guy to propose to Sarah and suddenly Mr. Collins was prattling away on my screen.**

**_fairytaleangles:_ Men smell in my opinion. Yup, they're pretty stinky. You know someone like Cassandra? You have my sympathies. Here, have a cookie anyway, for your trouble.**

**_Solea_: We have? scratches head Someone should have told me sooner and I'd have made it bigger. Anyway, I hear scream therapy is effective but when I do yoga I pull muscles I didn't know existed. Bridget Jones' posse? I suppose they do have that sort of dynamic.**

**_Lei'Ev: _You cant beat the éclairs. Ohh, a cookie. Many thanks for both the review and the cookie.**

**_Shadow: _Such high praise. Thank you very much. This is actually nearly finished, but there will be more of Sarah running the country in the sequel. Yeah, I know. Another one. Anyway, I'd love to check out your web comic but I can find the link. Could you e-mail it to me or something of the like. I really want to take a look.**

**_lyn:_ You know, I think I might just do that.**

**_Jazzy021: _Yeah, I needed an ice cold bath after writing that. Just thinking about it… phew. Anyway, thanks very much.**

**_Angelwingz202: _Glad to know I get you excited. Oooh, that didn't sound right. Anyway, yes it certainly was 'interaction' wasn't it?**

**_Felt-tip-pen101: _You're a sucker for a bad boy. I must admit, I have that weakness also. Just for that oh so fabulous review, here. hands over Lorkán and a cookie**

**Lorkán: Whoa, what do you think you're doing? She calls me Lorkie.**

**Chaimera: You will go and you will like it. Be nice to the only person that supports you!**

**_Phobos: _Thank you and your welcome. Um, yeah that spell, that's what it was… Ahem. I so thought of that. Heehee, no. In my experience men are just idiots anyway, so I just wrote Jareth's reaction from my own experiences though I didn't realise it until a friend pointed it out and I was like 'Oh yeah.' As I have said before, guys are smelly.**

**_Lhiata:_ Wow. Thank you. Dance is one of the ultimate forms of gratitude. ;) You better be back missy.**

**_Avalon-blackandgreen: _Aww, feel much better hun. And hey, ravaging isn't necessarily a bad thing. But the leaving… ok maybe your better off.**

**_VividWhiteLove: _You should read it. It's very funny. You didn't get them right but you get a cookie for trying. Thanks.**

**_Janine:_ Oh, a cookie and Jareth for you. Yeah, he just happened. Glad you liked it though. The other was the fight during the dance. It wasn't exactly the same obviously but it reminded me of when they were dancing at Mr Binglys house. Anyway, thank you very much, I'll try not to make you cry anymore. **

**_Moonjava: _Thank you very much.**

**Ok guys, this is the penultimate chapter. Enjoy. **

**29th December**

Sarah groaned as she awoke to bird song from outside her window. She rolled over and grumbled into her pillow. "Oh no. What the hell did I do?"

She pulled her thick duvet over her head. She felt like staying in her small cave for a few years. Facing the world seemed like the worst idea in the Underground. But then again, she had to speak to Jareth. What had happened in the garden last night wasn't just sex. She remembered when his emotions flooded through her. When he had told her he didn't love her, he had lied. She knew that for certain now, but she also knew that once Jareth's bad opinion had been bestowed, it was some job to get him to like you again.

She made a noise of protest as the duvet was lifted off her by an invisible force.

_Time to get up. _

Sarah growled and sat up. "Fine, Fine." She looked at the clock and frowned. "It's seven am. I didn't get home until past thirteen o'clock. The least you could have done was given me a lie in." She called to where her clothes for the day were being laid out.

_That was your own fault, and you have work. Seranus left a message for you last night. Meeting at eight._

Sarah rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. "Damn it. I should have stayed teaching."

She heard a light airy chuckle coming for thin air. _Now, we both know you don't mean that my dear._

Sarah sighed and got on with getting ready for her day. She scooped her long hair into a loose bun, tendrils of dark locks escaping her grasp to frame her face and she applied a small amount of make-up. The dress that Miranda had laid out for her was beautiful in it's simplicity. It was dark green, made of heavy material to protect against the cold. The long skirt brushed the floor, and the bodice had a square neck line and laced up the front. The long sleeves belled out, but were a little too long.

Sarah moved downstairs and into the kitchen. She had her cup of coffee, a scone and some fruit. The frozen good, she had decided to deem unsafe at this point without a fridge. There was a heavy black cloak with a fur trimmed hood and collar hanging over the banister as she made for the door.

_It's freezing outside. Take your cloak._

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yes mother."

She trudged up the snow covered path. There had been a heavy fall during the night and the temperature had plummeted. Sarah could a water dweller in the lake hacking at some ice which had formed. The girl waved her webbed had at Sarah as she passed and Sarah waved back. There were icicles hanging off the trees as the town came into view. The yellow sun was low in the sky and grey clouds partially blocked it out. Seemed that weather wasn't always picturesque in the Underground, she mused as she walked. As she walked along main street, she could see people in their shops getting ready for business.

She smiled at the flood of warmth as she entered the government buildings. Gerard looked up from where he was reading and smiled at her. The surly centaur had warmed to her quickly though he had need some initial convincing.

"Good morning your majesty. Did you have a good time last night?"

Sarah had attempted to get him to call her Sarah, but he refused out right, saying that if she was going to be queen, she should be addressed as so.

She nodded at him. "I did, thank you."

_Well, it was eventful if nothing else. _She thought as she sat at the table.

There was still fifteen minutes until eight and they were the only two there.

"I got a marriage proposal."

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Really? From who, pray tell?"

"King Louis of the Ice Wastes."

"Hmm, that's certainly not what I saw."

Sarah tilted her head slightly. "What to you mean?"

"I am centaur, you majesty. We watch the sky's and, though sometimes events are changed, they usually provide a fairly accurate picture of the future."

"And you see someone proposing to me?"

He nodded.

"Who?"

"I believe telling you, your highness, might change the outcome of things. I assume you did not accept that fools proposal?"

She shook her head. "You are familiar with him?"

"I've been around along time you highness. Before the forest shut us off from the rest of the Underground."

The two lapsed into silence when Seranus came in the door, followed by Terry who was a trader in the village and Susan, who was perched on Terry's shoulder. She was a raven and her silky black feathers shone in the light of the blazing fire. Sarah smiled at the trio as they took their seats/perch.

Seranus handed her a pile of letter. "They all arrived for you this morning. Now that the magical barriers are down, we get mail much faster."

Sarah grinned. "I can imagine." She looked at the seal on the first letter. "I don't recognise this one." She held it out for the others to see.

Gerard looked over. "That is the seal of the Kingdom of Morte."

"The Kingdom of Death?"

Seranus frowned. "It's not a pleasant place. Why might the king be writing to you?"

Sarah broke the wax seal and scanned the letter. She sighed and handed it to Gerard. "It's another marriage proposal. Who is this guy?"

Gerard handed the letter to Seranus.

"Not someone to be trifled with. His kingdom lies on the other continent of our world."

He pulled a map from a shelf and spread it out on the table, pointing out a country in the middle of the continent.

"It's is a landlocked country with little to do for itself. The terrain is either rocky and mountainous or swamp like. It is an inhospitable place, just like it's king. He is Xavier, an unpleasant man. Ruthless. He's waged war more times than I can count."

"Why the hell is he asking me to marry him? I've never even met him."

Seranus put down the letter. "He sees you as an opportunity to procure a more prosperous country than his own. It is a political marriage he is looking for."

"Well, I'm not going to marry him, but I don't want to bring his seemingly formidable wrath down on the country."

The others nodded.

Gerard picked up a quill. "I will draft a letter to him, informing him that you are currently being courted by… someone. This should put him off with out insulting him."

Sarah nodded.

Terry agreed. "How about the Goblin King? He's a formidable power in the Underground."

Sarah shook her head. "I really don't think that would be a good idea."

Seranus grinned. "Your majesty, why ever not?"

"I'd rather not go into that right now, if you don't mind." She growled.

Seranus smirked but left it that.

There was still a large pile of mail to get through. Most were letters from other nations, seeking to open political relations with Val Alorn but there were a few more requests for a courtship from men Sarah had met briefly at the ball.

Susan cawed and landed on the pile of letters from random men. "You certainly are the new beauty in town. Got all the men's attention, you have."

Sarah gave her a weak smile. "Not necessarily a good thing in my opinion." She sighed as she tossed another letter on the pile. "I wish we had spam block or something."

The others looked at her strangely and she waved her hand. "Forget it. Ignore me."

Seranus smiled and looked at the clock. "We're nearly done here anyway. Why don't you take you remaining love letters home and sort through them there. It's been a long day and you got home late, so I hear."

Sarah nodded. "Thanks. I'll probably see you later. I'm eating in town tonight."

"I'm home." She called to no one in particular as she walked in the door. Sarah pulled off her snow covered boots and left them at the door, heading for the kitchen. The kettle was already on when she got there. She thanked the empty kitchen and ran upstairs, fetching some paper, a quill and some ink. She had to reply to all the courting letters, the other diplomatic mail and she wanted to write some letters to Taranga, Cyros and King Akhenaten. An hour later the sun was beginning to set and she was getting wrist strain from writing. She stamped the last seal and magiked the letters away to their destinations. She looked around her kitchen. There was a small amount of food around the place, some instant coffee and some wine but other than that, she had little to survive on in her house. Not that she really had to worry. The local restaurant and Seranus had both offered to feed her free of charge as long as she wanted, but Sarah liked to cook.

She decided to drop in on Nadír and Etáin who, she was sure, knew how to install electrics in the Underground. She appeared in a small burst of flame outside the front door and opened it quietly.

Sean was working at reception and smiled when he saw her. "Can't stay away, hmm?"

"Seems not. The place is so quiet."

"Everyone left today. The place is completely empty. We have some normal human guest coming next week, but until then…"

She nodded. "That's a nice break for you guys. Do you know where the lady of the castle is?"

"Their both in the small drawing room."

Sarah thanked Sean and went to find Etáin, marvelling at the silence in the halls.

She poked her head around the door. "Am I intruding?"

Nadír smiled. "Back so soon?"

"I need to ask you a favour."

Etáin laughed. "Oh, so that's it, is it? I'm on to your game."

Sarah moved in and took a swipe at Etáin's head, which she easily ducked. "Very funny. I need to know is it possible to install electrics in the Underground and if so, how?"

Etáin grinned. "Want a fridge, huh?"

"And a coffee maker. I hate instant."

The couple on the couch laughed. "Sure, it's possible Sarah. I'll come over tomorrow morning and fix it all up for you."

She smiled at her friends. "Thanks Nadír. I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your break Etáin. See you soon." They both nodded and Sarah transported herself back to her home.

* * *

She sat in her study, smiling at something the flames in the large fire had said. The temperature had risen slightly and it was now raining heavily, though there was still snow on the ground. She could hear the rain hitting the window rhythmically. She curled up in a large arm chair and picked up a book. 'Alice in Wonderland'. Sarah smiled and opened the worn book. She had taken it from home and had an urge to read it again, as she had now taken up residence in Wonderland itself.

'_Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeked into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, 'and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice, 'without pictures or conversations?' _

The flames in the fire place began to flicker and Sarah looked up from her book. She saw Julie, the younger of the two women in the house, passing in the reflection off the glass of a picture frame.

_You have a guest._

Sarah raised an eye brow. "Who is it?"

_I don't know him. He's out side the door._

Sarah sighed and placed down her book, hoping it wasn't one of her prospective suitors. She had enough trouble in her personal life as it was.

"Thank you Julie. I'll take care of him."

She walked down stairs and opened the front door. She squinted into the darkness and rain and her eyes widened slightly. Jareth stood in the rain a few metres away from the door. He seemed surprised when she opened the door.

She looked him up and down. "You're wet."

"Yes, it's raining."

They looked at each other for a long moment before she moved aside and motioned him in. He stood, dripping wet in her hallway as she closed the front door. "Wait here."

She went upstairs and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and gave it to him. He took it and roughly dried his dripping hair. She leaned up against a side table, looking at him.

He glanced at her. "How did you know I was out there? I didn't knock."

"One of my staff saw you. She was a little worried that there was a man standing outside in the rain."

He nodded, continuing to dry himself.

"Why were you standing outside my house in the rain?"

He didn't answer her.

"Jareth, why are you here?"

He placed the towel on a nearby chair and moved towards her. "I lied." The words were abrupt and caught Sarah off guard.

"What?"

"When I said I didn't love you, I lied."

Sarah just sighed. "I know Jareth. I felt it last night."

He looked at her sadly. "That makes it all worse, doesn't it?"

She nodded. "I don't… don't understand how you could have said those things to me while you loved me…" She looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. "It nearly killed me."

He nodded slowly. "Sarah…"

"Yes."

"I am so sorry. There is no excuse for what I put you through. I should have been there for you, when Lorkán attacked you, when you killed Fuamnach, during the court, everything."

Sarah had started to cry now, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Why? Why didn't you believe me? Why didn't you listen?"

"I don't know."

He moved towards the door. "I wanted to tell you that. I am truly sorry. Goodbye Sarah."

Sarah jumped forward suddenly. "Where are you going?"

He looked at her puzzled. "Sarah, I have hurt you so badly. How could I stay with you?"

She glared at him, angrily swiping tears from her cheeks. "You love me, Jareth. Don't you?"

He nodded, still not understanding.

"I love you. Stay. Let's try again. I'm not saying this is going to be better any time soon but, without you… I love you." She finished lamely.

Jareth was across the room in a flash. He kissed her passionately and pulled her into a fierce embrace. He could feel her tears on his cheeks and the pair sank to the floor.

"I love you Sarah, so much."

"So much it hurts." She finished.

He nodded, kissing her again. "I'm so sorry."

She entwined her fingers in his. "I know."

* * *

The two sat against the wall in the hall way as the clock struck thirteen. They had spoken of everything, up to when Jareth had arrived at Sarah's door. More than once, Sarah had broken into quiet tears as she recalled killing Fuamnach and various other instances. He stayed silent and listened to her, comforting her. All those things he should have done at the time. Now they sat together. She was sitting in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, their fingers still laced together. They both looked at the clock.

"Lets go to bed, hmm?" She asked, squeezing his hand gently.

He nodded and stood, scooping her up in his arms as he did. She didn't protest, just muttered directions in his ear as she laid her head in the crook of his neck, kissing the skin she found there softly. He placed her in the bed and climbed in beside her, wrapping his arms around her. They did not make love that night, just clung to each other, like a drowning person clings to a life line, and soon they both fell into restful sleep.

**End Chap.**

**MRAN: Just a note;I only wanted to put in the firstsentance of 'Alice in Wonderland' but it turned out the first sentance was the whole first paragraph.**

**Alright, so not very long but there you go. ****The final chapter is coming… right now.**

**Slán.**


	19. September 3rd

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with it.**

**Ok guys, the final chapter. The end of it all. I'd like to dedicate this to all of my reviewers. Without the floods of review I received, I probably wouldn't have kept writing this story and I wouldn't have quite literally fallen love with the world. I hope you all have also enjoyed this little fairytale and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.  
**

**September 3rd**

Sarah squinted as the bright autumn sunlight streamed in her windows. The sky was a clear blue. She glanced at the clock by the bed. It said ten and she grinned. Miranda never woke her up when Jareth was staying. Not since she had walked in on them having sex. Was it really 'walking in' though, mused Sarah as she lay in bed, listening to the birds outside. More like floating in, or maybe phasing. She rolled over in the huge bed and noted that Jareth was absent.

She heard a yell and a crash as Julie's light giggling faded away. Jareth stuck his head out from the bathroom and glared at Sarah.

"Tonight, we're sleeping in my castle. You can't use the 'new kingdom' excuse anymore. Your 'staff' delight in humiliating me."

"Except for Miranda."

Jareth shuddered at the memory. "That woman can scream like nothing I have ever heard."

"They're only teasing you. They like you."

"Well they can like me when you're staying in my castle."

She laughed at his annoyance and he mock frowned. He walked over to the bed and pulled off the duvet, exposing her naked body, pouncing on her. She moaned as he kissed her neck and began to move downwards.

"Jareth…ohh…no…I have to go to work…mmm…look at the time."

He brought his head up. "We have people to do our work for us. I'm king and that's what I do."

"Yes and then you go home to a mountain of paper work that you have to do into the early hours of the morning, depriving the both of us of more enjoyable activities."

She slipped out from underneath him but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down on the bed, turning her head so that he could kiss her mouth.

"Fine, we'll do it your way, today."

He let her up and she went to the bathroom as he got dressed. "We'll pop up the road to yours, sign anything that needs signing. Do the same at my castle and then, I think maybe a nice relaxing day on those lovely beaches of yours. They are delightful around this time of year."

Sarah grinned at him as she passed. "It might take me a bit longer than a few minutes but ok. Just remember, I have a important meeting with the King of Varn tomorrow and I'm no very popular there anyway. You are not to delay me tomorrow."

He frowned. "Is Sogoro trying to turn his King against you?"

She shrugged as she pulled on a simple sleeveless dress. "He has a lot of influence for a loony. Unfortunately the King trusts him. I have to do my best to convince him that he can at least still negotiate a trade agreement. I'm not suggesting we be best friends or anything, just an arrangement that benefits us both."

"Doesn't he want to set up a port on your coast, it being nearest to his?" Jareth buttoned up his shirt. Sarah nodded as she finished doing her hair. "Yeah, but that's not going to happen. At least not in the near future. Dara has just agreed to allow outsiders into the forest with in a three mile of the east-west passage and the town."

Jareth nodded. "He is difficult. Took me three weeks to get him to let me in."

Sarah shook her head in amusement. "If you'd just asked me to take you…"

He glared at her. "I am not a child. I don't need a nanny."

"In that forest you do. If I recall, you ended up getting a broken arm?"

"That's only because that damn forest threw me out, literally."

"I repeat..."

"Yes, yes. If only I'd asked you. Well I got in, in the end didn't I?"

"Dara likes you too."

"He has an odd way of showing it."

"Yes. He is strangely protective of me. I think it's something to with the fact that he's with the Labyrinth and she told him about everything with Fuamnach and the court and all that."

"So that's where he found out. I asked it not to tell."

She smiled at his sulky tone. "Come on. I'd say Miranda has breakfast ready for us."

The couple ate in relative silence, reading personal mail.

Sarah glanced over the table. "What have you got?"

"A letter from my friend Sturm. He's travelling the other continent at the moment, and a letter from Cassandra."

Sarah sighed and took the letter from Jareth, reading it over. "Asking you to take her back again? Not even take her back. She never had you. This girl needs a dating service or something."

Jareth nodded and went back to his letter from Sturm. "You?" He asked without looking up.

"One from Persephone and Loki. You can tell it was Loki that wrote that one, but their doing fine. One from Taranga inviting us to a small dinner in about two weeks."

"Let's do it. It's been awhile since we've been out with others."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "And I have one from…oh."

Jareth looked up, concerned at her tone. "What is it?"

"It's another one from King Xavier. He wont leave me alone. These letters have been getting steadily more abusive."

She handed it over to Jareth who looked it over. His expression darkened as he read the contents of the letter.

He looked over at her and she could tell he was angry. "How long have you been receiving these?"

She sighed and sat back. "Ever since December. He sent me one the day after Etáin's ball. Gerard composed a polite refusal and we didn't hear anything for about a month and a half. Then he started sending one every morning though it was only through the work mail, so to speak. Official documents and stuff. But recently he's started sending them to me at home. He's really starting to worry me."

Jareth 's eyes flashed. "And so you should be. Xavier is not a person you want to mess with. Ever. You should have told me about these earlier."

She shrugged. "I thought if I ignored him, he'd eventually just stop. I've stopped sending replies."

Jareth shook his head angrily. "That won't work with Xavier. His a tricky bastard."

"Had a run in, have we?"

"Well, I never liked him to begin with and now that I know that he's been sending marriage proposals to you for nearly a year, you might be able to imagine that I like him slightly less."

Sarah smiled softly and moved around the table. He pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry. I promise I won't go off and marry someone else anytime soon."

He placed his hands on her wais and lifted her off him. "As much as I'd love to stay like this all day, we have work to do."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. "My love, don't tempt me."

They were walking up the path towards the town when they both suddenly froze.

Jareth looked at Sarah. "That was Cyros."

Sarah nodded. "Etáin called me."

"Ionnina's in labour." Was said in unison.

Sarah turned to Jareth. "I have to go and talk to Gerard. You go to Cyros now and I'll follow. I wont be long."

Jareth nodded and disappeared. Sarah rushed up into the town where her colleagues and friends were waiting. She hurriedly explained the situation. They all nodded and wished the couple their best. Sarah thanked them and disappeared in a whirl of flame. She appeared in the corridor of Cyros' castle, outside their bed chambers.

She found both Jareth and Cyros pacing. Cyros looked tired and dishevelled but still handsome. Shehugged her friend and kissed him on the cheek.

"They won't let you guys in, huh?"

"Nope." Nadír appeared behind them with three cups of coffee.

The door opened and Etáin stuck her head out. "Sarah. There you are. Hurry up and get in here."

They all flinched as they head Ionnina scream.

Cyros jumped forward. "Let me in."

Sarah moved in front of him. "Trust me on this one. You really shouldn't be in there."

She slipped in the door and hurried over to her friend, giving her a kiss on her brow. "Hey 'Nina. How are you?"

Ionnina glared up at her. "How do you think I am?"

"Right."

She looked at the midwife. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"About three minutes."

"So we have three minutes to talk to you."

Ionnina nodded. "Until the next time I have to feel that again, yes."

She crossed her arms above her huge stomach. "If only Cyros had let me go Aboveground, I could have had drugs. Lots of drugs."

Sarah laughed and took her friends hand.

Etáin came back in looking harassed. "Damn men. Don't they know we don't let them in to spare them the guilt of what they do to us?"

Ionnina giggled and the screamed again, clutching Sarah's hand so hard she thought it was going to break.

* * *

Eight hours later, it sounded like there was a war in the bedroom, to the men who stood outside helplessly.

"Push!" Said the midwife gently.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing? I tell you, if this kind isn't out of me soon there's going to be baby shish kebab!"

The midwife looked puzzled. "Shish kebab?"

"Yeah." Shouted Ionnina. "You know, baby on a stick!"

Sarah shook her head. "Hey Etáin. You want to let her break your hand for awhile, mines gone numb." Ionnina screamed again and the midwife smiled.

"I can see the head. Come on now. Yes. Just a little more." Ionnina let out a sigh of relief as the baby let out a wail.

The midwife went into a corner and washed the new born, wrapping in a blanket as she brought it to its mother. Ionnina smiled as she took her child in her arms. The midwife smiled down kindly. "Congratulations. You have a baby girl."

Sarah smiled and sat by Ionnina as Etáin went to fetch the men.

"She's beautiful. What are you going to call her?"

"Maria." Sarah nodded and grinned as Cyros rushed in.

He sat on the bed beside his wife and gazed at his daughter. He kissed Ionnina and the others left them alone for a while.

Later they all sat in a parlour off the bedroom. Etáin cooed at the child in her arms and giggled as it gurgled back.

Nadír sat by Cyros and Ionnina. "Yes. Their all cute and gurgles now, but you just wait. Your in for hell." They all laughed.

"How long was Cian's birth?"

Etáin looked up. "About twice as long as this ones. You got off lucky."

Sarah sighed as Etáin handed her the tiny bundle. "Guess I have something to look forward to then, hmm?"

Sarah sat down, cradling the baby in her arms. A pair of enormous amethyst eyes blinked up at her in wonder. She smiled as the little girl clutched at her finger.

Jareth looked over at her. It was odd, seeing his lover and friend rocking the small child, but it was not an image he was adverse to, he realised suddenly.

Sarah looked up at him, sensing his gaze and noticed the strange look he was giving her. "What?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing."

She returned her attention to the baby.

Cyros smiled at his friend and clutched his shoulder. "Your time will come. Don't you ever doubt that." He said quietly.

Jareth smiled again and returned to their conversation.

* * *

Jareth and Sarah walked out into the courtyard of the huge castle, seemingly made of sand. It was dark out and the desert temperature had plummeted. Jareth pulled Sarah to him, wrapping his cloak around them both. Upon contact Sarah called upon her fire to warm the both.

She looked up at him. "So, your place or mine?"

"Mine." he said instantly and she laughed.

"Fine. Let's go."

She suddenly found her self flat on her back on Jareth's bed with one grinning Goblin King on top of her.

"Cheater."

"I would never."

He waved his hand and suddenly they were both naked. She grinned back at him and flipped them over. She grabbed his hands.

"Double cheater."

She bent her head as he brought up his. Their lips collided in the middle. Jareth flipped them over again and pulled back.

"Do you still love me?"

Sarah smiled. It had become their little ritual and they always knew the othersanswer. "So desperately." He kissed her deeply.

"Do you still love me?" she murmured against his lips.

"Forever."

**END **

**Well, that's it. Did you enjoy? **

**I have a confession. It's not the end. I've already started writing the sequel. I just love writing these characters so much. Now, it's up to you guys whether I keep writing them. Review and tell me if you want to see them all again or not.**

**Thank you all again and I'm not going to forget them. My muses, they drive me mad but I love them dearly and this wouldn't have been possible without them keeping me up at odd hours of the morning.**

**Kaz: Damn straight.**

**Rayne: Let's get out of here. I want a vacation.**

**C.C: Hell yes!**

**Fine, fine. **

**Slán go foill. **


End file.
